El Diario de una Máscara
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: Nada es realmente lo que parece, y sólo una coincidencia, el azar, puede desenmascarar el alma de otra persona. ¿Qué harías si tuvieras esa alma en tu poder sin que esa persona lo supiera?
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo con banda sonora: Cuando aparezca "__**&"**__ deben poner el siguiente tema, que es parte de la banda sonora de la película __**La ciencia del sueño. **__Les dejo link. http: /www. youtube . com / watch?v=EnKnr1vSQbA_

* * *

_**El Diario de una Máscara**_

_**1.- Sólo vemos caras.**_

"_El mundo es pequeño"_, dicen, _"demasiado pequeño"._

Si caminas derecho, sin desviarte, eventualmente le darás la vuelta a la tierra y te encontrarás en el mismo lugar, con la misma gente, tropezándote en medio de las _coincidencias_ que te hacen_ coincidir_ con el resto.

Pero no es necesario dar la vuelta al mundo para ello. El azar, caprichoso y socarrón, juega con todos por igual, aturdiendo de una manera absurda que nos deja en busca de una explicación. Todo enmarcado en un caos irónicamente organizado, que disfraza al _destinto_ como casualidad, pues algunas vidas están destinadas a chocar constantemente entre sí, mientras otras, están destinadas a morir sin toparse nunca.

Y es ahí donde surge otro dicho. _"Nada es realmente lo que parece"._

Las personas, en mayor o menor medida, suelen ocultar con recelo ciertos aspectos de su ser, engañando al resto mediante una simple sonrisa o un gesto de obscena indiferencia. Porque nadie es cien por ciento sincero, todos guardamos nuestros secretos...

... pero no todo secreto es inviolable, y una muchacha, usualmente preocupada de cosas terrenales, descubriría que ambos dichos populares estaban en lo cierto; y que el ejemplo que lo comprobaría sería alguien que jamás imaginó.

* * *

Hermione Granger no solía poner mucha atención a lo que la rodeaba cuando transitaba de una clase a otra. Caminaba a pasos apresurados como un caballo de feria, mirando siempre al frente, concentrada en repetir mentalmente la lista de cosas pendientes que tenía para el resto de la jornada. Sin embargo, ese día sería distinto, marcando un antes y un después. Una _coincidencia _o el _azar _la cruzó en el _destino_ de otra persona que creía conocer, y que en base a esos escasos conocimientos, detestaba; un torbellino de cabellos dorados y ojos grises, que no pudo evitar estrellarse contra ella por ir mirando al vacío.

-Estúpida sangre sucia, ¡apartate que estorbas!– siseó Draco Malfoy, quitándola de un empujón de su camino.

Ella quiso insultarlo de regreso, pero los pasos del rubio eran tan apresurados que se quedó con las palabras atravesadas en la garganta. _"Maldito arrogante"_ pensó para sus adentros, notando con algo de extrañeza que la serpiente llevaba su bolso semi-abierto y la túnica desarreglada. Algo jamás antes visto en su cuidada imagen.

Hermione suspiró con resignación, aprestándose para reanudar su marcha, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, sintió que su pie derecho chocaba contra algo en el piso, que se deslizó unos centímetros con el golpe. Miró abajo y, un poco más allá de sus zapatos, encontró un cuaderno de cuero negro. Se agachó para recogerlo ceñuda, y al ver las iniciales **"DM"** en la parte inferior derecha, bufó de exasperación. Parecía un diario, _¿quién diría que el Slytherin tendría uno?_ al muy idiota se le había caído, y ella se lo pensaría mucho antes de devolvérselo, después de tamaña falta de educación. Merecía un escarmiento al menos por eso.

Pero algo pasó en ese instante. Al racionalizar que era _"el diario de Draco Malfoy" _se dio cuenta que en el podría encontrar alguna explicación sobre su padre y la relación de su familia con los mortífagos. Incluso, podría averiguar si efectivamente Draco era uno de ellos, tal como había argumentado Harry a penas había comenzado sexto año, con una insistencia espantosa y casi enfermiza.

No lo pensó dos veces. Se puso el cuaderno bajo el brazo y desvió su camino hasta los jardines más apartados del castillo. Una vez ahí, tomó asiento en el pasto y abrió el diario en una página cualquiera, comenzando a leer con atención lo que aquella tinta verde decía.

**.**

**&.**

"_A veces me pongo a recolectar palabras, oraciones, párrafos que vienen a mi cabeza sin orden ni explicación. Me atacan de improviso en medio de tareas rutinarias y dejan mi cerebro aturdido, dándole la oportunidad a mi espíritu para que se desdoble y vuele a otros horizontes, algo que no puedo permitirme ahora... quizás, plasmándolas aquí, dejen de atormentarme". _

La muchacha frunció el ceño y volvió a abrir otra página al azar.

"_Ellos creen que los miro, que los escucho, que me interesa lo que me rodea. Ellos no saben. Ellos hablan con un continente vacío, cuyo contenido está lejos de ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos, vagando en una seudo filosofía barata, tratando de encontrarle un sentido a las cosas. Un porqué. Pero no lo hay, y la verdad es una arma de doble filo. ¿Quiero descubrirlo realmente? ¿Una respuesta calmará esta ansiedad que me corroe?" _

Carraspeó incómoda. No era nada de lo que esperaba, sin embargo, avanzó unas diez páginas y volvió a leer.

"_Miro mi reflejo en las mañanas y no me encuentro. Por las noches tampoco soy capaz de hacerlo. Es extraño. ¿Esto es lo que ve el resto cuando me mira? ¿Ve algo realmente? ¿Hay algo que mirar?"_

Notó su garganta seca y su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente. Sentía que las manos le picaban y, con algo de desesperación, retrocedió hasta las primeras páginas.

"_Ella me sonríe mientras juega con una flor entre sus dedos. Ambos miramos al lago sumidos en un silencio eterno. No necesitamos palabras, nos entendemos mejor sin ellas. Sus ojos azulinos, callados y profundos, me observan... No puedo ocultarle que yo ya no duermo por las noches, así como ella no puede negar que su estómago se comprime cada vez que una lechuza llega con un paquete hasta sus manos, porque lo sé. _

_Sé que teme que llegue ese momento, porque sabe que cuando suceda, el predeterminismo que nos ha gobernado desde pequeños será irreversible para ambos. Así que por mientras, en esta espera tortuosa, se recuesta en mi regazo y sigue mirando al lago, mientras juego con sus cabellos y lo trenzo en silencio, antes de volver a colocarnos nuestras respectivas máscaras. A interpretar nuestros roles._

… _A veces me pregunto como sería interpretarme a mí mismo. Quizás ya lo olvidé." _

La joven cerró aquel cuaderno de un fuerte golpe, porque un fuerte golpe le habían dado esas palabras. Se sintió súbitamente como una delicuente, que había violado sin consideración lo más profundo y preciado de un ser que consideraba plano, peligroso y superficial; alguien que a puro tesón había logrado crear un personaje detestable, que jamás debía ser descubierto por ojos ajenos y profanos.

Culpabilidad.

Hermione Granger se sentía misteriosamente culpable y maravillada a la vez. Y eso que sólo había hecho una lectura de párrafos al azar. Inexplicablemente, sus ojos se habían deleitado con esa perfecta caligrafía y habían revoloteado por las hojas como un par de mariposas, anhelando más, pues era como explorar un paisaje nuevo y repleto de habitantes desconocidos. Un néctar irresistible para una lectora ávida como ella.

Era extraño. Jamás se había deleitado a tal punto de sentir como las frases se deslizaban por sus entrañas como miel caliente, haciéndola sentir increíblemente viva a través de la tristeza y la melancolía ajena.

Indecisa que hacer con su descubrimiento, Hermione guardó el cuaderno en su bolso con cuidado, como si se tratase de un tesoro muy valioso. Aquel objeto tenía más de cien páginas escritas de puño y letra de su enemigo escolar, y ella sufría en esos instantes de un fuerte dilema moral.

Su conciencia le ordenaba devolverlo de una forma en que Draco Malfoy jamás se enterara que ella lo leyó; pero su curiosidad le susurraba que no era tiempo aún, que lo que ahí se guardaba era prácticamente el alma de otra persona, y que nunca tendría otra oportunidad de leer algo tan intenso y sincero que, irónicamente, provenía de la serpiente más venenosa de todas...

… una serpiente que al final del día, sólo era de papel maché.

.

**&.&.&**

**.**

**&.&**

**.**

**&.**

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**El Diario de una Máscara**_

_**.**_

_**2.- Bajo Sospecha.**_

_**.**_

Esa noche, Hermione Granger prácticamente no durmió. Se quedó repasando las hojas, observando la caligrafía, y luchando contra su conciencia para poder seguir con su lectura, ya que por primera vez en su vida, no quería hacer lo correcto.

Al llegar la medianoche, la curiosidad prácticamente la estaba matando, pues se dió cuenta de dos detalles que saltaron a la vista para una mente privilegiada como la que poseía, aumentando su necesidad por saber, por conocer, por desentrañar el misterio que era esa serpiente de papel.

Primero, Hermione notó que ninguna de esas hojas estaba fechada, por lo tanto, no podría saber cuándo él había escrito esas palabras. Y segundo, no había correlación de tintas, más bien, parecía que Malfoy escribía en cualquier hoja en blanco, la primera que se le cruzara, sin orden cronológico establecido, simplemente "al azar", lo que se adivinaba sobretodo al ver que entre las páginas habían hojas sin rayón alguno, que en algún momento, esperaban ser llenadas.

El azar.

El caos.

El destino.

La coincidencia.

Parecía que el rubio tenía una enfermiza obsesión por esos cuatro conceptos, y los aplicaba indistintamente, incluso en la forma de vivir o cómo veía su propia vida y la del resto. Por ello, Hermione Granger supo que si quería entender el alma que estaba volcada en ese cuaderno, tendría que hacerlo siguiendo los mismos parámetros, es decir, dejando de lado los prejuicios, los órdenes establecidos, y sencillamente, leer en una hoja cualquiera, que podría ser la primera o la última que escribió Draco Malfoy antes de que su diario se perdiera en las manos de la persona menos esperada.

-Aquí vamos– susurró para sí misma, abriendo una página cualquiera.

"_Dicen que el universo tiene apróximadamente 13.700 millones de años , y que mientras estoy escribiendo estas palabras, se expande en el tiempo y el espacio... cuando pienso en esto, calculo inmediatamente la importancia que tiene la Tierra dentro de todo el cosmos, y me doy cuenta con facilidad que al ser un cuerpo más dentro de "una" galaxia de entre "muchas" galaxias, su importancia es prácticamente nula._

_Luego, mi mente masoquista hace el mismo cálculo en proporción a los que habítan este planeta, y al hacerlo, los resultados son patéticos._

_Si un planeta de 12.700 km de diámetro es insignificante dentro del universo, ¿qué vendría a ser una vida humana? Con mucha bondad podríamos asimilarla a nuestra relación con las hormigas. Es decir, las pisamos a diario y nadie nota como la vida de esas hormigas que se estrellan contra nuestros zapatos, se esfuman y no dejan más huella que la de sus cuerpos color café machacados contra el pavimento._

_Quizás por eso, ahora que he tenido motivos y tiempo para pensar en esas banalidades y cálculos innecesarios, ya no me interesa esta guerra, que e__s insignificante en el orden del universo. No es mía y no pretendo morir en ella ni por ella. No pretendo trascender como un héroe que no soy, pero tampoco terminaré aplastado como un vil insecto, destinado a ser olvidado y a desaparecer. _

_Así que haré lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir; porque la respiración es lo único que poseo._

_Y por proteger a los pocos que puedo considerar como los "míos"; que son lo único que me importa..."_

Hermione frunció el ceño.

Al parecer, Malfoy tenía una visión demasiado práctica de las cosas, y no poseía un sentido espiritual, que le permitiera reconocer que a pesar de estar perdidos en un rincón del universo, cada vida humana era importante. Cada persona era única y especial. Quizás, no todos pasarían a la historia como, en el caso muggle, _Albert Einstein_, _Leonardo Da Vinci, Marie Curie, Charles Darwin, Sócrates o Martin Luther King, _pero eso no quería decir que una vida común y corriente fuera insignificante. Es más, Hermione Granger creía con convicción que si uno tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad, podía hacer algo importante y por lo cual ser recordados.

Por eso había que luchar en la guerra.

Por eso ella lucharía codo a codo junto a Harry cuando llegara el momento, arriesgando incluso su propia vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

Por una cuestión de principios.

Por la libertad, la igualdad y la paz.

Porque a nadie se le puede arrebatar la posibilidad de luchar por ser recordados, por alcanzar la felicidad, y por aportar un granito de arena al mundo.

Porque...

-¡Bah! - exclamó cortando la línea de sus pensamientos, a la vez que sacudía la cabeza y pasaba las páginas para encontrar otro texto.

"_Extraño. Muy extraño._

_Hoy me he formulado una pregunta demasiado trillada, pero que jamás había pensado en serio hasta ahora..._

_¿Qué es el amor? _

_Hoy la encontré llorando en la sala común. Estaba con las rodillas flexionadas sobre el sofá, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo la cabeza en el regazo. Seguramente creía que nadie la encontraría a esas horas de la noche, mas se le había olvidado que yo había dejado de dormir hace un par de semanas, y que mi buen oído captaría ese sollozo ahogado en todo el silencio que la rodeaba. _

_Me mantuve a una distancia prudente y esperé que notara mi presencia. No se demoró mucho. Se incorporó a los cinco segundos de su asiento y se secó las lágrimas con la palma de las manos, esbozándome una sonrisa nerviosa. Yo sabía que llevaba muchos días en ese estado, pero sólo era la segunda vez que la veía con mis propios ojos. Sus párpados estaban enrojecidos y habían rastros de sal por sus mejillas. _

_Se acercó lentamente hasta donde me encontraba y me abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. No quise preguntar nada, me podía imaginar lo que pasaba en su cabeza._

_A principios de año la había notado con una actitud peculiar. Sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca, y en ocasiones tomaba unas reacciones bastantes nerviosas para una mujer segura como ella. Bastó con ponerle un poco de atención para darme cuenta que le ocurría. Se había enamorado de un compañero de clase de Herbología, un Ravenclaw, que solía mirar a la distancia sin atreverse a cruzar más de dos palabras. _

_No sé porqué lo hice, pero hace dos meses la alenté a que se le acercara, y hace un mes se le veía radiante, al parecer, las cosas habían tomado un buen rumbo._

_Sin embargo, no calculé la mala estrategia que fue hacerlo, pues hace diez días atrás, nos dieron una noticia que ya presupuestábamos, pero que no esperábamos tan pronto... _

_Los matrimonios arreglados aún son muy frecuentes en la alta sociedad mágica para sellar alianzas, y mis padres y los de ella consideraron que no había mejor compañero de negocios que el otro, después de todo, nos conocíamos desde pequeños y suponían que no habría problema alguno._

_Cuando nos citaron a aquella comida, recibí la noticia con indiferencia, pues ya me imaginaba que algo así sucedería. La miré de inmediato y noté que ella también se reflejaba imperturbable con el veredicto, sin embargo, cuando volvimos al castillo, ella literalmente se derrumbó. Nunca había visto llorar a alguien así._

_Tuve que llevármela en brazos a su habitación porque no podía caminar, y acostarla en su cama, escuchándola pedir disculpas entre espasmos una y otra vez. La arropé y le pedí que se callara. _

_Ella trató de explicarme que estaba así porque no se esperaba esa noticia tan joven, y que dentro de todo, estaba contenta porque era yo y no otro. Pero yo sabía que mentía. Ella es como un ave, demasiado libre para esa clase de compromisos sociales, y hubiera preferído que no la obligaran a unirse con nadie. Menos ahora que había desarrollado sentimientos por alguien que jamás podría tener. Pero, a pesar de que estaba genuinamente enamorada de ese tipo, aún así se preocupaba de no herir mis sentimientos con su reacción._

_Fue mi error. Nunca debí alentarla a acercarse a ese sujeto a sabiendas que un día pasaría esto. _

_Nunca pude preveer la gran equivocación que sería hacerlo._

_Y fue entonces, esa noche, mientras me abrazaba entre hipidos, que me surgió la duda..._

_¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cómo será sentirlo? ¿Valdrá la pena? _

_Y después de darle una vuelta, creo que he llegado a la convicción de que existen personas que nacen con esa capacidad de amar, como ella._

_Otros no. _

_Como yo. _

_Y mi convencimiento se agudizaba ahora, que había presenciado algo que mereciera ese calificativo. Pues cariño, sí, había visto el cariño, sé lo que se siente. Pero ser testigo de alguien que realmente amara, jamás, hasta ese momento, al verla destrozada, pequeña y débil._

_Antes, cuando miraba a los que se decían "sinceramente enamorados" , no les creía, y podía calificarlos en dos grupos; los que estaban subyugados a sus hormonas y actuaban por mera calentura; y los que estaban tan cegados por la idea del amor que se auto-convencían de que lo experimentaban. _

_Pero ella... ella de verdad lo sentía, de verdad lo sufría, y lamentablemente, estaba atada a mí de por vida._

_A mi no me importaba casarme sin amor. _

_A ella sí._

_Yo debía disculparme, no ella, porque jamás podría hacerla feliz._

_Pero no lo hice._

_No tuve el coraje para hacerlo._

_Pero sí le mentí._

_"Todo va a estar bien" le susurré"._

Hermione respiró hondo y dirigió la vista a la ventana. Ya estaba amaneciendo y ella no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Suspiró. Tendría que ir a clases en ese estado, que no era precisamente somnoliento, sino más bien, cavilante. Leer a su enemigo la había dejado sumergida en una vorágine de pensamientos dispersos. No estaba acostumbrada a esa actividad mental tan profunda tan temprano.

Se duchó y se quedó más de lo habitual bajo el agua tibia, por lo que no notó que ya iba atrasada para su clase de encantamientos. Echó una maldición al aire y se vistió con rapidez, mas no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo. El puesto al lado de Neville ya estaba ocupado, y el único que quedaba disponible era precisamente el menos esperado.

-Señorita Granger, ¿qué le pasó hoy que llegó atrasada? ¡Bah! No importa, siéntese al lado del joven Malfoy para que pueda comenzar la clase de una buena vez– la regañó el profesor.

"_Karma" _pensó ella para sus adentros, y les sonrió tranquila a Harry y a Ron, que la miraron con alarma pintada en sus ojos al escuchar la orden.

Hermione retrocedió hasta el final de los puestos y se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al lado de Malfoy, con el estómago retorcido y la respiración entrecortada. Aunque él no lo supiera, ella sentía que algo había cambiado entre los dos y, sin darse cuenta, lo miró con atención por primera vez.

Nunca se había fijado en lo pálida que era su piel, ni que el rubio de su cabello era tan claro que en cualquier momento se tornaría blanco. Tampoco había reparado en lo finas y, a la vez, duras que eran sus facciones. Especialmente ahora, pues sus músculos estaban tensos y demostraban preocupación. De seguro, ya se había dado cuenta que su diario estaba perdido. Hermione tragó espeso. Eso le daba a lo más un día para poder terminarlo y devolverlo sin que lo notara.

-¿Qué miras?– espetó él de pronto, sacándola de su examen visual -No te he dado permiso para mirarme de esa forma, sangre sucia. Y para la próxima, trata de llegar a tiempo, mira que o sino me cargan tu inmundicia al lado como hoy.

Hermione arrugó la nariz, pero increiblemente, no se molestó con el insulto.

-No es mi culpa que logres fingir ser desagradable tan bien como para que nadie quiera sentarse contigo, Malfoy– contestó, cruzando los brazos arriba de la mesa.

Sin embargo, ella supo que había cometido un grave error cuando los ojos del Slytherin brillaron con astucia. Había hablado de más.

-¿Crees que finjo ser desagradable, Granger?- siseó.

Hermione casi se atoró con su propia saliva. Tenía que decir algo, ¡tenía! Pero no se le ocurría nada para salir de ese embrollo. Afortunadamente, en ese instante el profesor los notó hablando y les ordenó poner atención, lo cual ella acató gustósamente, tratando de lucir despreocupada mientras él la fulminaba con suspicacia.

Así, la clase continuó unos minutos y ella creyó estar a salvo, sin embargo, de pronto sintió una fría mano apretar con fuerza su pierna derecha. Perdió la respiración. No se atrevió a mirarlo, pero sabía que era él.

-Tendremos una "agradable" conversación a la salida, Granger– le susurró, sin dejar de enterrarle sus dedos en la piel -Y si eres tú quien creo, estás en un grave problema.

-Suéltame, Malfoy. No sé de qué me hablas- murmuró ella, tratando de ignorar los temblores que le producía su tono amenazante.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como él sonreía de forma macabra.

-Más te vale, sangre sucia. O sino, sabrás qué tan desagradable puedo llegar a ser...

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

_**El Diario de una Máscara**_

_**.**_

_**3.- Evasivas.**_

A penas escuchó la frase _"eso sería todo por hoy"_, Hermione Granger comenzó a arreglar con rapidez todas sus pertenencias en el bolso. Un pergamino lleno de garabatos, una pluma algo inservible después de toda la fuerza con que la ocupó, y un tintero a medio cerrar, que más adelante le daría varios dolores de cabeza, pero que ahora no podía importarle menos. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

En ese instante, ella no pensó en lo desesperados que se veían sus movimientos, pues lo único que quería era escapar. Sin embargo, cierta vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, y que tendría que enfrentar como toda una Gryffindor a aquel que la taladraba con la mirada a su derecha, con los músculos tan tensos que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse.

Fue entonces que un tumulto se empezó a formar a la salida. Era ahora o nunca.

Hermione intentó levantarse para largarse de ahí, aprovechando la muchedumbre, tratando de lucir relajada e indiferente. Pero la misma mano izquierda que había triturado su pierna durante toda la clase, ahora estaba cerrándose con violencia por debajo de su muñeca, devolviéndola a su puesto de un tirón. Hermione cayó con tal fuerza sobre su asiento que su trasero reboto unos milimetros antes de estabilizarse.

-Ni te atrevas, Granger– le siseó despacio, soltándola lentamente, dedo por dedo –Y tampoco te molestes en pedir auxilio a tus perros falderos, ¿no que eras tan valiente, sangre sucia?- agregó, al ver su expresión suplicante en dirección a la Comadreja y San Potter –Olvídalo, no lograrás escabullirte. Aunque tenga que quebrarle la nariz otra vez a cara rajada y hacerle vomitar babosas a Weasley, tendrás que contestarme un par de preguntas... porque si descubro que tú tienes lo que estoy buscando, creéme que es tu fin, impura.

La cara de la muchacha se petrificó, quedandose paralizada en su puesto, observándo con ansiedad como sus amigos se dirigían a ella hasta plantarse al lado de su mesa con el ceño fruncido.

-Hermione, ¿qué esperas? Levántate que nos vamos- ordenó Ron, fulminando al Slytherin con la mirada.

Hermione tragó espeso y levantó el mentón con dignidad.

-Váyanse no más. En un momento los alcanzo.

Pero Ronald Weasley ni Harry Potter movieron un músculo. Seguían mirándola y mirando a su compañero de puesto alternativamente, indecisos entre acatar la petición y marcharse, o sacar la varita y atacar a Malfoy sólo porque estaba ahí y respiraba demasiado cerca de su amiga.

El aire que circulaba entre los cuatro estaba denso, tóxico. Todos se miraban entre sí casi sin parpadear, como si existiera una especie de competencia tácita de quemar al otro con la mirada. La única que sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué de todo eso era ella. Malfoy tenía luces al respecto, mientras sus amigos... sus amigos sólo se comportaban así por instinto. Para ellos, cualquier motivo para encarar a Malfoy era un buen motivo.

-Estaré bien– soltó ella, tratándo de sonar convincente –De verdad, los alcanzo en unos segundos, no se preocupen por mí. Hay algo breve que tengo que hablar con Malfoy.

Hermione notó como ambos no se veían muy convencidos y titubeaban, sin embargo, en último intante exhalaron hondo y asintieron de mala gana.

-De acuerdo. Procura no tardarte– suspiró Harry.

-Y pobre de tí que le pongas un dedo encima, rastrera serpiente– amenazó Ron, apuntándolo con el dedo. Pero solo logró que Malfoy entornara los ojos con exasperación.

Ambos se fueron lentamente, mirando hacia atrás reiteradas veces para asegurarse que todo iba bien, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron por la puerta, dejándolos completamente a solas. Hermione sabía que no sería fácil, y no sólo por Malfoy, sino por sus amigos, que la someterían a un interrogatorio exhaustivo una vez que llegara a pociones. Ron de seguro le pediría explicaciones de porqué había accedido a quedarse con "el enemigo" a solas. Doble fastidio.

-Que adorable– soltó con ironía el rubio, una vez que los vió partir –Dime, Granger, ¿porqué les mientes? Yo no te he asegurado que "estarás bien" luego de nuestra conversación. Por el contrario, creo que hay grandes probabilidades de que termines en pésimas condiciones.

-Habla, Malfoy, que no tengo todo el tiempo– lo cortó, rodando los ojos.

Pero ella no esperaba que el Slytherin la atrapara del brazo para acercarla hasta él... demasiado cerca de él. Hermione podía observar perfectamente las tonalidades de sus ojos, y lo duros que podían ser si se lo proponía. _¿Cómo había tanta diferencia entre el Malfoy del diario y el Malfoy que veía a diario?_

Lentamente, Draco se acercó más a ella, y sonrió al verla dar un respingo ante su proximidad.

-Tendrás todo el tiempo que yo necesite, sangre sucia, y eso dependerá de cuanto tiempo te demores en confesar– le masculló al oído y aprentándole más el antebrazo –Devuélvemelo. Ahora.

Él retrocedió y la miró esperando su respuesta, mas Hermione no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácilmente. Sabía que su pellejo estaba en juego, pero había algo más fuerte. Su curiosidad. No quería quedarse "_con las ganas"_ de saber más, de leer más ese diario.

-De verdad, Malfoy, no sé de qué me hablas– mintió, sosteniéndole la mirada con firmeza, sorprendiéndose de su capacidad para hacerlo –Así que suéltame de una buena vez antes de que te denuncie por agresión.

Él arrugó la nariz.

-No te hagas la estúpida, Granger– insistió, cada vez más rojo de furia –Un cuaderno. Tapa de cuero negra. De seguro se cayó ayer de mi bolso cuando te atravesaste en mi camino como la escoria que eres. Así que entrégamelo antes de que me enoje de verdad, porque no quieres conocerme enojado, Granger.

Hermione liberó su brazo de un movimiento rápido y violento, y lo miró con los ojos como rendijas, ofendida con sus palabras tan afiladas. Sinceramente, haber leído algo que no le competía le había hecho olvidar la verdadera esencia de Malfoy. Un Slytherin de cabo a rabo.Y eso no podía volver a ocurrir.

-En primer lugar, tú chocaste conmigo, no al revés– espetó ella, desafiante –En segundo lugar, no sé de qué cuaderno me hablas. Pudo haberse caído en otra oportunidad, en otro lugar, con otra persona. Y en tercer lugar, ¿tú crees que me importaría quedarme con algo tuyo? Por favor, Malfoy, tú y tus cosas no me pueden importar menos. De haber visto algo caerse de tu bolso, lo habría dejado donde se merece. En el suelo, como la basura que es su dueño.

Algo extraño ocurrió.

Ella esperaba que el muchacho se enfadara aún más con su respuesta, pero en vez de notar una reacción adversa, lo escuchó decir con algo de retorcida satisfacción.

-Interesante réplica. No me esperaba algo así de la santurrona Granger.

Hermione se atoró con su propia saliva, y tosió un poco antes de replicar.

-No necesito tu reconocimiento, Malfoy– soltó, acariciandose el brazo adolorido -Sólo necesito que me dejes ir o llegaré tarde a mi próxima clase.

El rubio calló por unos instantes, mientras algo en su mirada cambiaba.

-No te creo– sentenció –Pero por ahora te dejaré ir.

-¿Y tú quieres que te lo agradezca?- ironizó. No sabía porqué, pero lo hizo.

Malfoy encarcó una ceja algo sorprendido, pero no alcanzó a responder. En menos de lo que podía decir _quidditch, _Hermione había tomado todas sus cosas y desaparecido de ahí, con dos decisiones en la cabeza.

La primera; quería seguir leyendo ese diario. Era oficial.

Y la segunda; era hora de pedirle prestada a Harry su capa de invisibilidad...

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**.**_

_**El Diario de una Máscara**_

_**.**_

_**4.- Lamentos de pasillo.**_

_**.**_

"_Otra noche. Otra vez no puedo dormir._

_El murmullo entusiasta de aquellos que serán iniciados se cuela entre mis tímpanos y hace eco de forma exagerada. Por dentro, algo similar a la lástima se asoma casi con timidez, a sabiendas que esa ocasión que tanto anhelan se convertirá en el fin de sus días. Un evento que, si por gracia divina logran superar, detestarán hasta que sus cabellos se vuelvan blancos y su piel adquiera la rugosidad de una pasa._

_Pobres incautos. _

_Malditos ignorantes._

_Futuros cadáveres._

_Mientras escribo, la siento colarse entre mis sábanas, acoplarse a mi cuerpo, y sollozar por dentro. Puedo afirmarlo aunque por sus ojos no se derrame una gota de sal. La conozco demasiado. Y ella me conoce también como para no interrumpirme en mi silencio. Asi que simplemente la oigo suspirar, mientras siento como apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, como una pequeña buscando algo de compañía. Su piel está tibia. _

_Siempre está tibia"._

Hermione exhaló profundo y decidió cambiar de página. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que no debía seguir leyendo aquel extracto; que estaba sobrepasándose y que podía encontrarse con algo que no le gustaría leer.

Y es que luego de haber asistido a la clase de pociones, bajo la mirada atenta de esa contradicción en dos pies llamada Malfoy, se excusó de la cena y se retiró a su torre, esperando avanzar un poco más antes de devolver el diario, y no sin antes pedirle a Harry su capa de invisibilidad para _"ir a dejar un par de prendas a los elfos domésticos";_ mentira que el pelinegro se creyó por completo pues no sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Así que Hermione dedicó su tiempo a pasar las hojas rápidamente en busca de fragmentos de aquella máscara, mas una pequeña frase llamó su atención.

Dos preguntas la desconcertaron hasta el punto de creer que habían sido escritas especialmente para ella.

"_¿Me conoces? ¿Sabes quién soy?"_

La castaña tragó espeso y miró en ambas direcciones. Estaba sola, pero en cierta medida, leer aquello la había tornado paranoíca. Se sentía observada, pero más que eso, atrapada. Una opresión en el pecho le impedía respirar.

-Cálmate– se auto regañó, obligándose a seguir con la lectura.

"_Hay gente que predica que errar es humano._

_He llegado a la conclusión que soy más humano que el resto._

_Y puedo asegurarlo ya que estoy convencido de que si me dieran la oportunidad de volver a atrás, probablemente volvería a cometer los mismos errores. Pues por más que trate de racionalizar ciertas cosas, no puedo, y termino actuando por soberbia y orgullo. _

_Un orgullo y una soberbia que me han llevado a tomar decisiones incorrectas, a meter la pata hasta el fondo, y herir a diestra y a siniestra sin reparar en las consecuencias. _

_Un orgullo y una soberbia que me ha llevado a esconder lo que creo ser, y a demostrar un simple holograma de lo que quieren que sea. _

_Lo que esperan que sea. _

_Lo que me han convencido que soy_

_Entonces, por mera inducción lógica, pienso que si volvería a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez, __¿de qué me serviría arrepentirme?"_

_"De nada" _se respondió sola _"De nada"_

Fue entonces que Hermione Granger se dio cuenta que no podía dejar su lectura a medias, por lo que levantó la varita que había dejado en su velador y conjuró un hechizo duplicador, generando una copia del diario de Malfoy, con un gran cargo de consciencia que prefirió ignorar.

No quería arrepentirse.

El crimen ya se había ejecutado.

Luego de ese breve instante de dilema moral, le cambió la portada a la copia por la de un libro, _"humano, demasiado humano"_ de Nietzsche, para poder leerlo sin andar a hurtadillas. Nadie se interesaría en Hogwarts por un libro de filosofía, menos si éste era muggle. Era un plan perfecto. Incluso el título era perfecto. Casi irónico.

Una vez que guardó su "versión del libro" en el bolso, se colocó los zapatos y la capa de invisibilidad. Ya había llegado la hora en que todos los alumnos volvian a sus propias casas, y era el momento preciso para escabullirse en el nido de las serpientes y dejar el diario en algún lugar en que Malfoy pudiera encontrarlo, sin que cayera en otras manos.

En cierta medida, se sentía responsable de que ese secreto no fuera revelado. Además, ser la única persona que había podido leer el alma del Slytherin más despreciable de todos le generaba una sensación agradable en el cuerpo. Algo insólito en su habitual actuar noble.

Salió con el sigilo de un ninja por los pasillos en dirección a las mazmorras, buscando alguna serpiente para entrar a sus espaldas. Pero después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que ya no quedaba ningún alumno transitando por ahí. Había salido muy tarde.

Por un instante, creyó que no podría llevar a cabo su cometido... hasta que una voz desesperada la contradijo.

-¡Alex!

Hermione dió un respingo y pegó la espalda a la pared, mirando en dirección al sonido. Ahi estaba Parkinson, practicamente corriendo detrás de un muchacho alto, de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Bastó que se acercara un poco más para que pudiera reconocerlo. Un Ravenclaw, el único que le hacía competencia en las calificaciones, pero _¿qué tenía que ver él con Parkinson?._

-¡Alex, por favor!- gritó ella una vez más, con desesperación, tomándolo del codo para detenerlo –Por favor, escúchame.

El muchacho se giró con rapidez y soltó su agarre con un movimiento brusco.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, ah? ¿Qué?- gruñó furibundo.

-Yo...

-No intentes explicarlo, Parkinson, porque sé que no te entenderé– la interrumpió, ceñudo y con un tono dolido -Un día te me acercas de la nada, logras que me enamore de tí, y al otro, me pides que me aleje, que no te vuelva a hablar. En un instante me robas un beso, una caricia, y luego te pones a llorar desconsoladamente, huyendo de mí como si fuera lo peor que te hubiera pasado. En un minuto me dices que me quieres, y al siguiente me dices que te deje en paz, que te daño. ¿Cómo podría seguir escuchándote? ¡No eres coherente, mujer! ¡Me estás desquiciando! No sé que quieres que haga, no sé que quieres de mí, pero ¿sabes? Ya me agoté. Al principio pensé que estabas confundida, pero jamás creí que era un juego para tí.

-¡No eres un juego!- se apresuró a corregir la pelinegra, dejando escapar un montón de lágrimas que estaban atoradas en sus ojos – Yo de verdad... de verdad te quiero. Por eso me he comportado como una verdadera estúpida.

Silencio.

Él sólo la miraba en silencio, incrédulo.

Y ella... ella sabía que no había justificación para su actuar.

No habían palabras que pudieran solucionarlo. Estaba todo perdido.

-No quería que te enteraras de esa forma- susurró, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Pretendías ocultarlo hasta que saliera en El Profeta? ¿Hasta que tu apellido pasara de Parkinson a Malfoy?

Hermione ahogó una exclamación.

Ahora muchas cosas que había leído en el diario, le calzaban perfectamente, como piezas de un puzzle por completar. No supo porqué, pero ahora que "ella", de la que tanto hablaba Malfoy en sus escritos, tenía rostro y apellido, había empezado a sentir una extraña mezcla de desagrado y compasión.

-No te me vuelvas a acercar, Parkinson– escuchó a Alex sentenciar –Y te lo digo en serio. Ya no más. Esto se acabo.

Lo vio girar sobre sus talones y desaparecer entre las sombras, dando fuertes pisotones contra el suelo y ondeando la capa con falsa dignidad, ya que, al pasar por su lado, Hermione pudo apreciar como la cara del pelinegro se deformaba de dolor. De verdad estaba sufriendo. Y a pesar de no conocerlo bien, sentía empatía por él.

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Parkinson, devolviéndole su atención. La observó reprimir un grito de frustración y apretar los puños hasta herir sus palmas con las uñas. Se mordía el labio inferior para dejar de llorar, y a la Gryffindor le sorprendía que aún no le sangrara, porque se notaba a simple vista la brutalidad con que lo hacía.

Pansy Parkinson, luego de unos segundos, se giró también en dirección a su habitación, o al menos, eso dedujo la castaña.

Haciendo tripas corazón, y sintiéndose escoria por haber presenciado una discusión tan íntima, Hermione la siguió a una distancia prudente e ingresó detrás de ella a la guarida de las serpientes, subiendo los peldaños que dirigian a una de las habitaciones al unísono para no delatarse con el sonido dispar.

Una puerta de madera negra estaba al final de aquella escalera, y por ella, ingresaron las dos.

Hermione ahogó, por segunda vez, una exclamación a penas puso un pie adentro. Pues no estaban en un dormitorio de mujeres, sino en uno de chicos.

-Fuera– ordenó Parkinson.

Zabini, Nott y Pucey, que estaban ahí, reclamaron por debajo, sin embargo, igualmente salieron de la habitación, pues notaron que algo extraño le pasaba, dejándola "a solas" con el único hombre que quedaba en aquel lugar y que estaba recostado en su cama mirando al techo con expresión pensativa y ausente.

Draco Malfoy.

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

_**El Diario de una Máscara.**_

_**.**_

_**5.- Tres son multitud.**_

_**.**_

-Lo perdí– soltó la pelinegra luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Malfoy movió lentamente la mirada desde el techo hasta la silueta de la mujer, asintiendo como toda respuesta. Sus ojos grises se limitaban a observarla de regreso y su boca era una línea perfecta; que se mantenía cerrada y sin intenciones de formular alguna frase de consuelo. Era como si estuviera esperando escuchar esas palabras, porque ni un rastro de sorpresa se vislumbraba en su expresión.

-Todo terminó. Todo se fue a la mierda-agregó ella en un susurro.

El rubio simplemente suspiró y se corrió a un lado de la cama, dejando espacio para otra persona. Parkinson se secó una lágrima rebelde que se escapó por su ojo derecho y avanzó perezosamente hasta allí, recostándose a su lado, acoplándose a su cuerpo hasta quedar con la cabeza en su pecho y un brazo atravezando su cintura. Malfoy también se acomodó, flexionando un poco el codo, lo justo y necesario como para enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de la muchacha.

-No te mereces esto– musitó Pansy –No debería atosigarte siempre con mis problemas, más aún ahora que todo ha cambiado. No debería quejarme al frente tuyo por estar enamorada de otro hombre, cuando todo mi futuro está contigo. No es justo. No quiero ser infeliz ni hacerte infeliz, Draco...

-No te atormentes– la paró el joven con voz ronca y profunda –Que yo no he sido un santo ni pretendo serlo por ahora.

Parkinson suspiró.

-Lo sé. Sé que no eres un santo, pero mi traición es más grave. Tú simplemente tienes aventuras sin valor; sé que cuando te lías con una o con otra, no buscas más que un instante de diversión, en cambio yo... yo caí como una estúpida en sentimientos que creía no tener. Yo cambié las reglas del juego, Draco, tú sólo te mantuviste en ellas. No te podía pedir algo que no te podía dar a al vez. Pero...

Pansy se incorporó a medias y pasó una pierna por encima de la cadera del muchacho, quedando con una a cada costado y sentándose con suavidad sobre su estómago, sin que éste reclamara en lo absoluto ni se sorprendiera con ello.

-Ya no más– terminó, colocando las palmas en el pecho de él -Arriesgarme a sentir eso, a enamorarme de Alexander, me generó un dolor que no te puedo explicar, y ya no quiero sentirlo, al menos, no por él, porque es un imposible para mí. Quiero volver a ser libre, Draco, ayúdame. Quiero volver a ser como antes, no un inferi amargado y opacado por la tristeza. Quiero actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias, dejarme llevar, olvidar por ahora. Y por contradictorio que suene, quiero llegar a quererte como algo más que mi mejor amigo, porque me resisto a no ser feliz. Porque quiero que, si nos casamos tal como lo planificaron, lo nuestro funcione y sea verdadero, no como el matrimonio de mis padres o de los tuyos.

Malfoy la miraba atento, casi sin parpadear, como si estuviera procesando aquella proposición. Por que en definitiva, lo que Pansy Parkinson había hecho era ofrecerle intentar hacer las cosas bien. Que si iban a contraer matrimonio a la fuerza y por obligación, al menos intentaran no arruinarse la existencia por ello.

-Aspiras a mucho– soltó él de pronto, cerrando los ojos.

-Lo sé. Pero si no lo hago, si no creo que tenemos la oportunidad de ser felices, nada impide que en este instante me vuelva irremediablemente loca de dolor.

Ella acercó lentamente su rostro al de él, hasta confundir sus respiraciones.

-Ayúdame a olvidar este padecimiento, Draco, aunque sea sólo por hoy– le susurró contra los labios –Hazme olvidar.

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón al escuchar aquella petición, y se giró sin pensarlo si quiera, cuando vio que Malfoy le respondía atrapando su labio inferior. No sabía porqué, pero no quería seguir en ese lugar, había visto suficiente, pero lamentablemente, no podía escapar sin dejarse en evidencia. Estaba atrapada, asi que decidió aprovechar el momento. Se agachó, procurando en todo minuto no soltar la capa de invisibilidad que la escondía, y sacó el Diario de su bolso, acercándose lo suficiente para hacer que éste se deslizara hasta debajo de la cama del rubio.

Luego se volteó y retrocedió hasta quedar a un metro de la puerta, dándole la espalda al par de serpientes. Cerró los ojos, sin embargo, a pesar de que no estaba viendo la escena, podía percibir como los labios de ambos se acariciaban entre sí. Como las manos de Parkinson aleteaban por los botones de la camisa de Malfoy, y como su blusa era deslizada sensualmente por sus hombros hasta caer suavemente en el suelo.

No podía aguantarlo.

No queria aguantarlo.

No soportaba la idea de escucharlos tener relaciones a sabiendas de que lo de los dos no era por amor, sino, por parte de Parkinson, dolor y miedo, y por parte de Malfoy, indiferencia ante el futuro, la cual estaba teñida de una extraña compasión.

Se giró de regreso para comprobar que estaba en lo correcto, y por instinto, de un manotazo botó un adorno de Quidditch que estaba encima de un estante.

El sonido que produjo éste al chocar contra el piso logró separarlos, lo que en cierta forma, la alivió tanto que ni reparó en que estaba mirando a dos de sus compañeros de generación en una situación indecorosa. A Malfoy de torso desnudo y a Parkinson tapada sólo con su ropa interior.

Hermione vio como los ojos grises de Malfoy inspeccionaban el lugar buscando el origen del ruido, mas también se percató que Parkinson no estaba interesada en ello en lo absoluto. Su mirada estaba perdida en otro universo. Malfoy lo notó también y regresó rápidamente su atención a ella.

Atrapó su rostro entre las palmas y la obligó a enfrentarlo, apreciando como los ojos de Parkinson estaban cristalizados, repletos de lágrimas contenidas.

Su mentón tiritaba.

Su cuerpo también.

Y no era de frío.

-Llora– dijo sin mas, liberando su cara.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero llorar más, Draco.

Pero eso no era más que una sucia mentira, y el muchacho lo sabía. No era estúpido, aunque a veces aparentara serlo... Más a menudo de lo que quisiera.

-Llora– repitió en tono de orden –Lo necesitas o te explotarán los ojos. Y tú bien sabes que aún con todo el oro de Gringotts del mundo, no puedes comprarte unos de repuesto.

Pansy dejó escapar una suave risa, que poco a poco se convirtió en una mueca de sufrimiento. De sus orbes azules comenzaron a emanar salvajes lagrimas que recorrian su rostro y caian en picada, directo al pecho del rubio, gota por gota. Sus hombros subían y bajaban violentamente, pero de sus labios, ni un sonido salía. Se estaba tragando las ganas de gritar.

Dejó caer su cabeza hasta que su frente dió contra la piel de Draco, quien simplemente la dejó quedarse ahí y la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás de su espalda en silencio, amoldándola de nuevo a su cuerpo para dejarla cómoda. Sin preguntas ni recriminaciones. Solos en silencio, en un momento de intimidad que estaba siendo observado por un tercero cuya presencia ignoraban.

Hermione los miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y tristeza. La imagen de los dos, abrazados en silencio, sin camisa ni blusa, los dos tan pálidos como la nieve, ella llorando y él con los ojos cerrados, pensando quizás qué cosas, era una pintura hermosa y tan real que la tocaba en lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndola sentir miserable. Ella no debía ser testigo de eso. Ella había ido muy lejos. Pero a pesar de todo, lo habría hecho otra vez, de eso no tenía duda.

Con el transcurrir de los minutos, se dio cuenta que Pansy finalmente se había dormido llorando en los brazos de Malfoy, pero Malfoy aún estaba despierto, por lo que no podía salir de ahí. Fue entonces que sintió como la puerta se abria a sus espaldas, ingresando por ella las tres serpientes que habían sido erradicadas de la habitación una hora antes. Hermione notó cómo, con una rapidez increíble, Malfoy tomó su varita que reposaba en el velador y con ella invocaba una manta para tapar a su amiga semi desnuda.

La castaña se sorprendió al descubrir ese gesto protector.

-Diablos, no queriamos interrumpir– soltó Zabini con un tono burlón –Pero ya es muy tarde y mañana hay clases a primera hora. Trata de invitar a chicas solo los viernes y sábado, ¿quieres?

-No estás interrumpiendo nada, idiota– respondió el rubio –Ella solo duerme.

-¿Se quedará otra vez?- interrogó Pucey con tedio impregnado en la voz.

-¿Algún problema?- contrainterrogó Malfoy.

-No– intervino Theodore, que comenzó a quitarse el uniforme para colocarse el pijama. Hermione tuvo que desviar la mirada –Ella puede quedarse cuando y cuanto quiera, ¿cierto Pucey?

Había cierto tono de amenaza en sus palabras, pero Hermione no pudo determinar si ello se debía a que Nott quería protegerla o sólo estaba solidarizando con su amigo... pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo ahora. La puerta estaba semiabierta y aún su cuerpo cabía por ese espacio para escapar de ahí. Si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca. Más tarde revisaría la copia del diario de Malfoy para encontrar alguna referencia al respecto.

Con cuidado, muy despacio, tratando de no meter ruido alguno, la muchacha caminó de puntillas hasta la salida, pero antes de desaparecer por ahí, se giró para darle una última mirada a la escena. Draco Malfoy jugaba con los cabellos de una durmiente Pansy mientras charlaba con Nott, ignorando olímpicamente la expresión enfuruñada del desgarbado Pucey, que murmuraba reclamos que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

Hermione suprimió un suspiro y salió, aprovechando la instancia en que el prefecto de Slytherin ingresaba a la sala común. Una vez que lo logró, corrió hasta la torre y, aguantándose los reclamos de la dama gorda por las altas horas de la noche, entró a su propia sala común, quitándose por reflejo la capa de invisibilidad.

Subió los peldaños a su habitación de dos en dos y abrió la puerta despacio, tratando de evitar despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto. Se cambió de ropa y se acostó, llevándose a la cama su "libro de filosofía", que no era más que el diario de Malfoy camuflado en Nietzsche.

Era lo peor.

Estaba invadiendo la vida de una persona, pero increiblemente, cada vez le importaba menos esa violación de privacidad. La curiosidad la carcomía y "estudiar" a Malfoy se había tornado casi en una obsesión enfermiza.

Luego de leer un par de páginas, Hermione cerró el libro, acompañándo el hecho con una gran exhalación.

Dentro, muy dentro de sí, esperaba que Malfoy encontrara pronto su diario. No para que se tranquilizara por haberlo recuperado, sino para que siguiera escribiendo. Para que siguiera volcando su confundida alma en aquellas páginas blancas, con la secreta esperanza de que algún día, nuevamente, ese tesoro cayera por casualidad en sus manos.

Sin embargo, poco sabía ella que pronto se arrepentiría de no haber continuado con su vida normal; que lamentaría no haber dejado ese diario en el piso, o haberlo devuelto a penas tuvo la oportunidad y sin leerlo.

Poco sabía que estaba a punto de caer en un torbellino de contradicciones que la arrastrarían a cometer barbaridades que en su vida habría imaginado. A sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. A herir y a ser herida como nunca hubiera deseado.

Porque, en definitiva, Hermione Granger poco sabía que la curiosidad realmente había matado al gato...

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**.**_

_**El Diario de una Máscara**_

_**.**_

_**6.- Detrás de la puerta.**_

_**.**_

"_A veces creo ser el personaje antagónico de una novela que se quedó a la deriva, flotando en el vacío, porque su autor se aburrió de escribir su historia y no la terminó. Es como si mi existencia se justificara porque aún cierta parte del escritor se acuerda de mí, pero que si algún día comenzara a olvidarme, iría desapareciendo inevitablemente, hasta dejar de ocupar espacio, convirtiéndome en humo._

_Él no es así. Él es lo opuesto a mí. _

_Él va creando su camino a medida que avanza, no acepta imposiciones del resto, y es un sujeto práctico, sin dudas, solo acciones. _

_A él nadie lo creó. Surgió de su propia voluntad. Es protagonista de su propia vida, y el mismo se hace el guión. _

_A veces lo odio. A veces lo envidio. Otras veces no sé que haría sin él. _

_..._

_Desde mi infancia, siempre fue la voz de la razón, mientras ella era la voz de la emoción. ¿Y yo que era dentro de todo? Puro instinto._

_No es que me importe, pero a veces es jodidamente frustrante ver como el resto es capaz de vivir, pensar y sentir cosas de las cuales, estoy incapacitado._

_Porque mi vida es plana, sin mayores sobresaltos. _

_Quizás por eso insisto en comportarme como un verdadero cabrón. Quizás por eso insisto en ser desagradable y alejar a cualquiera que intente a acercarse a mi ¿qué dirían si supieran que mi vida carece de cualquier emoción? Probablemente, el mito que he creado se iría al demonio, y mi orgullo no me permite tal barbaridad. _

_Aunque ahora que lo pienso... tal vez, como soy un personaje a la deriva, me esfuerzo en reafirmar mi existencia a través de una mala fama. Quizás, mediante insultos trato que la gente me recuerde para no desaparecer y volverme humo._

_Porque no quiero volverme humo. No quiero desaparecer._

_No lo sé. Probablemente escribo en este diario para dejar constancia de que alguna vez existí, pero a la vez, odio tener que recurrir a hojas en blanco para poder ser algo._

_Mierda._

Hermione cerró el libro y lo escondió dentro de su bolso, saboreando un particular gusto amargo en el paladar. Definitivamente no entendía a Draco Malfoy; mas aún cuando no tenía la menor idea de cual era la correlación de sus pensamientos, ya que ninguna de las hojas estaba fechada para poder guiarla. Sin embargo, no dudaba que terminaría su lectura hasta entenderlo, después de todo, se había convertido casi en un desafío desentrañar la esencia de su peor enemigo.

Respecto del trozo leído, ya sabía quien era "ella", y "él" podía imaginarse que era Theodore Nott. _¿Habrían más referencias hacia Nott? _Probablemente, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de buscarlas. Iba atrasada a Herbología junto a los Hufflepuff.

Durante la clase con la profesora Sprout, dejó volar sus pensamientos en otras direcciones, sintiéndose algo confundida. _¿Ella sería personaje de una historia? _Y de serlo, _¿sería un protagonista o un personaje secundario?. _Giró su cabeza en cuarenta y cinco grados y fijó su mirada en la nuca de Harry.

Harry sin duda era un protagonista, con una gran historia por delante, una misión.

Estaba destinado -y ella lo creía fervientemente- a derrotar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero entonces _¿qué eran Ron y ella? ¿sus comparsas? _

La profesora anunció el término de la clase. Hermione tomó su bolso y se apresuró a salir junto a sus amigos, sin notar que éstos la observaban con el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Ella, sin quererlo, había cambiado su forma de actuar y ellos lo habían percibido de inmediato. Un aura rara la envolvía, y era tan evidente que hasta el pelirrojo, con su nula inteligencia emocional, había podido notarlo.

-¡Pero si seré tonta!- exclamó a los cinco minutos de caminar en silencio, dándose un golpe en la frente -Dejé mi libro de Herbología en el invernadero. Voy y vuelvo.

-¿Te acompañamos a buscarlo?- ofreció Harry extrañado; Hermione nunca olvidaba un libro, algo raro debía estar ocurriendole.

Ella negó con la cabeza y les sonrió, caminando de regreso al invernadero bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, que anotaron mentalmente hablar con ella después de clases. Eso si es que no se encerraba en su habitación como lo venía haciendo los últimos días. Casi nunca la veían fuera de clases.

Hermione, sin embargo, no era consciente de ello, y desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina sin intuir absolutamente nada. Llegó hasta el lugar y se disponía a entrar para sacar su libro, cuando una voz desde adentro la detuvo.

-.¿Por qué no hablas con tu padre para tomar mi lugar? Sabes que este tipo de acuerdos no son seguros hasta el final. Siempre se busca al mejor compañero de negocios.

Era la voz de Malfoy, dura y segura, y a ella se le paralizó el corazón al identificarlo. Instintivamente se escondió detrás de la entrada y agudizó el oído. Ahora oficialmente podía considerarse una curiosa sin remedio o una bruja con complejos de espía.

-Draco, ya no importa, ¿vale? Déjalo ser.

-Theodore, no lo dejaré ser, es lo mejor para todos. Tú al menos sientes algo más que amistad por ella. Puedes hacerla feliz. En cambio yo no puedo, y lo sabes.

"_Parkinson" _dijo la castaña para sus adentros. "_¿Qué se sentirá ser obligada a pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que no elegiste?" _Se preguntó, aliviada de saber que en su caso, sus padres jamás la negociarían como un trozo de carne, ni aunque les ofrecieran millones y estuvieran muertos de hambre. Porque en su concepto, lo que siempre le habían enseñado era que la libertad no se transaba, pero al parecer, los magos sangre pura seguían teniendo costumbres tan añejas como sus propios pensamientos xenófobos.

-Precisamente es por ese sentimiento que no haré lo que me pides. No podría vivir con alguien que quiero a sabiendas de que no me quiere a mí de regreso. Eventualmente me llenaría de odio y resentimiento, y terminaría torturándola por ello. Lo sé... terminaría comportándome como mi padre lo hizo con mi madre, y no deseo hacerla infeliz. De hecho, ni tú ni yo podemos darle lo que merece. ¿Ilógico, no? La conocemos mejor que nadie, hemos estado juntos prácticamente desde que aprendimos a caminar, pero ahora que hemos crecido, pareciera que no somos capaces de entendernos.

Hermione vio como Draco desviaba la mirada a una de las plantas que tenía a la izquierda, mientras Theodore estaba sentado en una de las mesas y balanceaba una de sus piernas con ansiedad. Podía notar como ambos estaban tensos, el ambiente era difícil de respirar y eso que ella ni siquiera estaba adentro.

-¿De verdad crees que está tan colada por ese sujeto como para no superarlo nunca?- preguntó Draco al aire.

Theodore se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro de tedio.

-Quizás sí, quizás no. El problema está en que cuando los sentimientos se desarrollan por alguien prohibido, es más difícil superarlo. Además, tú conoces a Pansy, cuando quiere, quiere sin límites... imagínate como será enamorada.

La muchacha sintió como se le oprimía el pecho. No podía imaginarse la frustración de Nott, el dolor de Parkinson, ni la desesperación de Malfoy, porque a pesar de todo, no era un mal tipo. No quería librarse de su compromiso por él, sino por ella.

Su sentido de la empatía fue interrumpido súbitamente por el sonido de un golpe seco... era el puño de Nott enterrándose en la mesa con violencia

-¡No sé porqué ese idiota no hace nada al respecto!- aulló de pronto, cargado de rabia -¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Por qué no lucha!

-Es mestizo– contestó Draco -Aunque lo hiciera, no tiene sentido.

-Aún así. Sabes que los padres de Pansy no son tan estrictos en asuntos de sangre como los tuyos. Mientras no sea impuro, lo único que les interesa es que tenga dinero, y por lo que tengo entendido, la situación económica de los Bleu es envidiable. Mejor que la de cualquier mago sangre pura que podría ser su futuro marido. ¡Así que nada justifica que la haya cortado! ¡Es un cobarde! ¡Por su culpa Pansy casi ni come! ¡Si le sucede algo a ella por su culpa, te juro que lo mato!

Hermione quedó de una pieza. El Theodore Nott comprensivo e impasible que había visto hace un minuto atrás, se había convertido en un hombre fulminado por la ira y tremendamente agresivo. Era como ver la representación exacta de _Doctor Jekyll_ y _Mister Hyde_ en vivo y en directo. Parecía que cuando se trataba de Parkinson, Nott dejaba de ser la "voz de la razón".

Tan metida estaba en esa conversación, que no notó que alguien más había llegado hasta ahí, porque de pronto, una voz a sus espaldas la hizo dar un respingo que casi le provocó un paro cardíaco.

-¿Granger, no?- dijo la persona -Buenos días, ¿podrías dejarme pasar?.

Hermione se giró lentamente con una mano en el pecho, como si quisiera asegurarse que no se le fuera a escapar el corazón, y levantó la mirada para saber con quién estaba hablando. Su mandíbula casi se desencaja ahí mismo.

-Hola... - susurró incómoda.

Se trababa de nadie más ni nadie menos que Alexander Bleu, que estaba plantado frente a ella tratando de ingresar a su clase de Herbología.

Las casualidades a veces pueden ser unas verdaderas perras... y Hermione lo estaba comprobando en carne propia.

-Hola– contestó amable el pelinegro -¿Podrías darme permiso para pasar, por favor?

Ella lo miró unos segundos con atención y pudo entender a cabalidad porqué Pansy Parkinson había caído frente a sus encantos. No sólo era un tipo inteligente, lo que podía comprobar en las clases que tenían juntos, sino que también, muy guapo y alto. Su uniforme estaba impecablemente ordenado y limpio, olía estupendo y su expresión era seria pero a la vez amable. Parecía un caballero chapado a la antigua, en cualquier momento se quitaba el sombrero de cortesía.

Tomó todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones y respondió segura.

-No.

Alexander la miró extrañado, pero ella se mantuvo firme, bloqueando la puerta de entrada al invernadero. No supo porqué, pero tenía plena seguridad de que si en ese preciso instante Alexander ingresaba, mientras Nott estaba con su "minuto de ira", se provocaría la tercera guerra mundial, y en cierta medida, quería protegerlo. A pesar de que no lo conocía en lo absoluto, le caía bien. No quería ser testigo de una pelea en desventaja.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó él, luego de salir de su sorpresa.

-No te conviene entrar– dijo automáticamente, y a continuación agregó –Está lleno de serpientes.

Alexander sonrió. Probablemente, la forma y el tono que utilizó Hermione para referirse a las "serpientes", junto a la cara de desagrado con que acompañó la expresión, le había causado gracia al Ravenclaw.

-Supongo que sí, después de todo, con ellos tengo Herbología– asintió –Pero ahora que lo dices, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu clase terminó hace rato.

Hermione quedó descolocada.

-Por eso mismo... tuve clases aquí la hora anterior y se me quedó un libro– respondió casi balbuceando –Vine a buscarlo.

-¿Y porqué no simplemente lo sacas?

-Serpientes.

_¿Por qué no se le ocurrió algo mejor? ¿Por qué no inventó alguna excusa para sacar al Ravenclaw de ahí? _De seguro, si hubiera dicho que se había lastimado algo, él se hubiera ofrecido a llevarla a la enfermería... pero no. Hermione, que tan inteligente era para algunas cosas, para otras se quedaba definitivamente corta.

-No te preocupes, yo te lo saco– se ofreció el pelinegro, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, la corrió con suavidad a un lado y entró.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**.**_

_**El Diario de una Máscara**_

_**.**_

_**7.- Nott.**_

_**.**_

-Hablando de idiotas... - masculló.

A penas Theodore Nott vio entrar a Alexander al invernadero, su mirada se encendió de rabia y sus manos se volvieron puños. Si no fuera porque le faltaban rayas, Theodore parecería un tigre hambriento, dispuesto a destrozar a su víctima sin piedad, a pesar de que ésta no tuviera noticia de su odio ni del porqué.

Y es que Alexander entró sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor. Simplemente estaba enfocado en encontrar el libro de Herbología de una compañera que a penas conocía, por la simple caballerosidad de devolérselo. O quizás, por la estúpida costumbre de siempre ser atento, sin pensar que en ocasiones, la gente no necesitaba de su ayuda.

Por su lado, Hermione se quedó petrificada en su posición, sin atreverse a ingresar ni a develar su presencia en aquella inminente batalla. Cierta parte de ella no quería que Malfoy supiera que estaba ahí; temía que eso fuera a desencadenar aún más sospechas en el rubio. Sin embargo, la otra parte de ella reclamaba porque encontraba que dicha actitud era sumamente cobarde. Impropia de ella en todo sentido.

Frunció el ceño de impotencia.

Otra vez estaba experimentando en carne propia la contradicción entre el querer y el deber ser, algo que ya se estaba volviendo habitual cuando se refería a Malfoy y a su complicada vida.

Hermione finalmente se limitó a seguir los movimientos de los tres muchachos con la mirada, y perdió el aliento cuando notó que Theodore se bajaba de un salto del mesón donde se encontraba sentado, acercándose a Alexander mientras él le daba la espalda, retirando el libro de Herbología que ella había dejado por error y el cual se encontraba precisamente justo en el mesón del frente de ambas serpientes.

La muchacha ahogó un chillido con ambas manos cuando vio que Theodore volteaba a Alexander por el hombro, logrando que éste trastabillara, y luego levantaba su puño derecho, sin previa explicación, con la intención de enterrárselo en la cara.

Hermione cerró los ojos como un acto reflejo, pero al segundo siguiente los volvió a abrir, suspirando de alivio al ver que Alexander había sido lo suficientemente ágil y rápido como para desviar el golpe, ayudado, precisamente, por su libro de Herbología.

-Y el idiota sabe defenderse– gruñó el Slytherin.

La habitual cara amable y serena de Alexander se transformó en una mueca de desgradado brutal.

-¿Qué quieres, Nott?- farfulló altivo, irguiéndose en toda su estatura para enfrentarlo.

Sin embargo, su altura no lograba intimidarlo, ya que Theodore no solo era casi tan alto como él, sino que también, tenía una contextura gruesa, con músculos bien definidos gracias a una insana obsesión de ejercitarse todos los dìas hasta la deshidratación. Más adelante, Hermione descubriría el porqué de ello.

-Golpearte hasta la muerte– respondió, esbozando una sonrisa cínica y bastante aterradora -Pero verás, por el momento me conformo con hacerlo hasta la inconciencia.

-Para, Theodore.

La voz de Draco resonó en todo el invernadero, y fue sólo en ese momento que Alexander se dio cuenta que el rubio también estaba ahí, lo que le cayó, para ser honestos, como una verdadera patada en el estómago, y lo demostraba facialmente. Hermione no tenía que ser adivina para saber el porqué. Había sido testigo de su dolor al saber que Parkinson estaba comprometida con otro, aunque eso nadie lo supiera. De hecho, nadie sabia que ella estaba convirtiéndose en un gran repositorio de recuerdos y secretos ajenos. _¿Quién lo diría? _La otrora correcta Hermione Granger estaba violando una y otra vez, de una manera sistemática y ya casi enfermiza, la privacidad del resto. Y lo peor de todo, era que ya casi no se sentía culpable por eso.

Menuda cosa, _¿acaso ya no tenía vida propia que tenía que usufructuar de la del resto?_

-Ah, ya veo– escuchó esbozar a Alexander, mirándo intercaladamente a ambas serpientes, hasta detener su atención en Draco –No sé porqué no me lo esperaba, era bastante obvio que ocurriría. De seguro ya te enteraste y ahora mandas a otro para desquitarte conmigo y no mancharte las manos. Pero no te preocupes, Malfoy, que yo ya no estoy en sus juegos enfermos. No me gustan las mentiras ni las intrigas, menos aún la hipocrecía. De haber sabido antes que Pansy era tu prometida, jamás me habría interesado por ella, no es mi estilo entrometer las narices en asuntos ajenos. Así que puedes estar seguro que yo ya me quité del camino. No quiero verle ni la sombra a Parkinson...

No pudo terminar su discurso.

Theodore intempestivamente lo había agarrado por la túnica y lo había arrastrado hasta la única pared sólida que había en el invernadero, estrellándo ahí su cuerpo con violencia.

-¡Mírame a mí, idiota, que soy yo el que quiere hacerte trizas, no él!- reclamó Theodore, volviéndo a estrellar su espalda contra la pared, arrancándole esta vez un quejido –No la mereces Alexander Bleu, ¡no la mereces en lo absoluto! pero más te vale que hagas algo al respecto para recuperarla, que o sino, me veré obligado a cumplir mi promesa y patearte el trasero. Incluso podría matarte. ¿Me escuchaste, imbécil? Pobre de tí que sepa que la hiciste llorar otra vez. Que te juro que no me contendré.

Con un último empujón, Theodore soltó la túnica de su enemigo y caminó a pasos agigantados a la salida, por lo que Hermione tuvo que reaccionar y dar la vuelta al invernadero para evitar el encuentro, con el corazón a dos manos de puro nerviosismo. Sabía que interponerse en el camino de Nott, en ese preciso instante, era sumamente peligroso.

Una vez que lo vio alejarse lo suficiente, volvió a su lugar original, con la emoción y la ansiedad de quien se está perdiendo momentos importantes de una película de suspenso. Cuando nuevamente miró hacia adentro, notó como Alexander y Draco estaban en silencio, enfrentándose con la mirada, en un duelo mudo pero brutal.

-¿Y tú?- le espetó el pelinegro, arreglándose la túnica para volver a dejarla en perfectas condiciones, destilando mucho odio por sus orbes azules -¿No dices nada?

Draco sonrió de lado, y a continuación contestó con un tono imposible de identificar.

-Creo que Theodore ya habló por los dos. Tienes cuarenta y ocho horas para enmendar tu estupidez. O sino, ya sabes.

Alexander arrugó la nariz, con una mezcla de enfado y de confusión. Sin embargo, cuando iba a hablar nuevamente, la llegada del resto de sus compañeros de clase, tanto Slytherin como Ravenclaw, le dejó las palabras en la garganta.

Hermione, al ver que la muchedumbre se acercaba, comenzó a alejarse disimuladamente de ahí, con una agradable sensación en el pecho. Como en una verdadera novela romántica, había presenciado un "cuadrado emocional"; la mujer, el hombre que ella quiere, el amigo que la ama, y el hombre que está comprometido con ella, para que toda la historia desembocara en un instante decisivo, en que los dos últimos ceden sus propios intereses ante la felicidad de la primera.

Sonrió.

Algo le decía que la amenaza haría reaccionar a Alexander, y que él y Pansy tendrían un buen final.

_"..Poco sabía ella en ese entonces que nada es tan sencillo, mucho menos cuando se trata de sentimientos e imposiciones de la sociedad..."_

En eso pensaba mientras caminaba por el castillo, cuando fue atropellada súbitamente por otro cuerpo que se dirigía en sentido contrario, lanzándola al suelo dos metros en diagonal. Gimió. Había sido tan inesperado que no alcanzó a poner las manos para amortiguar el golpe, y se dió fuerte en las rodillas, con toda la velocidad de la caída.

-Disculpa, no te ví– escuchó que le decían desde arriba –Dame la mano para levantarte.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione estiró la mano, la cual fue estrechada por una mucho más grande que le sirvió de apoyo para volver a incorporarse. Se tuvo que morder la lengua cuando supo quien había sido el responsable.

-No te preocupes. Sé que no me viste.

Y Theodore no tenía conciencia de que tan ciertas y honestas eran esas palabras. Hermione sabía que el muchacho estaba con la mente en otros lares, y que se notaba a simple vista que el enojo lo volvía extrañamente ciego. Sin embargo, al parecer, el choque le había devuelto la racionalidad, ya que su rostro ya no se veía tan tenso y su voz había dejado de ser violento.

-Sí, me preocupo, tu rodilla sangra– respondió escueto, apuntando la rodilla derecha de la castaña -Déjame llevarte a la enfermería.

-¡No, no es necesario!- se apresuró a aclarar ella –Iré después de clases. No es necesario que me lleves.

Theodore rodó los ojos y luego la miró con severidad.

-Vamos, Granger, no mientas, se te da pésimo. Sabes que ya vas tan atrasada a Encantamientos que no te dejarán entrar, como a mí, que me quedé afuera de Herbología hace rato.

Ella se mordió el labio, sin saber qué replicar. Era extraño actuar como si nada, después de haberlo visto fuera de sí por culpa de un amor no correspondido. Sobretodo tratándose de un Slytherin que supuestamente carece de esa clase de sentimientos.

-¿No te molesta que me vean contigo?- atinó a preguntar con reserva.

Él soltó una breve carcajada.

-Me molesta más el hecho que andes inspirando lástima con esa rodilla ensangrentada. Asi que ya no te pregunto más, es imposible razonar con leones, y digamos que no me gusta hablar innecesariamente. Simplemente vas y se acabó.

Y dicho esto, la agarró por la muñeca y la tironeó para hacerla caminar en dirección a la enfermería.

Hermione se coloreó hasta la punta de la nariz, y agradeció a Merlín que el muchacho sólo mirara hacia adelante y no notara lo sonrojada que se había puesto al sentir su mano enrollarse ahí. Su tacto era a penas tibio y la había puesto nerviosa. No podía negarlo, Theodore era aquella clase de chicos que tenían la estampa de hombre a temprana edad, y que vistiendo uniforme, se veía especialmente bien. El conjunto llamado Theodore Nott era una mezcla de elementos ordinarios, que debido a la armonía que tenían unos con otros, daba un resultado extraordinario.

Tragó espeso. _¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? _Era como si sus hormonas adolescentes, aquellas que tantas veces había presenciado en Lavander o en Ginny, habían despertado en ella por primera vez.

-Eres extrañamente amable– dejó escapar, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

Theodore soltó una risa incrédula y se detuvo a mirarla, alzando una ceja, justo al frente de la entrada a la enfermería.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó divertido -Bueno, quizás es porque ahora sólo te he mostrado mi lado amable. Pero créeme que si me sacas de quicio, puedo convertirme en algo completamente opuesto y es mejor que huyas. Considera esta imagen como un oásis. Algo que parece pero que no es. Nunca confíes en la primera impresión, Granger, que la realidad puede caerte muy dura. Porque en mi caso, por ejemplo, te acabas de equivocar. Puedo parecerte amable por fuera, pero por dentro, estoy genéticamente podrido. No puedo evitar ser una mala persona.

Hermione frunció el ceño, disconforme. _¿Cómo podía ser una mala persona si no hace mucho había renunciado a sus sentimientos en pos de otro? _

-En fin, Granger, ya es tarde. Hasta aquí llego yo –dijo él, apuntando el letrero de "enfermería" con el índice –Y más te vale que entres.

-A ustedes los Slytherins se les da muy bien eso de amenazar, ¿no?- repuso ella, recordando la amenaza a Alexander.

-Es una de nuestras tantas virtudes. No te extrañes. A veces pienso que es injusto que seamos tan perfectos a diferencia del resto. Pero la vida no es justa. Es como es.

_"Y lo sabes de primera mano" _pensó Hermione para sí, mientras dejaba escapar una involuntaria risa por aquella falsa demostración de humildad.

Theodore Nott realizó un ligero movimiento de cabeza para despedirse y luego giró sobre sus talones para marcharse de ahí. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer, agregó.

-Por cierto, Granger, consideráme una alucinación. Esto jamás pasó. No vaya a ser que ahora te enamores de mí. Que no estoy disponible.

-¡Hey!- reclamó ella, pero nada más pudo añadir. Él ya había desaparecido, doblando por la esquina del final del pasillo, dejandola atragantada y completamente sonrojada.

Suspiró y luego sacudió la cabeza. Nott si que era todo un caso. Con el corazón roto aún era capaz de bromear. De ser ella, no podría comportarse así. No era tan fuerte.

Entró a la enfermería y en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba afuera otra vez, con una venda tapando su rodilla lastimada. Su estómago gruñó entonces, anunciándole que se le estaba pasando la hora de cenar. Ya había oscurecido y con suerte, llegaría al postre. Ojala Harry o Ron se acordaran de ella y le hubieran guardado algo. No le gustaba molestar a los elfos fuera del horario establecido.

Caminó en dirección al gran comedor. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, sin embargo, se sentía algo perturbada. No sabía si estaba paranoica o qué, pero tenía la impresión de que alguien la venía siguiendo desde hace rato. Al poco tiempo, la sensación se tornó insoportable, y se giró para comprobar que nadie estuviera ahí...

… el problema era que alguien sí estaba ahí.

-Malfoy- susurró.

Él sonrió. Pero no era de aquellas sonrisas amables de Harry, ni jocosas de Ron. Tampoco era una sonrisa cínica como la de Theodore. No.

Era distinta. Sumamente escalofriante.

-Sí, Malfoy– repitió en tono aterciopelado, pero a la vez, amenazante, caminando hacia ella hasta acorralarla contra la pared, colocando sus manos en ambos costados de su cabeza –Dime, sangre sucia, ¿cuántas páginas leiste antes de decidirte a devolvérmelo?- preguntó, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un cuaderno de cuero negro.

Un diario.

Su diario.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_


	8. Chapter 8

.

_**El Diario de una Máscara**_

**8.- _La odio._**

.

Hermione tragó espeso, tratando de reprimir el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pues ahi estaba él, acorralándola contra una pared, mirándola con ira reprimida, sosteniéndo su diario en alto, justo a la altura precisa como para que sus ojos castaños pudieran observarlo.

Lo sabía. Estaba perdida. Pero aún así, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Tenía que seguir fingiendo mientras pudiera.

-¿Por qué me muestras eso?- logró articular, tratando de sonar impasible.

Pero su falsa indiferencia no fue lo suficientemente convincente... y Draco Malfoy había perdido la paciencia.

-¡Deja de aparentar, mierda! ¡Deja de mentir, maldita sangre sucia!- gruñó furibundo, a la vez que la tomaba de los hombros y enterraba sus dedos en ellos –No soy estúpido, Granger, ¿me oyes? sé que tú lo tuviste todo este tiempo. ¿Cuánto leíste? ¿Ah? ¿Cuánto avanzaste? ¡Responde!

-Yo no...

Él la interrumpió colocando una de sus frías manos en sus labios, casi asfixiándola, y a continuación, con la mano que tenía libre, abrió el diario en un hábil juego de dedos, dejándo abierta la primera página. _"Revelio" _susurró, y al instante, una leyenda comenzó a escribirse en esa hoja blanca.

"_Este libro ha sido abierto por alguien más que su dueño._

_Nombre del intruso: __Hermione Granger"_

Hermione dejó de respirar. _¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? _Si ella tuviera un diario también lo habría hechizado para que revelara a los curiosos que se atrevieran a ojearlo. Ahora toda su fachada se había caído estrépitosamente y no le quedaba más que enfrentar la realidad.

Maldición.

Enfrentar la ira de Malfoy.

Lentamente, él destapó su boca y volvió a aprisionar su hombro izquierdo para que no intentase escapar, ejerciendo tal fuerza que probablemente mañana el cuerpo de la muchacha amanecería con algún hematoma en el lugar.

-Lo tuviste, lo abriste, por lo tanto, lo leíste. Ahora solo quiero saber cuánto avanzaste, sangre sucia– siseó peligrosamente, intimidándola con su cercanía –Y por tu bien, espero que haya sido poco.

Ella trató de alejarse, pero lamentablemente, no podía hundirse en la pared. Sentía su hombro adormecido y la respiración del rubio chocaba contra su cara, haciéndola sentir algo ahogada. Y eso no era lo peor de todo. Lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué diablos decir. Estaba en blanco. Sin palabras.

_¿Qué pasaría si Draco Malfoy supiera que ella había hecho una copia de su diario? _Eso si que sería su fin. Pero _¿Cómo reaccionar frente a esta amenaza implícita? _

Algo dentro de ella despertó en ese instante. Algo que jamás había experimentado antes.

En su vida, Hermione Granger siempre se había caracterizado por hacer lo correcto, por decir la verdad. Ayudaba a quienes lo necesitaban y confidenciaba los problemas de otros. Era capaz de hacer lo imposible por un amigo y su fidelidad a ellos era sin medida. Quizás, su único defecto era la altanería intelectual que la acompañaba en los estudios y su falta de preocupación por su aspecto. Pero nada más. Nada importante.

Sin embargo, en ese momento experimentó una sensación desconocida. Nueva. Una extraña agresividad, que comenzó a acumular veneno en su lengua, otorgándole una rudeza que ella misma no sabía que tenía.

-Suéltame o grito– amenazó, segura, con el mentón bien en alto.

El rubio frunció el ceño algo confundido, pero no la soltó. Hermione frunció el ceño también y dejó escapar un gruñido de exasperación.

-Suéltame en este instante o te juro que grito– repitió. Sus palabras eran duras, impropias de su habitual dulce tono de voz –Gritaré, llegarán los profesores, diré que me has atacado y estarás en serios problemas, Malfoy. No creas que puedes venir a interceptarme, gritarme, y zamarrearme por tu estúpido diario. Tampoco pienses que puedes exigirme algo, porque tu forma de tratarme no me agrada en lo absoluto, y no tengo el deber de responderte si no quiero. Así que hazte el favor y suéltame antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Malfoy pareció sorprendido por unos instantes, pero luego dejó escapar una risa bien ensayada. Soltó su hombro, retrocediendo un par de pasos para darle algo de espacio personal y luego pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos dorados, desordenándolos. Hermione lo miraba sin rastro de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Y es que a la muchacha la atacó una súbita sensación de seguridad, como si nadie pudiera tocarla o herirla. Quizás, en algo había influido todo lo que había leído en ese diario, pues a menudo la hacía reflexionar acerca de cosas en las que no pensaba a menudo. Ya no veía todo blanco y negro, como antes, sino todo se coloreaba en una gama de grises, como si la pared que tapaba su mentalidad, se hubiera derrumbado, dejándo a su merced diversos puntos de vista antes inexplorados.

-Infame– soltó él, con una sonrisa irónica -Y todos creen que eres un ejemplo, ¿no, Granger? Bien engañados que nos tenías, con tu falsa forma de ser, tu vomitiva honestidad, tu espléndida actuación de hacer siempre lo correcto. Todo era una maldita ilusión, ¿no? Pues a pesar de todas las virtudes que se supone que tienes, no pudiste evitar meter tu maldita nariz donde no te incumbe. No eres más que del montón. Quizás peor. Porque eres falsa.

Hermione sonrió también y negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes derecho a hablar de falsedades, Malfoy– respondió burlonamente -Por lo demás, no tienes derecho a hablar de mí. No me conoces, nunca lo has hecho y dudo que lo hagas... Pero sí. Tuve tu diario, ya no lo negaré más. Lo botaste cuando me atropellaste, y te lo hubiera devuelto de inmediato si no hubieras sido tan grosero conmigo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿que podía esperar de tí? ¿Un "lo siento"? Sé que tu educación no llega tan lejos, así que te iba a hacer sufrir un rato al no entregártelo, pero luego me vino la curiosidad y lo abrí. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso debo tener alguna consideración con quien me ha tratado como escoria durante seis años? Por supuesto que no, y no me arrepiento de haberlo leído.

Los ojos de Draco Malfoy brillaron peligrosamente, mientras volvia a acortar las distancias entre ambos. Hermione se dejó acorralar y lo enfrentó con la mirada. Ya no se sentía incómoda con su cercanía. No sabía porqué, pero había perdido el miedo a las consecuencias que podrían acarrear esas palabras, esos actos. Quizás, ahora que conocía mejor al Slytherin mediante sus escritos, sabía que en el fondo su rabía se debía a que estaba asustado de que alguien llegara a conocerlo de verdad.

-Cuánto- volvió a interrogar.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Malfoy había acercado su boca a su oreja izquierda y le había susurrado la pregunta. Desde afuera, cualquiera pensaria que ambos estaban haciendo otra cosa menos probar fuerzas entre sí.

-¿Sinceramente crees que conté las páginas?- le susurró a su vez, con esa lengua afilada surgida de la nada -Quédate con la idea de que leí lo suficiente como para saber que eres una farsa, Malfoy.

Él volvió a retroceder, dedicándole una expresión de odio brutal que ella prefirió dejar pasar. Una cosa era no querer que le pusiera un pie encima, y otra muy distinta era querer ganarse su odio a pulso. Pero a pesar de ello, no podía detener su nueva forma de actuar. Estaba enceguecida con el seudo control que estaba ejerciendo sobre Malfoy. Y queria más. Mucho más.

-Tampoco pongas esa cara, que no eres tan importante como para que ese diario que tienes en las manos me robe el sueño– espetó, alzando una ceja -No obstante ello me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si todos se enteraran que el terrible Draco Malfoy lleva un diario?

No supo porqué lo dijo, pero lo dijo. _¿Qué buscaba? _Ni ella misma lo sabía. Sólo podía estar segura de que aquella pregunta había descolocado al muchacho a tal punto de volverlo fantasmalmente pálido.

-Nadie te creerá murmuró él, inseguro.

Ella sonrió perversamente.

-A diferencia de tí, soy una persona de confiar. Todos me creerán.

Un silencio pesado se instaló entre ambos. Él quería asesinarla a través de los ojos, mientras ella tenía una expresión triunfal.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Draco entre dientes.

Lo había logrado. Lo tenía donde lo quería, y ahora, se encargaría de tomar provecho de ello. Pero, ¿_Qué cosa quería realmente? _No tardó mucho en dilucidarlo.

Quería destruir esa máscara. Quería obligarlo a ser él mismo. _¿Para qué? _Eso era todo un misterio. Quizás, en el fondo de su ser, quería ayudarlo a encontrar algo de paz. Quería que dejara de aparentar ser un cabrón.

-Respeto– contestó de pronto -Que me trates como una persona. Que no molestes a mis amigos. Eso quiero. Quiero que dejes de decir "sangre sucia", que cuando te hable me mires sin pozoña, y que seas amable, al menos, cuando estés cerca mío. ¿Entiendes? Me da lo mismo como te comportes con el resto, pero desde hoy en adelante, dejarás de ser un idiota conmigo y los que me rodean. Si te es tan difícil, evítanos, pero no quiero que nos ocasiones ningún problema más, ¿escuchaste?

Él arqueó una ceja. Su mandíbula estaba tiesa, mas a pesar de ello, pudo mascullar.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, Granger, me las pagarás.

**.**

**.&.**

**.**

"_Odio que me mientan. Odio que me manipulen._

_Sé que no soy la persona más adecuada para decir eso, ni la más apta moralmente para exigir una conducta contraria, pero no puedo evitarlo. _

_Odio que me mientan. Odio que me manipulen. _

_Odio ese titubeo en la voz propio del que está faltando a la verdad. Odio como desvían la mirada cuando están intentando inventar algo convincente. Y también odio cuando sus falsas historias tienen vacíos que las delatan._

_¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me mintió? ¿Por qué intentó manipularme? ¿Por qué no le enrostré que sabía lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no le dije nada?_

___Definitivamente... Odio que me mientan. Odio que me manipulen._"

_._

Hermione cerró el diario y miró al techo, tratando de entender su propia actitud. Fue como si de un momento a otro, su cuerpo hubiera sido poseído por otra Hermione, una muy distinta. _¿Qué estaría pensando ahora Malfoy de ella? _Lo peor, seguramente, pues le había mentido y manipulado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Mañana probaría suerte para ver si el Slytherin estaría dispuesto a cumplir con sus condiciones al pie de la letra.

Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía era que ella solo estaba aparentando. Que jamás se atrevería, por mucho daño que le hubiera causado en el pasado, a difamarlo, a contar sus secretos. Pues esos secretos eran su tesoro. Solo suyos, y de nadie más.

Y con ese pensamiento posesivo, Hermione Granger se fue a dormir.

**.**

**.&.**

**.**

-Buenos días, Malfoy.

Lo había hecho. Lo había saludado con descaro y frente a todo el que pudiera verla.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al Gran Comedor se había topado con el rubio, e ignorando abiertamente que se encontraba con otras serpientes, había alzado la voz y la mano para saludarlo.

Para su sorpresa, él la miró con naturalidad y respondió escuetamente.

-Buenos días.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Algo tan sencillo como un saludo matutino le había hecho comenzar el día con el pie derecho. Sentía que podia irse brincando, pero se abstuvo, experimentando un extraño –pero agradable- poder entre manos.

Desayunó como nunca. Comió tres tostadas con mantequilla, zumo de naranja y un té rojo. Leyó el profeta esbozando una mueca de satisfacción mientras sus amigos la observaban del otro lado de la mesa, con total extrañeza en sus rostros. Se levantó y asistió a todas sus clases de costumbre, respondiendo cada una de las preguntas que los profesores formularon. Cuando terminó la jornada, siendo las cinco de la tarde y con el sol aún en lo alto, se fue a pasear al lago, buscando un lugar apto para leer.

Encontró un sitio apartado, semi escondido, repleto de pasto nuevo, algunas flores y una gran roca que servía para tapar la luz. No pudo creer su buena fortuna. Definitivamente Merlín estaba de su lado ese día.

Se puso de rodillas ahí, sacando de su bolso el diario, y cuando se disponía a abrirlo, una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces en mi lugar?

Hermione se giró y miró de quien se trataba. Theodore Nott. La serpiente más extraña que hubiera pensado conocer, después de Malfoy, claro está.

-¿Tu lugar?- preguntó divertida.

Y es que el muchacho venía todo sucio y despeinado, vistiendo su uniforme de Quidditch verde oscuro. Hermione podía dilucidar que venía saliendo de una práctica muy ardua, pues algunos ramillones se vislumbraban en su mentón y nudillos. Ahora que se fijaba, sus facciones eran cuadradas, varoniles, quizás más adultas que cualquiera de su edad. Un agradable olor a madera mojada comenzó a inundar sus fosas nasales de pronto. _¿Sería su olor natural? _No sabía porqué, pero siempre era un detalle que registraba cuando conocía a una persona.

-Sí, mi lugar– reafirmó él, colocando ambos brazos sobre el pecho -Vengo todas las tardes a dormir una siesta.

Su actitud no era pesada, por el contrario. Desde su improvisada conversación camino a la enfermería, ella sentía que mientras estuvieran solos, podría hablar con Theodore Nott como lo haría con cualquier alumno de otra casa... bueno, eso obviando los momentos en que aparecía _Mr Hyde _producto de su desamor con Parkinson. Ahí debía correr lo más lejos posible. _¿Por qué tenía esos arranques? _Muchas de esas reacciones son consecuencias de ciertos hechos del pasado. Quizás, el diario de Malfoy podría darle algunas luces de esa extraña personalidad amable y violenta a la vez.

-Ya, pero eso no lo hace "tu lugar"- soltó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros -Es un espacio público, y si yo quiero sentarme a leer aquí, soy libre de hacerlo.

-Es verdad. Eres libre de hacerlo – respondió él, tomando asiento a su lado -El problema es que yo no duermo mi siesta en otro lado, y si no descanso como acostumbro, mi genio será peor que el de un ogro.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y? serás la responsable del maltrato sicológico y físico que llevaré a cabo contra los alumnos de otras casas que se me cruzen en el camino de regreso. Así que tú decides, Granger. O me cedes el espacio o el resto sufrirá las consecuencias y tú serás la única culpable.

Ella soltó una risa involuntaria, aunque en el fondo, sabía que esa frase estaba teñida tanto de verdad como de mentira.

-¿No podemos quedarnos ambos acá?- preguntó.

El día y el lugar eran perfectos para seguir ahi, y por otro lado, la presencia del Slytherin no la molestaba, por el contrario, le agradaba de una forma extraña. Él rió antes de responder.

-Dudo que puedas leer con mis ronquidos. A menos que quieras quedarte a prestarme tu regazo de almohada.

Un sonrojo traicionero pobló sus mejillas, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. No era la primera vez que la sorprendía con un comentario así. Sin embargo, cuando la luz de la racionalidad había inundado su mente, trayendo consigo la respuesta perfecta, no pudo decir absolutamente nada. Theodore, sin previo aviso, la había tirado del brazo para tapar su boca, abrazandola por detrás.

-Callada– le ordenó serio.

Hermione supo que tenía que hacerle caso, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse muy nerviosa con su proximidad. Siguió la mirada del muchacho en silencio para saber que estaba ocurriendo, y todo el comportamiento extraño de Nott se aclaró como el agua.

A unos metros de los dos, otros dos alumnos caminaban ajenos de su alrededor, separados entre sí. Un hombre y una mujer. Alexander Bleu y Pansy Parkinson. Él caminaba más adelante con las manos empuñadas y el mentón bien en alto, mientras ella iba unos pasos más atrás, siguiéndolo con la mirada atenta en el piso. Alex se detuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol y ella se detuvo a una distancia prudente de él, como si quisiera darle su espacio.

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?- murmuró la pelinegra tan bajito, que a penas pudieron escucharla.

Vieron como Alexander se giraba para enfrentarla, con ambos brazos colocados a cada lado de su cuerpo, tiesos, al igual que su rostro.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo– aclaró firme.

Pansy parpadeó confundida y retrocedió aún más, como si le hubieran pegado un golpe en plena boca del estómago.

Hermione sintió como los músculos de Nott se contraían y temió que en cualquier momento se abalanzara contra el Ravenclaw para reducirlo a golpes. Afortunadamente, la pareja retomó la conversación.

-¿Entonces?- la oyeron gemir dolida -¿Por qué me trajiste?

Alexander cerró los ojos unos instantes, como si buscara las palabras precisas para expresarse, y luego los abrió, para mirarla directa e intensamente.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de explicarme qué diablos pasó– soltó.

La pelinegra sonrió con tristeza.

-No hay mucho que explicar, Alexander, salvo el hecho de que me enamoré de tí y que aún no puedo quitarme este sentimiento del pecho. Aunque debo confesar de que si pudiera hacerlo, no lo haría. No me arrepiento de lo que pasó entre nosotros, por más que me duela, te amo.

Él pareció afectado, pero aún así preguntó con la voz apretada.

-¿Y Malfoy?

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

-Estás equivocado. Si bien es mi prometido, no siento nada por él más que una profunda amistad. Él tampoco siente algo distinto. Pero la decisión fue tomada por nuestras familias. Concertaron la unión a nuestras espaldas y nos avisaron una vez que ya lo tenían todo conversado. Fue algo impuesto. Yo jamás te hubiera jugado sucio, Alex. Me hubiera gustado decirtelo antes, pero no tenía la fortaleza para hacerlo. El miedo de que me abandonaras era más grande, aunque supongo que eventualmente tendrías que hacerlo. No te mereces esto. Lo siento.

Alexander bajó la cabeza, mareado con tanta información y con tanta contradicción emocional que se albergaba en su pecho.

-No sé que hacer con esto que me dices, Pansy– confesó apesumbrado –Yo te quiero, y mucho, pero...

-Lo sé– asintió. Tanto Hermione como Theodore podían notar como ella hacía todos sus fuerzos para no romper a llorar. –Sé que iría contra tus principios pedirte que estuvieras conmigo hasta el día de mi matrimonio, y también sé que no puedo pedirte que convenzas a mis padres y tomes el lugar de Draco. Lo tengo claro. Tus sueños son incompatibles con mi realidad. Sé que tener una familia no está entre tus planes sino hasta muchos años más, y sé que tu moral te impide involucrarte con una mujer comprometida. Es un callejón sin salida, así que no tienes que decir nada, Alex. Solo me alegra que ya no me odies.

Él frunció la nariz.

-Jamás podría odiarte en serio.

Pansy dejó escapar un sollozo y redujo la distancia entre ambos, colocando ambas manos en los hombros del muchacho. Levantó su mirada hasta posarla sobre los ojos del que jamás sería suyo, y de puntillas, depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios, dejándolos el tiempo necesario como para despedirse, pero lo suficiente para no desgarrarse el alma al saber que ésta sería la última vez.

-Gracias por escucharme– musitó contra su boca.

Ella se separó gradualmente del Ravenclaw y, desviando la mirada, siguió adelante, sin mirar atrás, mientras Alexander se quedaba clavado en su lugar y apoyaba la espalda en el tronco de aquél árbol que le había servido de sombra, golpéandose la cabeza a propósito contra la madera.

Hermione sintió que se le oprimía el corazón. Podía leer a distancia el dilema del muchacho, e incluso, podía empatizar con su dolor. Finalmente, lo vio partir en dirección contraria a Parkinson, desapareciendo a los pocos segundos de su campo visual.

Suspiró.

Nott ya la había soltado, pero se mantenía muy cerca de ella, tan atento como ella lo estaba. Aún seguía mirando al lugar que antes habían estado ocupado esa fallida pareja, con los ojos ensombrecidos, ya no de rabia, sino pena. Una profunda e insondable tristeza.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió preocupada.

Theodore pareció despertar de una pesadilla. Dejó escapar un bufido y dirigió su mirada hasta ella.

-¿Por qué habría de estar mal?

"_Te podría dar las razones, pero creo que no te gustaría escucharlas" _pensó, mordiéndose la lengua, tratando de verse ajena a todo el tormento que de seguro experimentaba ahora el joven. _"¿Cómo se sentirá aquello?" _no podía evitar preguntarse. A decir verdad, desde cuarto año que venía sintiendo unas mariposas revoltosas en el estómago cada vez que estaba a solas con Ron, pero aquel sentimiento adolescente parecía muy lejano a lo que sucedía con aquella serpiente. Al parecer, los Slytherin son capaces de amar sin límites, pero a la vez, saben esconder sus sentimientos con magistralidad, no dejándose afectar visiblemente por ellos. Comiéndose cualquier manifestación de emoción. Explotando por dentro.

-Por nada, olvídalo– respondió, desestimando su pregunta con un movimiento de manos -¿Sabes? Te dejaré el lugar sólo por hoy. No quiero que tengan que pagarle un psicólogo a tus victimas potenciales si no te dejo dormir.

-¿Sicoloqué?

Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña risa a la vez que se incorporaba del suelo.

-Era una broma con tintes _muggle_. Pierde el sentido si te la explico.

Él asintió y ella se giró para marcharse de ahí, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la gran mano del muchacho se cerró en torno a su muñeca derecha, apretándola, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Pareces una persona razonable, Granger– le dijo con un tono sombrio -Por eso mismo, ten cuidado.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

-¿Cuidado de qué?

Nott suspiró.

-No trates de seguir extorsionando a Draco– explicó serio -Esto es lo mejor que podrás obtener de él. Créeme que el que te haya dejado con vida después de violar su privacidad es un gran avance, pero con lo de obligarlo a ser amable contigo, estás cruzando la línea. Te lo digo porque me agradas, Granger, no quiero que la tome contigo.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida, pero no sabía que la sorprendía más. El hecho de que Malfoy le contara lo que ella había hecho o que Theodore Nott lo sabía y, aún así, no la había tomado con ella, manteniéndose al margen de su situación con Malfoy.

-No le tengo miedo– dijo con soberbia.

-Y ahi desaparece tu supuesta racionalidad... – bufó él, rodando los ojos –Mejor hazme caso.

-¿Porqué tratas de protegerme?

Él se encogió de hombros y liberó su muñeca.

-No lo sé, la verdad– contestó -Quizás, porque eres linda y quiera aprovecharme de tí. Seducirte, ¡que sé yo!, a veces mi inconsciente va más rápido que mi consciente. Puede que te haya echado el ojo y ya esté maquinando algún plan maléfico.

Hermione sintió como su cabeza hervía, de seguro, estaba tan colorada como un tomate maduro. No se acostumbraba a esa clase de conversaciones, ni a las insinuaciones de ningún tipo. Y más aún, no las entendía cuando provenían de él. _¿Cómo podía separar lo que le decía a una mujer cualquiera de lo que sentía por Parkinson?_

-No te sonrojes– la atajó, antes de que pudiera responderle -Ya te lo dije, no puedo evitar ser una mala persona. No confies en mí, porque si lo haces, de seguro caerás bajo mis encantos y no tendré otra opción que beneficiarme de ello. Aunque no creo que eso te moleste después de todo...

-No te preocupes– se apresuró a aclarar –Que no te veo ningún encanto.

Él chasqueó la lengua como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

-Cuando veas _mi encanto_, créeme que no dejarás de pensar en ello.

Ella lo miró con indignación, pero aún así, no supo que responderle. Tendría que empezar a practicar respuestas inteligentes pronto, ya que le molestaba enormemente que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca. Se alejó de ahí, escuchando la risa de Theodore de fondo. _"¿Cómo tan descarado?" _se preguntó, avanzando a grandes trechos, sintiendo como su rostro no dejaba de estar tibio producto de sus palabras.

Entró al castillo en esas condiciones, encontrándose justo en el pasillo con el responsable de que ahora se viera involucrada en la historia y secretos de otras personas que jamás imaginó. Decidió proseguir con el plan. Quería quebrar esa máscara. Insanamente, era lo que más quería.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy– soltó con toda la amabilidad que pudo, acompañando la frase con un cordial movimiento de cabeza.

-Buenas noches– contestó escuetamente el rubio, sin siquiera mirarla.

Y a Hermione ese detalle no se le pasó por alto, incluso, le molestó tanto que se le quitó el apetito. Decidió irse directamente a su habitación en la torre, con la intención de avanzar en su lectura para terminar pronto con ese diario que la llamaba y avivava su curiosidad. Pensaba que si lograba terminarlo y entenderlo, podría olvidar gradualmente todo el asunto de Malfoy y volver a la normalidad con sus amigos, a los que por cierto, tenía muy abandonados.

_Pero no sabía que estaba muy equivocada._

Llegó a su habitación, se duchó, se puso su pijama y a continuación se acostó, procediendo a abrir "_Humano demasiado humano" _de Nietzsche, el cual solo era el diario de Malfoy camuflado. Avanzó un par de páginas, pero algo llamó su atención muy pronto. Una hoja blanca que poco a poco fue dibujando letras sobre sí, como si estuvieran escribiendola en ese preciso instante.

"_**La odio" **_fue todo lo que apareció.

Hermione sintió un punzazo en el pecho. Al parecer, su copia y el diario original habían quedado unidos de tal forma que si se modificaba el original, la copia también cambiaba. Y aunque la idea podía ser conveniente –pues siempre podría saber lo que ocurría después con la serpiente– en ese minuto no le pareció del todo bien...

Porque supo de inmediato, sin lugar a dudas, que esas lineas estaban dedicadas a ella. Pero lo que no sabía, lo que no entendía, era porqué le dolía tanto leerlo. Porqué la idea de que Malfoy la odiara la perturbaba hasta instaurarle un sabor amargo en el paladar.

Cerró su copia del diario en un golpe seco.

"_¿Así que me odias, eh?" _pensó para sus adentros, hirviendo en una mezcla de indignación y tristeza, _"Pues ahora te daré verdaderos motivos para odiarme, Malfoy. El juego recién ha comenzado". _

Pero lo que Hermione Granger nunca se imaginó era que aquél juego se volvería en su contra más pronto de lo que esperaba...

... y de una forma que llegaría a desangrarla por dentro.

.

_**Continuará.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_


	9. Chapter 9

.

**El Diario de una Máscara**

**.**

_**9.- Ya no existes para mí**._

.

"_¿Por qué todos insisten en encontrarle un sentido a las cosas? ¿Un deber ser? ¿Una justificación? ¿Acaso eso les impide volverse locos en la anarquía que constituye la realidad? El destino, ¡Oh el destino!, constante fuente de literatura, fuerza sobrenatural irresistible, concepto que enmarca a muchos soñadores, que se creen predestinados a conocer, a ser, a estar con una determinada persona, convertirse en algo, a llegar a un lugar deseado. ¿Por qué demonios alguien quisiera estar amarrado a acontecimientos en los que no puede intervenir por más que quiera? ¿Que no han aprendido de los griegos, de los filósofos que la palabra "destino" siempre está teñida de sangre? ¡Viva la anarquía! Quiero creer en ella, en el caos, en que nada está predeterminado y que nada tiene sentido. Porque de existir el destino, y que este tenga un sentido específico, no entiendo cual podría ser el fundamento de lo que viene a continuación..._

_Ya pasé la primera prueba impuesta. Eso fue mera casualidad._

_Quizás para la segunda no tenga tanta suerte. _

_El 27 de septiembre al mediodía me habré extinguido un poco más... tal vez, por completo._

_Y prefiero pensar que se debe al poder del caos que me arrastra, a que la rueda de la fortuna haya decidido aleatoriamente joderme la existencia". _

.

-¿Interrumpo?

Hermione dio un brinco al oír tan cerca la voz de su amigo Harry, e instintivamente, se llevó el libro al pecho para ocultar su contenido. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que en cualquier momento se le salía del pecho. Y es que estaba a un nivel de concentración tan profundo que se había olvidado de que estaba hundida en un sillón en plena sala común, ignorando su entorno con una facilidad increíble.

Giró su cabeza en dirección a él y esbozó una suave sonrisa. Aunque era sábado, Harry llevaba su atuendo de _Quidditch_ para una práctica adicional. El equipo de _Gryffindor _estaba enfocado a ganar la copa este año también, y considerando que habían muchos integrantes nuevos – entre ellos Ron – ese esfuerzo nunca estaría de más.

-Para nada, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Harry suspiró y dio la vuelta para sentarse frente a ella. Al hacerlo, arregló sus gafas en el puente de su nariz, un tic nervioso que aparecía cada vez que quería preguntarle algo importante. Hermione se preparó mentalmente para lo que viniera y cerró el libro, dejándolo sobre sus piernas con indiferencia practicada.

-¿Nietzsche?- indagó en voz alta el pelinegro, echándole una ojeada a la portada -¿No crees que ya nos estresamos demasiado en clases como para que en tu tiempo libre te enclaustres a leer filosofía?

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque por dentro, rió divertida. _¿Que diría Harry si supiera que tras esa tapa de "Humano demasiado humano" de Nietszche en realidad estaban todos los secretos de Draco Malfoy? ¿Que en realidad se trataba de una copia de su diario de vida en constante actualización?._

-Hermione, nos tienes preocupados– declaró, antes de que ella pudiera justificar su lectura –No te vemos casi nunca, a penas nos hablas y siempre estás con la mente en otro lado. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Tienes un problema? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La muchacha sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

-Estoy bien, Harry, estoy bien– aseguró –Aunque es verdad todo lo que dices. He sido una amiga ausente y te pido disculpas por ello, no era mi intención preocuparte.

-Preocuparnos– corrigió él –Ron no deja de trasmitir todo el día sobre ti y ahora ha pasado a un nuevo y desconcertante nivel de paranoia. Cree que nos has dejado botados sin explicación porque te has conseguido un novio y no lo quieres confesar. He tratado de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, pero digamos que sus celos no lo dejan razonar bien. Lo conoces, es terco.

Hermione se atragantó con su propia saliva y sus mejillas se colorearon con un suave rubor. Tan imbuida estaba en los sentimientos de las serpientes que había olvidado los propios, entre ellos, su incipiente cariño por el pelirrojo. Aunque ahora que lo miraba en retrospectiva, aquel no tenía punto de comparación con el intenso pseudo cuadrado amoroso Slytherin.

-¿Celos?- repitió y Harry puso cara de incomodidad, como si hubiera hablado de más –Mira. La verdad, todas sus suposiciones están erradas. No estoy en problemas, no necesito ayuda ni me he conseguido un novio. Simplemente he sido una mala amiga y desde ahora voy a corregirlo. Lo prometo.

Harry sonrió satisfecho y asintió.

-Entonces, ¿te vemos después del entrenamiento?- dijo a la vez que se incorporaba de su asiento –Terminamos al mediodía.

-Claro. Los paso a buscar a la salida.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse miserable. _¿Cómo había dejado de lado a sus mejores amigos? _Lo vio partir desde el sillón con una extraña sensación en el pecho. La lectura de los pensamientos de Malfoy debían estar afectándole el cerebro, tergiversándole la realidad, aislandola del mundo poco a poco. Afortunadamente, aún tenía a sus amigos como cable a tierra.

Iba a guardar el libro cuando su mente recordó.

"_**La odio"**_

Esas dos palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza como disco rayado, y con el pasar de los minutos, a cada instante le molestaba aún más. Por eso al siguiente día que las leyó, decidió fastidiarlo a modo de venganza, prácticamente cruzándose en su camino a toda hora y en todas partes. _"Buenos días, Malfoy" "Buenas tardes, Malfoy" "Buenas noches, Malfoy". _Incluso, varias veces trató de obligarlo a conversar con ella. _"Bonito día, ¿no Malfoy?" _comentó de pasada en una ocasión, a lo que él respondió escuetamente _"Prefiero los días lluviosos"._

En el fondo, sabía que su comportamiento desencadenaría un odio aún mayor, pero no veía forma de controlarse. A veces, realmente no se entendía en lo más mínimo. _¿Por qué no se limitaba a leer? ¿Por que quería interactuar con el autor de esas palabras?_

Volvió a abrir el libro en la página que había quedado y releyó las palabras, experimentando un desasosiego abismal al empatizar con el rubio. Sentido. Todos buscaban un sentido en su existencia, sobretodo cuando ocurren cosas malas. _¿Qué le estaría sucediendo a él?_ _¿A que se refería con esas "pruebas" que mencionaba?. _En ese instante de reflexión, una luz de comprensión iluminó su cerebro.

"_**Quizás para la segunda no tenga tanta suerte. **_

_**El 27 de septiembre al mediodía me habré extinguido un poco más... tal vez, por completo"**_

_¿Estaría siendo sometido por los mortífagos? ¿Draco Malfoy estaría en peligro? _La preocupación la inundó por completo y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora al percatarse de que precisamente ese día era 27 de septiembre. Un mal presentimiento la empezó a atormentar, así que cerró su copia del diario, lo guardó en su bolso, y se lo echó al hombro, con el único objetivo de encontrar al Slytherin y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Su inconsciente estaba determinado a recorrer todo el castillo de ser necesario.

Comenzó por los pasillos del primer piso, se apareció por los comedores y luego verificó en la biblioteca. Se atrevió a preguntarle a un par de novatos de la casa de Salazar, pero ninguno de ellos pudo decirles donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Inspeccionó cerca de las mazmorras, recorrió el ala oeste de Hogwarts y subió a la torre de astronomía. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Era como si a Malfoy se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

La ansiedad la estaba carcomiendo, sobretodo al mirar su reloj de pulsera. Las once y media. Fue en ese momento que decidió recurrir a su odiado profesor de pociones, pero él, luego de mirarla con su desprecio habitual y la nariz arrugada, le siseó, arrastrando las palabras _"Señorita Granger. No obstante que muchos podrían considerar su preocupación como algo casi honorable, para mi resulta un verdadero fastidio. No meta las narices donde no le importa. Sólo le diré, para que no siga preguntándole a otros profesores ni siga torturándome con su presencia, que el joven Malfoy tenía permiso para abandonar el castillo en la mañana y volver al mediodía"._

Al escucharlo, Hermione sintió como su mandíbula se desencajaba un par de centímetros. Sus temores crecían y las palabras de Snape solo los corroboraban. Miró nuevamente su reloj. Doce en punto. Decidió ir a comprobar si estaba bien al último lugar que le quedaba por mirar: a orillas del lago, sin embargo, iba tan ensimismada caminando en aquella dirección, que no se percató de que otra persona venía caminando en su contra, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Sabía que eventualmente caerías en mis brazos, Granger, pero nunca que te incrustarías en ellos.

Hermione había chocado frontalmente con Theodore Nott, quedando prácticamente fundida en su pecho.

Fue como tratar de atravesar una pared y darse con el hormigón en plena nariz, la cual por cierto, empezó a doler una brutalidad. El tronco de Nott era tan duro y fornido que jamás se hubiera percatado de ello si no estuviera con la cara encima. Su uniforme ocultaba magistralmente su musculatura y Hermione no tardó en preguntarse como era posible que siendo un crío de dieciséis años pudiera cultivar un cuerpo así, ni qué momento en el día tenía para hacerlo, considerando la gran carga estudiantil que tenían en sexto año y que Nott era de aquellos escasos "sobresalientes".

-Lo siento, iba apurada– se disculpó azorada, separándose de él como si el tacto le quemara.

-Puedo notarlo- respondió divertido, admirando lo colorada que quedó la nariz de la muchacha con el impacto -¿A dónde vas?

Hermione se puso nerviosa. _¿Qué diría si supiera que estoy buscando a Malfoy?. _No. No podía saberlo. Nadie podía saberlo. El hecho no tenía explicación ni para ella misma.

-Lo siento, pero no es de tu incumbencia- contestó casi en un murmullo.

Theodore negó con la cabeza a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua.

-Te disculpas demasiado, Granger. Tu respuesta debería ser "¡¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa?" -soltó con agresiva teatrealidad –Si no, le das cuerda a la gente para que siga preguntando.

Ella frunció el ceño, casi ofendida. _¿Acaso la estaba tratando como una pequeña? _Que ella supiera, no le había pedido su consejo.

-Bueno. Eso. No te importa así que no preguntes– respondió seca y cruzándose de brazos.

Ella trataba de mostrarse firme, incluso algo pesada, pero para su desconcierto, Theodore se largó a reír, lo que la molestó aún más. _¿Acaso la tenía de payaso personal?. _Se notaba que el muchacho incluso había dejado de respirar por burlarse de ella.

-De verdad eres muy graciosa, Granger, me agradas– dijo, una vez que recuperó el aliento -¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Esa sí que no se la esperaba, por lo que Hermione sólo se quedó de piedra, parpadeando en silencio. Frente a ella estaba un Slytherin, y no cualquiera, sino Theodore Nott, uno de los más conocidos y temidos por el resto de las casas. Y lo más terrorífico no era eso, sino que estaba de lo más campante pidiéndole una cita... ¡Una cita! ¡A ella! ¡A un integrante de su casa rival!. Pero pronto esa súbita sensación adrenalinica cambió a decepción. Ella sabía que él no tenía ningún interés por ella. Y lo sabía porque era testigo de primera mano de su frustrado amor por Parkinson, y de lo mucho que aún le dolía. _¿Qué pretendía Nott entonces?_

-Estás bromeando– afirmó incrédula, luego de recuperar la racionalidad.

El Slytherin enarcó su ceja izquierda.

-Claro que no, los Slytherin nunca bromeamos.

-Eso es mentira. Cada vez que te hablo me tomas el pelo.

La expresión divertida de Nott se borró tan rápido como apareció, sustituyéndose por un aire frío y denso. Una persona distinta a la que le había hablado instantes atrás.

-Granger– empezó seriamente -Que las cosas que te digo te las tomes como un chiste no quiere decir que lo sean. Cuando te he dicho que estoy genéticamente podrido, que no puedo evitar ser una mala persona, y que nunca confíes en mí, es porque es verdad. Pero también es verdad que me pareces una linda chica y que si decides seducirme no tendré otra opción que dejarme seducir. Que he de decir, soy honesto en las buenas y en las malas... ¿Y bien, saldrás conmigo?

Hermione boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, incapaz de procesar todo lo dicho y más aún, de creerlo. _¿Le decía que era una mala persona y aún así quería que aceptara una cita con él?_. Pero si era honesta, no era eso lo que más la había dejado sin habla, sino la segunda parte de su discurso... _"es verdad que me pareces una linda chica y que si decides seducirme no tendré otra opción que dejarme seducir" _¿Acaso él había decidido olvidar a Parkinson y la había elegido a ella para ser "el otro clavo"?

Él muchacho la taladraba con los ojos, pero ella era incapaz de responderle. Estaba demasiado aturdida.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí– sentenció, y a continuación, depositó un insolente beso en su frente, completamente no autorizado por Hermione, como si fuera una niña -Te veo a la noche, afuera del Gran Comedor, a las nueve. Habrá una fiesta en mi sala común así que procura vestirte bonita y mostrar harta pierna. Aunque si es espalda no me quejo.

Ella observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par como Theodore Nott la rodeaba para proseguir su camino, sin que ella pudiera decirle absolutamente nada, ni siquiera reclamar por la desfachatez con que el Slyhterin se había auto-dado el permiso para tocarla. _¿Estará hablando en serio? ¿Pretende llevarme al nido de serpientes?. _

Sacudió la cabeza para enfocar su mente. Luego pensaría en ello. Estaba contra el tiempo.

Levantó su muñeca izquierda y nuevamente vio su reloj. Doce y veinticinco. Malfoy debía estar por volver. Trotó hasta la salida del castillo, en dirección al lago, pero a penas puso un pie fuera del techo, una suave lluvia la sorprendió. _"Irónico" _pensó para sus adentros _"A él le gustan los días lluviosos"_. Afinó la mirada y comenzó a buscar al rubio, aliviada de que casi ningún alumno estuviera merodeando por ahí, pues todos habían escapado de la lluvia.

De pronto, pudo divisar un bulto oscuro, agazapado contra un árbol. Su respiración se cortó. Sabía que era él.

Sin pensar lo que hacía, sus piernas comenzaron a correr hacia esa sombra, como si ello fuera un asunto de vida o muerte, mas cuando estuvo a un solo metro de él, se detuvo bruscamente. Su sangre se heló. Sus ojos se abrieron y un temblor recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Dios mio, qué te hicieron... - musitó para sí.

Efectivamente aquél bulto, aquella sombra, era el cuerpo de Malfoy, pero si no hubiese sido por su cabello, y esos ojos grises que la miraban con sorpresa, no lo hubiera reconocido. Estaba completamente pálido, despeinado, sucio y maltrecho. De su cuello se asomaban tres marcas, tres lineas diagonales de las que emanaba tímidamente un liquido rojo, pero su ropa era una mezcla de lodo y sangre, por lo que Hermione podía asegurar que esa era la menos importante de sus heridas. Al parecer, también su brazo izquierdo estaba fracturado, ya que con el derecho se lo afirmaba con dolor.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?- inquirió secamente.

Por instinto, ella se agachó hasta su altura y trató de tomarlo para ayudarlo, sin embargo, él se corrió para evitar el contacto.

-No me toques.

Su voz era glacial y la apuñaló.

Él la miraba como si su presencia fuera lo peor que podía sucederle, pero ella hizo tripas su corazón e ignoró ese hecho. De seguro, verse tan disminuido frente a uno de sus peores enemigos escolares era un fuerte golpe a su orgullo, o quizás... quizás no quería que nadie lo viera así para que no sospecharan ni preguntaran dónde se había metido y qué le habían hecho allá.

-Cállate– soltó firme -No pretendo dejarte ahí botado. Necesitas atención médica. Te llevaré donde la señora Pomfrey.

Con resolución, y no sin resistencia del Slytherin, lo tomó por debajo de su brazo sano y trató de levantarlo a la fuerza.

-¡Que me sueltes!- gritó él exasperado, empujándola con el hombro para liberarse de su agarre -¡No iré a ninguna puta enfermería! ¡Déjame en paz!

Ella retrocedió y lo miró desde su nueva posición con impotencia, apretando los puños y mordiéndose la lengua.

La lluvia que caía comenzó a hacerlo con mayor potencia, dejándolos completamente empapados. Hermione sintió como su ropa comenzaba a acoplarse a su cuerpo, al igual que su pelo, que empezó a pegarse de una forma fastidiosa en sus mejillas. _¿Dónde había ido? ¿Qué diablos le habían hecho? ¿Por qué tenía que rechazar su ayuda? _Estaba segura de que en esa particular ocasión, la ayuda no la rechazaba porque proviniera de ella. Estaba segura que hubiera rechazado la ayuda de cualquiera.

-¿Que haces acá, Granger?- volvió a preguntar, ceñudo.

Hermione no supo que responder a ello, por lo que desvió la conversación a lo obvio.

-Necesitas ayuda– soltó, apuntando con el índice su brazo fracturado –La necesitas y pronto.

Draco Malfoy apoyó su espalda contra el árbol y a pesar del dolor reflejado en sus ojos, sonrió de medio lado.

-Tú no sabes lo que yo necesito. Tú no sabes nada.

_Touché. _

Por más que lo había leído, y quizás, conocido a través de eso más que cualquier otra persona, era verdad. No tenía idea que era lo que Draco Malfoy necesitaba. No sabía nada a pesar de haber leído sus pensamientos. Toda la información que tenía de él no eran mas que datos dispersos que aún no podía analizar a conciencia, ni integrar para tener una respuesta que contradijera esa afirmación.

Por primera vez, Hermione Granger se sintió ignorante.

-Sé lo suficiente– declaró, apretando los dientes -Y a simple vista puedo notar que necesitas un par de vendas y alcohol para desinfectar esos rasguños del cuello, también un hechizo que te recomponga el hueso del brazo y quizás, un cabestrillo para la post recuperación. Si no quieres ir a la enfermería para curártelos, lo haré yo. ¿Entendido? Es una opción o la otra. No te dejaré sólo.

_¿No te dejaré solo? _repitió para sus adentros, ¡Pero que diablos acababa de decir!. Se golpeó mentalmente por ello y notó como Malfoy también parecía desconcertado con su declaración. Aunque también se fijó que estaba más pálido y que a penas se podía sostener por sus propios medios. Temblaba y ella podía apostar que no era de frío.

-¿Por... qué... habría de … importarte... lo que me sucede?- dijo con dificultad, sus ojos estaban desenfocados -¿Quién... te crees que eres... para venir... a darme opciones?

Pero Malfoy no esperó una respuesta a ninguna de las dos preguntas. Sin mayor aviso se desplomó en el piso inconsciente, producto del cansancio, el dolor, y quizás qué experiencia traumatica.

-Maldición– masculló ella.

Hermione extrajo la varita que estaba en el bolsillo de su túnica y realizó un hechizo levitador, que elevó el cuerpo de Malfoy horizontalmente como si fuera en una camilla. A continuación, complementó su hechizo con uno desilusionador para ocultarlo, y caminó en dirección a la enfermería, tratando de no levantar sospechas.

Al llegar, comprobó que la señora Pomfrey no se encontraba ahí, pues había un pergamino pegado en la puerta de entrada _"Salí a comprar nuevas pociones. Cualquier emergencia, dirigirse a Minerva Mcgonagall"._ Hermione suspiró. Ni por asomo llevaría a Malfoy a su jefa de casa. Eso significaría muchas respuestas a preguntas incómodas, a lo cual, habría que sumar el odio descomunal que el Sly le profesaría si se atrevía a ello.

Con cuidado, depositó el cuerpo de Malfoy en una de las camillas y quitó el hechizo para poder verlo. Aún seguía inconsciente, su cabello mojado tapaba sus párpados y su ropa estaba hecha jirones. Se dirigió a la despensa de la enfermería y sacó un par de pociones, agua, una toalla, unas vendas y un libro de hechizos curativos, para luego volver hasta donde se encontraba.

Miró su camisa enlodada y manchada de sangre.

-Esto es solo por motivos humanitarios- se trató de convencer.

Con determinación, pero a la vez, nerviosa en su interior, Hermione comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, dejando a la vista el pálido pecho del muchacho cubierto de manchones. Con cuidado, mojó la toalla en el agua y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas, colocándole ungüento de _mandrágora_ para acelerar el proceso de cicatrización.

A medida que avanzaba, suspiró aliviada. La mayoría de las heridas eran casi sin importancia, salvo por el brazo roto. Sabía que arreglar huesos no era tan complicado, había arreglado la nariz de Harry en más de una ocasión, así que supuso que no debía ser tan distinto. De todas formas, buscó en el libro de hechizos curativos y lo logró con éxito, así que prosiguió con las heridas del pecho, que se mezclaban con diversos hematomas de distinto tamaño.

Con el paso de los minutos, quedaba una última área por tratar, la parte superior derecha de su tronco, más cuando pasó por ahí la toalla mojada para ver si había algo que curar, otra cosa apareció frente a sus ojos.

Dos símbolos.

Dos símbolos tatuados.

El que se encontraba más a la derecha parecía recién hecho, estaba irritada la piel a su alrededor, mientras el que estaba a la izquierda ya poseía la apariencia de un tatuaje normal. Cada uno no tenía más de dos centímetros de diámetro, y sus figuras se le hacían familiares.

Hermione se quedó helada, recordando lo que había leído.

"_**Ya pasé la primera prueba impuesta. Eso fue mera casualidad.**_

_**Quizás para la segunda no tenga tanta suerte." **_

_¿Acaso aquellos tatuajes tenían relación con esas "pruebas"? ¿Serían una especie de trofeo por superarlas? ¿Qué significarían aquellos símbolos?. _Tan absorta estaba en sus cavilaciones, en sus hipótesis, que no se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy abría los ojos frente a ella y la miraba con profundo rencor.

Con una rapidez impresionante, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Hermione sintió como de su cintura era arrastrada hasta la camilla, dejándola acostada de espaldas ahí. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que quien la había arrastrado era el propio Malfoy, que ahora estaba apretando sus muñecas contra el colchón y aplastándola con su propio cuerpo.

-Te dije que me dejaras tranquilo. Te dije que me soltaras. Te dije que no me trajeras a la enfermería. Pero no respetaste ninguna de las tres órdenes– le siseó peligrosamente -¿Es que tu privilegiado cerebro no puede entender cosas tan simples, Granger?

-Yo...

Hermione no sabía qué responder. Tenía el rostro de Malfoy a una palma del propio, y la respiración del rubio chocaba contra la suya. Podía notar que Malfoy estaba conteniendo una furia infinita, sin embargo, la presión que ejercía sobre sus muñecas era cada vez peor. La estaba dañando.

-Te desmayaste– comenzó a explicar, tratando de mantener la calma -No podía dejarte tirado ahí, así que hice una mezcla de las dos opciones que te di. Te traje a la enfermería pero te curé yo. La señora Pomfrey está afuera, comprando pociones curativas. Nadie sabe que estás acá conmigo. Nadie sabe cómo te encuentras, ni dónde, sólo yo. Y no le diré a nadie si no quieres.

No sabía porqué, pero Hermione había empezado a temblar. La cercanía de Malfoy, ver su cara a tan escasos centímetros, notar la forma precisa de sus facciones, el color de su boca, los pequeños puntos color avellana en sus ojos grises, le quitó el aliento.

-Estás temblando... ¿Por que tan nerviosa, Granger?

Desgraciado. El desgraciado se había percatado.

No sólo era tan astuto como el mejor de los Slytherin, sino que también, muy observador por lo que podía apreciar.

-Aún estoy empapada por la lluvia– contestó, tratando de sonar imperturbable -No creas que me asustas.

El rió cínico. Hermione estaba al borde del colapso.

-No he dicho que te asuste– rectificó, acortando aún más la distancia entre ambos, provocándole un respingo -¿Ves? No tiemblas de frío, sino por tenerme cerca. ¿Acaso te gusto, Granger? ¿Por eso insistes en torturarme con tu presencia? ¿Por eso te me apareces hasta en la sopa? Ya ni siquiera me sorprendería que a propósito hubieras hurtado mi diario para poder chantajearme...

Malfoy dejó a propósito la frase a medias, dándole un tono sugerente.

-No seas ridículo– se defendió Hermione, moviéndose para zafarse de su agarre, sin éxito.

Ahora que lo razonaba, el torso de Malfoy también era trabajado, duro, no tanto como Nott, pero podía apostar que era más ejercitado que cualquier otro alumno de su curso, y tenía una fuerza brutal en los brazos. Prácticamente la tenía inmovilizada, de hecho, los dedos de sus manos se estaban acalambrando.

-No seas mentirosa– siseó seductoramente, rozando su nariz con la de ella -Confiesa, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí? Si hubiera sido simplemente que te dejara de molestar, de insultar, lo he hecho tal como me lo pediste, pero eso no te ha bastado, ¿no? Por eso no dejas de cruzarte en mi camino a propósito. Por eso me has traído acá y me has quitado la camisa...

Nuevamente dejó la frase en el aire y acercó los labios hasta el cuello de la muchacha, dejándola de piedra. Al tocarla, todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, pero pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de agua de indignación. No podía negarlo; algo se había agitado en su estómago al sentir sus labios rozar su cuello, al sentir su aliento en la piel, pero después, la voz de la razón, aquella que había perdido en el momento en que fue arrastrada a la camilla y atrapada por su cuerpo, había vuelto como un vaso de agua fría en plena cara.

Malfoy estaba jugando con ella. ¡Malfoy se estaba burlando de ella! ¡Se estaba vengando de ella! Solo la estaba fastidiando por no haberlo dejado tirado ahí como el estropajo que era, por tratar de manipularlo, por extorsionarlo. Malfoy estaba acorralándola de una forma que no había hecho antes, de una forma seductora, dejándola sin palabras, aprovechándose de su inexperiencia, de su nerviosismo. Malfoy no tenía ningún interés en ella, sólo dañarla. Pero, _¿Por qué eso le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué en un inicio ese toque activó todos los poros de su piel para luego atormentarla con la realidad?_

De la tristeza, Hermione pasó a la rabia.

Y de la rabia, pasó a la violencia física.

No supo cómo, pero la indignación juntó en ella fuerzas que no sabía que tenía, porque de un movimiento salvaje se lo quitó de encima, y antes de bajarse de la camilla, le volteó la cara de una bofetada, dejandole la mejilla marcada con todos los dedos de su mano derecha.

-¡Estaba desinfectando tus heridas, pervertido!- aulló enfurecida -¡Sólo quería ayudarte! ¡Eres un malagradecido!

Pero a Draco Malfoy parecían no importarle sus palabras. Ni siquiera pareció molestarse con el golpe que ella le propinó. Sus ojos, que anteriormente se mostraban seductores, ahora eran inexpresivos. Parecía un muñeco sin alma.

-Mis heridas no deben importarte en primera instancia, Granger– dijo, mientras se incorporaba también de la camilla y se abotonaba la camisa –Y no. No tengo que agradecerte nada. No te pedí ayuda, de hecho, te dije que no lo hicieras. Así que estoy muy lejos de agradecerte cualquier cosa. Por el contrario.

El muchacho le dio la espalda mientras cerraba su camisa. Ella se quedó observando la tela sucia que la componía con estupefacción. No podía creerlo. No podía ser tan... tan... tan...

-¿Que no te ibas?- escuchó que le decía.

Hermione se mordió el labio de rabia antes de explotar.

-¡Eres un idiota!- gritó a todo pulmón.

-Sí, lo que tú digas– contestó el rubio, sin siquiera mirarla –En todo caso, no te preocupes por el trato, seguiré respetándolo. Desde hoy, ya ni siquiera existes para mí. Cruzaste todo limite.

Ella creyó que se largaría a llorar ahí mismo de pura ira, aunque debía confesar que también de una pena inconmesurable e inexplicable. _¡¿Por qué diablos tenía que dolerle eso? _Malfoy no era nada, ¡Nada! Para ella. Nada. Nada. Nada.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Salió corriendo de la enfermería y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la torre de Gryffindor. Entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y del otro lado aparecieron de inmediato Harry y Ron. _"Maldición. El entrenamiento" _pensó. Ya eran las dos de la tarde y otra vez había dejado botados a sus amigos, pero ahora no tenía fuerzas para darles una explicación.

-Lo siento, chicos, más tarde hablamos– dijo a la pasada, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

Subió los peldaños de la escalera que daba al dormitorio de chicas de dos en dos y se tiró en la cama de estómago, cerrando las cortinas para que nadie la molestara. Se prohibió llorar, sin embargo, un par de sollozos traicioneros se escaparon de sus labios.

Se sentía sucia.

Se sentía tonta.

Poco a poco, el cansancio emocional hizo mella en su cuerpo, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sumiéndola en un profundo sueño.

.

"_Todo estaba repleto de niebla, pero aún así, se vio corriendo entre árboles, esquivando piedras, con la respiración agitada. No sabía si estaba buscando algo o escapando de algo, sólo sabía que su corazón estaba al borde del paro cardíaco. De pronto, vio como la Hermione del sueño se detenía bruscamente y comenzaba a caminar despacio hasta una sombra. No podía distinguir su rostro, sólo el escudo que adornaba su túnica. Slytherin._

_-Te dije que no me siguieras– dijo la sombra con frialdad. _

_Hermione negó con la cabeza._

_-No puedes impedírmelo._

_La sombra acortó la distancia entre ambos y elevó una de sus manos hasta depositarla en su mejilla izquierda, la cual acarició lentamente._

_-Te dije que no te enamoraras de mí. Que te haría sufrir._

_Ella sintió como se le secaba la garganta._

_-Ya es tarde– replicó, cerrando los ojos con el contacto –No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto._

_La sombra retrocedió y quitó la mano de su mejilla. _

_-No hay un futuro que pueda ofrecerte, Granger, mejor date la vuelta y sigue con tu vida. Todo esto fue un error. Elegiste mal. Debiste irte con él. _

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- soltó herida, sentía como sus entrañas se desgarraban poco a poco –Te elegí porque te quiero, porque a pesar de todo, te quiero y no me importa lo que eres. ¿Acaso no pretendes luchar? ¿Tanto miedo me tienes? _

_De la nada, una voz femenina empezó a gritar su nombre... ¡Hermione!. Ella miró en todas direcciones buscando el origen del sonido, pero al hacerlo, la sombra desapareció, dejándola sola en ese bosque oscuro._

_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..." _

_._

-¡Hermione!- gritó alguien en su oído. Se incorporó de un salto -¡Por Merlín! que me costó despertarte, mujer.

La muchacha levantó los párpados y trató de enfocar la vista. Lanzó una gran exhalación y rodó los ojos cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-Qué pasa, Lavander.

La rubia tenía una expresión maliciosa en el rostro, la clásica que colocaba antes de soltar algún chisme. Se había sentado en su colchón sin permiso y jugaba con las manos ansiosa. Hermione suspiró por dentro. De seguro la había despertado para contarle alguna estupidez que no le interesaría en lo absoluto. Y lo peor de todo, había interrumpido el sueño sin que pudiera averiguar quién era el que le estaba causando tanto dolor. Porque lo extraño era que la sensación de tristeza se había trasladado del sueño a la realidad.

Lavander se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Hace unos diez minutos en los pasillos me topé con Theodore Nott. Se me acercó de la nada a hablarme, ¿extraño, no? en fin, me dijo que te dijera que _"no olvides tu compromiso de esta noche"._ ¿A qué se refiere, Hermione? ¿Tienes una cita con él? Porque de ser así, te voy a envidiar mucho... ¡es demasiado guapo! Jamás le había puesto atención, pero ahora definitivamente está dentro de mi lista.

Hermione se quedó de una pieza por la sorpresa, pero recuperó pronto la compostura. "_Ya lo había olvidado"_, pensó.

-Nada, Lavander, sólo está fastidiando– contestó, desestimando la información con un movimiento de manos -De todas formas, gracias por pasarme el mensaje. Ahora, ¿me puedes dejar sola? Hay un sueño que debo recuperar.

Lavander no parecía muy convencida, pero aún así, le sonrió con falsedad y salió de la habitación. Hermione se acomodó en la almohada y cerró los ojos tratando de recuperar el sueño, sin embargo, no pudo, porque solo una cosa vino a su mente. Una frase.

"_**... tu compromiso de esta noche..."**_

Y de pronto, en un breve instante de locura, pensó.

_"¿Por qué no?"_

_._

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&**_

_**.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**El Diario de una Máscara.**_

_**.**_

_**10.- Una puntada. Mil confusiones.**_

**.**

-Te tardaste.

Hermione escuchó aquella recriminación como un suave murmullo, ya que su propia respiración agitada le impedía oír más. Había corrido todo el trayecto desde la Torre de Gryffindor hasta el Gran Comedor, por lo que ahora trataba de recuperarse intentando coger algo de aire mientras descansaba apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas.

-Lo siento. Confieso que tardé en decidirme– articuló, enderezándose para observarlo.

Theodore Nott estaba al frente de ella, apoyado en una pared despreocupadamente y mirándola desde arriba con una mueca divertida. Vestía con ropa sencilla pero impecable, haciéndola sentir un poco torpe. De seguro, él había agarrado cualquier prenda de su armario y aún así se veía estupendamente, mientras ella había pasado hora y media frente a ropa corriente y algo holgada, tratando de elegir un atuendo decente para la ocasión. Pero ni siquiera eso dio fruto. Ahí estaba otra vez con su viejo vestido azul, que contrario a los deseos del Slytherin, no mostraba ni pierna ni espalda.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de frustración. A veces no podía evitar tener complejos de patito feo.

Luego de que Lavender le recordara de su supuesto encuentro con Nott, Hermione se quedó largos minutos mirando el techo, absolutamente tentada con la idea. Por un lado, por la química que sentía cuando estaba con Nott (algo que nunca le confesaría), y por otro, por la gran patada en el estómago que sería para Malfoy verla en su _alma matter._

Tenía rabia.

Aún se sentía vejada por la actitud del rubio, y más aún, se sentía humillada por haber experimentado nerviosismo al tenerlo tan cerca, jugando con ella a propósito. Era un maldito y quería fastidiarlo. Al diablo con su diario. Esto ya era personal.

Sin embargo, si lo pensaba dos veces, sabía que perturbar a Malfoy no era su única motivación. No podía negar que la idea de ser la pareja de Nott por una noche no dejaba de sonar bien en su cabeza. Y es que para que iba a mentir. Le gustaba su desfachatez más de lo recomendable.

Suspiró.

Era oficial. Algo estaba funcionando mal en su cabeza.

-Se entiende– contestó él, despegándose de la pared con una actitud que a Hermione le pareció muy a lo _Marlon Brando_ -Pero no te preocupes. Mientras te quedes a mi lado estás a salvo. Procura no alejarte.

El muchacho colocó la mano en su espalda y la invitó a caminar en dirección a las mazmorras, lo cual ella hizo no sin titubear. Así, mientras más se acercaban, Hermione más se arrepentía. Prácticamente se movía por la inercia y por el orgullo. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para salir corriendo en ese instante ante la mirada desconcertada de su acompañante, el cual, iba sumido en el más absoluto de los silencios. Algo que la ponía aún más nerviosa. _¿Desde cuando Nott se quedaba callado?_

De pronto, más pronto de lo que ella hubiera querido, se encontraban a solo cinco pasos de la entrada. Hermione tragó espeso.

-¿Que otro invitado ajeno a Slytherin va?- inquirió, nerviosa ante la inminencia del encuentro.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió traviesamente, rodeándola hasta colocarse detrás de ella. Hermione sintió como su espalda rozaba con su pecho y tuvo que reprimir un respingo.

-Ninguno. Tú eres la única.

Theodore colocó ambas manos en sus oídos y susurró la contraseña, de tal forma que para ella solo fue un siseo incomprensible. Luego, ante sus ojos se abrió la puerta de la sala común de las serpientes, y él, sin permiso para variar, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a entrar con suavidad.

Hermione contuvo la respiración unos segundos.

Antes de poner un pie adentro se escuchaba música, voces y risas, sin embargo, a penas ella ingresó al lugar con Theodore del brazo, cada rincón de la sala común de Slytherin se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacia ellos, pero no eran miradas sorprendidas, más bien, era como si quisieran asegurarse de que ella era ella y que se encontraba precisamente ahí frente a sus ojos.

Hermione se aguantó con mucho esfuerzo las imperiosas ganas de salir corriendo a esconderse bajo su almohada.

-Me siento observada– musitó.

-Estás siendo observada, cariño– contestó Theodore -Pero no los culpo, te ves exquisita en ese vestido. La tela tiene una excelente caída, y si bien no es tan escotado como me gustaría, me diste un muy buen espectáculo mientras corrias a nuestro encuentro. En fin, ¿avanzamos? No quiero quedarme parado toda la noche en la entrada.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par. _¿Un buen espectáculo mientras corría? ¿Acaso se le había levantado el vestido? ¿Habría enseñado algo que no quería? _Bufó para sus adentros, decidida a no escandalizarse esta vez. Nott si que era un descarado sin remedio, pero a pesar de ello, le agradaba su compañía.

Comenzó a avanzar entre las serpientes muy pegada a él, tal como se lo había advertido, ya que era la única persona casi-amable que conocía de esa casa y no tenía intenciones de perderlo de vista... y al parecer, él tampoco. Inesperadamente, había tomado su mano para esquivar a sus compañeros y seguir adelante, con un gesto tan natural que ella se supo ruborizada.

-No parecían sorprendidos de verme- reflexionó en voz alta, sin intenciones de entablar una conversación en torno a eso, mas no contaba con que Theodore Nott tenía un excelente sentido de la audición.

-No los tomes en cuenta, Granger– esbozó él, dirigiendo algunas miradas asesinas a su paso para marcar territorio sobre su acompañante -Todos estaban advertidos que serías mi invitada, así que nadie osará molestarte. Saben las consecuencias que aquello ocasionaría. Ahora, ese silencio incómodo que se formó a la entrada fue por otra razón; nadie creyó que realmente vendrías.

-¿Ni tú?- indagó la muchacha.

Theodore soltó una carcajada sin detener su camino.

-¡Por favor! Yo estaba seguro que lo harías. Nadie se resiste a mi encantadora personalidad.

-¡Qué humilde!- exclamó irónica, aunque su tono de voz era diáfano -¿Te cuesta mucho aparentar ser más modesto?

-No tengo porqué serlo. Solo digo la verdad.

Él detuvo su marcha cuando encontró un lugar agradable, cerca de las bebidas y alejado del ruido. Ella, más aliviada, sintió como el pánico inicial iba retrocediendo para dejarla respirar tranquila y disfrutar de la noche. Pero no pudo cantar victoria tan pronto. Todo hubiera ido de maravillas si no lo hubiera visto tan inesperadamente.

Al parecer, Draco Malfoy también había creído que ese lugar era el más agradable de todos, por lo que estaba apoyado en una esquina mirando desde lejos todo lo ocurrido. Sus ojos grises lentamente vagaron por la multitud hasta posarse en ellos. A Theodore le hizo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo, y a Hermione... a Hermione simplemente la miró sin ninguna expresión particular en el rostro. Era como si estuviera viendo un espacio vacío. La nada.

**"**_**Desde hoy, ya ni siquiera existes para mí"** _le había dicho, y lo estaba cumpliendo de una forma que la dañaba. Ignorándola por completo. _¡Y ella que creía que su presencia ahí le revolvería las entrañas! _Pues no. Nada de eso había sucedido. Al parecer, para él era fácil hacer como si ella no existiera, y fue ella la que terminó con las entrañas revueltas, sobretodo cuando lo vio pasar a su lado sin la más mínima alteración, desapareciendo entre la multitud para dejarla a solas con Nott.

_¿Por qué le importaba que la ignorase? ¿Por qué estaba obsesionada con ese idiota y su diario? _Quizás tenía algún grado de masoquismo. Quizás necesitaba buscarse una vida.

-Lo siento. No le agradas para nada– le susurró Theodore al oído.

-¿En serio?- inquirió ella sarcasticamente, sin poder reprimir una insolente tristeza que comenzó a emerger hasta formar una mueca en sus labios –Creo que eso no necesitas decirlo, Nott, lo tengo suficientemente claro.

Parecía que él quería agregar otra cosa, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca y los ojos fijos en algún punto alejado.

Extrañada con su súbito cambio, Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada y supo de inmediato la razón. Por la escaleras que suponía eran las que dirigian a los cuartos de chicas, venía bajando majestualmente Pansy Parkinson, enfundada en un precioso vestido color turquesa que resaltaba su cabello negro y hacía combinación con sus ojos, capturando de inmediato la atención de Theodore Nott.

Él la miraba desde su posición como si estuviera embelesado por un sueño, y ella, Parkinson, tenía la mirada perdida, vacía, triste. Hermione sabía el porqué de ambas miradas y no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar y algo decepcionada, casi molesta.

-Cierra la boca– espetó hosca -Que te van a entrar moscas.

Él salió de su extraña hipnosis y le dirigió una mirada socarrona.

-¿Celosa, Granger?- soltó, entrecerrando los ojos –No deberías estarlo. Creo que mirar no es un crimen, por lo demás, la conozco desde mi infancia y siempre me sorprende lo mucho que se ha transformado en el último tiempo.

Hermione bufó y rodó los ojos. Si con transformación se refería a estar _"llena de curvas",_ pues bien. Parkinson estaba muy cambiada y no sabía porqué eso le provocaba algo de envidia.

-En primer lugar, no estoy celosa, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?– aclaró, cruzándose de brazos –Y en segundo lugar, tienes razón, se ha transformado. Ya no tiene cara de perro ni aparenta ser un troll con conmoción cerebral.

Theodore se largó a reír, casi escupiendo el ponche que recién se había llevado a la boca. Su acompañante lo miró ofendida.

-¿Eso pensabas de ella?- preguntó sorprendido –Bueno, considerando tu historia con Pansy, entiendo tu rencor. Pero no deja de sorprenderme lo prejuiciosa que fuiste. No la conoces, y además, nunca tuvo cara de perro. A mi siempre me pareció linda.

Hermione volvió a sentirse decepcionada. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? _No sólo estaba fuera de lugar, sino que cada vez se sentía más poca cosa. Nadie lo sabía, pero en el fondo, Hermione Granger era una muchacha muy insegura, sobretodo en su aspecto. Por eso se aferraba mucho en sus conocimientos y por eso se sentía segura en las aulas de clases o en la biblioteca. Pero ahora se veía desprotegida; no sólo estaba en territorio enemigo, sino que en una situación social en la cual no sabía cómo desenvolverse.

-No pongas esa cara, Granger– le dijo el Slytherin, como si adivinara su malestar -Tú también eres linda. Incluso en primero le encontraba un cierto toque exótico a tu cabellera salvaje.

Hermione no sabía si estaba bromeando o qué, pero dentro de todo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor, incluso rió, recordando aquella cabellera indomable... hasta que notó como Theodore la estaba observando. Pues la mirada que él le estaba brindando era distinta a cualquiera que recordara. Concentrada, como si le estuviera contando los lunares y las pecas. _¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?_

De pronto, él la tomó de la muñeca con la intención de llevarla hasta la improvisada pista de baile de la fiesta.

-No, no, no, no, no. Yo no bailo– gimió Hermione al notar su destino –Por favor, no.

-Mentirosa– le contestó él, haciendo caso omiso a sus ruegos -En cuarto año te vi de lo mejor bailando con el orangután de Viktor Krum. Y eso que él tenía dos pies izquierdos.

La giró sobre su propio eje para darle una vuelta en trescientos sesenta grados y la apretó contra su cuerpo una vez que volvió al punto de partida, aferrando su cintura y enlazando sus dedos a los de ella. Hermione se quedó muda mirándolo de tan cerca, dejándose llevar por el suave vaivén de Nott, que iba acorde con la música. _¡Quién lo pensaría!_ esa serpiente era una caja de sorpresas.

Hermione sonrió involuntariamente.

Sentía como muchos ojos estaban sobre ella en ese momento, pero poco le importó. De alguna forma, la personalidad de Theodore Nott la había cegado del resto, englobándola en un pequeño espacio donde se sentía segura, cómoda, como si estuviera entre amigos. Amplió su sonrisa y sintió que el haberse arriesgado a meterse al nido de serpientes no había sido del tan malo después de todo.

_"Pero todo lo que fácil viene... fácil se va"_

A los pocos minutos que empezaron a moverse por la pista de baile, Hermione comenzó a notar una extraña actitud en su acompañante. Estaba distraído, con la mente en otro lado, y se notaba que sus respuestas y miradas de un momento a otro se habían vuelto mecánicas. Hermione volvió a su estado inicial de decepción. Sobretodo al verificar que el cambio de ánimo de Nott no era producto de su imaginación, sino producto de Parkinson.

Hasta ese instante no se había percatado que Theodore estaba observando de reojo como Parkinson estaba sentada en la parte más alejada de la fiesta, con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de la mano izquierda, mirando a través de la ventana con ojos melancólicos y una mueca cargada de pena en sus labios.

Hasta ese instante, no se había dado cuenta que de seguro Theodore no había prestado atención de lo que ella le había hablado. Asintiendo esporádicamente solo por mera consideración.

Hasta ese instante, Hermione no pensó que su presencia era un mero adorno para él. Una excusa.

Y eso le dolió.

Más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Y ya no se comería las ganas de largarse de ahí.

-¿Granger?- soltó Nott cuando Hermione dejó de moverse con él y se quedó rígida en su posición -¿Qué pasa?

-Me tengo que ir. Gracias por la invitación.

Hermione comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud sin esperar respuesta de su parte. Su desesperación por salir de ahí la hacía caminar como caballo de feria, mirando solo a su objetivo: la puerta.

-¡Granger, espera!- escuchó a sus espaldas, y aumentó la velocidad, tratando de no mostrarse afectada.

Sin embargo, una vez que salió de la sala común de Slytherin, se largó a correr por los pasillos, tratándo de alejarse lo más pronto posible del área de peligro. Pero su mala fortuna no dejaba de perseguirla, ya que Theodore Nott no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar sin una explicación, y para el colmo, era mucho más rápido que ella.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, él ya estaba a sus espaldas y la había capturado por la muñeca.

-Para- su voz sonaba a orden, no a petición -¿Qué hice mal?

Hermione se giró lentamente para enfrentarlo, mientras se mordía la punta de la lengua para mantener el control. No quería humillarse más de lo que ya había hecho, ni tampoco quería demostrarse débil o como una adolescente inmadura, así que lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada hasta donde él la tenía agarrada, indicándole con un gesto que no hablaría hasta que la soltara.

Pero Nott no pretendía hacerlo tan fácilmente, y con otro gesto, también dio a entender que sólo la soltaría si se explicaba, no antes. Era una lucha de fuerzas que pronto perdería el sentido, así que Hermione decidió hablar impulsada por la premura de largarse de ahí y desaparecer de la vista del Slytherin por un buen tiempo.

-No estoy dispuesta a que me utilices para darle celos a Parkinson- declaró, cargada de rencor -Y aunque lo estuviera, se nota que tu plan no funcionó, así que no tenía sentido que siguiera ahí.

Theodore entrecerró los ojos y Hermione pudo vislumbrar como su semblante variaba del Theodore que conocía al _Mr. Hyde _que había presenciado en secreto.

-¿Plan?- repitió él duramente -¿De qué demonios me hablas?

Hermione sabía que su forma de manejar la situación distaba mucho de ser inteligente, pero parecía como si su lengua hubiera adquirido vida propia de un momento a otro, y que su cerebro le había ordenado no guardarse ningún ápice de lo que estaba sintiendo o pensando.

-¡No me trates de tonta!- exclamó indignada -Se nota a simple vista que sientes algo por ella y solo me invitaste para provocarle celos, lo que claramente no ocurrió. ¡Y no trates de negarlo! Estuviste todo el tiempo con el ojo puesto en ella y yo...

Hermione calló y trató de poner sus emociones en orden. _¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la atención que él le dedicaba a Parkinson? _Llevaba menos de un mes cruzando palabras ocasionales con el muchacho y no podía entender qué le había llevado a ir a esa dichosa fiesta. _¿Acaso esperaba que él tuviera un real interés en ella? _Y de ser así, _¿Para qué? _Ella sabía a la perfección lo tormentosa de la situación de ese trío de serpientes y el Ravenclaw, y no tenía ninguna intención de agrandar ese cuadrado con ella. No. Ella sólo tenía esa clase de sentimientos por Ron. No serían tan arrebatadores como los que había presenciado de parte de Parkinson por Alexander Bleu, ni tan profundos como los de Nott por Parkinson, pero eran de ella y de nadie más.

Theodore esperaba que prosiguiera, con los ojos clavados en ella y la mandíbula tiesa. Por lo que ella retomó la palabra con la mayor dignidad que pudo.

–No es que me importe lo que sientas o no, a penas te conozco, ¿vale?- soltó, y se sorprendió a si misma mostrándose tan indiferente -Simplemente no me gusta que me utilicen, y menos en banalidades como estas. Odio este tipo de embrollos y no me gusta participar en nada por el estilo. Si me hubieras dicho desde un principio qué era lo que pretendías, jamás habría aceptado venir. No soy como el resto, Nott. Creí que lo sabías.

Ok. El cambio de estrategia tampoco había funcionado, y Hermione había podido comprobarlo al notar como el aire entre los dos se volvía aún más pesado de respirar. Theodore había acortado la distancia entre ambos y había capturado su mentón con una sola mano, obligándola a mirarlo directamente, aplicando una fuerza que casi le hacía daño.

-Granger, escúchame y escúchame bien, ¿entendido?- la voz de Nott era seca y su mirada dura -Lo acepto. Quizás durante la noche he estado más atento de lo que ha hecho Pansy que de tí, pero eso se debe a que estoy seguro que algo malo le ocurre y no puedo dejar de preocuparme, ¿comprendes?. No te traje para intentar sacarle celos, porque primero, sé que es tiempo perdido, y segundo, si alguna vez sentí o siento algo por ella, es algo que no viene al caso mencionar y no te importa. Así que házme el favor y ahórrate cualquier comentario al respecto antes de que me enoje contigo. No hables sandeces ni digas cosas que puedan hacer que cambie la imagen que tengo de tí. Tus palabras me ofenden y creo que no he hecho nada para merecerlas. Tampoco te he dado la confianza como para que te atrevas a hablar de los sentimientos que tengo o no tengo, y menos aún me importa si te son relevantes o no. ¿De acuerdo? no te comportes como una malcriada Granger, si yo te invité a tí y sólo a tí es por la sencilla razón de que quería venir contigo, sin otra intención más que esa. Créeme que si la hubiera tenido, te la hubiera informado. No soy de la clase de persona que oculta idioteces solo por norma social. Pero es cierto, no hemos conversado mucho y a penas nos conocemos. Es natural que aún desconfies de mi y de todo lo que te digo. Eso está bien. Nunca confíes ni metas las manos al fuego por nadie. Pero si hay algo que no te voy a permitir es que asumas cosas sobre mí, ¿me oyes? porque te equivocarás estrepitosamente.

Theodore se detuvo breves instantes para recuperar el aliento, soltando su mentón y retrocediendo un par de pasos para darle algo de espacio. Era como si se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba comportándose de una manera demasiado agresiva para el contexto.

-No obstante todo lo que te he dicho, me agradas, Granger- esbozó, volviendo a su tono habitual -Eres directa, graciosa, inteligente y por lo demás, muy linda. Me intriga tu personalidad y por eso creí que sería una buena idea invitarte. Las veces que he charlado contigo ha sido todo muy natural y quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocerte más, a pesar de que para tí esto no sea lo mejor.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Ya no sabía como reaccionar. _¿Debería estar enojada con él por su comportamiento? ¿Debería estar aliviada por sus palabras? _Pero... ¿_Qué quería decir con lo último? _

-¿A qué te refieres con que no sea lo mejor para mí?- preguntó.

-A que si eres inteligente, tomarás distancia para la próxima vez- contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en el fondo, soy una mala persona, una mala influencia, y muy egoista a decir verdad. Nunca te encariñes conmigo. Te voy a dañar.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. No sabía en qué momento esa conversación se había transformado. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que esas palabras las recordaría por el resto de sus días.

-No lo creo– contestó con inesperada seguridad –Es decir, no creo que seas una mala persona, Nott. Puede que tengas algunos defectos, como todos, pero esa misma preocupación por Parkinson demuestra que no eres inherentemente malo como tratas de hacerme creer.

El negó con la cabeza y soltó una suave risa.

-Eres demasiado inocente a veces, Granger. Esa será tu perdición... - suspiró, para luego mirarla con tanta intensidad que le provocó un escalofrío -Tan solo si me acerco mucho mantenme a raya, ¿de acuerdo? No permitas que me encariñe contigo, ni te permitas encariñarte conmigo. Eso puede terminar mal. Me acomoda pasar el rato contigo, nada más. Y con pasar el rato no me refiero a otra cosa más que conversar, intercambiar palabras, frases ingeniosas. Aunque si me pidieras otra forma de pasar el rato, para que voy a mentir, no podría negarme.

Hermione sintió como se le subían los colores y bajó la cabeza._ ¿Quién podía entenderlo?_ por un lado le pedía que mantuviera las distancias, y por el otro, le insinuaba descaradamente que no le molestaría en lo absoluto tener una especie de aventura con ella. Se mordió el labio. La vieja Hermione se hubiera ofendido con una proposición como aquella, pero esta Hermione parecía quitada de espanto con las frase doble sentido.

-Buenas noches.

Theodore se había inclinado hacia ella y había murmurado aquello mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda, girándose luego para regresar hasta su sala común, lentamente. Hermione lo vio desaparecer en la vuelta del pasillo con la cabeza hecha un lío, sin saber que hacer a continuación. Ya no quería volver a la torre, eso es lo único que tenía por seguro, y necesitaba dar un paseo para aclararse aunque fuera un poco antes de volver. Sobretodo porque aún era temprano y sus amigos probablemente aún estaban en la sala común, y la verdad sea dicha, no tenía ninguna intención de enfrentarlos hoy. Las energías se le estaban disipando a una velocidad alarmante y su lengua se había ido a huelga. Ya no quería hablar más hasta mañana.

Decidió dar una vuelta por el lago antes de ir a dormir, sin embargo, a penas avanzó unos pocos pasos cuando pudo notar como la figura de Parkinson se desplazaba entre la oscuridad, tapada con un abrigo negro, ocultando las manos en los bolsillos. _¿A dónde se dirigiría a estas horas? _No tenía la menor idea, pero instintivamente, y a una distancia prudente, comenzó a seguirla cual detective privado. Suspiró. Ya no tenía límites. Su curiosidad estaba a un paso de ser enfermiza.

No tardó mucho en saber de qué se trataba todo, a dónde iba. Un poco más allá pudo divisar a Draco Malfoy, recostado en el pasto con ambas manos haciendo de almohada de su cabeza. Al parecer, había escapado de la fiesta hacía rato y dormía apaciblemente bajo las estrellas. Parkinson solo venía a buscarlo para devolverlo bajo techo, como amiga que era, como ella también haría de tratarse de Harry o Ron.

_Pero Hermione se precipitó en sus conclusiones..._

Con sorpresa vio como Parkinson, sin reparar que sus ropas podían mancharse con clorofila, se arrodillaba a un costado de él para luego tenderse con medio cuerpo encima del rubio. Hermione vio como ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y como trataba de taparlo también con su abrigo, como si quisiera evitarle un resfriado con su propio calor.

_No tenía ninguna intención de despertarlo. Sólo quería protegerlo._

Hermione notó como perdía el aliento, pues otra vez estaba presenciando una escena íntima entre ambos y otra vez no supo porqué se sentía miserable. Pues aunque fuese mentira lo de ellos dos, no podía dejar de desear tener esa clase de complicidad, de intimidad con alguien. Si bien, ella daría la vida por sus amigos y ellos por ella, no había tanta confianza entre los tres como para tener esa clase de comportamiento.

_Quizás no era normal la relación entre Parkinson y Malfoy... Quizás, lo que quería Hermione subconscientemente era enamorarse con todas las de la ley._

Y fue en ese instante que los ojos de Hermione volvieron a posarse sobre el rubio, olvidando todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar hoy. Porque aquél no era el verdadero Draco Malfoy, ella sólo había chocado de frentón con su máscara.

El verdadero estaba ahora frente sus ojos, tapado por el cuerpo de Parkinson, durmiendo profundamente.

El verdadero era el que estaba en el diario, cuestionándose su existencia, cuestionándose todo.

El verdadero...

El verdadero estaba vedado a sus ojos; ella sólo lo había descubierto por casualidad. Y aún quería descubrir más.

Hermione sintió como toda su furia contra él iba quedando atrás y como su curiosidad daba otra vez un paso adelante. Sin embargo, no pudo comprender porqué al ver como Parkinson enlazaba su mano con la de él, le había provocado una puntada en el pecho.

_"...Y es que ella no sabía entonces que Malfoy le provocaría varios punzazos más, _

_hasta casi desangrarle el corazón..."_

_._

**_Continuará..._**

**_&.&.&._**

**_._**

**_&.&_**

**_._**

**_&._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**El Diario de una Máscara**_

_**11.- Chaos y Chronos.**_

.

"_Es increíble como un pequeño dibujo puede evocar tantas cosas a la vez... _

_...Contener todo un mensaje y condenarte al infierno de Alighieri y a sus nueve círculos"_

_._

Hermione suspiró y cerró el diario de un golpe cargado de frustración.

Después de haber perdonado internamente a Malfoy, luego de haber presenciado aquella escena que protagonizó inconscientemente con Parkinson mientras dormía, recordó el asunto que la había descolocado cuando estuvo con él en la enfermería. _**Las dos pruebas **_que el mencionaba en su diario, _¿De qué se trataban? ¿Para qué eran? ¿Habría una tercera? ¿Quizás una cuarta?_. En su fuero interno, Hermione estaba segura que sólo podría averiguar la respuesta descubriendo qué significaban esos símbolos que el rubio tenía tatuados en la parte superior izquierda del pecho. Esa era la clave, su instinto se lo decía.

Sin embargo, llevaba todo el día en la biblioteca y había quedado casi tan ignorante como había llegado. Solo había encontrado esa pequeña referencia a la simbología en el diario de Malfoy, pero, lamentablemente, esa frase más que darle luces acerca de los tatuajes que él llevaba en el cuerpo, la confundía aún más. No lograba encontrar una conexión, una explicación a toda la información que había recopilado, y eso la atormentaba. Estaba en cero. Maldita sea. Estaba en pañales.

_¿Qué tenian que ver sus tatuajes con el infierno de la Divina Comedia? ¿Sería una simple exageración o pretendía ilustrar algo más?. _Hermione gruñó disconforme y volvió a repasar los símbolos que había visto por accidente mientras curaba sus heridas.

El primer tatuaje, el más antiguo, estaba relacionado con la mitología celta, según había investigado. Se trataba del llamado_ "Espiral de la vida",_ una especie de espiral triple que representaba la creencia celta de que la vida se componía de ciclos eternos. El antecedente directo del "Triskel" que manifiesta, entre otras cosas, el perpetuo aprendizaje. _¿Se trataría de un símbolo utilizado para una iniciación a quién sabe qué? ¿Tendría algún significado especial que se tratase del primer simbolo tatuado? _De seguro que sí. Hermione sospechaba que el orden de los factores en esta ocasión sí alteraba el producto.

El segundo tatuaje era un semicírculo acostado con las puntas hacia arriba y una equis en su interior; unido a una cruz en la parte de abajo. Después de revisar muchos libros, Hermione descubrió que se trataba de uno de los símbolos que representaba el proceso _fixation _de la alquimia, es decir, aquel mediante el cual una sustancia volátil se transforma en una forma usualmente sólida. _¿Qué significaría en esta ocasión? ¿La transformación de Malfoy en algo más?._

Hermione bufó molesta. Si había algo que detestaba era no saber, no encontrar la respuesta en los libros, no obtener resultados de sus esfuerzos. Así que decidió dejarlo ahí por el momento. De seguro había quemado su cerebro con tanta información junta y era probable que estuviera pasando un detalle obvio que no podría ver a menos que descansara.

Así, con la convicción de que dormir le ayudaría a comprender, guardó el diario de Malfoy en su bolso y se levantó de la silla, rascándose los ojos con las manos empuñadas. Tenía tanto sueño que iba avanzando atontada, y un inminente dolor de cabeza la amenazaba con quebrársela sin piedad. Definitivamente necesitaba una aspirina. Y pronto.

Tan distraída iba caminando a la salida de la biblioteca que no notó que en la puerta había alguien. Claro, no notó a esa persona hasta que trató de atravesarlo con el cuerpo, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

-Lo siento– se disculpó avergonzada.

Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada se encontró con quien menos esperaba, el causante de su jaqueca, Malfoy. Hermione no supo porqué, pero cerró los ojos por un instante, esperando un insulto como en los viejos tiempos, una mirada desdeñosa, un desprecio a pesar de que lo había amenazado con que la tenía que tratar con respeto o sino hablaría de la existencia de su diario. Pero nada. Él ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla de regreso. Simplemente el rubio siguió de largo ignorándola olímpicamente, lo que le dejó un sabor amargo en el paladar.

"_Ya se le olvidará ignorarme" _trató de animarse a sí misma y prosiguió hasta su sala común, zizagueando de cansancio.

_Pero lo que ella no sabía en ese entonces, era que si algo tenía Draco Malfoy, era una excelente memoria... _

_Y una gran capacidad para sentir rencor cuando alguien se lo ganaba_...

_**.**_

"_**Desde hoy, ya ni siquiera existes para mí".**_

_**.**_

Esa frase se repetía dentro de su cabeza como disco rayado, sin darle tregua a su estabilidad mental.

Llevaba una semana exacta desde que Malfoy se las había dicho con todo el rencor posible, y había cumplido su promesa a la perfección. Era claro que no lo había olvidado como ella tontamente se trató de auto-convencer, por lo que para esa instancia, Hermione ya se sentía un fantasma. _¿Acaso habría desaparecido? ¿Sería realmente invisible a sus ojos? ¿Transparente? _

Lo peor de todo era que la indiferencia de Malfoy ya no era su única fuente de preocupación.

Luego de la fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin, Theodore Nott había desaparecido como el humo, sin dejar rastro. Al principio, Hermione pensó que la estaba evitando y eso le dolió, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el Slytherin no solo no estaba cruzándose en su camino, sino que sencillamente, no se estaba cruzándo en el camino de nadie. No iba a clases ni asistía al Gran Comedor para cenar. Nadie sabía donde estaba. Bueno, probablemente el propio Malfoy y Parkinson lo sabían, pero ella no podía preguntarles a ellos. _¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Tendría problemas familiares? _Estaba preocupada por él y _¡era increíble!_ pero incluso podría afirmar que extrañaba sus fortuitos encuentros y hasta sus frases doble sentido. _Insólito._

Hermione exhaló hondamente. Necesitaba distraerse, pero para más remate, sus amigos no ayudaban mucho. Ambos estaban coludidos para mirarla sospechosamente y atosigarla con mil y un preguntas. Ron especialmente, que seguía con la estúpida idea que estaba de novia oculta de alguien. _¿Qué diria si supiera que hace una semana había ido a una fiesta de serpientes? _Probablemente pondría un grito en el cielo y luego le quitaría el saludo por meses, por "_Cofraternizar con el enemigo". _Suspiró. Ya no sabía que sentía por el pelirrojo; de un tiempo a esta parte, ya ni siquiera se ponía nerviosa con su cercanía como antes.

Así, se dio cuenta que en realidad necesitaba ocuparse en otras cosas, que no fuera sentirse extrañamente dolida por la evasión de Malfoy, preocupada por la desaparición de Nott y exasperada por la actitud de sus amigos. Había tratado olvidar sus molestias primero estudiando, pero ya lo había hecho tanto que casi se sabía todo lo que habían pasado en clases de memoria. Por lo que, terca como ella sola, decidió volver a la búsqueda de una explicación para los tatuajes de Malfoy.

Para ello, esta vez recurriría a una fuente que había evitado por dilemas morales, _la sección prohibida_. No es que nunca la hubiera ocupado, por el contrario, lo hacía cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba. Y esta vez, a su juicio lo hacía. Así que cierta noche decidió salir de su sala común y caminar hasta la biblioteca a escondidas. Ya era muy tarde, por lo que ningún alumno debería estar circulando por los pasillos. Pero ella no era tonta, aún así debía ir con cuidado, porque si bien quería ir a la sección prohibida a pesar de que precisamente estaba _prohibida_, no tenía ninguna intención de que la pillaran con las manos en la masa.

-¿Lo conseguiste?

Escuchó mientras avanzaba y se pegó instintivamente a la pared para ocultarse.

La voz femenina debía venir de cerca, ya que a penas sonaba como un murmullo ahogado. Asomó con cuidado el rostro para ver quien andaba por ahí, ya que no quería encontrarse con algún prefecto que pudiera darse el lujo de quitarle sus valiosos puntos. Sin embargo, cuando pudo acostumbrar la mirada a la oscuridad de la noche, se dio cuenta que no era ninguno de los encargados de velar por el orden del castillo, por el contrario, eran dos alumnas que no conocía pero que venían de Slytherin. O al menos, eso indicaban sus corbatas.

Rubia una de ellas y la otra morena, se encontraban muy pegadas entre sí mirando en todas direcciones para asegurarse de estar solas. Hermione se escondió detrás de una armadura para no ser descubierta.

-Sí– escuchó decir a la rubia, sacando un frasquito del bolsillo de su túnica -No fue muy complicado después de todo. Mi elfina doméstica la sacó a escondidas y me la mandó por lechuza. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo tienes?

La otra muchacha asintió y sacó una pequeña bolsita transparente para exhibírsela.

-También. Le di unos galeones a una alumna de primero. Los sacó de su cepillo.

Hermione afinó la vista y notó que se trataban de unos cabellos negros. Frunció el ceño. Eso no auguraba nada bueno, pero _¿Qué podía hacer ella? _Después de todo, no la habían nombrado prefecto y estaba en falta al igual que ellas por andar deambulando de noche por los pasillos. Si las denunciaba, se auto-denunciaba de paso.

-Con uno bastaba– sonrió la rubia -Espera. ¿Estás segura que son de Parkinson?

"_Parkinson"_ repitió Hermione para sus adentros y apretó los puños sin pensar. _¿Qué querían con Parkinson? _De pronto, su cerebro funcionó y reconoció el contenido de aquel pequeño frasquito. Era poción multijugos, pero, _¿Por qué querían hacerse pasar por Parkinson? _Algo le dijo que aquella conversación le interesaría más de lo que esperaba, así que agudizó el oído para enterarse de sus planes.

-¿Cuando la utilizarás?- preguntó de pronto la morena, reflejándose algo conflictuada.

-Esta noche.

-¿Tan pronto?- inquirió sorprendida –Es decir, ¿Estás segura?

La muchacha asintió y con cuidado, metió uno de los cabellos en la poción, dejándo que se mezclaran para lograr el efecto deseado y finalizar el proceso de elaboración.

-Sí, Meredith, estoy segura. A esta hora, Parkinson está sumergida en un profundo sueño mientras Draco está en el lago, como todas las noches, así que aprovecharé la oportunidad... Y no, no me mires así– agregó al ver que su compañera le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria -No le pasará nada a Pansy; sólo le eché un poco de una poción para dormir inofensiva en el zumo a la hora de la cena. Mañana despertará como si nada. Lo prometo.

La chica llamada Meredith suspiró sonoramente y negó con la cabeza.

-No te entiendo, Astoria– soltó resignada -Eres hermosa y no veo la razón del porqué te tienes que disfrazar de Parkinson para acercarte a él. Es decir, he visto como muchas de nuestras compañeras han...

-Lo sé, pero eso no me interesa– la cortó, ceñuda -Además, él me respeta.

Hermione no tenía que ser adivina para saber que trató de insinuar la primera, sintiéndose súbitamente molesta. No es que fuera una inocente ni Malfoy el santo de su devoción; pero imaginárselo con una y otra le provocaba arcadas y un fuerte dolor de estómago. Ahora que lo recordaba, en aquella ocasión que había entrado al cuarto del rubio escondida en la capa de invisibilidad para devolverle su diario, había presenciado una escena bastante elevada de tono con Parkinson.

_"Tú simplemente tienes aventuras sin valor; sé que cuando te lías con una y con otra sólo buscas un instante de diversión" _había dicho Parkinson, pero en aquel entonces, no había dimensionado las palabras de la Sly... _¿Sería tan así el comportamiento de Malfoy? _No se lo imaginaba, no concordaba con la imagen que tenía de él, pero al parecer, las serpientes eran mucho más "despiertas" en ese sentido que el resto. _¿Sería Nott igual? ¿Pasaría de una cama a otra? _Otro retorcijón en el estómago. Otra inexplicable molestia. Los dos de seguro eran unos malditos promiscuos.

-¿Entonces que buscas?- preguntó de pronto Meredith, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"_Sí. Qué buscas Astoria" _repitió mentalmente la Gryffindor, aguantándose las ganas de salir de su escondite y... y... y... _¡Bah! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que le diría! _Ella también tenía los papeles manchados. No tenía moral para criticar a la rubia, después de todo, si bien ella no se había disfrazado de otra persona, había engañado a Malfoy y había copiado su diario para leerlo cuando le diera la gana. Aunque debía confesar que no tenía idea que era lo que buscaba con eso... pero al parecer, Astoria sí tenía un plan, un objetivo, porque una mueca oscura se posó en su níveo rostro.

-Quiero ayudarlo– contestó, bajando la mirada -Quiero saber por qué ha cambiado tanto, por qué me aleja. Pero últimamente se ha vuelto tan hermético que no permite que nadie se le acerque más que Parkinson y Nott. Por eso he tenido que recurrir a esto. Quizás, de esta forma puedo llegar a saber qué diablos le pasa. Estoy cansada de verlo día tras día y no saber que le ocurre. Me duele ser una mera espectadora.

Hermione se sorprendió por la aplastante sinceridad con que Astoria decía esas palabras. En un principio, creía que la rubia quería aprovechar la oportunidad para obtener algo de Malfoy, una caricia, quizás, robárle un beso. Jamás se imaginó que lo que la motivaba tenía más bien un trasfondo casi noble. Al parecer, la idea que todos tenían de las serpientes no era más que una ilusión creada por ellos mismos. No todos eran fríos, pero aparentaban serlo a pulso.

-¿Tanto lo quieres?- le preguntó su compañera, tan desconcertada como Hermione.

-Si no fuera así, no estaría en esto, Meredith– respondió segura de sí misma -No creas que me siento cómoda haciéndome pasar por Parkinson, por el contrario, me siento sucia, pero sé que si no hago nada para ayudar a Draco, para que vuelva a hablarme, me arrepentiré de ello el resto de mis días.

Hermione podía notar a distancia la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia. _¿Qué historia tendría ella con Draco Malfoy? ¿Habría alguna referencia en el diario?_

-No tienes idea lo que siento por él– continuó Astoria, en un arranque de honestidad -Lo conozco desde pequeña, era amigo de mi hermana, pero se preocupaba por mí, me escuchaba y no se embobaba por Daphne. Es el único que...- guardó silencio unos instantes, indecisa de seguir o no –Meredith, él no es como todos lo ven, es distinto, pocos lo conocen y por eso siempre me ha gustado. Pero en este último tiempo, pareciera que vive en otro mundo, y no me deja ser parte de el.

Un sonido seco interrumpió a la rubia, dejándolas con el corazón en la mano. Hermione también dio un respingo y trató de hundirse más en la armadura.

-¿Qué fue eso?- soltó asustada Meredith.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó bajito Astoria e indicó una luz de varita que venía hacia ellas.

Rápidamente, la muchacha se acercó hasta un lienzo que estaba colgado de techo a piso en la pared opuesta a ellas y puso detrás de la tela el frasquito de poción multijugos que llevaba en la mano.

-¡¿Qué haces?- reclamó la morena -¡Pero Astoria...!

-Volveremos por esto mañana– la interrumpió, colocando un dedo en su boca para indicarle que callara –Piénsalo, Meredith, si nos detienen con esto, estamos perdidas. Ahora, ¡corre!

Astoria la tomó de la mano y la tiró para que corriera con ella, lo cual, su compañera acató gustosamente. Ambas desaparecieron a grandes zancadas por el pasillo contrario a donde se encontraba Hermione, y el dueño de la varita cuya luz emergía, al sentir el _"Tap, Tap" _de los pasos, siguió el sonido gritando un fuerte _"¡Deténganse! ¡Serán reportadas por esto!"._

Hermione respiró aliviada, ya que Astoria sin querer la había salvado de ser atrapada también. Salió de su escondite y avanzó hasta el lienzo, retirándolo para agacharse y recoger el frasquito que estaba escondido detrás de el. Dudó. Por un lado, quería dejarlo ahí para que la muchacha pudiera lograr su objetivo, después de todo, quería ayudarlo. Pero por otra parte, no conocía a Astoria hasta ese entonces, y no podía poner las manos al fuego por ella, quizás, era una excelente actriz y sólo quería seducirlo. Sin contar que una poción multijugos era algo con lo que no se debía jugar y debía ser portada por alguien responsable; o sea, ella.

Luego de esa falsa conclusión – pues hacía semanas que había dejado de ser responsable y correcta cuando se trataba del rubio - guardó el frasquito en su bolso, sumamente tentada con utilizarlo. _**"...Parkinson está sumergida en un profundo sueño mientras Draco está en el lago, como todas las noches..." **_había dicho Astoria, generándole una grave contradicción entre el querer y el deber.

Por una parte,_ quería_ dejar de ser invisible para Malfoy, incluso, por último _quería_ que volviera a ser el cabrón de siempre, que al menos reconociera su existencia. _¿Con qué fin? _No tenía idea. Simplemente quería existir para él, aunque fuese de esa forma masoquista e irracional. Además, _quería_ saber de qué iban esos tatuajes y las pruebas mencionadas en su diario, y esa información no la obtendría como Hermione Granger.

Por la otra parte, _no debía_ hacerlo. Sencillamente era incorrecto.

Redirigió sus pasos hacia el lago de manera inconsciente, pero cuando lo notó, se trató de convencer que sólo era para comprobar que él estuviera ahí. Y lo estaba. Claro, _¡cómo no! _agravando su dilema. Aunque siendo sincera, ya se lo esperaba. Ella también había notado que Malfoy siempre acudía al lago por las noches, la mayoría de las veces con Parkinson. A veces miraban al cielo, otras veces simplemente dormían.

_...no podía ser tan hipócrita..._

Varias veces los había visto a ambos, recostados en el pasto, conversando. Ella siempre llegaba después que Malfoy, y sin siquiera saludarlo, se dejaba caer a su lado y colocaba la cabeza en su pecho, enlazando su mano a la de él como una pequeña, como si no existiera lugar más reconfortante en el mundo que ese. Era una especie de costumbre que ambos tenían. Malfoy no se quejaba de que Parkinson invadiera su espacio personal. Y ella parecía deshacer esa máscara de frialdad cuando estaba a solas con él.

_...Y ahora lo miraba solo, y lo miró por largos minutos..._

Hermione tenía la voluntad potencial de dar la vuelta e irse de ahí, pero sus piernas no funcionaron ningún milimetro cada vez que su cerebro ordenaba la retirada. Seguía mirando absorta como Malfoy estaba recostado, de ojos cerrados, completamente solo. Porque él no sabía que esta vez Parkinson no llegaría al encuentro...

_...O quizás, Parkinson sí llegaría..._

La muchacha negó con la cabeza tratando de espantar la idea de su cabeza.

-En qué estás pensando, Hermione– se reprochó a si misma, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

En un arrebato incomprensible, que le quitaría el sueño más adelante, Hermione Granger echó por la borda otra vez sus principios y extrajo el frasquito de multijugos de su bolso, colocándolo a la altura de sus ojos para mirarlo ceñuda y conflictuada. Se mordió el labio, y luego, miró intercaladamente el frasco y al culpable de su confusión. Sus dedos temblorosos destaparon la poción, llevándosela al borde de la boca, tentando su fuerza de voluntad.

-Esto es un error- musitó, pero aún así, bebió casi la mitad de su contenido.

El efecto fue inmediato.

Hermione sintió como el líquido descendía por su garganta rápidamente, percibiendo con espantosa conciencia como su anatomía y rostro cambiaba. Se miró sus manos pero ya no tenían su antiguo aspecto. Sus piernas se habían alargado y sentía como su cabello se recortaba, perdiendo esas ondas que eran todo un desafío al momento de peinar.

Una vez terminado el proceso físico, inhaló hondo, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire y su cuerpo de valentía. Finalizó su transformación con un hechizo de varita, modificando su uniforme para convertirlo en uno de Slytherin.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- declaró, comenzando a caminar hasta el rubio.

Se irguió lo que más pudo - tratando de imitar el porte aristocrático de Pansy Parkinson - y avanzó hasta Malfoy, creyendo que el corazón le explotaría de puro nerviosismo. Llegó al lado de él más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, pero eso ya no era su mayor preocupación, sino qué haría a continuación. _¿Se sentaría al lado y le conversaría así sin más? ¿O debía ser fiel al comportamiento de Parkinson? _Optó por lo segundo, sonrojándose inexplicablemente de la pura anticipación.

Se arrodilló al lado del Slytherin y se acostó con medio cuerpo encima de él, colocando la cabeza en su pecho y enlazando su mano a la del muchacho; tal como había visto hacer a la pelinegra en innumerables ocasiones. Él respondió el gesto apretándo su mano de regreso, pero no abrió los ojos, al parecer, dormía. Hermione se quedó tan quieta como una estatua, sin saber que hacer después. _¿Se dormía? ¿Se iba? ¿Lo despertaba con algún movimiento sutil?_

De pronto, un sonido llamó su atención; el palpitar del corazón del rubio.

Acomodó la oreja para escucharlo mejor y se sonrió sin querer. Su corazón latía fuerte y seguro, en martillazos que, al parecer, hacían eco en toda su caja toráxica.

-¿No tienes frío?- escuchó, provocándole un respingo.

Draco Malfoy estaba despierto y le había hablado con un tono que había sonado especialmente protector. Hermione sintió como una sensación cálida se expandía por su pecho.

La Gryffindor se disponía a responder cuando de repente, se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error. _¡No había modificado su voz! _la poción multijugos solo cambiaba la apariencia de quien la bebe, pero no la voz, pues eso iba por cuerda separada. _¿Qué haría ahora? _nunca se había sentido tan estúpida. Se habría pegado una bofetada de ser posible. _¿Cómo había olvidado algo tan trascendental?_

Hermione sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza, rogando que él no insistiera y captara su respuesta aún sin verle la cara.

-De todas formas- dijo Malfoy -No puedes estar afuera sólo con tu uniforme, te resfriarás.

El rubio estiró el brazo y palpó en el pasto para encontrar su túnica, tirándola una vez que la encontró, cubriéndolos a ambos con ella. Hermione sentía que sus mejillas ardían. De verdad, esa posición era muy cómoda, y ahora entendía perfectamente porqué a Parkinson le encantaba estar ahí. Malfoy la protegía, la cuidaba en su particular forma de ser. Quizás, no era tan cariñoso como cualquier humano normal, pero sí demostraba una preocupación especial. Además, estaba el hecho de que usar el pecho de Malfoy como almohada era muy cómodo, sin contar que al enlazar sus dedos con los de él, Hermione sintió que su mano le calzaba como un guante.

Cerró los ojos, y al no poder hablar, se concentró en escuchar su rítmico palpitar. Podría haberse quedado dormida con esa melodía, olvidando el que había sido su principal objetivo para convertirse en Parkinson.

_Pero Hermione no sabía que esa paz que había encontrado acurrucada en el cuerpo de su obsesión, pronto se tornaría en una verdadera pesadilla..._

-Me sorprende que aún no preguntes sobre el contenido del sobre- soltó él de pronto, en un tono fúnebre.

Eso la hizo despertar de su ensoñación repentinamente y se incorporó sobre un codo para mirarlo. Sus ojos grises lucían apagados, pero aún así, no develaba tristeza en ellos. Hermione gruñó por dentro. Quería preguntarle a qué se refería, pero _¿Cómo hacerlo sin revelarse?_. Se le ocurrió algo, pero debía depender de la madre fortuna para que resultara a la perfección su plan.

Tratando de sacar sus mejores dotes de actriz, Hermione puso cara adolorida y se tocó la garganta con una mano.

-¿Te molesta? ¿Estás afónica?- inquirió él y ella lo corroboró con un movimiento –Esto es muy conveniente.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se sentó en el pasto, colocándo ambas manos en su cintura en signo de molestia. Malfoy suspiró y se sentó también, revolviéndose el pelo con cara de incomodidad.

-Sabes que no me gusta hablarte de estas cosas, Pansy- soltó serio.

Ella tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que el rubio estaba ocultándole a la que se suponía era su mejor, o quizás, única amiga, por lo que cambió su actitud. _¿Qué haría Parkinson frente a esto?_ sospechaba que probablemente ella no se enojaría, sino que le mostraría su apoyo de alguna forma para hacerlo hablar. Así que Hermione tomó las manos del Slytherin entre las propias, sintiendo como las palpitaciones de su propio corazón iban a ciento setenta por hora. Malfoy suspiró pesadamente por segunda vez.

-De acuerdo- concedió -Creo que considerando las circunstancias, es mejor que te lo diga.

_...Hermione saboreó el triunfo por breves segundos, ya que no esperaba recibir tanta y tan perturbadora información..._

-Me citaron a la tercera prueba- comenzó, y la muchacha notó como su rostro y cuerpo se tensaban al escucharlo -Y considerando que a penas pasé la segunda y Theodore aún está en San Mungo recuperándose de la tercera, creo que esta vez no lo lograré, Pansy.

Hermione percibió como su garganta se secaba y sus vellos se erizaban. Parpadeaba lento, tratando de procesar todo lo que le había dicho. _¿Había una tercera prueba? ¿Theodore Nott estaba en San Mungo porque casi no sobrevive a ella? _eso explicaba su desaparición repentina, pero en cierta forma, le sorprendió que el Slytherin también estuviera metido en eso de las pruebas y los simbolos. _¿También tendría tatuajes? ¿Cuáles serían sus simbolos?._ Afortunadamente, Nott estaba bien al parecer, pero _¿Qué quería decir Malfoy con que él no lo lograría? ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que...? _

No.

_¿Draco Malfoy creía que iba a morir? ¿Y lo decía con esa tranquilidad? ¿Porqué no pedía la ayuda de nadie?_

Negó con la cabeza como única reacción. Estaba sin palabras, y de tenerlas, no podía decirlas sin dejarse al descubierto.

-Seamos realistas- agregó él, con una resignación que a Hermione le pareció terrible -Si Theodore casi no sobrevive, yo estoy definitivamente muerto. Él empezó su entrenamiento mucho antes que todos nosotros, y no voy a negar que es mucho más hábil que yo, así que las probabilidades de que salga de esta son escasas sino inexistentes.

_¿Entrenamiento? ¿Estarían siento entrenados para convertirse en mortífagos?_ se preguntó horrorizada, pero antes de que pudiera seguir sacando conclusiones apresuradas, el rubio volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Así las cosas, quiero exigirte algo. Si efectivamente no lo logro, no te separes de Theodore. Él puede protegerte de toda esta mierda. Ambos sabemos que está acostumbrado. Tan solo, si eso ocurre y yo no vuelvo, procura olvidarte por completo de ese Ravenclaw, o tu vida se tornará un infierno.

_**"No podría vivir con alguien que quiero a sabiendas de que no me quiere a mí de regreso. Eventualmente me llenaría de odio y resentimiento, y terminaría torturándola por ello".** _Recordó Hermione. Esas palabras que Nott había soltado en el invernadero habían sido tan honestas que daban escalofríos. _¿Aún Theodore estaría enamorado de Pansy? ¿Realmente le haría la vida un infierno de encontrarse en esas circunstancias? _Hermione sentía que de pronto, todo era una horrible pesadilla.

Draco Malfoy estaba a su lado dándole advertencias porque creía que ella era Pansy y estaba seguro que no sobreviviría a una estúpida prueba.

Theodore Nott estaba en San Mungo recuperándose quién sabe de qué cosa.

_¿En qué diablos se había metido?_ tenía miedo, mucho miedo por Malfoy, y a la vez, estaba desconcertada, porque el rubio había confirmado su teoría sobre Theodore y su personalidad a lo _Mr Hyde y Dr. Jekyll_, ya que reaccionaba de formas muy opuestas en algunas ocasiones.

Hermione trató de espantar todo de su cabeza y reordenar sus pensamientos. Debía dar aviso de esa situación a alguien, a Mcgonagall, a Dumbledore, pero para ello, para ayudarlos a ambos a escapar de esas peligrosas pruebas - sin que ellos supieran quien era la informante claro está - debía tener más datos, algo más concreto. Decidida, tomó el bolso de Malfoy que estaba al lado de ambos y, sin permiso, extrajo de él un cuaderno y una pluma, escribiéndole un mensaje.

**_"¿Cuándo?"_**

La muchacha levantó el cuaderno para colocarlo a la altura de los ojos de Malfoy. Sabía que él entendería a qué se refería con el cuándo. _¿Cuando llevaría a cabo la tercera prueba? _así que esperó en silencio una fecha. Sin embargo, lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue a un Draco Malfoy abalanzándose sobre ella para dejarla acostada de espaldas al pasto, con las manos apretadas por las muñecas a la altura de sus hombros. Perdió la respiración de la pura sorpresa y cerró los párpados instintivamente.

-Quién. Eres- siseó él en su oreja.

Hermione abrió los ojos aterrada.

-No trates de engañarme- gruñó entre dientes, furioso -Conozco a la perfección la caligrafía de Pansy y la tuya no puede ser más distinta. Habla ahora antes de que las consecuencias sean más graves que un simple _obliviate _de mi parte hacia tí. ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres?

Ella lo miraba sin que ningún sonido emergiera de sus labios. Sabía que si lo hacía, Malfoy reconocería de inmediato su voz, así que comenzó a moverse para quitárselo de encima, pero su fuerza no era suficiente para lograrlo. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Tenía tanto terror de que Malfoy la descubriera que su razocinio estaba paralizado. Lo miró con ojos suplicantes y negó con la cabeza. _"Suéltame, por favor" _rogó para sus adentros.

-¿No pretendes hablar? ¿Quieres seguir aparentando?- inquirió amenazante -Pues bien. Supongo que si eres quien dices ser, no te importará en lo más mínimo que haga esto.

Malfoy hundió su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, depositándo sus labios en la piel para hacer un recorrido de besos hasta el lóbulo. Hermione se quedó quieta como un ciervo frente a las luces de un vehículo. Si se movía, si lo trataba de alejar, él comprobaría que no era Parkinson, pues Hermione bien sabía que ambos compartían algo más que dormir bajo las estrellas, e incluso, casi había presenciado como ambos se encatraban unas semanas atrás.

Sí.

Se quedaría quieta.

Malfoy creería que ella era Parkinson y la dejaría libre.

Cerró los ojos repitiendo eso como mantra, pero un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal, sacándola de su estado _Zen_. Estaba experimentando una mezcla de terror y a la vez placer que la tenía atontada. Definitivamente Malfoy sabía cómo derretir, dónde y cómo tocar. Ahora comprendía porqué se decía tanto que varias caían bajo sus redes.

_Una parte de Hermione quería quedarse, la otra, arrancar lo más lejos posible._

De pronto, los besos de Malfoy en su cuello se volvieron más rudos, violentos, con el claro propósito de amedrentarla. _¿Y si no se conformaba con eso? _Hermione tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando sintió como él abarcaba con una sola mano sus muñecas, deslizando la que le quedaba libre por su cintura para llegar a sus muslos, mientras sus labios descendían hasta su clavícula y trataba de morder el hueso que estaba ahí.

_Nunca nadie la había tocado así. Nunca nadie la había tocado ahí. Nunca había llegado tan lejos. _

Hermione sabía que él sólo estaba haciendo eso para que develara su identidad, pero _¿Hasta cuándo resistiría ella? ¿Y si estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final para comprobar que era Parkinson? _La Gryffindor sentía como su corazón estaba desbocado, su cara completamente afiebrada y su cuerpo tembloroso. Estaba segura de que si se tratase de otra situación, ella estaría disfrutando de aquellas caricias como nadie, porque eran expertas y eran las primeras que recibía. El paso de niña a mujer.

_Pero no. _

Ahora simplemente estaba al borde de las lágrimas del más sincero pavor, porque sabía que Malfoy sólo buscaba castigar a quien osó utilizar la imagen de su amiga para hacerlo hablar. Podía percibir que la estaba tocando con furia, ausente de cualquier otra emoción que no fuese rabia.

_Pues había evitado a consciencia besarla en los labios... tan sólo quería herirla... que confesara..._

Estaba al borde. Creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, fue al sentir como Malfoy se deshacía de los tres primeros botones de su blusa con los dientes, que supo que no resistiría más. Que tuvo la certeza que él jamás se convencería de que ella era Parkinson.

_Pues a ella jamás la tocaría con tanto despecho y frialdad..._

-¡Lo siento!- gritó rendida, temblando de pies a cabeza –¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Suéltame por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Suéltame! ¡Lo siento!.

Malfoy separó el rostro de ella para enfrentarla y dejó de tocarla de inmediato; pero no soltó el agarre de sus muñecas ni dejó de aplastarla con su cuerpo. La miraba sorprendido, con la mandíbula desencajada.

-¿Granger?- reconoció de inmediato su voz -¿Pero qué dia...?

Hermione se dio cuenta que Malfoy jamás habría esperado que fuese ella. Boqueaba sin palabras. No obstante ello, su expresión facial cambió rápidamente de asombro a un inconmesurable enojo. Una tormenta se desató en sus ojos grises.

-¿Quién te mandó a espiarme? ¿Ah?- interrogó, triturando sus muñecas, fuera de sí -¡Dímelo! ¡Quién fue! ¿La Orden? ¿El viejo de Dumbledore? ¡Qué pretendes, Granger!

-Yo...

Hermione no sabía como explicarse. Y es que sencillamente no había explicación. _¿La Orden?_ Lupin le había dejado en claro que era demasiado joven para integrarse a la Orden, así que no se trataba de eso. _¿Dumbledore?_ si mencionaba al viejo director, probablemente éste sabía algo de la situación que lo afectaba. _¿Qué pretendía?_ no lo sabía. Todo había comenzado casi como jugar al espía, pero luego pasó a convertirse en una insana curiosidad, transformandose posteriormente en una adictiva obsesión, para finalizar ahora en un tema de genuina preocupación. _¿Podría explicárselo a Malfoy?_ para nada. De hacerlo, estaría acabada. Si Malfoy se enteraba que ella tenía copia de su diario, las vería más negras que en ese instante.

-Yo no...

Trató de inventar sobre la marcha, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir improvisando, una luz oscura los rodeó por completo, como un campo de energía infranqueable. Malfoy desvió su atención a eso y su rostro reflejó sorpresa y preocupación. Hermione supo que algo iba muy mal al ver como sus facciones esbozaban una mueca tenebrosa.

-No, no, no– balbuceó el rubio, mirando alrededor -¡Ahora no, mierda!

Hermione quiso preguntarle que sucedía, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sus palabras fueron tragadas por un movimiento brusco que casi logra que se corte la lengua con los dientes. Sintió como se deslizaban espacialmente, pues era la misma sensación que experimentaba en las clases de aparición. _¿A dónde se dirigían? _no tenía la más mínima idea, pero por la cara que puso él antes, sabía que no eran buenas noticias. Para variar. Estaba en el lugar y la hora equivocada.

Súbitamente, Malfoy abrazó su cuerpo como si quisiera protegerla de ese vertiginoso viaje, lo que sinceramente la desorientó. Sin embargo, ese pequeño gesto duró poco, ya que pronto se vieron acostados, en la misma posición que estaban antes, pero ahora en vez de pasto había un piso, cuya frialdad le caló los huesos a Hermione. Ella miró a su alrededor algo atontada y mareada, tratando de reconocer donde se encontraba. Todo estaba oscuro. Estaban sobre un piso de mosaico y los rodeaban velas flotantes. No se veían paredes, al parecer, la habitación donde se encontraban era demasiado grande como para que la luz de las velas reflejara su fin.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle dónde diablos estaban, pero se tuvo que tragar la pregunta.

-Callada– le ordenó él, tapando su boca con la palma de la mano –Después hablaremos y me darás todas las explicaciones pertinentes de porqué mierda hiciste lo que hiciste. Por de pronto, si quieres conservar tu vida y tu estabilidad tanto física como psicológica, permanecerás en silencio y seguirás aparentando ser Pansy. ¿Me entiendes? No quiero oirte decir ninguna palabra, no importa lo que suceda. No me caes bien, te detesto especialmente hoy, pero no por ello voy a dejar que te hagan daño ¿Está bien? así que si alguna vez vas a confiar en mí, que sea ahora, porque ahora soy el único que puede sacarte de aquí. Y créeme, Granger, no quieres estar aquí.

Ella encestó la intensidad de sus palabras y de su mirada, por lo que asintió, dándole a entender que confiaría en él.

Fue entonces que retumbaron pasos que se dirigian hacia ellos. Hermione pudo ver como un haz de nerviosismo cruzaba por los ojos del rubio, pero que pronto desapareció, sustituyéndose por una mirada fría y algo aterradora.

-Bien, bien, bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó una voz -¿Acaso estos jóvenes ya no conocen el pudor?

Draco soltó sus muñecas y se incorporó del suelo, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse también. Hermione se levantó en silencio y trató de enfocar la mirada en dirección al sonido, pero nadie se veía alrededor.

-El pequeño Malfoy haciendo de las suyas para variar– dijo una segunda voz, divertida-¿Esa no es la hija de Parkinson? ¿Sabe Robert que te estás tirando a su hija, pequeño Malfoy?

-¡No digas esas barbaridades!- exclamó la primera voz -¡Qué no ves que aún no están casados!

-No seas anticuado. Ya sabes que estos muchachos ya no tienen respeto por las costumbres. El sexo pre-matrimonial es pan de cada día.

-Pero no por eso es aceptable- contestó duramente la segunda voz -Me han decepcionado. Especialmente Draco, creí que saldría igual que su padre. Él sí que sabía respetar las costumbres y tradiciones. Llegó virgen al matrimonio al igual que tu madre.

Hermione parpadeó desconcertada y miró a Malfoy para ver su reacción. Tenía las manos empuñadas pero la cara inexpresiva. Súbitamente, dos risas escandalosas y desagradables inundaron cada centímetro del lugar. Parecía que sus dueños se iban a ahogar en cualquier momento al no parar ni siquiera para respirar.

-Ay, ay, eso si que estuvo divertido- dijo un hombre que emergió de la oscuridad, aún muerto de la risa. Su pelo era completamente blanco pero su cara se veía juvenil -Te sale muy bien el papel de conservador a la antigua. Aunque lo de Lucius fue toda una exageración, ¿eh? El muchacho no es estúpido. Sabe que su padre ni casado es un santo.

-Para que veas- respondió el otro, también dejándose ver. Su cabello era tan rojo como el fuego, pero ninguna peca se veía en su cara. Parecía que no era su color natural -La hipocrecía es mi mayor virtud y lo sabes.

El hombre de cabellos blancos se encogió de hombros y dirigió su atención hacia los dos jóvenes. Hermione instintivamente retrocedió y Draco apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Y bien?- soltó, alzando una ceja -¿Nos puedes explicar porqué te has presentado a la tercera prueba con tu noviecita?

Malfoy levantó el mentón seguro y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Hermione se sorprendió al ver la capacidad que tenía el Slytherin para esconder sus emociones y fingir soberbia y frialdad a la vez.

-Fue una casualidad - contestó, mostrandose indiferente -Cuando me trasladaron aquí estabamos en otros... menesteres.

La forma de arrastrar las palabras que ocupó el rubio para decir la última frase fue tan sugerente que la muchacha se coloreó. No es que tuviera alejado de la verdad, en realidad, sí estaban en otros "menesteres", aunque unos muy distintos de lo que imaginaron el par de hombres, que sonrieron de oreja a oreja como si estuvieses felicitando su actitud, pero más que nada, su descaro para no negarlo.

_¿Quienes eran? ¿Porqué llevaban esas túnicas tan extrañas? ¿Qué querían con Malfoy?_ al parecer, él mantenía distancia con ellos, y algo le susurraba a Hermione que ese par de tipos eran sumamente peligrosos. Por eso Malfoy iba con cuidado. Trataba de no mostrarse débil, pero a la vez, los trataba con deferencia.

-¡Así me gusta!- exclamó el pelirrojo, acercándose para darle una palmadita en el hombro -Este muchacho sabe divertirse, es de nuestra escuela, ¿no crees?. Lástima que tenga que morir tan pronto. Me cae mejor que los otros.

Hermione notó como su corazón dejaba de palpitar. _¿Lástima que tenga que morir?_ repitió en su cabeza. Abrió la boca para preguntarle porqué, porqué Malfoy tenía que morir, pero se reprimió y guardó silencio. Malfoy había sido muy claro con eso de quedarse callada y aparentar ser Parkinson. Y por alguna extraña razón, confiaba en él y le haría caso en esta oportunidad.

_No. No moriría. Malfoy no podía morir._

-¿Crees que no pasará la prueba?- preguntó el otro.

-¡Míralo! ¡Hasta él sabe que no tiene oportunidad!

Y Hermione sabía que ello era verdad. Malfoy, por alguna extraña razón, estaba seguro que moriría esa noche. Por eso le había dado consejos a Parkinson para protegerla. Pero no.

_No. Malfoy no moriría. No podía morir. _

-En fin. Estamos atrasados- soltó el hombre de cabellos blancos -¿Qué haremos con ella? Si quieres, pequeño Malfoy, como último deseo podemos dejar que presencie tu muerte. Al menos, así podrá atestiguar que lo intentaste.

-¡No!- lo interrumpió Malfoy en una exclamación, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su parte - Disculpe el arrebato, _Lord Chronos, _pero preferiría que no. Devuélvanla a su dimensión, por favor. Es un error que ella esté aquí.

Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho y lo miró con sorpresa.

_No. No quería dejarlo solo_. _Algo le decía que si lo abandonaba, efectivamente moriría._

Quería acompañarlo a la prueba. Quería ayudarlo. Aunque, _¡maldita sea!, _no sabía cómo.

-Si quieres, podemos hacer un trato, pequeño Malfoy- empezó el otro hombre, con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro - Uno que te dará unas semanas más de vida, hasta que seas invocado para la cuarta prueba... sabes que puedo ayudarte a pasar esta.

Malfoy deslizó su mirada hasta él, sin ocultar la intriga que le ocasionaba aquel ofrecimiento.

-¿Qué desea a cambio, _Lord Chaos_?

El pelirrojo avanzó en pasos perezosos hasta dónde se encontraba Hermione, y la rodeó, mirándola de pies a cabeza. Ella estaba más quieta de una estatua, reprimiendo sus ganas de empujarlo y salir corriendo del lugar.

_Pero no. No debía hacerlo. "Callada", dijo Malfoy. Y ella le haría caso._

El llamado _Lord Chaos_ se detuvo frente a ella y la obligó a levantar el rostro por el mentón. Hermione a penas podía ver sobre el hombro del sujeto como el rostro de Draco se contraía en una expresión de disgusto.

-Préstamela unos instantes- habló finalmente _Chaos_, sus ojos brillaban lujuriosos -Te prometo que no la dañaré, sólo me divertiré con ella un rato. Te aseguro que incluso lo disfrutará. Te la devolveré intacta.

Hermione perdió la respiración y sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar de terror. _¿Ese hombre quería vender la vida de Malfoy ofreciendo como precio el cuerpo de Parkinson?_

-Es mi prometida, no un objeto - contestó Malfoy, tratando de lucir imperturbable con la propuesta.

-Aún así- repuso _Chaos_, acortando la distancia para observarla más de cerca, tanto que su respiración chocaba contra la nariz de Hermione -Es tu prometida y por lo tanto, es tuya. No puedo tocarla sin tu consentimiento. Sabes que para nosotros esa alianza implica que ella está prohibida, pero también significa que tiene que acatar tus deseos. Todos ellos. Incluso éste si se lo ordenas.

_Callada. Manténte callada. Confía en él. _Se repetía, mientras aguantaba las lágrimas de espanto que amenazaban con brotar cual manantial por sus orbes castaños.

_Callada. Tan solo manténte callada. Confía en él. _

-¿Que dices, pequeño Malfoy? - preguntó esta vez _Chronos -_ Si me preguntas, considero que _Lord Chaos _te está proponiendo un buen negocio. Unas semanas más de vida por un polvo con tu novia.

Hermione dirigió una mirada suplicante al Slytherin, el que se la devolvió sin ninguna expresión en particular. En ese instante, Hermione sintió que la invadía un terror infinito. _¿Sería capaz de ofrecerla?_ Hermione sabía que Malfoy jamás podría intercambiar a la verdadera Parkinson aunque le ofrecieran dejarlo tranquilo por la eternidad. De eso estaba segura. Pero, y _¿Ella?_ _¿Sería capaz de cambiarla en un trato de esa calaña? ¿Sería capaz de sacrificar a Hermione Granger? ¿A la que odiaba? ¿A la que había invadido su espacio personal? ¿A la sangre sucia?_

Dudó. Dudó de él. Dudó de la confianza que estaba depositando en él.

_"Callada" _había dicho Malfoy, y ella había obedecido. Pero ahora, _¿Qué haría Draco Malfoy?_ estaba en silencio, mirándola de regreso sin darle ninguna certeza de que no la traicionaría. De que no la intercambiaría por su propia vida. Aunque la muchacha debía admitirlo. Ella no era nadie especial para él, y la oferta que esa sanguijuela le había hecho no dejaba de ser tentadora.

_Unas semanas más de vida. _

_De su vida. _

-Por ningún motivo- lo escuchó declarar de pronto, alzando el mentón, soberbio como él mismo.

Hermione exhaló hondamente, en un gesto que estaba cargado de alivio. No tanto por el hecho de que estaba a salvo, sino porque había hecho bien al haber confiado en él.

_"Callada" _había dicho Malfoy. Ella había confiado. Él había correspondido a su confianza.

-¡No seas necio!- exclamó ofuscado el pelirrojo, soltándo el mentón de Hermione con tanta violencia que la hizo trastabillar - ¡Te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad de sobrevivir! ¡Es solo un polvo! ¡Qué importancia tiene!

-Escúchame, Malfoy- intervino _Chronos -_Sabes que sin nuestra ayuda no tienes ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Si no aceptas la propuesta de _Chaos, _esta noche serás aplastado como el gusano que eres. ¡Morirás! ¿Qué parte no entiendes? sin su ayuda, vas a morir sin remedio.

Draco Malfoy lo miró y luego, arrastró sus ojos hasta posarlos en su acompañante. Hermione pudo leer a través de esa mirada, por primera vez, muchas cosas. Tantas que eran imposibles de descifrar, más aún en una situación tan comprometedora como la que estaban. Pero ya no dudaba. Nunca más.

_Pues Hermione Granger había aprendido a confiar ciegamente en él..._

-Entonces, que así sea- sentenció el rubio, esbozando una sonrisa altanera que la descolocó.

_Lord Chronos _sacudió la cabeza negativamente y _Chaos_ extrajo su varita, apuntando a la muchacha.

-¡Cómo quieras, maldición!- gruñó ceñudo -Por idiota mereces morir... _¡Revertum!_

Hermione observó perpleja como de la varita emergía una onda de energía oscura, que empezó a envolverla, haciéndole difícil mirar del otro lado. Poco a poco, la imagen de Malfoy se fue cubriendo hasta desaparecer, y cuando ella pudo comprender lo que estaba pasando, ya fue demasiado tarde.

-¡No!- gritó desesperada, tratando de atravesar el campo de energía que la había tapado -¡No! ¡Malfoy! ¡No! ¡Déjame quedarme! ¡Déjame ayudarte! ¡Malfoy, no!

_Había roto su promesa. Había roto su silencio. Pero eso no importó. Nadie la escuchaba ya. _

Su cuerpo resintió el efecto de la energía cuando percibió que sus pies se despegaban del piso y se movian espacialmente por un tubo negro. Era una sensación desagradable que revolvió su estómago tanto que tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar.

Pasaron largos treinta segundos hasta que su cuerpo cayó en aguas heladas que atravesaron su piel como agujas. Hermione aleteó con fuerzas para tratar de salir a la superficie, pero sus extremidades estaban tan congeladas que a penas podía moverlas. Con mucho esfuerzo, y tiritando de pies a cabeza, nadó hasta donde notó que había algo de tierra firme. Pero cuando logró llegar a ella y subirse para ponerse a salvo, no fue mejor. Todo era blanco. Sorprendida, se percató que estaba sobre una extensa capa de hielo.

Se abrazó a sí misma empapada y al borde de la hipotermia. Sus dientes rechinaban mientras trataba de pasar por alto mentalmente el frio para pensar con claridad.

_Agua y hielo. No había nada más. Debía estar en la Antártica. _

-Ma...l...di...to - murmuró, entendiendo el panorama a la perfección.

De seguro ese infame de _Lord Chaos _había quedado tan emputecido con la negativa de Malfoy a intercambiarla, que en vez de devolverla al lugar de dónde venia, la había enviado al fin del mundo para darle un chapuzón en aguas varios grados bajo cero, y así, matarla sútilmente sin que nadie pudiese reprochárselo.

_¿Cómo saldría de ésta?_ no tenía la menor idea. Andaba sin su varita, aún no sabía como aparecerse bien, y lo peor de todo, era que sus músculos ya no podían moverse, sólo realizaban espasmos. Quiso llorar de desesperación, pero sus lágrimas se congelaron con el inclemente viento que entonces la azotó.

Sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento cuando notó que alguien se había aparecido a sus espaldas, tapándola con una túnica gris que le dió algo algo de tibieza.

-¿Qu...qui...quien?

-Señorita Granger. Es mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que pesque una grave neumonía.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar el rostro de esa voz tan familiar. El profesor Dumbledore se encontraba ahí. Sonrió como pudo. Estaba salvada. Pero _¿Cómo supo que estaba en aprietos? _y más aún, _¿Que se encontraba ahí?_

-Prof... Dum... dore... alfoy...est...

-Lo sé, lo sé- la cortó con una sonrisa triste, algo que nunca había visto en él desde que murió Cedric Diggory en cuarto año - Sé exactamente lo que está sucediendo, señorita Granger, no es necesario que hable, descanse.

-Pe..ro.. Te...mos q... ayu...rlo.

El anciano se agachó hasta su altura y la tomó del brazo. Hermione supuso que pretendía hacer aparición conjunta.

-Lamentablemente, ya es tarde, señorita Granger- respondió en un susurro -No podemos hacer nada. Ahora está fuera de nuestro alcance. Sobrevivir y en qué condiciones lo hará, depende exclusivamente de él.

Ella lo míró ceñuda. _"Usted lo sabe todo, ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué no ha hecho nada por ayudarlo? ¿Qué pruebas tiene que pasar? ¿Para qué?" _pensó, pero sabía que si trataba de formular esas preguntas, probablemente saldrían algunas silabas y otras no, quedando un resultado incomprensible. Sin embargo, Dumbledore pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Más tarde responderé todo lo que se le antoje. Pero este no es el lugar ni el momento. Debe descansar.

El anciano se apareció en la enfermería del castillo y la ayudó a caminar hasta quedar recostada en una de sus camillas. Vio como la señora Pomfrey corria a taparla con frazadas y la obligaba a beber varias pociones asquerosas. Hermione supuso que al menos una era para subirle algo la temperatura, porque pudo notar como sus miembros recuperaban algo de movimiento. Su mentón ya no tiritaba. Al menos, ya podía volver a hablar.

-Profesor... - esbozó a duras penas, al ver que éste pretendía salir de ahí.

El anciano retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se colocó al lado de su camilla.

-Lo siento, pero ya le dije que debe descansar. Mañana hablaremos. Se lo prometo.

-Pero yo no quiero descansar - objetó, molesta - Te... tenemos que... ir a bus...carlo.

Hermione sentía que sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente y que su lengua se adormecía. Maldijo por dentro. De seguro alguna de las pociones que le habían dado era para dormir. _¡Pero ella no quería dormir! ¡Quería ayudarlo! _trató de seguir articulando palabras, pero ya no tenía las energías suficientes. Era como si Morfeo hubiera aparecido con todo su poder y la hubiera arrastrado forzosamente al reino de los sueños.

_Lo último que vió Hermione esa noche antes de caer rendida fueron las gafas del profesor Dumbledore, y tras ellas, sus ojos cubiertos por un velo de preocupación._

_"Se salvará, ¿cierto?" _quiso preguntarle antes de ser vencida por la poción, pero no pudo, y la pregunta se perdió en su subconsciente, provocándole una serie de pesadillas que la atormentarían durante toda la noche.

_"Callada" había dicho Malfoy, antes de enfrentar su tercera prueba y salvarla. _

_"Callada"._

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_

_. _


	12. NOTICIAS

**_Estimados lectores,_**

Podrán ver que este no es un nuevo capítulo, sino un aviso de que tanto yo, como **Karix7, Embercita y Arrayan**, estamos bien, al igual que nuestras familias. Solo hemos tenido algunas pérdidas materiales, lo que es esperable y menor.

Muchas gracias por la preocupación. Por sus reviews preguntando como me encuentro y los mensajes directos ya sea por FanFiction o Twitter. Me gustaría responderlos uno a uno, pero verán que las comunicaciones en el país son inestables, y la Internet es intermitente. Mal.

En fin. Como muchos ya saben (gracias **Jos Black **por informar al resto) un terremoto de **8.8** grados azotó 7 regiones de nuestro país y justamente en las que nosotras vivimos tuvo su mayor intensidad. Ya llevamos más de 60 réplicas entre 3, 4 y 4.5 grados, y un tsunami en el sur del país que se comió la mitad de la Isla Juan Fernández; sin contar el gran oleaje que ha llevado a los botes y pequeños barcos a internarse en algunos balnearios como Talcahuano y Dichato, quedando varados en plena ciudad.

Afortunadamente, pese a ser el 5º terremoto más grande desde el 1900 en el mundo, Chile tiene una cultura sismica, no por nada tenemos el record del mayor terremoto de la historia en 1960. La mayoría de los edificios están construidos bajo norma antisismica, y por eso puedo decir con alegria que mi casa está intacta. Lamentablemente, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, y ojálá pudieran enviar sus energías para allá. Son 214 muertos hasta el momento, como verán, para la intensidad, la sacamos barata por eso mismo (con mucha menos intensidad Haití tuvo más de doscientos mil). Sin embargo, hay mucha gente que perdió sus hogares, lugares que quedaron aislados y gente que no sabe de sus seres queridos, lo que no deja de preocuparme como chilena y porque quiero a mi país de verdad.

Es por eso que quiero enviar además un fraternal abrazo a todos mis compatriotas. Espero que ninguno de ustedes haya tenido pérdidas personales y ojalá pronto todo se estabilice.

Saludos y harta fuerza.

Fernanda.


	13. Chapter 12

**Este capítulo trae banda sonora**.

Cuando aparezca el símbolo **1.& **deben poner la canción **"Please let me get what i want"** de **The Smiths**

(http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=DMQbzLrvwlE)

Cuando aparezca el símbolo **2.& **deben poner la canción **"Hometown glory" **de la increíble voz de **Adele **(http: / / www. youtube. com / watch?v=Ln_D61tq_zk)**. **

Y por último, cuando aparezca el símbolo **3.& **deben poner **"Please let me get what i want"** , pero esta vez, en la voz de **She and Him **(http: / / www. youtube. com / watch?v=9rC0fbNSxvM)

* * *

_**El Diario de una Máscara.**_

_**12.-**_

.

Hermione despertó abruptamente, incorporándose de inmediato hasta quedar sentada, logrando que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas por lo rápido del movimiento. Mareada, llevó una mano hasta su sien, rogando que todo dejara de girar tan vertiginosamente. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, notó el excesivo calor de su piel. Su frente ardía y su cuerpo estaba transpirando como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua.

Un estornudo violento la obligó a sacudirse, lástimando sus músculos y arrancándole un quejido. Pero no pensó en el dolor. Se limitó a agradecer mentalmente la cajita de pañuelitos que seguramente la señora Pomfrey había dejado en su velador previendo la situación.

_El estornudo había traido pegajozas consecuencias, y no tenía intenciones de ensuciar sus sábanas. _

Tomó uno de los pañuelos y se sonó con todas sus fuerzas - _las cuales no eran muchas_- , dándose cuenta que su chapuzón en la Antártica no había sido gratis. De seguro se había pescado un colosal resfriado, ya que se sentía fatal. Le dolia todo y podía jurar que su cerebro se había llenado de mocos. Sólo quería dormir. Desaparecer por un rato. No pensar.

_Un lujo al cual Hermione Granger jamás había podido acceder. _

Volvió a recostarse respirando con dificultad, mientras su memoria comenzaba involuntariamente a repasar lo que había sucedido la noche pasada.

_Ella interpretando a Parkinson..._

_Los labios de Malfoy en su cuello..._

_La mirada lujuriosa de Lord Chaos..._

_Malfoy protegiéndola a su propia costa..._

_Malfoy desapareciendo frente a sus ojos, siendo reemplazado por hielo y más hielo..._

Su mandíbula comenzó a tiritar, pues al recordar todo, estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar de impotencia.

Tenía el corazón oprimido de la más sincera preocupación._ ¿Qué sería de Malfoy? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría logrado pasar la prueba?_ No sabia nada. Absolutamente nada de su destino, y la angustia comenzaba a subir a niveles alarmantes. No había podido hacer nada por ayudarlo, _¡absolutamente nada! _mientras él; él la protegió a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho. A pesar de merecer su odio de cabo a rabo. A pesar de...

-Nunca pensé que fuera tan curiosa, señorita Granger– escuchó una voz familiar, interrumpiendo la ráfaga de pensamientos que la atormentaba -Pero esto confirma que uno nunca conoce a la gente lo suficiente.

Miró a su izquierda y se dio cuenta que ahí ya se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore, sentado con una pierna cruzada, mirándola por arriba de sus gafas con algo de tristeza marcada en sus orbes azules.

-Aunque es comprensible– prosiguió ante su silencio -Encontrar el alma de una persona volcada en un libro es una tentación difícil de resistir. Aunque debo confesar que eso de copiar algo ajeno escapa de su habitual e intachable comportamiento. ¿Qué la llevó a hacerlo?

Hermione quedó de piedra y comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua. "_¿Sabe de la existencia del diario? ¿Sabe que yo lo leí? ¿Sabe que tengo una copia?" _pensó, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada. Pudo notar como sus mejillas se coloreaban aún más, ya no por la fiebre, sino del más sincero bochorno.

-¿Cómo...?- susurró bajando la mirada.

-Las pinturas, señorita Granger, las pinturas– la interrumpió el anciano, pero su tono de voz no era de reproche, sino más bien, quería enfatizar la obviedad de la respuesta -El castillo está lleno de ellas y los alumnos aún no entienden que éstas pueden ser muy chismosas si se lo proponen. Les llamó la atención el hecho de que encontrase el diario del joven Malfoy y desde entonces la han estado observado. Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho que hiciera una copia, pero bueno, fuera de las objeciones morales que eso me provoca, ahora nos va a servir de mucho contar con el.

La muchacha tragó espeso y elevó la mirada con algo de extrañeza.

-Usted sabía de la existencia de ese diario de antes, ¿Cierto?- se aventuró.

Y obtuvo un buen resultado, ya que el anciano asintió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Quizás es mejor que vea la respuesta por sus propios ojos.

El director acercó un pensadero con su varita. El aparato estaba en la esquina suroeste de la enfermería, algo en lo que jamás Hermione había reparado con anterioridad. Lo puso justo al lado de la camilla, para luego extraer de su sien un hilillo plateado con algún recuerdo, el cual fue depositado con un movimiento de muñeca sobre el artefacto. Hermione miró a su director esperando su aprobación, y al tenerla, se incorporó sobre un codo para poder agachar la cabeza en el pensadero y observar.

.

_"Un joven de cabellos rubios estaba en cuclillas, escudándose en la oscuridad, ocultándose del resto. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su expresión era dura; una mezcla de rabia y decepción que se podía percibir fácilmente. Al lado de él, un baúl enorme le hacía compañía, el cual servía de apoyo a una gran jaula con una lechuza negra y majestuosa._

_-Joven Malfoy, ya debería estar listo. Casi todos los alumnos ya están abordo. _

_Albus Dumbledore, que había aparecido de la nada, ahora se encontraba al frente de aquel muchacho._

_-No quiero volver a casa– respondió él, testarudo –No quiero verlo. Sé que tuvo que ver con esto. _

_El anciano negó con la cabeza y se arrodilló no sin dificultad hasta su altura. _

_-Me gustaría ayudarte, Draco, en serio, pero lamentablemente no puedo. Narcissa se pondría muy triste si no vuelves. Tienes que estar ahí por ella, por tu madre. Además, no hay forma de probar que él tuvo participación en la muerte del joven Diggory. No hay excusa para que no vuelvas a tu casa. Lucius no permitirá que no vuelvas y yo no tengo como fundar un caso en su contra ante Wizengamot. No por ahora._

_Los ojos del Malfoy de cuarto año lo miraron suplicantes, pero al ver que nada cambiaria, volvió a enfocarlos hacia el vacío, tornándose inexpresivos._

_-No lo puedo creer- esbozó ya sin emoción._

_Dumbledore lucía realmente afectado al no poder tenderle una pizca de ayuda. _

_-Hijo- soltó, colocando una mano en su hombro -Estás ahogándote por tragarte todo lo que piensas y sientes. La muerte del joven Diggory no ha hecho más que estallar esta bomba de tiempo que tienes hace rato dentro del pecho. Necesitas dejarla salir o tu alma se marchitará. Te tornarás tan oscuro que ni podrás reconocerte. Morirás por dentro, ahogado en tu verdadera esencia. ¿Eso deseas?_

_El muchacho lo miraba entre escéptico y sorprendido, sin saber qué responderle._

_-Toma- agregó Dumbledore, sacando del bolsillo de su túnica un cuaderno negro._

_Malfoy lo tomó y lo miró desde todas las perspectivas posibles, tratando de entender la extraña mente del director._

_-¿Y esto?- soltó al no lograrlo._

_-Es un cuaderno- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros -Lo compré hoy para escribir. Ya sabes, a veces escribir lo que se siente es la mejor terapia. Y creo sinceramente que tú le darás un mejor uso que este viejo decrépito; que olvida sus pensamientos a menudo._

_Draco lo miró con ambas cejas alzadas y regresó la vista hacia el cuaderno. Vio como Dumbledore extraía su varita y con un simple hechizo lo personalizaba, grabándole en una de las esquinas inferiores sus iniciales: **D.M.**_

_-Ya es tarde- soltó, incorporándose y logrando que el muchacho se levantara también -Es mejor que te apures si no te quieres quedar abajo del tren. A menos que quieras volver a pie a Malfoy Mannor. _

_El joven de cabellos rubios lo miró y asintió, guardando celosamente el cuaderno dentro de un bolso que llevaba cruzado al hombro. Tomó tanto su baúl como su jaula y comenzó a correr por los pasillos para llegar al tren, desapareciendo progresivamente del campo visual del viejo director hasta que no quedara rastro de él"_

_._

Hermione retiró suavemente su rostro del pensadero y levantó la mirada hasta posarla en los ojos del Director.

-Usted se lo regaló– dijo, no sin sorpresa.

El anciano asintió lentamente y se quitó las gafas, procediendo a acariciar el puente de su nariz.

-Efectivamente, y creo que fue un gran acierto– aseveró, volviendo a poner las gafas en su lugar -Antes de la lamentable muerte del joven Diggory, Draco admiraba a Lucius como cualquier hijo lo haría con su padre, pues consideraba que era alguien al cual había que aspirar. En cierta medida, justificó e ignoró conscientemente sus fechorías en la medida que le fue posible. Sin embargo, luego de los hechos del torneo de los tres magos no pudo evitar enfrentarse con la cruda verdad. Él tenía plena seguridad que su padre había participado como mortífago y eso provocó un quiebre irreparable en la imagen que tenía de él. Como pudiste ver, eso lo atormentó mucho y comenzó a cuestionarse todo lo que había hecho y pensado. Lo bueno es que en cierta medida, terminó por hacerme caso y se desahogó mediante la escritura; porque mediante la escritura es que logró llegar a ser quien es hoy. Sustancia tras una máscara.

Hermione asintió en silencio, apretando sin querer las sábanas en sus puños.

-Usted me dijo que lo sabía todo– comenzó, y el anciano hizo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo -Entonces ¿Sabe lo de las pruebas? ¿Lo de los símbolos? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-El mismo Draco me informó de ese delicado tema- respondió, notando como la sorpresa coloreaba el rostro de la muchacha -Verá, señorita Granger. Hay muchas cosas que pasan en el mundo exterior sin que ustedes se enteren, y es mejor que así sea. Pero ya que tiene nociones acerca del problema, es mejor que se lo explique, ¿Un caramelo de limón?

Hermione se descolocó al verlo extraer de su bolsillo una cajita de caramelos en plena conversación.

-No, gracias. Continúe.

El Director sacó un caramelo y se lo echó a la boca, mientras con la mano libre volvía a guardar la caja en el bolsillo de donde lo había sacado.

-Después del fracaso de los mortífagos en el ataque al Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia - empezó a explicar con cuidado, como si quisiera medir la información que le daba -Voldemort consideró que era necesario, en cierta forma, castigar a sus seguidores por su debilidad, diseñando además un programa de entrenamiento para sus nuevos integrantes, consistente en siete pruebas casi imposibles de pasar. Pasando una de ellas, el vencedor obtendría un tatuaje de reconocimiento... Digamos que su idea es que sólo llegasen a ser mortífagos quienes realmente lo merecieran. Aunque tengo la impresión que esta es una nueva armada, una nueva casta, algo superior a los mortífagos.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto?- repuso Hermione, impaciente -¿El ingresó al programa y luego se confesó con usted?

Dumbledore negó su suposición.

-Voldemort consideró que para dar puntapié inicial a su idea, para su primera "versión" del entrenamiento, sólo se dispondría de una vacante, solo una, en el cuerpo de los mortífagos, respecto de la cual lucharían a muerte diversos postulantes, empezando aquellos que debían cargar con la culpa de sus padres, los hijos de los mortífagos en desgracia, como Lucius Malfoy. Obviamente, se imaginará que el primero en su lista fue Draco, pero él se negó a participar, argumentando que prefería morir antes que convertirse en uno de ellos. Como podrá adivinar, señorita Granger, su negativa enfureció al Señor Oscuro, por lo que decidió amedrentarlo secuestrando a Narcissa Malfoy, con la amenaza de que si no seguía estrictamente el programa, la mataría. Claramente eso derrumbó la voluntad del joven Malfoy, que se vio obligado a participar.

Hermione cerró los ojos de consternación.

-Fue entonces que recurrió a mí- agregó con pesar -Un día antes de su primera prueba. Me ofreció información a cambio de que encontrara a su madre, la ocultara en un lugar seguro, y la protegiera de su Lord Oscuro.

-¿Y han podido encontrarla?

-Lamentablemente aún no. La Orden trabaja arduamente en eso, pero no hemos logrado ningún resultado sobre su paradero. Es por ello que el joven Malfoy sigue en el programa. Es natural que quiera proteger a su madre. Sabe que si no sigue estrictamente cada proceso, cada prueba, que si no deja que lo tatúen, su madre correrá peligro. Y usted que ha leído su diario sabe a la perfección que el joven Malfoy jamás dejaría que su madre corra peligro, ¿cierto?

Hermione suspiró y asintió. Tan sólo podía imaginar la desesperación que debía sentir Malfoy al encontrarse entre la espada y la pared. Obligado a convertirse en quien más odiaba para proteger a quien más amaba.

-¿Y Theodore Nott? ¿Cómo se metió en eso?- preguntó, recordando de pronto las palabras de Malfoy.

Dumbledore tomó aire antes de responder a eso. Al parecer, no se esperaba que Hermione también supiera que Theodore Nott estaba igualmente involucrado.

-Cuando Draco se negó rotundamente a participar- explicó -Voldemort no sólo consideró apropiado secuestrar a su madre para castigarlo, sino que además, le dijo que si no lo hacía bien, destruiría todo lo que le importaba, y para demostrarle que estaba hablando en serio, le dijo que uno de sus amigos sería obligado a entrar al programa...

-Entiendo- se adelantó la muchacha.

Pero el Director le hizo presente de inmediato su error.

-Se equivoca- soltó -Voldemort en un principio no eligió al joven Nott, sino a la señorita Parkinson. Como quería herir a Draco por su osadía, eligió al amigo más débil para asegurarse que muriera dentro del programa, es decir, su intención era que ella no lograra pasar ninguna etapa. Sólo lo haría para darle una dolorosa lección. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ir a buscarla para obligarla, el joven Nott se presentó ante él y le suplicó insistentemente que le dejara tomar su lugar. Ahora, la verdad desconozco el porqué Voldemort accedió a su petición, pero lo hizo. Quizás, pensó que él también moriría pronto, pero Theodore resultó ser un hueso duro de roer.

Hermione estaba conmmovida con la gallardía de Nott, sorprendida por su capacidad de sacrificio. Aunque si lo pensaba fríamente, ella probablemente también daría la vida por sus amigos.

-¿Y ella lo supo? Digo, ¿Parkinson sabe que Theodore está en el programa por ella? ¿Que se sacrificó para salvarla?

El anciano sonrió tristemente.

-Jamás. Ella solo sabe que ambos están en esa lamentable situación. No sabe los motivos concretos del joven Nott, y por lo que tengo entendido, no piensan informárselo. No quieren hacerla parte de eso más de lo necesario.

Ella comprendió de inmediato los motivos. De seguro no quería provocarle un insoportable sentimiento de culpabilidad. Sin embargo, aún había un tema que no calzaba.

-Hay algo que no entiendo- confesó ceñuda -Malfoy mencionó que Theodore llevaba más tiempo de entrenamiento que él, ¿cómo puede ser así si ambos fueron obligados en la misma época?

-Eso es harina de otro costal, señorita Granger- contestó Dumbledore sin intenciones de ahondar en el tema - Digamos que el joven Nott tuvo una infancia difícil y ha sido duramente entrenado desde pequeño por su padre. Este entrenamiento de Voldemort vendría a ser su educación oficial, pero él ya viene preparado de antes. Malfoy no. ¿Ahora lo comprende, señorita Granger? ¿Entiende porqué el joven Nott desarrolló esa extraña doble personalidad? ¿Entiende porque el joven Malfoy insiste en alejar a la gente de sí?

Hermione cerró los ojos en señal de afirmación. Ahora todo era más claro.

_Por qué Theodore Nott tenia dos versiones de si mismo, una tranquila y otra explosiva._

_Por qué Draco Malfoy se había alejado de todos, evitando formar lazos con el resto._

Y la respuesta psicológica era muy sencilla.

_Porque el primero había sido sometido desde pequeño a un entrenamiento oscuro, haciendo mella en su pura personalidad..._

_Porque el segundo se había auto convencido de que todo aquel que lo rodeaba terminaba herido, dañado..._

Y Hermione sintió pena. Porque Nott estaba condenado a vivir con lo que traia en su ADN y lo que le había inculcado su padre. Mientras Malfoy se había auto-condenado a vivir en soledad, personificando a alguien más.

-Muy pocos saben la situación que los aqueja, señorita Granger- esbozó el director -Así que le rogaría encarecidamente que esto no saliera de aquí. Sobretodo por el joven Nott. Él no tiene idea que yo sé que está metido en esto. Sólo conozco su estado a través del señor Malfoy, pero espero fervientemente que él se acerque pronto para buscar una solución junto a la Orden.

-No se preocupe por eso. Seré una tumba al respecto- aseguró con solemnidad la castaña.

Dumbledore sonrió convencido de aquello.

-Perfecto... - dijo a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento -¡Ah! Y para sacarla del embrollo en que se metió con el joven Malfoy, le diré que trabaja para mí. Obviamente omitiré que usted sola se ha hecho una copia de su diario, eso es un elemento que nos puede servir en el futuro, pero respecto a la suplantación que hizo de la señorita Parkinson, quédese tranquila- Hermione se sonrojó visiblemente al saberse descubierta -Le diré que sabe de la situación porque yo se la he informado y que su deber es exclusivamente que él no pierda el norte.

-¿Que no pierda el norte?- repitió confundida.

-Así es- corroboró el anciano -Créame que esas pruebas están hechas para destruir la bondad que hay dentro de los postulantes. Es por eso mismo que también le encargo que tenga un ojo puesto en el joven Nott. Por lo que sé, ustedes han desarrollado una especie de complicidad y me gustaría que la profundice para influenciarlo. Para que recurra a nosotros también y podamos ver cómo lo ayudamos a salir de esto antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Hermione vio como el Director se giraba para retirarse de la enfermería, luego de realizarle una corta reverencia a modo de despedida. Sin embargo, antes que saliera de ahí, una terrible duda asaltó su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué pasa si ambos llegan a la séptima prueba y la pasan?- le gritó, antes de que abriera la puerta.

Dumbledore se giró y contestó con un tono que sonaba excesivamente serio en él.

-Ruego a Merlín que podamos sacarlos de ahí antes que eso ocurra, señorita Granger. Considerando que Voldemort solo ha dispuesto una vacante, puedo imaginarme cuál sería su solución práctica si ambos llegasen hasta el final.

La muchacha tragó espeso, pues se lo imaginaba también a la perfección.

_"Un duelo mágico"_ pensó horrorizada.

-¿Ha tenido noticias de él?- agregó en un murmullo -¿De Malfoy?

El anciano sonrió, aparentemente enternecido con su preocupación.

-Aún no, señorita Granger. Aún no. Pero no pierda las esperanzas. El joven Malfoy es más fuerte de lo todos creen.

.

**.**

_"Cuando pienso en mi niñez, me cuesta distinguir lo que realmente fue, de lo que mi cabeza inventó. Lo que viví de lo que creí vivir, y de lo que no recuerdo haber vivido. Impresiones abstractas en mi cabeza. Olores, combinación de colores, formas. Sentimientos. Pensamientos que alguna vez estuvieron en mi cerebro, pero que se esfumaron con la edad. Con el descubrimiento de ciertas verdades. Con la decepción. Con el crecimiento. Con el dolor. _

_Por eso, hay ocasiones en __que __cierro los ojos y creo recordarme a mi mismo flotando en un lago, casi sin necesidad de hacerlo a conciencia, como una embarcación atravesando el Pacífico, sin tormenta a la vista, solo deslizándome a través de olas imaginarias. _

_(Por mi tamaño, no debo tener más de seis años, quizás siete). _

_Todo huele a eucalípto; el sol está en lo alto y alumbra cada hoja de cada árbol que me rodea, haciéndolas extrañamente brillantes, destacando el rocío que corre por ellas, dándome a entender la lluvia que precedió a aquél día._

_Y ahí los veo. A la orilla, sentados en el pasto sobre una gran manta, comiendo frutas, conversando y riéndo entre sí. Madre me alerta que tenga cuidado, que el agua es engañosa, mientras padre le dice que nada pasará. Que es algo natural en los niños, pero que no me aleje demasiado, que aún no sé nadar bien. _

_Los dos parecen envueltos en una burbuja radiante. Ella enfundada en un vestido amarillo con margaritas y él de pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca. Cada cierto tiempo, me observan para asegurarse que no me he ahogado, y continuán charlando, como si no existiera otra persona más interesante en el mundo._

_¿Será real ese recuerdo? ¿Alguna vez mis padres fueron tan felices? ¿Alguna vez emanaron tanta tranquilidad? ¿Alguna vez fueron tan solo una pareja?__"_

_._

Hermione sintió que el mentón le tiritaba, así que decidió cerrar aquél libro de un solo golpe y regresarlo al bolso que le habían hecho llegar sus amigos. Tanto Harry como Ron habían ido a visitarla el día anterior extremadamente preocupados por su condición. La señora Pomfrey les había mentido diciendo que, por estar paseando tan cerca del lago, había sido atrapada por el calamar gigante que la había arrastrado al agua, provocándole una neumonia de los mil demonios. Ellos ni se cuestionaron el hecho, solo la trataron de imprudente, ofreciéndole ayuda en lo que quisiera. _"Sólo necesito que traigan mi bolso" _les solicitó, y ellos pensaron de inmediato que se trataba de una de sus extravagancias intelectuales, que pretendía divertirse leyendo materia escolar, así que le dieron en el gusto sin más preguntas.

_Pero no podían estar más equivocados._

Ella quería leer el diario de Malfoy. De alguna forma, pensaba que eso le haría sentir que estaba vivo. Que estaba bien.

Por eso, cuando esa misma tarde Dumbledore acudió a la enfermería para avisarle que Malfoy había sobrevivido a la prueba, una lágrima de alivio, tan solo una, recorrió su mejilla. Sin embargo, no todas eran buenas noticias; el profesor no sabía cuando volvería, si es que llegaba a volver. Malfoy había quedado demasiado mal luego de esa maldita prueba y estaba en recuperación en San Mungo, sin fecha de retorno. Hermione sintió que su corazón se volvía una pasa, y que la preocupación, que había dejado de de inundar su pecho, había vuelto con mayor fuerza. _¿En qué diablos consistía esa estúpida prueba? __¿Que ahora no solo tenía a Nott en San Mungo, sino también a Malfoy?._

_"Mejor herido que muerto". _Pensó, tratando de animarse.

Hermione se giró y decidió espantar sus miedos durmiendo, cayendo inmediatamente en un estado de sopor que, sin saberlo, fue propiciado por la última medicina que le administraron luego que el Director abandonara la enfermería.

.

"_Estaba todo oscuro, pero no de una forma natural, alguien le estaba tapando los ojos. _

_No se sentía indefensa, ni asustada. Confiaba plenamente en esas manos y su dueño. Caminaba guiada por él sin cuestionarselo, sin saber su destino, sin saber absolutamente nada. _

_-¿Cuanto falta?- preguntó su alterego del sueño._

_-Poco, muy poco._

_Ella sonrió en una mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Su corazón bombeaba rápido y la cercanía de él desordenaba todas sus hormonas._

_-Llegamos– lo escuchó susurrar después de un rato –Abre los ojos._

_Sintió como sus manos abandonaban su cara y abrió los ojos perezosamente, cegada en un principio por la luz, pero acostumbrándose rápidamente a la vista que tenía al frente. _

_-Es... es... hermoso– murmuró sorprendida._

_-Y es todo tuyo._

_Hermione no podía ver lo mismo que veía la Hermione del sueño; pero si podía sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo; Emoción. Mucha emoción._

_Ella pudo sentir como entre sueños esbozaba una amplia sonrisa, y como él lentamente depositaba un beso en su mejilla"_

**_. _**

Hermione despertó naturalmente y estiró sus brazos para desperezarse. Aún podía sentir sus labios estirados dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, pues contra todo pronóstico, había tenido un sueño reparador y además especial, que le había dejado un agradable hormigueo en el pecho.

Suspiró sonoramente mirando al techo, preguntándose cómo estaría Malfoy, qué tan herido estaría, cuánto se tardaría en volver, y si en realidad volvería , cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_Una conocida voz que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba... _

-Buenos días, dormilona.

Hermione se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y miró hacia su izquierda, de donde provenía esa voz.

_Y su interior se desbordó de alegría al verlo, tanto, que en un inicio pensó que seguía soñando._

Sentado al lado de su camilla se encontraba Theodore Nott, cruzado de brazos y observándola divertido, con esa mueca que le hacía parecer tanto a una estrella de cine muggle de los años 50. Y lo más increíble de todo era que, su semblante era tan tranquilo, pacífico, que parecía que nada le hubiera pasado.

_Nada. _

-Despertaste con una sonrisa en el rostro– siguió hablando ante su silencio -¿Acaso soñaste conmigo que tenías esa cara mientras dormías?

Y ahí estaban otra vez, sus frases insinuantes, su doble sentido, su falta de vergüenza. Como si nada le hubiera pasado.

_Nada._

Hermione, sin calcular sus movimientos, estiró sus brazos y lo atrapó entre ellos, estrujándolo contra sí, obligándolo a levantarse un poco de la silla. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta cuánto lo había extrañado, cuánto esperaba su retorno. Aunque en el fondo, no estaba tan preocupada por él. Pues a Nott no lo podrían vencer ni con armas nucleares. Algo dentro de ella sabía que tenía mucho más poder del que demostraba al resto, y por eso ahora parecía como si nada le hubiera pasado.

_Nada._

-Esto es... inesperado– murmuró Nott frente a su sorpresivo abrazo.

Hermione lo soltó de inmediato con expresión culpable y avergonzada. Con fuertes deseos de esconderse bajo las sábanas de la camilla y desaparecer por un buen rato de ahí.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó roja -Yo... bueno, no quise incomodarte.

Él rió de buena gana y negó con la cabeza.

-Por el contrario. ¿Lo repites?- dijo, volviendo a su asiento con naturalidad -Aunque en esta ocasión, sin tanta fuerza. Casi me dejas sin respiración.

Ella, avergonzada y todo, dejó escapar una suave risa, y se tapó la boca tratando de reprimirla.

Se sentía bien volver a hablar con él. Tenerlo de vuelta le brindaba una cierta sensación de normalidad que refrescaba su atormentada mente. "_Si Nott pudo salir de San Mungo como si nada, Malfoy también podrá hacerlo" _se dijo a sí misma.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto– confesó en voz alta, ignorando el rubor de sus mejillas y su sentido común.

Él pareció complacido con eso.

-Sí– dijo -Digamos que me cansé de estar de ocioso en la estancia familiar. Sin hacer nada productivo todo el día... Creo que hasta el cerebro se me atascó de tan poco uso.

Hermione lo miró y un halo de tristeza cruzó sus ojos.

Le estaba mintiendo, _¡claro que le estaba mintiendo!_ Él no tenía como saber que ella ya sabía de su condición. Que sabía que él voluntariamente había optado por tomar el puesto de la que solía ser su amor platónico y que ahora estaba enrollado en una carrera por llegar a complacer al Señor Oscuro, teniendo que pasar pruebas que atentaban contra su vida y su estabilidad física y emocional.

_No supo porqué, pero el hecho de que le mintiera tan abiertamente y sin dejo de culpabilidad, le dolía a Hermione._

-Claro, claro– comentó, tratando de ocultar su decepción -¿Cómo te fue en todo eso?

-Casi me morí– contestó de inmediato, y Hermione palideció _¿acaso le contaría la verdad? -_De puro aburrimiento– agregó, desinflando sus esperanzas -¿Y tú, irresponsable? Cuando pregunté por ti me dijeron que era tu segundo día en la enfermería por una horrenda neumonía. ¿Cómo te la pescaste?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No quería mentirle de vuelta. No se sentía bien con eso.

-No me lo creerías– optó por responder -Prefiero no hablar de eso.

Él asintió y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y la enfermería se había inundado de tonos rojos y anaranjados, dándole un color extraño a su tez. Hermione lo observaba fijamente, tratando de adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza. Ya no sabía que estaba sintiendo. Estaba alegre hasta que le mintió, pero, _¿por qué habría de decirle la verdad? _no era nadie para él. A penas conversaban algunas veces en los pasillos, y claro, había tenido la deferencia de ir a visitarla ahora que había vuelto, pero eso no quería decir que ella significara algo más para su vida. O que fuera lo suficientemente confiable como para que él se sintiera con toda la libertad de contarle sus problemas, incluso su pasado. _¿Cómo esperaba Dumbledore que de un día para otro se convirtiera en alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a no perder el norte?_

-Me acordé de tí– lo escuchó hablar, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

No la estaba mirando, seguía con la mirada atenta hacia la ventana, pero aún así, su tono de voz había sido tan profundo que a ella le provocó un escalofrío.

-¿Ah, si?- indagó, tratando de no parecer afectada con ello -¿Y qué recordaste?

Nott se encogió de hombros y exhaló hondo antes de hablar.

-Nuestras conversaciones de pasillo– respondió con simpleza -Supongo que durante los días que estuve fuera extrañaba verte con cara de espanto cada vez que te decía alguna cosa indecente. Me divertía mucho poniéndote en problemas. Aunque debo admitir que te ves atractiva cuando te sonrojas. Pareces un tomate con patas.

Ella rió nerviosa y trató de seguirle el juego.

-¿Encuentras atractivo un tomate con patas?- soltó irónica.

Pero él no parecía estar bromeando. Ya no.

Regresó su mirada hasta ella y la observó sin pizca de burla en sus ojos.

-Correción– esbozó serio -Pareces un adorable tomate con patas. Eso me parece atractivo. Demasiado para tu propia seguridad.

Hermione sintió que su boca se secaba y tragó espeso. Ok. Parecía que no estaba jugando, y precisamente por eso no sabía qué responder. Guardó silencio esperando que él continuara hablando.

En su ausencia, casi se le había olvidado la habilidad de Theodore Nott para dejarla sin palabras, la honestidad con que soltaba cada barbaridad y la intensidad de su mirada. Una parte de ella, llegó a creer que podría acostumbrarse a eso. Pero eso fue antes de que desapareciera. Y ahora se daba cuenta que no. Jamás se acostumbraría lo suficiente.

-En fin– suspiró él, levantándose de su silla -¿A qué hora te veo el sábado?

Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-¿El sábado?

-¿La neumonía te afectó el oído?- replicó alzando la ceja -Sí el sábado. Hogsmeade.

Dejó de respirar como si le hubieran dado un golpe en plena boca del estómago. _¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo una cita? _No. No iba a dejar que su imaginación volara y construyera castillos en el cielo. Theodore Nott no le estaba pidiendo una cita propiamente tal. Lo más probable era que Theodore sólo quisiera ir con alguien distinto a Hogsmeade, y como ella ya había pasado al prueba de valentía al ir a la fiesta del nido de serpientes, se convertía inmediatamente en la primera opción.

-No creo que vaya, Nott– respondió con honestidad –Todavía no me siento bien, hace frío afuera y no sé si me permitirán salir en estas condiciones. Además, de ir, lo haría con Ron y Harry, es una tradición.

Él frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho.

-A ver– comenzó –En primer lugar, te sanarás para el sábado, consideralo un hecho. En segundo lugar, las tradiciones están hechas para romperse. Irás conmigo y ya. Creo que ese parcito puede arreglárselas sin ti aunque sea una vez. Están grandecitos, ¿no crees? Así que esa es la conclusión. Te sanarás e irás conmigo el sábado. ¿A las nueve te parece bien?

-¡Pero...!

-Sin "peros" Granger– la interrumpió severo –Repito, ¿A las nueve te parece bien?

Hermione bufó sonoramente y se cruzó de brazos también.

No podía negarlo. Esa autoridad con que ahora le hablaba le parecía bastante atractiva. _¡Pero qué estaba pensando! _Debía ir no porque su altanería se lo ordenara, por el contrario, debía ir con él para cumplir con la tarea que le había encomendado Dumbledore. Nott le estaba dando la oportunidad en bandeja y ella la estaba desaprovechando sin pensarlo. Quizás, esa ida a Hogsmeade podía significar un avance en la confianza que Theodore le tenía. Quizás, sería el primer paso para que terminara por confesarle su situación, y así poder guiarlo hasta la Orden para que lo ayudaran.

-Esta bien. Como quieras– soltó resignada, tratando de fingir que la idea no la entusiasmaba.

Él sonrió a través de la mirada y se descruzó de brazos.

-Lo sé – dijo, a la vez que se agachaba para depositar un beso en su frente, para variar, sin su permiso - Siempre es como quiero.

Hermione lo miró profundamente ofendida, pero nada dijo.

Lo observó caminar hasta la puerta y desaparecer por ella, girando la cabeza antes de hacerlo para guiñarle el ojo con descaro. _"Idiota" _pensó para sus adentros, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa nerviosa que empezó a brotar de sus labios como margaritas en primavera.

.

**&.**

**.**

El sábado llegó y a las nueve en punto de la mañana, Theodore Nott la estaba esperando a la entrada, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero café. La gente que pasaba a su lado lo quedaba mirando con extrañeza, ya que sus compañeros de Slytherin habían partido y solo quedaba él. Nadie imaginó que a quien esperaba con tanta paciencia se tratase de una alumna de otra casa, menos que esa casa fuera Gryffindor, y jamás se les pasó por la cabeza que ella podría ser precisamente Hermione Granger.

Así, cuando ella le anunció a sus amigos que no iría en esta ocasión a Hogsmeade con ellos, se armó la tercera guerra mágica. Especialmente por Ron, a quien no le cabía en la cabeza que prefiriera ir con una "sucia serpiente" en vez de ellos, sus amigos de siempre. Tampoco le creyó cuando le dijo que no era una cita, sino una salida de amigos, y como si quisiera vengarse por ello, invitó a Lavender Brown para que lo acompañara, dejando botado a Harry, a quien no le quedó más remedio que ir con Luna, ya que Ginny tenía una cita con Dean Thomas, algo que tampoco le agradaba en lo absoluto al pelinegro, que partió al pueblo con una cara de metro y medio.

Sin embargo, Hermione trató que esos problemas no la siguieran hasta Hogsmeade, optando por obviarlos hasta la vuelta para pasar una buena tarde con Nott. No es que esperara mucho, pero en cierta forma, tenía ansiedad de saber como terminaría todo. Si serían capaces de pasar una tarde completa juntos sin tratar de matarse mutuamente. Si podrían afiatarse. Si él se soltaría con ella. Si le confesaría lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando lo saludó para partir al pueblo, él la recibió con una sonrisa cálida y le ofreció el brazo para caminar juntos. Ella lo miró con recelo, pero aún así, lo tomó y comenzaron a avanzar juntos, rezagándose poco a poco del resto, entre frases ingeniosas, comentarios inteligentes y risas varias.

_Hermione nunca pensó que esa tarde en Hogsmeade sería solo el comienzo de muchas tardes a solas con él__..._

Desviándose de la conducta regular del resto de los estudiantes, que sólo acudían a _Honeydukes_ a comprar golosinas o a las _Tres Escobas_ para tomar cerveza de mantequilla, Theodore convenció a Hermione de dar una vuelta por el lado desconocido del pueblo, lugares que jamás en su vida en Hogwarts había visto, y que ahora Nott le enseñaba con naturalidad y encanto.

Le contó historias sobre cada casa y sus habitantes, anécdotas y uno que otro comentario sobre los diseños arquitectónicos que los rodeaba. Hermione lo miraba sorprendida. No sabía que él pudiera conocer tanto acerca de tantas cosas diversas. Ni que ocultara ese aspecto de su personalidad al resto.

… _Y en ese momento, Hermione Granger se preguntó porqué nunca Parkinson cayó rendida frente a sus encantos._

Probablemente, pensó, era por su especie de doble personalidad, racional e irracional, tranquila e iracunda al mismo tiempo, que lo convertía en una contradicción personificada. Pero _¿Cómo? _A su lado, Theodore sólo emanaba encanto, fortaleza y tranquilidad. A pesar de sus insinuaciones, ella se sentía segura a su lado, y unas mariposas insolentes comenzaban a molestarla por dentro.

Era extraño. Demasiado extraño.

Por un lado, se sentía hipnotizada por Malfoy, pues cada vez que lo recordaba, su estomago se apretujaba y la atacaban unas ganas locas de llorar porque no tenía noticias de su estado, ni podía ir a visitarlo, por más que intentó de convencer a Dumbledore de lo contrario. Desde que la había salvado, se sentía en deuda con él, y no estaría tranquila hasta cumplirla, aunque en el fondo, ignorara deliberadamente que quizás, no sólo era gratitud lo que la unía a él, sino sentimientos que había desarrollado inconscientemente, y que por su imposibilidad, había guardado en el fondo de su ser, sellado bajo siete llaves sin posibilidad de manifestación al mundo.

Pero por otro lado, percibía que la presencia de Nott era como un analgésico a toda su preocupación. Con él podía olvidarse del mundo, de los problemas, e incluso de los estudios. Su personalidad segura y atrevida la absorbía y la llamaba por más.

_Fue por eso que esa misma tarde decidió dejar de leer el diario de Malfoy. Pues creyó que si lo terminaba antes de que él volviera, jamás lo vería otra vez..._

_...Pero también fue por eso que desde esa misma tarde, Hermione decidió internamente que si Theodore volvía a invitarla a salir, aceptaría dicha invitación sin pensarlo._

Luego de esa salida a Hogsmeade -que terminó con otro beso no permitido en su frente– pasar tardes a solas entre ambos se volvió habitual. Él solía acompañarla a la biblioteca para perturbar sus estudios con frases doble sentido y roces "casuales", mientras ella se apostaba a su lado en "su lugar" de siesta, hablándole sólo para impedirle dormir y vengarse de su actitud.

_Pero su extraña forma de relacionarse no pasó desapercibido para el resto, especialmente para los amigos de la castaña._

Ron, como si quisiese herirla por pasar tanto tiempo con el Slytherin, comenzó un inesperado romance con Lavender Brown, lo que significó en pocas palabras verlos fundidos entre sí en todos lados, entregándose en apasionados besos frente a quien quisiera verlos. Y para que lo iba a negar. A Hermione le dolió, y más de lo que esperaba.

Él había sido su primer amor platónico y ahora ese amor se había estrellado contra una pared si posibilidad de resucitación. Sin embargo, a Hermione le sorprendió lo poco que le costó superarlo, lo que terminó por convencerla que Theodore Nott de verdad era una especie de calmante a cualquier dolor.

_Tampoco es que fuera hipócrita. Con Nott había una química especial y arrebatadora. _

Su cercanía, sus roces, provocaban en ella que todos sus poros reaccionaran, que su respiración se hiciera dificultosa y que el estomago empezara a ser atacado con _snitches _voladoras.

_Él lo sabía, se había dado cuenta de ello, y por eso había aumentado el contacto entre ambos. _

Ya no sólo besaba su frente, sino también su mejilla. La perturbaba soplando detrás de su oreja, y a veces, incluso la abrazaba, colocando de excusa cualquier situación, aprovechando la oportunidad para afirmarla con fuerza por la cintura, logrando que ella se estremeciera como una hoja al viento.

.

_**Un mes **pasó en esa situación..._

_**Un mes **en el cual prácticamente todos los días estaba con él..._

_**Un mes** en que Malfoy aún no volvía a Hogwarts..._

_Pero **un mes** en que Nott había logrado distraerla de ese hecho..._

_Con su forma de hablarle..._

_Con su forma de mirarla..._

_Con su forma de tocarla..._

_._

Hermione se coloreaba cada vez que le preguntaban que tenía con él. _"Nada" _solía responder, "_Sólo somos amigos" _agregaba. Pero _¿Era cierto? ¿Sólo eran amigos? _Ya no tenía ni la menor idea. Había comenzado como un juego, una mera diversión, pero ahora Hermione sentía que Nott le estaba coqueteando abiertamente, como si quisiera realmente algo con ella, como si de verdad esperaba que ella cayera bajo sus encantos.

.

_Y lo estaba logrando..._

… _poco a poco. _

.

A diferencia de ella, que no había logrado que él se abriera, que le contara lo que estaba viviendo. Pues a pesar de que llevaban un mes de lo que fuera que tuvieran, él seguía tan hermético como siempre, y ninguna vez le mencionó algo sobre las pruebas. Tampoco se había dado la oportunidad, y no había vuelto a desaparecer para ir a rendir otra desde que había vuelto de San Mungo.

.

_Y eso a ella la frustraba. _

_Pues al igual que Malfoy, tampoco podía ayudarlo a él. _

_._

-Te tengo una sorpresa– le dijo una tarde de domingo en la biblioteca.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué sería?

Pero él le sonrió misteriosamente sin intenciones de develar ningún detalle.

-Tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos. O sino no tiene sentido.

Hermione bufó y guardó sus cuadernos en el bolso, presta a seguirlo como siempre lo hacía. Él la miró complacido y tomó de su muñeca para guiarla hasta las afueras del castillo. Donde los esperaba un pedazo de marco fotográfico encima de un banquillo.

-¿Un traslador?- adivinó en voz alta, él asintió -¿A dónde me quieres llevar?

-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa– respondió, rodando los ojos.

-Pero no podemos salir del castillo, Nott– repuso ella, con ambas manos en las caderas –Está prohibido.

Theodore la observó con el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?

_Touché. _Eso había sido una estrategia baja, recurrir a los "sentimientos cochinos" como su madre solía decir. Hermione quiso replicar alguna razón irrebatible para no ir, pero finalmente, terminó por dar un sonoro suspiro y dejarse llevar. Como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de él.

-Esta bien. Pero tienes que traerme antes de que anochezca.

Él colocó una expresión triunfadora en el rostro, y sin esperar otro segundo para evitar que se arrepintiera, la tomó por la espalda, cruzando su brazo por encima del vientre, a la vez que tocaba el traslador con la mano que tenía libre. Hermione sintió como sus pies se despegaban y rápidamente volvían a tocar suelo firme.

-Confía en mí- le susurró él, tapando de inmediato sus ojos con ambas manos.

Hermione asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos. Él pegado a su espalda. Ella nerviosa pero a la vez confiada, experimentando una extraña sensación de _deja vú. _

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó después de unos segundos.

-Poco, muy poco.

Otra sensación de familiaridad. Otro _deja vú. _

_¿Por qué sentía como si esto lo hubiera vivido antes?_

-Llegamos– lo escuchó susurrar después de un rato –Abre los ojos.

Hermione sintió como él dejaba de tapar sus ojos con las manos, pero ella no quería abrirlos. Se sentía rara, y quizás, algo asustada, porque sentía que todo ya lo había vivido antes y que ahora se estaba repitiendo todo otra vez.

-Vamos, ábrelos, no seas cobarde- insistió el muchacho.

Ella dibujó una expresión de disgusto en su cara, y poco a poco comenzó a levantar los párpados, cegándose por unos instantes, pero rápidamente acostumbrándose a luz.

Su boca se abrió unos milímetros de la impresión. Frente a ella, había un gran jardín lleno de las más diversas flores, con pasto verde a pesar de la época y un par de columpios en el fondo, que se mecían con el viento hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Era una visión imposiblemente perfecta. Increíble. De colores brillantes e irreales.

-Es... es... hermoso– murmuró asombrada.

Theodore parecía encantado con su reacción y la rodeó hasta quedar al frente de ella.

-Y es todo tuyo.

-¿Ah?- soltó ella con los ojos muy abiertos -¿Mio?

Él asintió y volvió a tirar de su muñeca, encaminándolos hasta los columpios.

-Es decir– comenzó –El otro día pensaba que pasas mucho tiempo encerrada en esa biblioteca, y que en esas condiciones, es imposible que tu cerebro se oxigene bien. Así que decidí prestarte este lugar para que lo ocupes para estudiar. Sé que quieres sacar extraordinario en todas las materias, y creí que esto te ayudaría a lograrlo sin mayor estrés.

Él se sentó en uno de los columpios y empezó a echarse vuelo, mientras ella hacia lo mismo en el columpio que tenía al lado, aún algo atontada por la sorpresa del lugar y por sus palabras. Sonrió. Parecían un par de críos jugando en un parque... la diferencia estaba en que ninguno de los dos eran críos, y que ese parque no era tal, sino un hermoso jardín floral.

-Gracias– soltó finalmente Hermione, balanceando sus pies para seguir el ritmo de Nott -¿Este lugar es tuyo?

Él asintió.

-Era el lugar secreto de mi madre. Digamos que se relajaba armando su pequeña guarida.

-¿Y no le molestará que yo lo ocupe?

Nott negó.

-Está muerta, dudo que le importe.

Hermione se sintió horrible y torpe, sin embargo, al instante Theodore retomó la palabra antes de que pudiera disculparse.

-No te preocupes, no tenías porqué saberlo.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia sus pies, observando como se balanceaban, dejando transcurrir unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

-¿Entonces tú lo mantienes así de hermoso?

Él rió divertido.

-¿Me ves como jardinero?- inquirió, alzando una ceja –No. Le pago a alguien para que lo mantenga tal como ella lo dejó. A veces vengo a despejar la mente, pero no mucho. Creo que tú podrías darle un mejor uso.

Hermione sintió que era la primera vez que Theodore se abría algo con ella, y no pudo hacer más que sonreír conmovida. Se sentía halagada, pero más que nada, "alguien" para él. Por fin se sentía realmente importante. Por fin podía saber algo más de su persona. _¿Alguien más sabría de ese hermoso lugar?_ lo dudaba. Theodore era una muralla. Y Hermione sentía que esa muralla por fin, después de un mes, se estaba cayendo frente a sus ojos.

-¿Veamos quien llega más lejos?- le propuso de pronto, tomando vuelo con más ahínco.

Y ella aceptó el reto gustosamente.

Ambos comenzaron a aplicar más fuerza sobre sus piernas para llegar más alto y cuando Theodore contó hasta tres, ambos saltaron y se elevaron varios centímetros sobre el suelo, cayendo como un par de niños en el pasto, muertos de la risa, uno al lado del otro.

Mientras reía, la visión que Hermione tenía del cielo se nubló por el rostro de Theodore, el que se había girado para observarla, súbitamente serio.

Se había colocado encima de ella, pero sin tocarla, pues se apoyaba en las palmas de las manos y en las rodillas para mantener una prudente distancia. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella. Y Hermione había perdido la respiración con su cercanía y la posición en la que se encontraba.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó avergonzada -¿Por qué me miras así?

Theodore sonrió de lado y levantó una de sus manos para dirigirla hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar quedamente, para luego, llevarla hasta su cabello, enterrando sus dedos en sus ondas, y peinándolas con la misma lentitud.

**1.&**

-No puedo decir "te quiero", pues sería mentira– susurró, sin dejar de peinar su cabello –Tengo muy malas experiencias con ello y no es fácil para mi tener esa clase de sentimientos. Sin embargo, puedo decirte que me encanta estar contigo, la persona que soy a tu lado, la persona que eres al mío.

Hermione tragó espeso, sin poder desviar la mirada de esos ojos brillantes que la taladraban. El cabello de Theodore caía verticalmente, haciéndole sombra a su rostro. Sus labios estaban hechos una línea y Hermione podía adivinar que esbozar esas palabras le estaba siendo especialmente difícil, como a ella le era difícil responderlas.

_No tenía idea que decirle. _

Su corazón estaba latiendo desbocadamente y sentía los labios secos. También la garganta.

-Me gustas Hermione Granger– declaró serio, dejando de peinar sus cabellos para volver a acariciar su mejilla - Y quiero que estés conmigo. Sin ataduras ni restricciones. Sin una etiqueta o denominación. Mis advertencias no las tomaste en cuenta y permaneciste más del tiempo adecuado a mi lado. Ahora no puedo dejarte ir aunque quisiera. Te quiero para mí.

Hermione se sentía aturdida. No entendía absolutamente nada y las bellas palabras de Theodore le parecían irreales, dirigidas a otra persona, no a ella, no a Hermione Granger.

Se mojó los labios por acto reflejo y sin querer, atrajo la atención de Theodore hacia ellos...

_Hermione pudo notar como el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba, dejando ver tras de ellos pura pasión reprimida._

-Necesito besarte– soltó él con intensidad -Ya no me basta lo que tenemos. No me bastan los juegos. Te quiero para mí– repitió.

Su tono era tan posesivo que la inquietó. Se había acostumbrado a aquel Theodore juguetón y mal hablado, que solía desprender despreocupación y tranquilidad por cada poro de su ser. Ahora, el que estaba encima de ella, parecía alguien distinto. Ya no parecía un muchacho, parecía un hombre consumido por pasiones que ya no podía aguantar. Por emociones que ya no podía reprimir. Por deseos que lo sobrepasaban.

-Yo...

Él negó con la cabeza, colocando un dedo sobre su boca.

-Te necesito, Hermione. No te dejaré ir. Jamás. Te lo prometo.

_Theodore flexionó sus codos hasta que sus labios sellaron aquella promesa contra los de ella. _

_Y ella, solo alcanzó a respirar para contener algo de aire antes de recibirlo._

Hermione cerró los ojos y sin razonarlo mucho se abandonó a aquel beso. Sus labios picaban, ardían con su contacto, pero no era algo que la molestara, por el contrario, era una sensación desconocida, increíble y embriagadora. La química que ambos tenían era incomparable, atracción pura y dura, que se extendía a través de todas las terminaciones nerviosas, ocasionando cortocircuito en su cerebro.

"_¿Y Malfoy?" _Su mente le recriminó de pronto. _"¿Malfoy qué?" _Se respondió _"Ha pasado un mes y no ha vuelto. Además, Malfoy te detesta"._

Hermione, tratando de ignorar a su subconsciente, torpemente llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de él y luego las deslizó hasta cruzar sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

_Y el efecto fue inmediato. Aquél gesto logró sacar al otro Nott escondido ahí. _

Theodore instintivamente aumentó la intensidad del beso, acariciando sus labios con fogosidad, tratando de ingresar a su boca para explorarla con la lengua, pero cuando mordió su labio inferior para lograrlo, sintió como el cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba, se erizaba como el de un gato, no en señal de rechazo, sino en señal de pavor. Auténtico miedo.

_Estaba llevando las cosas demasiado rápido. Debía contenerse. Ella no era una chica como el resto. _

Seguro de que se había excedido, poco a poco comenzó a bajar la intensidad del roce, hasta cesar completamente, separándose de ella.

Se incorporó ofreciéndole la mano para levantarla, y una vez que lo hizo, volvieron caminando en silencio hasta el traslador. Ella roja hasta la punta del pelo, incapaz de esbozar sonido, y él ceñudo, recriminándose mentalmente su falta de auto-control. Porque sus palabras eran sinceras. Porque con ella tendría que ser paciente.

_Y estaba dispuesto a serlo... estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por segunda vez._

Cuando volvieron a las afueras del castillo, llevados ahí por aquel marco de fotos, aún permanecían sin decir palabras.

Hermione no tenía claro qué había pasado unos minutos atrás. Si se había convertido en la novia de Theodore o solo habían llevado su amistad a un punto más allá, un punto difuso, difícil de identificar. Él jamás le había pedido noviazgo. _"Sin etiquetas ni denominaciones" _había dicho antes de besarla. _"Sin ataduras ni restricciones"._

_Y ella, la verdad sea dicha, no se sentía cómoda con esas cláusulas tan poco claras._

Por su parte, Theodore estaba buscando las palabras para disculpar su exabrupto, y cuando creía que las había encontrado, una tercera persona interrumpió aquél momento de incomodidad.

-¡Al fin te encuentro!

Los dos se giraron para ver a la recién llegada, y los dos se sorprendieron al identificarla. Su rostro a penas se distinguía por la escasez de luz. Estaba a punto de anochecer y era muy raro que un domingo algún alumno estuviera fuera del castillo a esas horas.

-¿Que ocurre, Pansy?- preguntó Theodore extrañado.

Al parecer, ella había estado recorriendo el castillo hacía rato, porque estaba jadeando y apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas para descansar. La pelinegra tomó un gran respiro y volvió a erguirse en toda su altura. Parecía que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo qué hacía Theodore con una Gryffindor, ni mucho menos la situación en la que se encontraban. Tenía la cabeza en otro lado y no había tiempo para preguntas.

**2.&**

-Draco– esbozó con una sonrisa emocionada, ignorando la presencia de Hermione –Draco volvió. Está en el despacho de Dumbledore hace una hora. Aún no puedo verlo, pero al parecer, regresó bien. Intacto.

La expresión de Theodore cambió rápidamente de preocupada a inescrutable, mientras Hermione parpadeaba sin poder reaccionar, sorprendida por la información, llegando a pensar que de verdad otra vez estaba soñando.

_Porque Malfoy había vuelto, _

_Justo en el instante en que ella se había abandonado a la química que tenía con Nott... _

Theodore estiró su mano para agarrar su muñeca, y cuando lo hizo, los tres comenzaron a trotar de regreso al castillo, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Ambas serpientes asumieron que Hermione se unió a la corrida para acompañar a Theodore, obligada por él que la arrastraba por su muñeca. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos siquiera imaginó que ella en realidad iba trotando por su propia cuenta.

Con cada paso que daba, el corazón de Hermione amenazaba con explotar, recibiendo de lleno todos los sentimientos de preocupación y culpabilidad que había estado obviando a propósito con la presencia de Theodore Nott. Todo lo que había reprimido en su ausencia, y que aún no liberaba por completo.

_._

_Porque Hermione no podía creer que estuviera de regreso. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, comprobarlo en persona. _

_Porque después de un mes de ausencia, una parte de ella había renunciado a volver a tenerlo frente a ella. _

_Porque había renunciado a Malfoy y a su diario. _

_Y porque ahora, una parte de ella se arrepentía de no haber tenido esperanzas en él._

.

Los tres doblaron la última esquina para llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, y cuando lo hicieron, la primera imagen que vieron fue la de Draco Malfoy saliendo del otro lado de la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

-¡Oh, Draco!- exclamó Parkinson, adelantándose al resto para lanzarse hacia él en un abrazo desesperado -Por fin haz vuelto, ¡que alegría, por Merlín!

Malfoy la recibió y la abrazó de regreso, masajeándo su espalda para tranquilizarla. Hermione no podía verla desde su posición, pero estaba segura que Parkinson lloraba. Sus hombros se agitaban de arriba a abajo y su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos casi imperceptibles.

Tanto ella como Theodore se mantuvieron en silencio esperando que ambos se separaran, y eventualmente lo hicieron, él con su habitual rostro serio, y ella tratando de borrar las lágrimas involuntarias que habían salido de sus ojos con las palmas de las manos.

_...Y Hermione no podía moverse de su sitio. _

_Aún no podía creer que él estuviera ahí... _

-Bienvenido– soltó Theodore entonces, acercándose a él para darle la mano y luego unas palmadas en la espalda –Ya era hora.

Draco respondió aquel gesto y también palmeó su espalda, sin intenciones de contestar el comentario.

-¿Vas a cenar con nosotros para ponernos al día?- preguntó entonces, retrocediendo hasta donde estaba antes, al lado de Hermione.

_Desplazamiento que logró que Malfoy notara la presencia de ella y la mirara con esos profundos ojos grises..._

Hermione tuvo el instinto de retroceder, pero se abstuvo.

Tenerlo al frente era como una alucinación, pues estaba tal como lo había dejado, sin marcas ni recordatorios de aquella prueba. Su cabello platinado estaba un poco más despeinado de lo acostumbrado, pero sus facciones estaban igual de duras y perfectas. _Como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Nada._

Sus ojos grises la miraban interrogantes, como si estuviera preguntándose que estaba haciendo ahí, con el resto de sus amigos, casi en una recriminación no verbal. Al parecer, aún la odiaba y no quería compartir el mismo aire que ella.

_Y como si Theodore hubiera adivinado eso, y como si quisiera responderle qué hacía ahí, estiró su mano para enlazarla a la de ella._

Hermione sintió como si la mano de Theodore le quemara. Como si sus dedos fueran desconocidos.

.

_Porque no quería que la estrechara..._

_...No frente a los ojos de Malfoy._

.

Pero no iba a soltarlo. Eso habría sido último de su parte. _¿Cómo era posible que de un momento a otro, la cercanía __de Theodore se le hacía tan inapropiada, poco natural? ¿Qué había pasado con esa química que nubló su juicio y la llevó a corresponder ese beso? ¿Su primer beso? _Ahora parecía que todo se hubiera borrado de un plumazo. Y solo en su corazón se albergaba arrepentimiento.

_Sólo por verlo. Sólo por estar frente a él. _

Notó con desagrado como los ojos de Malfoy bajaban desde sus propios ojos hasta su cuello, bajando por los hombros, el brazo, hasta posarlos en su mano enlazada a la de Theodore.

_._

_Y Hermione bajó la mirada al piso avergonzada, sosteniendo contra su voluntad interna la mano de quien la había besado con fogosidad esa misma tarde. _

_Porque una parte de ella sentía que lo había traicionado con su mejor amigo, mientras la otra le gritaba que estaba mal de la cabeza. _

_Q__ue ninguna relación la ataba a Malfoy. _

_Que para Malfoy, ella sólo era un bicho molesto. _

.

-Paso– dijo el rubio, retirando la vista de aquellas manos enlazadas sin mostrar mayor interés en ello -Estoy algo cansado. Hablamos en la habitación.

-¡Te acompaño!– intervino Parkinson, y Hermione podía imaginarse la angustia que debió vivir la pelinegra al verse sin él al lado, sobretodo con la cercanía que ambos comparten. Una cercanía que ella secretamente envidiaba –Puedo comer después.

Pero Malfoy negó pacientemente con la cabeza y puso la mano sobre su hombro.

-No, gracias, Pansy. Me gustaría estar solo.

La muchacha reflejó un poco de decepción en sus ojos, pero aún así, esbozó una suave sonrisa para ocultarla. Malfoy soltó lentamente su hombro y realizó un movimiento de cabeza a Theodore en señal de despedida. Él la imitó.

.

_Para Hermione, no obstante, no hubo ni la más mínima señal de adiós. _

_La ignoró como si fuera invisible, tal como lo había hecho antes de la prueba, hace un mes atrás._

_¿Por qué debía esperar un trato distinto luego de lo que pasó?_

_._

-Nos vemos– esbozó él, girándose para seguir en dirección contraria –Provecho.

Hermione vio como Parkinson suspiraba y comenzaba a avanzar hacia el comedor. Sintió como Theodore exhalaba fuerte a su lado y tiraba un poco de su mano para llevarla al comedor también, junto a él.

Ella se tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, pero poco a poco comenzó a caminar a su lado, sintiéndose demasiado extraña, como si no fuera ella. Por un lado, porque la mano de Theodore irracionalmente se le había vuelto molesta, no se sentía cómoda con ella, a pesar de que hace unos minutos atrás, esa misma mano había generado incontrolables mariposas en su estómago. Y por otro, porque ese breve encuentro con Malfoy se le había hecho tremendamente insatisfactorio.

_Demasiado_.

Había pasado un mes convenciéndose que él ya no volvería a Hogwarts, que ahora que lo veía, encontraba que esos escasos segundos de escucharlo interactuar con Parkinson y Theodore no bastaban. Ella misma quería hablar con él. Quería que la mirara a ella. Y no mañana, no pasado. Quería hacerlo ahora. Al diablo con su _"me gustaría estar solo"_. Al diablo con sus intenciones de ignorarla abiertamente.

_Al diablo con todo._

-Theodore– dijo, deteniendo su marcha bruscamente -Tengo que ir a buscar algo a mi habitación. Vuelvo pronto

Pero cuando trató de soltar su mano, él la apretó suavemente impidiéndoselo.

-Voy contigo.

-No es necesario– repuso tratando de parecer indiferente –No me demoro nada. Vuelvo pronto.

Theodore se demoró unos segundos en asentir, pero lo hizo, liberando su mano de la propia para colocarla sobre su mentón. _"No te tardes" _le susurró antes de unir sus labios a los de ella en una fracción de segundo, para luego seguir su rumbo al comedor, mientras Hermione, algo sonrojada por ese acto, giraba sobre sus talones y avanzaba en sentido contrario.

.

_Porque al parecer, ahora estaba en una especie de relación con él. Innominada, pero existía algo entre los dos. Algo que no estaba cien por ciento segura de querer, aunque para los planes de Dumbledore iba de lujo... _

_"Porque a veces, la química no es suficiente. Más aún cuando el corazón, secretamente, desea que otros sean los labios que le besen". _

_._

Esperó que Theodore diera la vuelta en el pasillo para comenzar a trotar en búsqueda de su mayor dolor de cabeza, y cuando creía que ya lo había perdido, luego de buscarlo con la mirada incesantemente, lo encontró a escasos metros del ingreso al sector de las mazmorras.

-¡Malfoy!- aulló.

.

**3.&**

Él detuvo su marcha inmediatamente y se dio la vuelta con una expresión de sorpresa pintada en el rostro, que pronto se difuminó a su máscara habitual de frialdad e indiferencia. Hermione avanzó la distancia que lo separaba de él con pasos cortos y lentos, desviando la mirada al piso por la intensidad de su mirada.

-Yo... quería darte las gracias– dijo casi en un susurro -Gracias por no entregarme a ese lunático.

Hermione jugaba con las manos entre sí, súbita e irracionalmente nerviosa. Su estomago estaba hecho un revoltijo y su corazón palpitaba desbocado. Levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la de él y se dio cuenta que Malfoy simplemente la miraba de regreso, en silencio. Tras sus ojos había algo extraño que ella no pudo identificar. Una especie de expectación reprimida.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó seco, alzando una ceja.

Y la misma Hermione se sorprendió con su respuesta.

-Sí.

Reanudó su marcha hasta él, nuevamente con pasos cortos, lentos e inseguros. Sentía que sus brazos le quemaban, que la ansiedad la corroía, que la preocupación que experimentó al repetir una y otra vez la imagen de él desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, su gesto protector cuando ese enfermo mental de _Lord Chaos _quería propasarse con ella, y lo indefensa y poco útil que fue para ayudarlo, la sobrepasaba y ya no era responsable de sus actos.

_Y eso era porque simplemente, había dejado de pensar..._

Malfoy retrocedió un paso ceñudo ante su proximidad, pero a ella no pudo importarle menos. Se quedó parada a una cuarta de él, y sin preguntarle, ni siquiera cuestionarse sus actos, estiró ambos brazos y los pasó por sus costados, uniéndose a él en un abrazo inesperado, juntando sus manos por detrás de la espalda y apoyando la cabeza en el comienzo de su hombro izquierdo, como si fuera algo que hiciera a diario. Usual.

Él se quedó de piedra. Se había convertido en una estatua de sal de la pura incomodidad. Pero tampoco podía decirle que se quitara. La situación era tan irreal en su cabeza, que su lengua se había acalambrado. No podía decirle nada. Tampoco se sentía capaz de moverse. Tenía los brazos a los lados estirados, firmes, sin intención de devolverle aquel abrazo extrañamente cariñoso y a la vez angustiado. Los cabellos revueltos de ella le hacían cosquillas en el mentón, y sentía sus senos aplastados sobre su pecho, provocándole un extraño ardor en el lugar.

-Estoy feliz que hayas vuelto completo– la escuchó murmurar –Muy feliz.

Sus palabras habían emergido de sus labios con una entonación horrorosamente sincera, cortándole la respiración al Slytherin que no entendía en lo absoluto su actitud.

Fue entonces que Hermione atinó que no estaba comportándose como debería. Que estaba dejándose llevar por los instintos y que si seguía así, probablemente su relación con Malfoy sería aún más incómoda de lo que ya era. Así que se separó con delicadeza de su cuerpo, rompiendo el abrazo con lentitud, y tratando de no mostrarse afectada, se giró sin darle la cara, caminando paso a paso en la dirección opuesta, apretando los ojos y puños mientras se gritaba mentalmente _"estúpida, estúpida, estúpida"._

Hermione rogaba que él prontamente olvidara su particular comportamiento, mientras Malfoy veía como se alejaba su espalda progresivamente, hasta desaparecer de su campo visual.

"_No es nada" _pensó cada uno por su parte. Sin embargo, ambos estaban muy equivocados.

_Porque Hermione no sabía que ese arrebato volvería a confundirla otra vez... _

… _ni que ese mismo arrebato comenzaría a confundirlo a él también. _

.

_**Continuará**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&**_

_**.**_

_ps: Una amable lectora dibujó tanto la escena de Theodore y Hermione en el Jardín, como la escena del abrazo Dramione. Les dejo los enlaces para que puedan mirarlas. Saludos Cósmicos._

_TyH: http: / www. flickr. com /photos /48533790N04/4444739416/in/photostream_

_DyH: http: / www. flickr. com /photos /48533790N04/4486037058/in/photostream_


	14. Chapter 13

**Advertencia:**

Sé que después que lean este capítulo, tendrán muchas ganas de matarme, pero antes, torturarme lentamente por lo que escribí. Lo siento desde ya. Así estaba en mi cabeza la historia desde un inicio, y como muchos lectores ya saben, soy fiel a la trama que me propuse. Hay cosas esenciales que están decididas _apriori_, aunque eso suene o termine por ser cruel. Eso sí, prometo solemnemente que cada hecho que lean tiene un sentido final. No hay nada al azar.

Agradecimientos por sus regocijantes reviews (por cierto, ¡me encantan que sean largos y que hagan sus propias conjeturas!) a: _**Mary, Betzacosta, Nhessa, Sobeyda S Granger, Cintia Black, Simblack, Lilha, Holly90, Marce, Joz Black, Natisluna, Pulgakm, Camila92, Maria0222, Luna Maga, Vadeti, oOAngelizOo, Eloisas, LilandraBlack, ShaDark, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Megumi1909, Hatshe W, Joahnnah Cullen, Diable Dreams, Ana belen martinez amaro, Karii Malfoy, Sugeisy, Dusquinha, Beautifly92, Arania, Atenea92, Kunii 24, Edna Black, Angy Malfoy, Ana Joe, AngieShields, Gaelle Dark, DannyU, Malaka, Javiera-6, Butterfly Comte, Zareth Malfoy, Dan Grint, Pao Malfoy Cullen, Natasha Granger, Ninkie Potter, Yumey, Lucy Westenra, Pandora Snape Black, Luna Black y Carolyn. **_

Este capítulo claramente tiene banda sonora (y es importante que la respeten, sobretodo la última canción, porque cada una de ellas fueron utilizadas al momento de escribir):

Cuando salga el símbolo** 1.& **tienen que poner la canción **"Secret" **del duo **"The Pierces" **(http: //www .youtube .com /watch?v=1woxt38xYRI)

Cuando salga el símbolo**2.& **tienen que poner la canión **"Runaway" **del grupo **"Yeah Yeah Yeahs" **(http: //www. youtube. com /watch?v=-QqArc12juQ)

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo (que viene larguísimo!)

Abrazos.

**Mad**

_La abogada poco seria._

_Ps: ¡_Por cierto! Creé una página Flickr para subir los dibujos que me llegan. http :// www. flickr. com /photos / 48533790N04/ . Ahí hay unos dibujos de "el diario de una máscara" de **Butterfly Comte y Kunii 24. No me enojo si más quieren liberarse y hacer un attackazo artistico =p. **

_

* * *

._

_**El Diario de una Máscara.**_

_**13.-**_

.

_"¿Qué es un sentimiento? ¿Un estado ánimico? ¿El resultado de un impulso nervioso? ¿La consecuencia de un estimulo? _

_¿Dónde se origina? _

_De poder vivir un humano sin todos los órganos... ¿cuál sería el responsable de quitarle los sentimientos a una persona? _

_Claramente, no es el corazón. Ese es sólo un músculo que propulsa sangre al cuerpo. Que palpita para recordarnos que estamos vivos. Pero que no tiene independencia ni otra labor importante. Menos aún contener emociones y sentimientos. Eso lo sobrepasa. _

_Podría ser el hígado, el pulmón izquierdo o incluso las amigdalas, pero no el corazón. _

_No. Definitivamente no lo es. Esta demasiado ocupado enviando sangre... _

_¿Entonces, porqué se los atribuyen?_

_Me resulta curioso el simbolismo que aquél músculo evoca en el resto, y cómo se le deforma popularmente para representar determinados sentimientos (no todos, porque jamás he visto un corazón representando la frustración, la envidia o la decepción)_

_¿Cómo es dibujado? como una forma unidimensional, sencilla y roja. ¿Cómo es en realidad? un órgano hueco y complicado, dividido en cuatro cabidades, repletos de válvulas y con una misión única; Proveer sangre. No generar sentimientos._

_No. Esa no es su labor._

_¿Entonces, de dónde nacen?_

_La única opción viable es el cerebro. _

_Aquella masa gris que mediante impulsos, a través de aquellas finas terminaciones nerviosas, nos da órdenes sin que lo notemos. _

_Nos hace responder a ciertas cosas, a reaccionar de cierto modo._

_Nos oprime con emociones y luego nos libera de pensamiento._

_...._

_Quizás... por eso a veces me dan ganas de abrirme la cabeza _

_Y botar todo lo que hay dentro__"_

_._

-En qué te estás metiendo, Hermione - musitó.

La muchacha cerró el diario y suspiró, dejando que su cabeza chocara contra el respaldo de su cama, sin querer ponerse a pensar en lo que había leído. No en esta ocasión. No tenía fuerzas para analizar.

Había sido una semana extraña, distinta, y confusa debía admitir. No sólo porque hace siete días Malfoy había vuelto a Hogwarts, sino porque también hace siete días que tenía una especie de "relación amorosa" a escondidas con Theodore Nott. Si bien, ella sabía que tanto Parkinson como el rubio tenían conciencia de que algo pasaba entre los dos, no había ninguna noticia oficial; para ellos ni mucho menos para alguna otra persona. Ni siquiera para ella.

_¿Qué eran? ¿Amigos con beneficios? ¿Novios? ¿Algo en el medio?_

Y lo peor era no saber como sentirse al respecto. Porque por un lado, no podía negar que su corazón se aceleraba cuando Theodore, entre clases y con el sigilio de un ninja, la atrapaba para robarle un beso y luego andar como si nada. Porque no podía negar que cuando la rozaba "accidentalmente" frente al resto, ella se coloreaba hasta la punta de las orejas. Y menos aún podía negar que cuando sus fuertes manos la afirmaban por detrás de la espalda, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba ir, entregándose a la armónica danza que elaboraban sus labios contra los propios. Porque sí. Porque Theodore Nott besaba como los dioses.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, tampoco podía negar que cuando Malfoy aparecía en su campo visual, esa explosión de sensaciones y sentimientos se anulaban con la misma rapidez que aparecían, y que un sabor amargo se le instalaba en la garganta. Que a veces no podía evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría ser abordada por él como lo hacía Theodore. Y que notaba que su corazón se destrozaba cuando lo veía responder a las coqueterías de alguna alumna desconocida. Porque sí, tal como había escuchado ocultamente aquella vez de la voz de la amiga de Astoria – y de la propia Parkinson - comprobó de primera mano, justo a los dos días de su regreso, como él tenía la habilidad para seducir a una muchacha y desaparecer con ella quizás con qué rumbo...

... Esa vez que lo comprobó, lo pilló accidentalmente detrás de una armadura en los brazos de otra, prodigándole besos mientras la aplastaba sensualmente contra la pared. En ese momento, para Hermione, tanto su mente como su corazón se fraccionaron, lo que desencadenó una pésima noche plagada de lágrimas y "nunca más-es". Primero, porque se dio cuenta que había idealizado la imagen de Malfoy a través del diario, y cierta parte de ella deseaba con toda el alma que aquellos rumores de conquistador fueran solo eso, rumores. Y segundo, porque solo en ese momento fue lo suficientemente honesta como para aceptar que en realidad, tenía sentimientos por él. Sentimientos que no sabía en qué momento había desarrollado. Pero que ahí estaban.

_Sentimientos irracionales que tenían que desaparecer._

_Porque eran inútiles._

_Platónicos._

_Y estúpidos. _

Pero a pesar de ello, no podía dejar de leer aquél diario. Ese maldito diario que había hecho nacer esos inútiles, platónicos y estúpidos sentimientos. Ese diario que había creado una imagen que no podía borrar, y que a pesar de todo, a pesar de verlo enredado en los brazos de otra mujer, aún seguía patente en su cabeza, como si a propósito quisiera mostrarle un Malfoy cuando la realidad no era tan así.

_Suspiró._

Ya estaban de nuevo a domingo y se sentía más miserable que el anterior. Porque no se entendía en lo absoluto, y ella odiaba no entender. Así que se enterró otra vez bajo las sábanas, atrasándo su desayuno para tratar de comprender qué diablos le ocurría. Cerró los ojos y visualizó la imagen de ambos muchachos, poniendo atención a lo que le sucedía con cada uno de ellos cuando los observaba.

.

_Al ver a Theodore, su piel se erizaba, sus hormonas ebullían, su respiración se agitaba._

_Al ver a Draco, su corazón palpitaba a reventar, su cabeza se nublaba, y su pecho se llenaba de una sensación cálida y agradable._

_._

Bufó y volvió a abrir los ojos, frustrada. Al parecer, lo que tenía con Theodore era una química especial, física, de tacto. Por el otro lado, con Draco había algo distinto, más espiritual.

_¿Porqué no podía sentir las dos cosas respecto de una misma persona? ¿Porqué aquel sentimiento por Malfoy parecía más potente que el que tenía por Nott? _Porque solo eso explicaba que con su sola presencia, el roce de Theodore ya no era tan efectivo como en su ausencia.

Gruñó impotente.

No. No podía seguir pensando idioteces. Tenía que ser inteligente, racional, enfocarse de una vez por todas. Pensar y sentir _solo_ por Theodore. Porque con_ él _estaba, de una forma muy poco formal pero así era. No quería traicionarlo, ni siquiera de pensamiento, y eso se le había vuelto inevitable en los últimos días.

_Si._

Tenía que obviar los sentimientos por Malfoy hasta que murieran en el olvido, y hacer crecer esa misma conexión inmaterial con Theodore Nott, el hombre que _sí _la miraba, que _sí_ la queria a su lado, y que no la ignoraba. Porque Hermione no se conformaba con lo físico. Si iba a ponerse seria, _quería la experiencia completa. _

Asi, con la resolución tomada y decidida a enterrar sus sentimientos por Malfoy en lo más hondo de su corazón (o de su cabeza, como diría el susodicho), Hermione por fin se dignó a levantarse y a tratar de desayunar en los escasos minutos que le quedaban. Se duchó, se secó el pelo con un encantamiento y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su armario, bajando apresurada, casi trotando al gran comedor. Sin embargo, al llegar, ya todos los alumnos estaban saliendo, sonrientes por lo comido, mientras a ella le sonaban las tripas del estómago.

Dejó caer los hombros rendida, y cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, se vió atrapada por un brazo que la corrió de la entrada y del mar humano, separándola del resto pero acomplándola a un cuerpo en específico. El propio.

Hermione levantó la mirada sorprendida y dejó escapar el aire al comprobar que se trataba precisamente de Theodore, el que la miraba sonriente y casi sin parpadear, con esa expresión particular que le hacía ver especialmente atractivo a sus ojos. Iba a darle el buenos días cuando su boca fue apresada por sus labios, dándole a su modo el buenos días, con un profundo y espectacular beso que dejó a varios de los transehúntes boquiabiertos.

-Te extrañaba – susurró al soltarla, separándose poco a poco, dándole un poco de espacio.

Hermione tenía la quijada un poco desencajaba y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Era la primera vez que le daba un beso en público, y este había sido tan inesperado que aún no podía recuperar la compostura ni el aliento.

-¿Frente al resto? - atinó a murmurar bajito, sintiéndose observada por decenas de ojos y percibiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

-No hay nada que ocultar, ¿o sí? - replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros – Por cierto, toma, te guardé esto. Supuse que tendrías hambre después.

De su bolsillo extrajo un puñado de galletas envueltas en una servilleta de tela, probablemente del desayuno, que había guardado al ver que se atrasaba en llegar. Hermione primero se sintió conmovida por el detalle, pero luego una punzada de culpabilidad invadió su pecho, pues se había atrasado en llegar precisamente por estar pensando barbaridades, por estar cuestionando los sentimientos que poseía por aquel que se había preocupado de ella y de su estómago. Realmente no se lo merecía...

"_Todavía", _pensó para sus adentros.

-Así que amigos, ¿eh? - escucharon de pronto.

Tanto Theodore como Hermione dejaron de observarse mutuamente para mirar a quien les había hablado. Ella se puso pálida al percatarse que entre los espectadores de ese beso matutino estaba uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Justo el menos racional de los dos. Y con una cara que anunciaba el mismo infierno.

-Ron, yo...

-Ahórratelo, Hermione – la interrumpió. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello y parecía que en cualquier momento dejaría escapar humo de sus narices - Lo único que no entiendo es que si así tratas a tus "amigos", qué eramos nosotros. Claramente nunca nos saludaste tan afectuosamente.

Hermione lo miró dolida mientras Ron trataba de enviarle todo su odio a través de los ojos. Ella si bien entendía en parte porqué podía estar enojado el pelirrojo – que ahora veía cumplida su profecía de que ella y el Slytherin se traían algo – lo que no comprendía era porqué estaba tan ofuscado y su lengua se había llenado de veneno. Todo se podía hablar. Ella le podía explicar. Pero él no parecía querer escuchar.

La muchacha vió con el pecho apretado como su_ ¿amigo? _se giraba y le daba la espalda para alejarse de ella, tirando de la mano a Lavender Brown que había estado mirando extrañada el intercambio de palabras como si se tratase de un partido de tenis.

Sintió como su barbilla temblaba y apretó los puños para enterrarse las uñas en las palmas y desviar su atención de las ganas de llorar.

-¿Lo golpeo? - le preguntó Theodore al oído.

Pero Hermione negó enfáticamente con la cabeza y trató de mantener la calma.

-Déjalo. Tiene la inteligencia emocional de una cucharita de té.

Theodore la tomó del mentón para que dejase de mirar al Gryfindor partir y la posicionó enfrentándolo, mirándola con intensidad.

-Si es así, no dejes que te afecte, ya se le pasara – le dijo, pegándo su frente a la de ella – Además, me tienes a mí, ¿qué más quieres?

Hermione dejó escapar una suave risa que calmó su interior. Theodore era especialista en anular todos sus miedos y ansiedades, como una aspirina milagrosa con efectos positivos sobre cualquier malestar. Bueno,_ "casi cualquier malestar"_, sin contar a cierto muchacho de cabellos rubios que prefería no recordar...

"_Enfócate, Hermione. No pienses en él ahora. Enfócate en Theodore" _

-La verdad, no sé si te tengo. No sé que tenemos – confesó, mitad en broma mitad en serio, dejando entrever su confusión – Tus palabras no fueron muy claras aquella vez en el jardín de tu madre, y tengo la leve impresión que no somos ni amigos ni novios. Solo somos "algo".

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Y ser solo "algo" está mal?

-No lo sé – respondió con honestidad – Solo no me siento muy cómoda sin saber qué somos. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente y por un instante, Hermione tuvo miedo. Miedo de que sólo pretendiera jugar. Miedo que ese_ "me gustas, Hermione Granger" _fuera algo tan superficial como para que se fuera a quebrar por aquel reclamo solapado. Sin embargo, al sentir como su mano derecha tomaba el mechón de cabello que se había deslizado al bajar la cabeza en ese instante de decepción, colocándolo con suavidad detrás de su oreja, hizo que esa sensación desapareciera inmediatamente.

-Te propongo algo – le dijo, tomando sus manos entre las propias - Piensa bien lo que quieres de mí y lo discutimos a mi regreso.

Ella lo miró extrañada por la expresión _"a mi regreso"_, y ni siquiera tomó en cuenta la proposición.

-¿Te vas?

-Asuntos familiares, trataré de volver lo más pronto posible. Pero no te hagas ilusiones antes del sábado. Creo que estaré afuera una semana.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se sintió dolida. Le estaba mintiendo, _¡Claramente le estaba mintiendo! _Y de una forma muy relajada... De seguro lo habían convocado a una nueva prueba y estaba haciendo un cálculo apróximado de cuánto le tardaría sanarse de aquella. La cuarta. Si es que volvía con vida.

Apretó los dientes.

_¿Es que jamás se abriría con ella? ¿Jamás le diría por lo que estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué hablaba de esas cosas y mentía con tanta naturalidad? ¿Acaso no le importaba? ¿No le dolía? ¿Y por qué Dumbledore no la dejaba confesarle que ya lo sabía? ¿Era una especie de prueba eso también? _Hermione sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Eran tantas las preguntas que habían surgido por generación espontánea que su cerebro se había quemado. Tanto por el miedo que tenía por él, e indirectamente, por Malfoy, que debía estar pronto a ser llamado también.

-¿Cuándo te vas? - musitó.

-En una hora más apróximadamente – contestó, notando de inmediato como el semblante de la castaña cambiaba a uno fúnebre - Hey... ¿por qué esa cara? ¿Que tienes?

Ella trató de sonreír mientras él atrapaba su rostro con ambas manos para escudriñarla. Hermione se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar todo lo que sabía.

-Nada – contestó - Sólo cuidate, ¿quieres?

Él rodó los ojos como si el comentario estuviera de más, pero de todas formas, asintió, lo que no la dejó para nada tranquila. Por el contrario, la preocupación no dejaba de crecer dentro de su ser.

-¡Draco! - exclamó él de pronto, dejándola desconcertada.

Justo en ese instante, y sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, el rubio, su _"innombrable personal"_ iba caminando por el pasillo, y estaba a punto de dejarlos atrás cuando la voz de Theodore resonó en todas las paredes para detenerlo. No agregando nada más, el Sly, sin soltar su cara, se acercó y depositó un rápido beso en los labios de la muchacha, el cual fue acompañado por dos besos más. Uno en su frente y otro en la punta de la nariz.

-Volveré pronto – le dijo cuando se separó - Ni te darás cuenta que me he ido – agregó, comenzando un trote hasta su amigo que lo esperaba unos metros más allá.

Pero Hermione sabía que eso era mentira también.

Así que, mientras veía como ambas serpientes se alejaban, no pudo evitar preguntarse si ambos habrían sido llamados al mismo tiempo...

… _y si ambos volverían con vida. _

.

**&**

.

Lunes. Maldito lunes.

Si había algo peor que empezar la semana, para Hermione Granger era empezar la cuenta regresiva para la vuelta de Theodore Nott. Desde su despedida, había optado por encerrarse en su pieza a leer alguna tontería para relajarse. No quería pensar en qué consistiría la nueva prueba, tampoco cuánto se tardaría en volver, ni mucho menos, en qué condiciones. No obstante ello, antes de enclaustrarse, el domingo en la tarde le avisó a Dumbbledore que Theodore desapareceria, y que probablemente, Malfoy lo haría también. Sin embargo, el anciano le había respondido que no, _"al joven Malfoy aún no lo llaman, siempre me lo informa con anticipación" _lo cual, aunque ella no lo admitiera, le había brindado un poco de alivio.

Ahora, con el comienzo de la semana por delante, Hermione optó por pasar los tiempos libres a solas, eligiendo para ello justo el mismo lugar que solía utilizar Theodore para dormir siestas entre clases. No tenía la intención de verle la cara a Ron – tampoco quería enfrentarlo a sabiéndas de lo tozudo que era y la pelea segura que constituiría - y como Harry siempre andaba con él, no le quedaba de otra que auto-excluirse de los dos.

Dicho y hecho, esa tarde de lunes, ya sin clases, se encontraba sentada en el pasto de piernas cruzadas y con una _novela muggle _abierta, aunque en el fondo, sabía que no estaba concentrada en las letras, sino que su mente volaba por otros lados, aunque no pudiera especificar en cual lado estaba en ese momento. De pronto, percibió una presencia ajena y giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, pero al hacerlo, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa involuntaria, porque; a) la persona estaba más cerca de lo que creía, y b) esa persona no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Draco Malfoy.

Hermione dejó instintivamente de respirar y lo observó en silencio, siguiendo sus movimientos con los ojos repletos escepticismo. Estaba parado_ al lado de ella_ y procedía a sentarse _al lado de ella,_ con las piernas recogidas formando un arco y sin siquiera brindarle una mirada o un saludo. _¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso también ocupaba ese lugar y quería espantarla de ahí con su indiferencia?. Bufó, _y justo cuando había decidido echarle toda la caballería encima - y dejarle en claro que ella había llegado primero ahí - él tomó la palabra.

-Que sepas lo que está sucediendo - comenzó sin siquiera mirarla, con la vista al frente y sin pizca de emoción - y que tengas que vigilarme por órdenes de Dumbledore, no significa que tenga que soportar tu presencia...

Hermione tragó espeso, en un inicio confundida, hasta que su mente pudo hacer las conexiones. _"Claro" _pensó. Dumbledore ya le había anunciado que esa sería la coartada que le brindaría a su extraño comportamiento para salvarla de la furia de Malfoy, aunque en el fondo, ella sospechaba que más que resguardar su pescuezo, Dumbledore también quería que vigilara el _"norte" _de Malfoy, tal como se lo había encomendado con Theodore. Pero _¿Cómo quería que lo lograra si él la odiaba de todas formas?. _Exhaló hondo. No se esperaba que el rubio fuese a plantarle su odio en la cara, ya que después de todo, ella lo tenía más que claro. Con o sin la mentira de la supuesta "vigilancia" encomendada por Dumbledore.

-... No obstante ello – continuó, luego de una pausa prolongada - Ahora que estás con Theodore, no me queda de otra.

Ella parpadeó confundida. _¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? ¿Que quería ignorarla pero no podía porque ahora era "algo" de Theodore? _Frunció el ceño, demostrando que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender. Sin embargo, bastó con que retrocediera veinticuatro horas en el tiempo para entender porqué Draco Malfoy estaba ahí.

El domingo, justo cuando Theodore se despidió de ella con un sorpresivo beso, detuvo con un grito a Malfoy que de casualidad iba pasando por ahí. Y mientras ella los observaba marcharse juntos, notó como Theodore se acercaba a susurrarle algo, y acto seguido, Draco se giraba sin dejar de caminar para observarla, asintiendo pesadamente a algo que el otro dijo antes de desaparecer de su campo visual. Como si le estuviera pidiendo un favor desagradable. Su mueca era disconformidad pura.

"_Espera" _se dijo para sí misma, haciéndo funcionar su cerebro a todo vapor, _"¿No será que te besó en público para marcar terreno antes de partir otra vez?" _y sus elucubraciones fueron más allá. _"¿No será que Theodore le pidió a Malfoy que durante su ausencia, te echara un ojo? ¿Eso habrá sido lo que le susurró antes de partir y lo que le causó tanto desagrado?" _Porque esa mirada de odio no fue gratuita, al igual que las palabras que ahora le dedicaba... Y aunque sabía que su imaginación estaba yendo muy lejos, tenía el presentimiento que estaba en lo cierto. De otra forma, Malfoy no se hubiera acercado a ella para decirle que _"solo porque estaba con Theodore no le quedaba de otra que soportarla". _Más aún porque ya habían pasado ocho días desde su regreso y jamás se había dado la molestia de hablarle otra vez... hasta ahora.

-Él te lo pidió, ¿no? - adivinó ella, con semblante seguro -Antes de irse, te pidió que me vigilaras.

Él se encogió de hombros, todavía sin mirarla.

-Algo así – corroboró con simpleza.

Hermione sintió como se le retorcía el estómago. No sabía que le molestaba más. El hecho que Theodore la hubiera dejado "encargada" a otra persona como si fuera una niña, o que Malfoy le estuviera hablando por obligación.

-¿Y piensas hacerlo? - preguntó con un tinte algo violento.

-Por desgracia.

Eso fue una patada a los intestinos, y Hermione no atinó más que a empuñar su mano contra el pasto para desahogar la furia interna y no perder la compostura.

-Debes tenerle mucho aprecio para tomar una tarea que te desagrade tanto – soltó con rencor.

-Verás – contestó él, aún mirando hacia el frente, como si no valiera la pena girar la cabeza un par de centímetros - Hay ciertas relaciones de las que se desprenden ciertos sacrificios. Theodore me pidió este favor y lo haré. A lo lejos, claro está. Pero no creas que me acercaré a preguntarte cómo estás, que eso no me interesa. Simplemente me limitaré a asegurarme que no cometas ninguna estupidez.

-No cometo estupideces – se apresuró a replicar – Así que puedes ahorrarte el sacrificio.

Él dejó escapar una risa inesperada y por primera vez se dignó a mirarla. Sus ojos grises la escudriñaban burlones y una sonrisa ladeaba adornaba su pálido rostro.

-Granger. Desde que empezó el año no has hecho más que estupideces. Y dudo mucho que Dumbledore te haya obligado a ser tan torpe – afirmó enarcando una ceja - Primero, te quedaste con algo que no te pertenecía y lo abriste, desatando el odio del dueño, o sea yo, y no creas que lo he olvidado, porque esa me la vas a pagar. Después, te hiciste pasar por otra persona y casi te ocasiona un daño irreparable a manos de un mago sádico, ¿te suena? Tu amigo _Lord Chaos_, que después de la prueba insistió en que te entregara para la próxima, si quieres le doy tu dirección para una cita... ¿Quieres que continúe? Porque puedo contarte un par de torpezas más.

Hermione se mordió la lengua y se limitó a mirarlo ofendida, pues a pesar de que sus palabras eran cien por ciento verdad, no le gustaba la connotación que le había dado. Ni mucho menos que volviera a mencionar a ese loco de remate que pretendía abusar de ella.

-En fin – prosiguió ante su silencio - Por si te lo preguntabas, no he le dicho a Theodore que conoces nuestra situación. Si a él le da la gana, algún día te lo dirá. Eso no es de mi incumbencia.

-Ajá – respondió parca - Será.

Y es que Hermione estaba enfuruñada, sin intenciones de darle más motivos para ser el blanco de sus ataques. De verdad no tenía ganas de pelear,_ "de ser así, me hubiera ido a sentar al lado de Ron"_pensó, aunque en el fondo, lo que de verdad le enrabiaba era saber que Malfoy le estaba hablando como si fuera una tortura respirar el mismo aire que ella.

-¿Te comió la lengua un Troll? - le soltó Malfoy irónico – Como sea. En orden a lograr una relación civilizada, y considerando que diversos factores nos estan obligando a tener esta conversación, llámese Theodore, llámese Dumbledore, creo que sería bueno que conocieras tus limites.

-¿Mis limites? - repitió extrañada - ¿De qué hablas?

Él la miró serio, borrando todo rastro de burla de su cara.

-Hablo de que no soy tu amigo, ni serás mi confidente. No te hablaré de lo que pase en aquellas pruebas ni me sentaré a escucharte hablar de tus problemas, no me interesan. Me relacionaré contigo lo justo y necesario, siempre en términos respetuosos, tal como querías cuando trataste de extorsionarme. Pero entiéndelo, jamás por gusto. Además, abstente de preocuparte por mí porque yo no lo haré por tí.

Hermione parpadeaba sin creerse todo lo que estaba escuchando, sintiendo en un inicio como aquellos límites eran grandes dagas que atravesaban su corazón de lado a lado, demostrándole que aún no podía erradicar aquellos rebeldes e incomprensibles sentimientos que tenía por él. Sin embargo, luego percibió otro mensaje, como si cada palabra no fuera más que una declaración de principios para mantener al mundo alejado de él. Como siempre lo hacía. Con todos y cada uno de los que lo rodeaban. Llevando su máscara en el máximo esplendor tanto para protegerse a sí mismo como para proteger al resto.

-Y por último – agregó, luego de tomar un gran respiro - No tratarás de ayudarme ni mucho menos volverás a transgedir mi espacio personal con manifestaciones de cariño infundadas. No me gusta que me toquen sin permiso ¿te queda claro?

La muchacha se coloreó instantáneamente y por completo, dejando ver toda su vergüenza por ese acto tan impulsivo, visceral y en definitiva, desubicado. Comenzó a toser nerviosa mientras él se levantaba de su lado, limpiaba con las manos el pasto que había quedado prendido en su pantalón y se daba la media vuelta para marcharse, terminando aquella extraña conversación unilateralmente.

-¡¿Algo más?! - preguntó ella en un grito antes de que se alejara, con la pura intención de fastidiarlo.

Sin embargo, Malfoy se detuvo, se giró para mirarla y para su sorpresa, abrió la boca otra vez.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí – contestó, alzando el mentón soberbio – Ten claro que a pesar de que me veo obligado a llevar una relación civilizada contigo, sigo detestándote, Granger.

**.**

**&.**

.

Martes. Maldito martes.

Aquél día estaba siendo solo una tortuosa prolongación del lunes, pero sin el rubio oxigenado de por medio. Hermione había comenzado su día suspirando, y la mayor parte del tiempo seguía haciéndolo, en cada ocasión con más frecuencia y perdiendo más energía cada vez que efectuaba la operación. _¿Dónde tenía su templanza? _Al parecer, había perdido esa virtud, y la ansiedad, la desazón y la preocupación aumentaba con el correr de las horas.

Theodore había sido muy explícito. _"No me esperes antes del sábado" _había dicho. Entonces, _¿Porqué estaba peor que cuando se acercaba la fecha de los exámenes en quinto año? ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirar su calendario como si eso pudiera lograr que los días pasaran más rápido? ¿Acaso tanto lo extrañaba? ¿Tanta dependencia había generado en torno a él?_. Es decir, aceptaba que había tenido un maravilloso mes de _"amistad"_ a su lado, y recién había pasado una semana de _"algo más que amistad"_ también. Pero eso no significaba que con dos días de ausencia, ya comenzara a perder los estribos. _¿O si?_

Pero lo peor del día había sido notar de lejos la mirada de Malfoy encima de ella de tanto en tanto. Sobretodo cuando un tercero se le acercaba. _¿Se estaría tomando en serio la petición de Theodore? _Quizás solo lo hacía para fastidiarla, pero de uno u otro modo, estaba encrespándole los nervios, pues cada vez que lo sentía mirándola, se volvía excesivamente torpe, perdía el hilo de las palabras e incluso le costaba cordinar los movimientos.

_Todo por culpa de los estúpidos, irracionales e inútiles sentimientos que aún seguían molestándola como un mosquito en la oreja. _

Sin embargo, Hermione no contaba con que el final del día sería rematado con una noticia que la desanimó aún más. Y es que en Hogwarts se había organizado un baile de bienvenida para estudiantes de intercambio, el que se realizaría el viernes y al cual claramente no podría asistir porque no tenía pareja. Theodore con suerte llegaría el sábado, Ron la odiaba, Harry estaba ocupado, y en realidad, no se atrevía a ir con nadie más. De solo pensarlo, un sentimiento de culpabilidad la atacaba. Una cita _con otro _no se sentía bien. Menos si ese _otro _podía formarse expectativas con dicha salida.

_Ya tenía suficiente con los líos mentales que ella misma se había provocado al tener sentimientos por dos. _

-¿Que te ocurre? - escuchó que le preguntaban.

Hermione parpadeó y giró la cabeza para verlo. Ella y Alexander Bleu habían sido encomendados para ordenar la sala luego de una clase práctica de encantamientos con el profesor _Flitwick, _y ambos parecían algo desanimados. Habían hecho lo que les correspondía en silencio, cada uno suspirando por su cuenta, y ahora que sólo les quedaba por limpiar la pizarra, inevitablemente habían tenido que cruzar sus caminos.

La muchacha lo miró y respiró hondo. No sabía porqué, pero el Ravenclaw le brindaba confianza y necesitaba desahogarse urgente con alguien. Aunque si le daba una segunda vuelta, quizás el pelinegro le daba esa confianza porque en el fondo, lo conocía indirectamente. Sabía de su historia con Parkinson y empatizaba con él.

-Estoy algo confundida por unos asuntos – confesó, dejándo el borrador de lado para sentarse en un pupitre - Sin contar que no tengo pareja para el viernes. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué suspiras?

Alexander rió al verse sorprendido de que él también andaba con los ánimos por los suelos. Dejó su borrador al lado del otro y se sentó en un pupitre al frente de ella.

-No lo sé... Quizás es porque mis padres están en medio de una negociación que me interesa y aún no hay resultados positivos – confesó a su vez - Sin contar que también no tengo pareja para el viernes. A todo esto... ¿Tú no estabas saliendo con Nott?

Hermione dejó escapar una tos nerviosa sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían.

-Las noticias vuelan rápido – le comentó.

-Ni que lo digas.

Ella bajó su mirada al suelo y comenzó a balancear sus pies en el aire. Era extraño sentirse tan cómoda con alguien con quien había cruzado dos palabras con anterioridad, y Hermione se preguntó que pensaría Alexander Bleu si supiera que ella tenía conocimiento de su fallida relación con cierta Slytherin.

-No estará para el baile. Ni modo – contestó finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no tienes pareja? Podrías invitar a cualquiera. Sabes que dirían que sí.

La frase le había salido espontáneamente pero no le importó. Era la más pura verdad. Alexander no sólo era conocido por ser un estudiante brillante, sino que también por tener una personalidad respetuosa y un aspecto encantador. Su altura, su postura erguida, sus ojos claros, piel blanca y pelo como el carbón, hacían de él una mezcla realmente atrayente. De hecho, Hermione creía que si él no estuviera tan metido en sus libros, se daría cuenta que no sólo Parkinson lo miraba con otros ojos. Y quizás, sería bueno para él que empezara a superarlo, tal como estaba tratando de hacerlo ella.

-Me sobreestimas – respondió Alexander con modestia – Pero aunque así fuera, la única persona con que me gustaría ir no está disponible, y no me siento capaz de ir con otra con todo lo que implica una salida de esas... Ya sabes. Si le pido a alguien que vaya conmigo, puede que crea cosas que no son y se haga ilusiones falsas. No tengo ganas de andarle explicando después que no tengo ningún interés en algo más que ir a la dichosa fiesta. Así que por ahora, estoy optando por quedarme en la sala común acompañado de un libro. Nunca falla.

-Es una buena idea. Quizás te copie – soltó Hermione sonriéndole, sin dejar de balancear sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Dandose cuenta que habían cierta clase de sentimientos que no se superaban con facilidad. Alexander era la viva prueba de eso. Pues aquella _"persona_" a la cual se refería, no podía ser otra que Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Oye? ¿Y si vamos juntos?- propuso de pronto ella, levantándose del pupitre de un brinco - Es decir. Yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien y no me formaré ninguna expectativa contigo porque no me interesas, sin ofender – agregó.

Alex sonrió y también se levantó del pupitre.

-Claro que no me ofendes – dijo divertido – De hecho, creo que es un buen plan. Mucho mejor que mi patética idea. La verdad, no me apetece quedarme encerrado a sabiendas que los otros están pasándolo de lujo.

Hermione asintió enérgicamente, más animada con la idea. _El que ambos hubieran sido destinados a limpiar la sala luego de encantamientos había resultado ser una beneficiosa coincidencia._

-Es un trato, entonces – sentenció, estrechándole la mano como quien se la estrecha a un compañero de negocios.

-Es un trato – ratificó Alexander, colocando una mueca muy formal que le causó risa.

_Pero Hermione no sabía en ese entonces que las coincidencias no siempre eran buenas..._

… _y a veces podían comportarse como unas verdaderas perras. _

_._

**&**

**.**

Viernes. Noche de viernes.

Los dormitorios de las chicas de Gryffindor parecían verdaderas mini-guerras, con mujeres gritando, peleándose por el baño y maquillándose de a cinco frente al espejo. Hermione, como era lo usual, estaba ajena a eso y miraba a su grupo divertida desde su cama, pues estaba sentada tratando de colocarse aquellos zapatos de taco – no muy alto, pues no sabía caminar con esos - que había conseguido a último minuto, y que hacían juego con el sencillo vestido blanco amarrado al cuello y de hombros descubiertos que llevaba puesto. Lo bonito de aquella prenda, a su gusto, era la caída diagonal y por capas, aunque si se miraba comparativamente con el resto de las mujeres que la rodeaban, era _demasiado_ simple para la ocasión.

"_Bah" _pensó para sus adentros, levantándose para echarse la misma poción alisadora de cuarto año, y luego, con su pelo ya domado, afirmarlo en una cola que dejaba al descubierto su cuello _"Da igual, no busco conquistar a nadie"._ Sin embargo, dejó que Ginny la maquillara con tonos suaves – sólo porque insistió que no podía bajar _tan "paliducha_" - y bajó hasta donde había quedado de encontrarse con Alexander, dispuesta a pasarlo bien y sin preocupaciones.

Lo que no esperó, fue encontrarlo apoyado desgarbado en una pared, mirando al vacío con una gran sonrisa. Ni que el muy despitado no notara que alrededor de él, tanto Susan Bones como Hannah Abbott se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada y papas fritas. Y es que no era para menos. Vestido de negro, con una pajarita blanca al cuello y una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, se veía especialmente atractivo.

**-**Vaya. Que feliz estás – le dijo al llegar a su lado y al percatarse que si no le hablaba, él jamás saldría de su ensimismamiento.

Alexander reaccionó y se irguió, tratando de reprimir su inminente sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es que acabo de recibir una muy buena noticia... Lindo vestido – agregó, a la vez que tomaba su mano para darle un beso en los nudillos como un caballero - ¿Nos vamos?

El muchacho se colocó a su lado y flexionó el brazo para que ella pudiera tomarlo y caminar juntos hacia el salón de baile, ante la mirada extrañada de algunos curiosos– y la mirada envidiosa de Bones y Abbott - que no comprendían porqué esos dos estaban juntos cuando ni siquiera se hablaban en clases. Aunque siendo sincera, Hermione tampoco podía comprender porqué estar junto a Alexander era tan natural. _¿Sería porque sabía su secreto? _

-¿Y cuál es esa buena noticia? - soltó, sin poder aguantar la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-Me gustaría decirtelo – contestó él - Pero quiero que ella sea la primera en oírlo. Quizás después te lo cuente.

-¿Ella? - repitió, sabiendo a la perfección a quien se refería - ¿La chica con quién querías venir originalmente?

Él asintió. Sus ojos brillaban y a Hermione le picaban los oídos por saber qué estaba ocultando. _Una buena noticia. Algo que ver con Parkinson. Eso si que estaría bueno. _Pensó.

-¿Se lo dirás esta noche? - volvió a la carga, con un tono de voz infantilmente emocionado.

Alexander la miró y dejó escapar una suave risa.

-Tal vez. Sólo si se da una buena oportunidad. Deséame suerte.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta pues, inexplicablemente, se sintió feliz. Las buenas noticias últimamente escaseaban, y si era él quien las recibía, mejor. A veces, la gente merecía un descanso de tanto sufrimiento y deseos negados. Merecía un respiro.

Y en eso pensaba cuando una extraña sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo, erizándole todos los pelos desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Se sentía observada. Peor, atacada por una mirada. Y cuando miró de reojo en todas direcciones para ver qué diablos pasaba, no tardó en descubrir el origen del asunto...

_Malfoy._

Malfoy de impecable negro, con un corbatín plateado y con Parkinson del brazo, que al igual que Hermione, estaba enfundada en un vestido blanco pero ajustado a sus curvas. Él la taladraba con los ojos. Era una mirada asesina que la reprochaba por... _¿Estar ahí? ¿Acaso esperaba que al no estar Theodore ella se quedaría encerrada bajo siete llaves? _No señor, pensó. Una cosa era ser _"algo"_ de Theodore Nott, y otra cosa muy distinta era convertirse en un objeto de su propiedad y más encima, vigilada por otro. _Un otro que con solo mirarla lograba moverle el piso. _

Y bueno... Parkinson era otro tema. Los miraba a ambos, pero sus ojos lucían vacíos, indiferentes.

_Hermione tragó espeso._

-¿Bailamos? - le propuso Alexander, que no se había dado cuenta de la situación para variar.

-Por favor – respondió ella, tomándolo del brazo para perderse entre la multitud.

Caminaban esquivando a la gente mientras la música sonaba a todo volúmen. A penas podían hablar. Hermione trató de erradicar de su cabeza la mirada acusatoria de Malfoy y divertirse un rato. Ella se lo merecía. Alexander también. Así que, tratando de estar en el lugar más oculto de la pista de baile, se quedó junto a su acompañante moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Colocándo la mente en blanco y dejándose contagiar por el ambiente festivo.

Debieron pasar al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta que su vía de escape no había sido tal. Dos parejas más allá estaban Malfoy y Parkinson, moviéndose con elegancia por la pista de baile, rodeándolos como si fueran cazadores y ella y Alexander sus respectivas presas. E incluso, la mirada de Parkinson ya no era fría, sino más bien dolida, lo que no dejó indiferente al usual despistado Ravenclaw, que no pudo no darse cuenta de aquello.

_...Por eso el ataque fue demasiado rápido... Hermione no alcanzó a procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo..._

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Malfoy y Parkinson habían irrumpido entre los dos, separándolos a propósito y arrastrándolos a lados opuestos. Pansy se acoplaba hábilmente a Alexander para seguir su baile fluidamente sin que el resto se diera cuenta, mientras Malfoy se llevaba a Hermione fuera de la pista de una forma algo violenta.

-Justo a tiempo – le susurró con voz siseante, tirándola del brazo.

Hermione trataba de soltarse del agarre pero no podía. Sus dedos la apretaban con tanta fiereza que su piel dolía. De seguro quedaría marcada. _¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Porqué se la estaba llevando a la fuerza? ¿A dónde? _Su corazón comenzó a palpitar asustado y expectante.

-¡Suéltame! - le exigió, tratando de zafarse - ¿Qué haces?

Pero él no pretendía escucharla. Siguió caminando firme y en silencio, hasta que llegó a destino y se detuvo en seco. Hermione lo observó indignada y luego siguió su mirada grisácea que parecía indicarle la respuesta a dónde la llevaban.

_La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el motivo de todo._

-¡Theodore! - exclamó, sintiendo como Malfoy la liberaba de su agarre para que pudiera avanzar hasta él, lo que hizo de inmediato - ¿Pero cómo?

Él, vestido de negro también pero con un corbatín verde esmeralda, se limitó a abrazarla por la cintura y a plantarle un rápido beso en los labios. Hermione estaba tan sorprendida por su pronta llegada que no sabía como reaccionar... lo que si sabía era que no le agradaba en lo absoluto haber sido llevada a la fuerza hasta ahí, ni que Malfoy aún siguiera a sus espaldas, _ni que hubiera presenciado aquella bienvenida._

"_¡No Hermione!" _se reprochó _"Ibas bien con eso de olvidar al hurón. No empieces a borrar tus avances con el codo ahora que ha vuelto Theodore, estúpida. " _

-Larga historia, cariño, otro día te cuento – le mintió con facilidad, acariciando su rostro con la mano derecha - ¿Vienes con Draco? - inquirió enseguida.

La pregunta parecía hecha en un tono "casual", pero algo en el instinto de Hermione le dijo que no era tan así. Sin embargo, iba a responder con la verdad cuando el aludido se adelantó y habló por los dos.

-Si, vino conmigo.

Ella se quedó con las palabras en la garganta y lo miró impactada, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa ante la respuesta. _¿Por qué Malfoy le estaba mintiendo? ¿Por qué habría de aparentar que andaban juntos?_

-¿Y Pansy? - agregó Theo, buscándola con la mirada.

Malfoy hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole dónde se encontraba. Aún bailaba con Alexander, pero ahora se balanceaban en un mismo punto, a destiempo con la música, más preocupados de hablarse entre sí al oído que de mantenerse a ritmo. Parecía una conversación seria, y Hermione se imaginaba que él le estaba dando esas misteriosas buenas nuevas.

-Ah – soltó al identificarlos.

Hermione miraba a ambos muchachos sin saber que decir, aún en estado de _shock _por el inesperado regreso de Theodore y la mentira del rubio, el que pronto retomó la palabra para despedirse.

-Bueno, yo los dejo. Que disfruten lo que queda de la noche...

-No, no, no, no, no. No te vayas – lo cortó el otro con un movimiento de manos - Yo sólo vine a mirar. Me torcí el pie derecho y estoy algo cojo, no puedo bailar. ¿Podrías entretenerla? No quiero que se quede sentada y aburrida acompañándome en mi calidad de seudo lisiado.

La muchacha percibió como Malfoy se erizaba a sus espaldas ante la petición y se sintió molesta. Además, ella no era un objeto del cual Theodore pudiera disponer y al que hubiera que entretener. _Menos con él. Menos con Malfoy._

-No es necesario – soltó tratando de sonar cortés - No quiero bailar.

-Vamos, no seas taimada, Hermione, a Draco no le importa, ¿Cierto Draco? - insistió tozúdamente el Slytherin - Después de todo, ya vinieron juntos. Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Hagan como que no estoy; me iré a buscar un ponche y cuando se cansen, me vienen a buscar para ponernos al día. ¿Les parece?

Hermione iba a inventar alguna dolencia repentina para evitar que siguiera con la idea, pero se quedó con la intención y la excusa truncada, que no alcanzó a bajar de su cerebro a su lengua. _Todo porque en ese momento, la mano de Malfoy se cerró sobre muñeca derecha de una manera distinta. Con lentitud. Casi con delicadeza. _

-Claro – lo escuchó decir - Vamos, Granger. Sólo una pieza más.

Theodore sonrió complacido mientras ella era arrastrada, esta vez con suavidad, de regreso a la pista de baile. Sentía que el tacto de los dedos de Malfoy en su muñeca le quemaban, que su corazón había experimentado una leve arritmia y que la música estaba confabulada en su contra, pues justo cuando llegaron al centro del lugar, la melodía se había tornado lenta y cadenciosa.

Malfoy se giró y colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, enlazando la otra a la de ella con naturalidad. Hermione, con torpeza, respondió a su postura de baile, colocando la mano sobrante en su hombro y tomando un gran respiro.

.

_Lo tenía cerca._

_Muy cerca._

_Demasiado cerca para su salud._

_._

-¿Por qué mentiste? - atinó a preguntar - ¿Por qué dijiste que habíamos venido juntos?

**1.&**

El rubio comenzó a guiar la danza de una manera en que parecía que ambos se deslizaban con habilidad, girando en conjunto y al compás de la música. Hermione sentía como la respiración de él chocaba contra su frente, lo que era una sensación tan agradable que estaba tentada en cerrar los ojos. Respiró profundo y aspiró su perfume de casualidad. Era un aroma agradable pero difícil de identificar. Algo que quedaría prendado en su nariz por días, estaba segura. _¿Por qué diablos habría tenido al necesidad de respirar? _lo único que le faltaba era comenzar a relacionar aromas con Malfoy. Eso sería el colmo.

-Quise evitar que tu estupidez generara problemas innecesarios - respondió finalmente él - ¿O es que acaso no pudiste encontrar a alguien más inadecuado para venir?

-¿Alex? - inquirió extrañada - ¿Qué tiene de malo Alex?

-Olvídalo- resopló, negándo con la cabeza - No tenías por qué saberlo. Déjalo ser. Solo ten presente que no debiste venir con él y punto.

La cabeza de Hermione pareció iluminarse con el _"no tenías por qué saberlo"_ porque fue entonces que lo comprendió todo. Claro. Cuando le propuso a Alexander Bleu asistir al baile juntos, jamás pensó que aquello podría molestarle a Parkinson, ni que Theodore llegaría de improviso. Aún más, ni siquiera se cuestionó que el hecho podría molestarle a Theodore, aunque si hacía un análisis más profundo del asunto, podría encontrar motivos por los cuales Alexander no era el muchacho adecuado para salir... y el primero de ellos era que el mismo Alexander era quien le había arrebatado a Parkinson sin saberlo. _¿Qué pasaría si supiera que había venido con él a la celebración? ¿Habría sentido celos? ¿Se había enojado?_

Suspiró. Indirectamente Malfoy la había salvado de un conflicto. Otra vez velaba por su pellejo, aunque quisiera ocultar su intención bajo frases pre-elaboradas y excusas baratas. Levantó el mentón y lo miró. Sus ojos lucían inescrutables y la observaban fijos, muy fijos. _¿Qué estaría pensando? _se mordió el labio inferior ante la ansiedad. Ambos se movían por la pista con tanta coordinación que parecía mentira. Malfoy la guíaba con magistralidad y ella seguía cada paso obediente, percibiendo como el movimiento de ambos se expandía circularmente, como si se tratase de un_ vals_. Hermione bajó un poco sus ojos y sin proponérselo analizó sus labios, preguntándose de una forma masoquista a cuantas habrian besado con anterioridad, y si algún día éstos anhelarían probar los propios...

Sacudió la cabeza y él la miró con extrañeza por el hecho._ ¡En qué estaba pensando, por todos los hechiceros!, _tenía urgentemente que dejar de ser tan imaginativa, sobretodo cuando lo tenía cerca. Theodore los estaba observando de algún lado y no podía ser tan hípócrita como para alucinar despierta cuando él mismo la había alentado a salir a bailar con el hombre que la confundía.

_"Maldición, maldición, maldición". _Reclamó para sus adentros, pensando por primera vez en toda la noche que debió vestirse de una manera más apropiada para la ocasión.

-No te emociones, Granger - soltó maliciosamente, al ver como ella se había quedando escudriñando su rostro - No pretendo bailar más que esta pieza contigo.

-No te creas tanto, Malfoy - replicó Hermione, reaccionando con una velocidad que a ella misma le sorprendió - No me interesa dar otro paso más contigo de lo estrictamente necesario.

El rubio rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un sonido de incredulidad.

-No te queda esa actitud. La arrogancia no va contigo.

-¿Y contigo si?

-¿Quién dijo que soy arrogante?

Hermione estuvo tentada de reirse, pero se mordió la lengua y se aguantó. No podía bajar la guardia con él. Menos cuando la tenía agarrada con tanta confianza de la espalda. Mucho menos al sentir su mano afirmando la propia. Pues no. No quería demostrarse afectada. No quería demostrarle nada. Si alguna vez lo hacía y él lo notaba, no sólo consecuencias nefastas se acaerrerían, sino que también, habría cavado su propia tumba, fijando un punto de no retorno. _Y ella había decidido asesinar por olvido aquellos sentimientos por él. _

-Dime, Granger - empezó Malfoy, a la vez que daban una nueva vuelta por el salón - ¿Porqué estás con Theodore sin estar segura? ¿Fue idea de Dumbledore para atraerlo a la Orden?

La muchacha sintió como los colores se le iban del rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que cuando los veo juntos pareces incómoda, no muy convencida, y sólo se me puede ocurrir una razón para que después de todo, estés con él de todas formas...

-No - lo interrumpió ceñuda,_ "la incomodidad solo aparece cuando estás cerca", _pensó - No es por orden de Dumbledore ni la nada así. Mi relación con Theodore es cuento a parte y no te compete. Tu mismo lo dijiste. No somos amigos, confidentes ni nos preocupamos el uno del otro. Así que no preguntes esa clase de estupideces.

-No me preocupo por tí, Granger, me preocupo por él - replicó, también ceñudo - No quiero que se apegue a tí si estás jugando. Eso puede acarrear consecuencias funestas para todos. Así que no juegues con algo que se puede salir de tu control, que puede llegar a ser incluso peligroso para tí y para el resto. Sabes la situación que nos apremia, sabes nuestro secreto, y por eso mismo, debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que haces y lo que dejas de hacer. No debiste meterte en medio de esto en primer lugar. Aún estás a tiempo de alejarte y vivir una vida normal. Es lo conveniente y lo más inteligente que podrías hacer. Aléjate antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ella percibió como Malfoy, mientras soltaba esa ráfaga de advertencias, la apretaba con más firmeza contra él, no en un acto premeditado, sino más bien, intuitivo, generándole múltiples cortocircuitos en toda su espina dorsal.

-¿Estás seguro que seguimos hablando de lo que es mejor para Theodore y no lo que es mejor para mí? - le musitó.

Y es que mientras lo escuchaba, por segunda vez en la vida sintió que él no era indiferente con lo que le ocurría. Que su máscara se corría los centimetros suficientes para ver al Draco Malfoy del díario y no el oficial al mundo. Que en realidad, ella si significaba algo para aquella serpiente. Pero que él nunca lo admitiria. Quizás, no poseía los mismos sentimientos que a ella le habían surgido de una manera inexplicable, pero que de una u otra forma, él sentía que ella era lo suficientemente relevante como para querer protegerla. Porque esa era la forma que utilizaba el rubio para proteger. Alejar.

-¿Estás seguro que esa no es tú opinión? - volvió sobre la carga al ver que no respondía - Porque Theodore cree todo lo contrario. Él no quiere que me aleje...

-Theodore es un egoísta - replicó de inmediato, y Hermione supo al instante que estaba arrepentido de eso, porque notó como su mandíbula se tensaba.

La música seguía retumbando contra las paredes, provocándole una sensación hipnótica, que poco a poco hizo desaparecer ficticiamente a todos los que los rodeaban, dejándolos rodeados de nada. Hermione sabía que sí había más gente que ellos dos en la pista de baile, pero ya no le importaban. Nada más le importaba. Ni siquiera la mirada extrañada de sus amigos. Sólo queria seguir corriendo la máscara que había mostrado una pequeña hilacha, y ella pretendía tirar de ella hasta quitarsela por completo. No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad como aquella. Al diablo con olvidarse de esos sentimientos por el momento. Solo quería escucharlo hablar. Que la siguiera apretando contra sí. Que su respiración siguiera chocando contra su frente.

-Al menos es sincero - retomó Hermione - Desde que empezamos a hablar me dijo que era egoista y no pretende ocultarlo. Ha sido capaz de decirme todo lo que piensa y siente con honestidad. Y si yo sigo al medio de todo esto, de todo este secreto, es porque quise, no porque él me haya obligado. Ni siquiera porque Dumbledore me lo haya pedido. Yo tengo mis razones, y no se limitan a lo que sea que tenga con Theodore. En cambio tú, tú no eres sincero. Cuando me hablas no sé qué es lo que buscas, cuál es tu fin, pero estoy segura que no es el que aparentas demostrar.

Vio como sus ojos grises se nublaban, pero sus labios no mostraban la intención de moverse para replicar.

-Así que... ¿Es verdad que no te preocupas por mí, Malfoy?

El muchacho detuvo el baile y la miró en silencio, sin soltar el agarre. Y Hermione no se sorprendería de saber que estaba completamente morada, pues hace tiempo que sentía que la mecánica operación de respirar no la estaba llevando a cabo. Lo único que podía percibir era la mano de Malfoy en su espalda. Lo cerca que lo tenía. Y la duda que demostraba en su rostro para responderle.

-Draco...

La débil voz de Parkinson los hizo volver a la realidad y él la soltó de una manera algo violenta, como si el contacto con la piel de Hermione le quemara, mientras ella maldecía para sus adentros la interrupción. Ambos se giraron a mirarla y se sorprendieron con lo que vieron. A una Parkinson con un río de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¿A quién tengo que golpear? -se acercó él enojado - ¿A ese tal Bleu?

-No lloro de tristeza, Draco - negó la Sly, quitándose las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos - No te imaginas lo que acabo de saber.

Él frunció el ceño y se giró a ver a la castaña.

-Granger, ¿podrías...?

-No es necesario- lo interrumpió - Que se quede. Estoy tan feliz que podría gritarlo al mundo.

El rostro de Malfoy era confusión pura, y el de Hermione, una súbita esperanza._ "La buena noticia, se la dijo"_ pensó para sus adentros, ansiosa por saber de qué diablos hablaba Alexander antes de ingresar a la fiesta. Que lo tenía tan sonriente.

Pansy Parkinson se acercó a Malfoy y tomó sus manos entre las propias, esbozando una sonrisa emocionada.

-Ya no va a ser necesario que te cases conmigo, Draco - soltó, y él rubio levantó las cejas, sorprendido - Durante todo este tiempo, yo creí que Alex se había olvidado de mí, que había superado lo nuestro, pero no Draco, no lo hizo. Las últimas semanas sus padres han estado negociando con los mios para romper el compromiso que tengo contigo, ¿Podrías creer que nunca me informaron de eso? Pero ya da igual, porque unos minutos antes de que empezara el baile, lo lograron, Draco, ¡lo lograron!. Alexander recibió una carta con la gran noticia, y recién ahora que todas las negociaciones han resultado, se atrevió a decirmelo. El muy idiota me preguntó si aún lo quería. Que si estaba dispuesta a casarme con él... Estuve a punto de golpearlo por eso. ¿Te imaginas, Draco? Ya no sé que pensar. Te juro que la noticia me tiene en las nubes, jamás esperé que sucediera esto. Él tiene tantos sueños, tantas aspiraciones que eso de contraer matrimonio por acuerdos le parecía estúpido. Aún le parece estúpido, pero me dijo que si era necesario para estar conmigo, lo haría - el mentón de Parkinson tiritaba y sus ojos brillaban ensoñadores - Que llevaría a cabo todo conmigo, y que él me ayudaría a alcanzar mis propias metas... ¡Oh, Draco, estoy tan contenta!

La joven se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo y enterró el rostro en su pecho, aún sin poder dejar de llorar de felicidad. Hermione pudo notar como él dejaba también entrever una incipiente sonrisa, mientras ella misma no cabía de alegría. Jamás se espero _"esa"_ noticia de Alexander. _¡Comprometido! _quien lo diría, a veces la vida podía darnos sendas sopresas.

-¿Dónde está el desgraciado para felicitarlo? - le preguntó Malfoy cuando Parkinson se despegó de él.

-No sé - contestó, tratando de volver a su habitual compostura, echándose aire con la mano derecha - Dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, fue a buscarla, vuelve pronto.

-Me alegro por tí, Parkinson - dejó escapar Hermione, con tanta sinceridad que ambas serpientes parecieron extrañadas.

_Porque ninguno de ellos dos se imaginaba que ella ya sabía todos los obstáculos que tuvieron que sortear para estar juntos. _

Pansy recién recordó que ella también estaba ahí, y en un arranque de agradecimiento, aún hiperventilada por la noticia y con la adrenalina a mil, le dio un fuerte abrazo. No muy largo, pero si lo suficientemente notorio como para que el resto de la gente que los rodeaban los miraran con los ojos desorbitados. No sólo por las casas a las cuales pertenecian esos tres, sino por quiénes eran especificamente. Aparentes enemigos acérrimos.

-Gracias, Granger - le susurró, separándose de ella.

-¿De qué me perdí?

Theodore había aparecido de la nada frente a ellos y los miraba extrañados intercaladamente. Llevaba una copa en la mano pero parecía que no había bebido ningún sorbo. Pansy se volteó a enfrentarlo y justo cuando pretendía contarle las buenas noticias, un grito ensordecedor se lo impidió.

_Un sólo grito que resonó por todo el castillo, detuvo la música, las voces y el movimiento dentro del lugar._

Los alumnos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, preguntándose si era producto de su imaginación, pero al sentir el segundo grito, empezaron a caminar en dirección al sonido, unos para ayudar, otros de curiosos, y muchos por seguir a la masa que avanzaba del Gran Comedor hacia los pasillos, tratando de seguirle la pista a esa voz que aullaba aterrada.

Hermione no se quedó atrás del tumulto. Tampoco ninguna de las serpientes que la acompañaban, pues increiblemente, los cuatros tenían un muy mal presentimiento que comenzó a asfixiarles el pecho. La Gryffindor comenzó a adelantar y a esquivar al resto con habilidad, apremiada por su mala espina, y seguida muy de cerca por los otros, que no le perdían paso atrás. Fue entonces que se toparon con una multitud de alumnos rodeando algo, a alguien, todos en el más absoluto silencio, como si estuvieran muy impresionados para poder reaccionar.

A empujones, Hermione se hizo paso hasta llegar al frente, deteniéndose de sopetón al enfrentarse con la dantesca imagen que le ofrecía el piso...

**2.&**

Un cuerpo yacía ahí, rodeado por un charco rojo oscuro, que iba extendiendose lentamente, desde su dueño hacia afuera. El muchacho tenía el rostro tapado por un pañuelo blanco, que escondía su identidad, sin embargo, en una primera inspección ocular, no habían heridas visibles. _¿Entonces de dónde provenía toda esa sangre?_

Hermione vio que Harry ya estaba arrodillado al lado del cuerpo, era el único que había reaccionado, así que también, apresurada e instintivamente, se colocó al otro lado del herido para ayudarlo, para tratar de salvarlo.

_Pensó que quizás no sería demasiado tarde... _

_Que aún podían hacer algo..._

Sin importarle que la sangre manchase su vestido, se inclinó hacia el desconocido e intentó colocar sus dedos en el cuello para comprobarle el pulso, pero la mano de Harry la atrapó en el aire, enrollándose en su muñeca para detener su trayecto. Hermione iba a preguntarle porqué lo había hecho, pero antes de hacerlo, los ojos de Harry la callaron, indicándole que mirara hacia abajo, dándo a entender que era tiempo perdido, que no importaba nada, que nunca habrían llegado a tiempo para salvarlo.

Los ojos de Hermione viajaron en la dirección señalada, sintiendo que la garganta se le secaba al descubrir de dónde provenía toda esa sangre.

_Del pecho. _

_Ahí estaba la herida. _

Harry la había tapado con la mano izquierda, que estaba bañada en rojo, sin embargo, la retiró, ya sintiendose incapaz de seguir ocultando la fuente de toda esa sangre que no paraba de emerger a borbotones, dejando a la vista un orificio del porte de un puño, que atravezaba el tronco del cuerpo de lado a lado.

Hermione perdió la respiración.

_Su corazón._

_Alguien literalmente le había robado el corazón del pecho._

La muchacha sintió aquella revelación como una bofetada que la dejó completa y absolutamente atontada. Tuvo arcadas. Levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia los ojos tristes de Harry, y luego los desvió hasta ese pañuelo que aún ocultaba la identidad del difunto. No se atrevía a develarlo. No queria saber quien era. No tenía la voluntad ni la fortaleza para eso.

Comenzó a vagar con los ojos, escudriñándo el círculo de alumnos aterrados que la rodeaban. Ahí estaban Ginny, Luna, Ron y Neville, todos con cara de espanto, y ella pudo sentir una brisa de alivio al verlos a salvo. También estaban tanto Malfoy, como Parkinson y Theodore, que habían logrado quedar al frente del espectáculo.

_Pero algo extraño había en esa imagen... _

_Theodore y Malfoy se miraban entre sí cómo si supieran que había ocurrido. Como si de alguna u otra forma el hecho no les sorprendiera en lo absoluto, lo que logró desconcertarla e instalarle una desagradable sensación en el cuerpo._

Tenía serias ganas de vomitar.

Una parte de ella quería arrancar de ese cuerpo ensangrentado. Olvidarlo. Hacer como si se tratase de una horrible pesadilla. Pero otra parte de ella, no quería dejarlo solo. No quería abandonar a ese cuerpo inerte, al cual nadie se atrevía a identificar.

Sintió como Harry exhalaba todo el aire de sus pulmones, y la miraba indeciso, como si quisiera dejarle la difícil carga de quitar aquél pañuelo blanco. Lo único que no estaba teñido de rojo oscuro, lo único que permanecía impoluto. Pero ella se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Él también al parecer.

_Hasta que notó un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto..._

_Y dicho detalle ocasionó que para Hermione, todo comenzara a transcurrir en cámara lenta._

_Y que cada segundo que pasara, se le hiciere como si se tratase de interminables horas. _

La mano derecha de la víctima afirmaba una caja de terciopelo azul semi abierta, vacía por dentro, como si su contenido hubiera salido expulsado por el ataque que le provocó la muerte.

_Hermione abrió los ojos y comenzó a hiperventilar. Una idea de quién podía ser la víctima llegó a su cerebro. Pero no podía ser._

_No debía hacer._

_No era justo._

_Era cruel. _

Siguió con la mirada la posible trayectoria de lo que podría estar adentro de aquella caja, y unos metros más allá, donde empezaba el cerco de gente que los rodeaba, justo había un pequeño objeto brillante, precisamente a los pies de Parkinson, que se inclinó a recogerlo para tomarlo con los dedos y observarlo de cerca con el ceño fruncido.

_Un anillo. _

_Un anillo de oro blanco con pequeñas inscrustaciones azules en toda su extensión._

_Zafiros._

_Pansy Parkinson los identificó como Zafiros, casualmente, su piedra favorita._

_._

La cara de la pelinegra perdió todos los colores, colocándose más blanca que su vestido.

_._

_Porque los únicos que sabían ese detalle y que podían adquirir una joya así eran tres hombres..._

_Sus dos amigos, que se encontraban a sus costados._

_Y el amor de su vida._

_Que no tenía idea donde diablos se encontraba._

_._

Parkinson llevó sus ojos hasta enfocarlos en Hermione, que la miraba de regreso desde su sitio sin pestañear.

_._

_Ambas estaban pensando lo mismo._

_Y ambas querían estar equivocadas._

.

Hermione, que aún veía todo más despacio de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la vida real, no pudo seguir aguantando la ignorancia. Menos aún después de ver aquel anillo, y cómo el rostro de Parkinson se deformó al tomarlo.

Y haciendo tripas corazón, percibiendo como éste palpitaba cada vez más fuerte, aumentando la presión que ejercía sobre sus costillas a medida que su mano se acercaba a la verdad, tomó entre los dedos el pañuelo blanco y lo retiró de un solo movimiento, cerrándo los ojos instintivamente para luego abrirlos a la brevedad.

_Un grito, seguido de muchas exclamaciones ahogadas siguieron a tal acto._

La menuda silueta de Parkinson gritaba desgarradoramente, avanzando hasta el cuerpo y lanzándose sobre él, antes de que Theodore o Malfoy pudieran evitarlo. Hermione alcanzó a retroceder justo a tiempo para dejarle el espacio libre, con lágrimas espontáneas tapándole la visión de Parkinson sobre él.

_Sobre el amor de su vida._

_Sobre su prometido._

_Sobre Alexander Bleu._

La pobre no dejaba de abrazarlo mientras su vestido se teñía de rojo. Le gritaba desesperadamente que despertara, que dejara de fingir, a la vez que sus dedos blancos y alargados recorrían temblorosos el torso del muchacho, deteniéndose justo encima de aquel orificio donde solía estar su corazón, y que ahora, solo daba directamente al piso.

_Pansy convulsionaba sobre él, dando un espectáculo que ninguno de los presentes querría recordar después._

_Y Hermione queria gritar._

Sin poder evitarlo, se fijó en su rostro. Estaba intacto. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos y miraban al techo desenfocadamente. Su boca entreabierta había perdido el color, tornando sus labios morados. Y su cara blanca, como la nieve, develaba que su alma había volado lejos de ahí. Antes de lo presupuestado.

_Demasiado joven. Demasiado inocente._

Pansy Parkinson no podía parar de llorar, no podía dejar de temblar, no podía dejar de gritar. Su pelo le tapaba cara y sus manos, teñidas de sangre, ahora sólo se empuñaban sobre la tela de su camisa, con tanta fuerza que sus delgadas venas emergieron sobre la piel. Estaba enloquecida, fuera de sí, y había comenzado a preguntárle al aire porqué no había sido otro, porqué no había sido ella misma.

Fue entonces que en una acción coordinada, Malfoy y Nott se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre ella para quitarla sobre el que alguna vez fue Alexander Bleu. Ella luchó contra ambos con todas sus fuerzas, pues a esas intancias, ya quería que la enterraran con él. Lanzó manotasos, patadas, rasguños contra los dos, pero ninguno se movió ningún milimetro, ni ninguno intentó protegerse contra sus descargos.

Parkinson estaba siendo imposible de controlar incluso por ellos, y la gente comenzó a murmurar, mirándola casi con miedo, sin entender bien que estaba sucediendo con ella, porqué había perdido el control al ver de quien se trataba. Otros, en vez de murmurar, lloraban, y no era para menos. Alexander era todo lo que se pudiera definir como una buena persona, era querido tanto por alumnos como por profesores, y nadie se explicaba quien tendría razones para asesinarlo de aquella forma tan despiadada.

_Pero Hermione sí sabía a la perfección porqué la Slytherin se estaba desgarrando de dolor. _

_Y también podía generar una y mil ideas de porqué Alexander Bleu estaba muerto y no otro alumno. _

Parkinson estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas, y se estaba desvaneciendo mientras aún trataba de volver al lado de Alex. Malfoy se interpuso entre ella y el cuerpo, mientras Theodore estaba a sus espaldas, tratando de afirmarla para que se calmara. Casi por inercia, y de pura impotencia, ella comenzó a golpear el pecho del rubio con los puños cerrados, ya gritando cada vez más bajo, hasta quedarse completamente inmóvil y llorando en silencio.

Ya no luchaba. Se había rendido.

_Draco la abrazó por el frente. Con un brazo rodeó su espalda y tapó su oído izquierdo con la mano libre, protegiendo el otro oído de cualquier sonido con su propia mejilla. Aislándola de cualquier gemido, de cualquier exclamación, de cualquier comentario o llanto. _

_Por su parte, Theodore la abrazó por la espalda. Con un brazo rodeó su cintura y con la mano sobrante tapó sus ojos. Cegándola de esa horrenda imagen. De las caras de sus compañeros. De aquel cuerpo inerte, de la sangre y de ese pecho sin corazón. _

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con el brazo mientras de reojo veía como Harry tomaba otra vez el pañuelo y volvía a tapar la cara de Alexander. Al parecer, para todos era más fácil observar la imagen sin tener que mirar su rostro lívido...

_Entre hipidos, miró como Pansy Parkinson seguía llorando en silencio, como sus hombros subian y bajaban con rapidez, como su boca se abria en un grito sordo que quedó atascado en el fondo de su garganta._

_Entre hipidos, sintió la mano de Harry posarse en su hombro, mientras ambos observaban aquel drámatico cuadro, donde dos personas abrazaban a una tercera, tratando de aislarla de todo. Intentando confortar su dolor._

_Entre hipidos, vio como Dumbledore llegaba al lugar de los hechos, y luego de mirar el cuerpo desangrado en el piso, llevaba sus ojos hasta Draco Malfoy con expresión interrogativa._

Él se limitó a fruncir el ceño, como diciéndole _"No ahora" _y destapó su mejilla del oído derecho de la pelinegra para susurrarle algo que nadie más alcanzó a entender.

Hermione vio como en ese instante el cuerpo de Parkinson se desvanecia por completo, y como entre ambos la afirmaron para que no se diera contra el piso. Theodore, cojo y todo, fue más rápido que Draco y la tomó, colocándosela encima del hombro, girando en ciento ochenta grados para sacarla de ahí.

Y e_l grupo de alumnos que lo rodeaban le abrió el paso de inmediato, aterrados sin saber porqué._

Draco lo acompañó de cerca, pero antes de hacerlo, dirigió su mirada hasta cierta castaña que aún estaba de rodillas al lado del muerto. Sus ojos grises estaban más oscuros de lo habitual, y tenía las manos violentamente empuñadas.

_"Aléjate"_ leyó en sus labios Hermione, antes de verlo partir, y antes de ser abordada por Dumbledore, que tenía muchas preguntas por responder...

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_


	15. Chapter 14

¡Hola!

Bueno, este capítulo se atrasó como consecuencia de mi atraso en publicar uno nuevo de "Tu Verdugo" pero como les explicaba en aquella oportunidad, todo se debe a que tuve un derrame creativo y presenté mi primera novela original a una editorial, y fue así como que me sequé y no fui capaz de cumplir con la fecha (de hecho, no me sentía capaz de escribir nada!)

¡Pero heme aquí! Presentándoles un nuevo capítulo, aunque es bastante corto. Es que me dije _¿Las sigo dejando con la espera o publico lo que llevo?_ Y decidí irme por la segunda opción, para no ser tan demorona y para evitar tomatazos por tantas falsas alarmas por formspringme y twitter.

Por último, agradecimientos totales por sus comentarios a: _**Luna Maga, Betzacosta, Parvaty32, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Megumi1909, Natasha Granger, Sobeyda Granger, Cintia Black, LilamdraBlack, Tsuki Shiroi, Nhessa, Daniiela Malfoy, Nicole hgr, Eloises, AngieShields, Xikaa, EmilyGoncalvesFelton, Pulgakm, Shadark, Edna Black, Zareth Malfoy, Joahannah cullen, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Pandora Snape Black, Alexandra, Maria0222, Malaka, Anna Walker, Kunii-24, Frann, Gabrielle Felton, Yumey, Holly90, Beautifly92, Carolyn, Vadeti, Ana Belen Martínez Amaro, Butterfly Comte, Mi Eterno Deseo, Karii Malfoy, Cleoru Misumi, Lilha, Livi, Atenea92, Mary, Gaelle Dark, Ana Joe, Jos Black, Ninkie Potter, Javiera-6, Tuacantante89, Lucy Westenra, Camila92, Muselina, , thedoii1chicle, DanGrint, , Ilyasviel-Hime, Arania, Lili witch, Malaka, Karla, Magy Granfoy, Irides World y GK evans. **_

Sin más introducciones y esperando que disfruten la lectura.

Se despide con abrazos cósmicos.

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria._

_._

* * *

_._

_**El Diario de una Máscara.**_

_**.**_

**14.-**

**.**

El interrogatorio que vino después de la tragedia aún le es confuso.

Sin esperar que alcanzara a recomponerse, el director Dumbledore levantó a Hermione del brazo, solicitándole encarecidamente que lo acompañara a su despacho. Harry, que estaba al lado de ella, se incorporó también con intenciones de acompañarlos, pero el anciano lo detuvo, arguyendo que más tarde hablaría con él, que ahora tenía un par de cosas que hablar a solas con la muchacha.

Así, ambos se alejaron del barullo mientras el resto del profesorado comenzaba a tratar de reinstaurar el orden, quedando específicamente encargados de mover el cuerpo de la víctima el profesor Snape y la profesora Mcgonagall, mientras Flitwick y Sprout estaban ocupados mandado a todos los alumnos que aún estaban ahí – y que eran la mayoría - a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Hermione, antes de girar en la primera esquina, le echó una última mirada al cuerpo inerte de Alexander Bleu, aún con los ojos nublados de las lágrimas, sintiendo además como el _"aléjate" _modulado por Malfoy le martillaba la cabeza incesantemente. _¿Acaso la estaba culpando? _O quizás_ ¿Protegiéndo? _No tenía la menor idea, y dudaba mucho que pudiera encontrar una respuesta pronto. Y a decir verdad, tampoco le importaba mucho. Su cabeza daba vueltas vertiginosamente, sin poder comprender qué monstruo podría haber tomado la vida de un muchacho que no le había hecho daño a nadie.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos que a Hermione se le hicieron eternos, llegaron hasta el despacho del director e ingresaron en el. El anciano le ofreció asiento con una mano mientras él mismo tomaba posición del otro lado de su escritorio, formando una expresión facial que nunca antes le había visto: _la sensación de que todo lo había sobrepasado. A él. Al mago vivo más poderoso del mundo mágico._

-Ya sé lo que me va a preguntar – se adelantó la joven en un murmullo – Pero desde ya le advierto que no sé nada. No me imagino quién podría haber cometido semejante atrocidad.

Dumbledore apoyó ambos codos en la mesa con aire pensativo y condescendiente.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Está segura? - repuso tratando de no parecer insistente - ¿Seguro que no sabe de nadie que pueda haber tenido razones para matar al joven Bleu?

Ella iba a contestar de inmediato que no, sin embargo, una imagen azotó rápidamente su mente, dejándola aturdida y perturbada. _¿Sería posible que por eso Malfoy le dijo que se alejara?. _La sola idea le daba escalofríos, por el simple hecho de que ella misma podía ser la responsable indirecta de la tragedia...

-Quizás - empezó insegura, su mentón tiritaba – Cuando accidentalmente me fui a esa prueba con Malfoy y terminé en la Antártica, ¿Lo recuerda? - el viejo asintió – En esa oportunidad yo tenía la apariencia de Parkinson y uno de los sujetos que ahí estaban, bastante poderoso al parecer, se anduvo obsesionando conmigo...

Tragó espeso.

Solo decir en voz alta lo que pasaba por su mente la aterrorizaba. Sabía que de ser así, jamás podría quitarse el cargo de consciencia. Titubeó, mientras el director la miraba en silencio, alentándola a seguir con sus orbes azules.

-Tal vez, _Lord Chaos_... _- _susurró bajito.

Y antes de que pudiera completar su teoría, Dumbledore la interrumpió con tono grave.

-Espere – la atajó ceñudo - ¿_Lord Chaos_? - ella asintió - Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba... si está _Chaos_ involucrado, de seguro también lo está _Chronos_, ¿cierto? - Hermione asintió nuevamente - ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Esta es una información sumamente relevante.

Ella abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

Luego de aquel incidente, habían hablado latamente del tema. De Malfoy, Theodore y las pruebas, sin embargo, ella no había atinado a contarle cuál había sido su experiencia antes de que fuera salvada de morir congelada. Tampoco él se lo preguntó.

-No lo sé - confesó - Cuando hablamos supuse que sabía todo. No se me ocurrió decírselo.

Dumbledore parecía afligido con la noticia, y también, algo ansioso. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por su despacho con la mano en el mentón, sumido en profundos y al parecer, oscuros pensamientos.

-¿Usted cree que ellos podrían haber asesinado a Alex? - preguntó entonces ella con temor.

Él detuvo su caminata para mirarla.

-No. Ellos no. - aseguró, notando como Hermione exhalaba todo el aire de sus pulmones con algo de alivio - Créame que para ellos salir de su portal para asesinar a un simple mortal no es algo que esté dentro de sus prioridades. Y ahora que me informa que están participando de esto, me doy cuenta que tenemos más problemas de lo que pensaba. Muchos más. Incluso, ahora me explico porqué no hemos podido localizar a Narcissa para rescatarla.

Ella lo miró extrañada. _¿Esos tipos tenían que ver con la desaparición de la madre de Malfoy?_.

Sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar en el rubio. Ahora tenían algo mucho más importante que dilucidar.

-¿Entonces, quién lo habrá hecho? ¿Quién mató a Alex? - inquirió, aún sin ser capaz de creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pues ahi se encontraba, sentada frente al director de Hogwarts, mientras él prácticamente la interrogaba por un asesinato. Su blanco vestido de fiesta estaba teñido de sangre, al igual que sus manos y zapatos, mientras ese suave maquillaje que le había puesto Ginny para el evento estaba todo corrido, especialmente en sus ojos, dónde sus lágrimas habían desdibujado el delineador de sus párpados.

-No lo sé, señorita Granger, no lo sé – confesó él en un suspiro - Lo único que se me ocurre es que hayan más alumnos metidos, ya por obligación, ya por decisión, en esto de las pruebas de Lord Voldemort. La forma que tuvieron de arrancarle el corazón solo corresponde a una maldición de la más alta dificultad en las artes oscuras. Y el hecho que no esté por ningún lado, que el responsable se lo haya llevado, no puede ser sino para probar algo, o para utilizarlo en el peor de los casos. Prefiero no pensar que hicieron con el corazón del joven Alexander, que en paz descanse. Las conclusiones que nos daria pueden ser aún más desgarradoras.

Ella bajó la mirada al piso y enlazó sus manos entre sí, incapaz de seguir dándole vueltas al tema por iniciativa propia.

_Sentía miedo. Rabia. Impotencia. E incluso asco. _

Quería quitarse aquél vestido, meterse en la ducha y no salir nunca más debajo del agua. Irse a dormir y despertar como si nada. Encontrarse al otro día con Alexander felizmente comprometido con Parkinson, caminando por algún pasillo tomados de la mano, partiéndose de la risa. Verlo en las clases de encantamientos competir con ella quién levantaba más veces la mano para responder a una pregunta.

_Se le apretó el pecho... _

_...A penas podía respirar con la pesadez de sus pensamientos. _

_La vida no podía ser tan injusta..._

… _las circunstancias no podían ser tan desgraciadas._

-Señorita Granger - la interrumpió el director, regresándola a la realidad – Si usted sospechara de Draco o del joven Nott, me lo diría ¿cierto?

Hermione asintió sin dudar, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser, un temor se abrió paso. _¿Serían ellos capaces de cometer un asesinato a sangre fría? _Aunque quisiera, no podía poner las manos al fuego por ninguno de los dos. No sabía bajo qué presión estaban. No sabía a qué límites podían llegar. Ni tampoco sabía si alguna prueba incluia quitarle el corazón sin piedad a otro ser humano.

Sin embargo, lo que sí podía asegurar era que en esa ocasión Draco Malfoy no había sido. Él en ese momento se encontraba a su lado, extrañamente bailando con ella. _¿Y Theodore? _Él estaba en la sala, y aunque lo hubiera perdido de vista durante minutos mientras se deslizaba por la pista con Malfoy, ella no quería sospechar de que él hubiera sido tan hábil como para ir, cometer el crimen, y volver como si nada, sin una gota de sangre en su vestuario.

_._

_Porque no._

_No podía ser Theodore._

_Pues a pesar de que Alexander fuera la razón de que sus sentimientos hacia Parkinson no fueran correspondidos, él se había echado voluntariamente a un lado para que ella fuera feliz. E incluso, había incitado al Ravenclaw para que luchara por ella. No era lógico._

_Porque no._

_No podía ser Theodore._

_Pues ahora él estaba con ella. _

_Y ya no tenía sentimientos por la pelinegra, sino por ella. Por Hermione Granger. _

_Porque no. _

_No podía ser Theodore._

_No podía. _

_Simplemente, no. _

_._

-Muy bien – soltó Dumbledore de pronto - Regrese a su habitación y no se desvíe en el camino. Necesita descansar. Trate de dormir aunque sea unos minutos.

Ella se levantó quedamente de la silla y salió del despacho en silencio. Sabiendo que esa noche, no dormiría ni descansaría en lo absoluto.

Tampoco lo haría la noche siguiente.

Ni la subsiguiente.

.

_**&.&**_

_**.**_

El funeral de Alexander Bleu fue privado. Quizás, demasiado privado.

Solo estuvieron sus padres, quienes expresamente no permitieron la presencia de Pansy Parkinson en la ceremonia, culpándola directamente por el fallecimiento de su hijo.

_...Y Hermione tuvo la mala fortuna de presenciar aquel rechazo, pues estaba ahí cuando Dumbledore - luego de que ella le contara la historia de ambos - usaba todas sus influencias para que al menos ellos dejaran que la pelinegra le diera un último adiós... _

La madre de Alexander, Arlene, ya sin lágrimas de tanto llorarlo, se opuso férreamente y cada cierto tiempo murmuraba que _"jamás debieron apoyarlo en aquel compromiso" _mientras que el padre del muchacho, Leonard, se mantenía en estricto silencio, con la mirada clavada al piso, meditabundo y luciendo una expresión adolorida.

Hermione, con el corazón apretado, pudo ver que con ello Parkinson terminaba de morir por dentro, convirtiéndose en los días que siguieron en un verdadero _inferi_. La veía transitar con el rostro demacrado, más pálida que un fantasma; a veces acompañada del brazo de Malfoy, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones sola. No hablaba, no comia, no escribía en clases. Solo miraba aquel anillo que Alexander le había comprado, y el cual llevaba colgado al cuello por una cadena como si se tratase de un relicario.

.

_Hermione no entendia como sus padres no la habían retirado de la escuela por un tiempo que sea..._

_... Al menos, lo suficiente para poder sanar un poco. _

_Para poder llorar en paz..._

.

Así, los días posteriores a la muerte de Alexander Bleu fueron literalmente grises.

Como si el clima quisiera estar acorde al estado anímico del alumnado de Hogwarts, comenzó una época de fuertes lluvias e intenso frío, que fue consecuentemente acompañado por cielos nublados, ausentes de cualquier sol.

Sin embargo, en el jardín de la madre de Theodore, aquél que le había enseñado al darle su primer beso, el tiempo era radicalmente opuesto. Parecía que en ese lugar siempre era primavera, y ahi se encontraban los dos escapando del mundo, a casi dos semanas del asesinato, sentados en el pasto tratando de estudiar para un examen, pues los profesores se habían propuesto que todo volviera a la normalidad lo más pronto posible...

En realidad, solo Hermione estaba tratando de leer el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Theodore simplemente estaba apoyando la espalda en una fuente, abrazándola por detrás, mientras ella usaba su pecho de cojín, soportando el peso del mentón del Sly en su hombro.

_Aunque no pudiera verlo, sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados, que no estaba leyendo las hojas del libro que supuestamente compartirían para preparar el examen._ _Y no podía culparlo. Ni ella misma podía concentrarse._

-Deberías estar con Parkinson – murmuró con culpabilidad – No conmigo. Ella necesita tu apoyo.

Percibió como él abria los párpados, sin mover la cabeza del lugar.

-Ahora quiere estar sola – respondió casi en un susurro – Con suerte deja que Draco esté cerca.

Su voz sonaba algo amarga, por lo que no quiso insistir con el asunto. Pues era verdad. Ya ni siquiera Parkinson caminaba con Malfoy a su lado, andaba sola las pocas veces que la veía. Y si era honesta, también se había fijado que el rubio iba por su cuenta, al parecer, tratando de desahogar el estress con alguna que otra alumna que gentilmente se le ofreciera.

_._

_Lo que le pateaba el estómago aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta._

_Lo que había hecho que volviera a guardar su diario con intenciones de no leerlo más._

_Lo que le daba unos celos irracionales y estúpidos que tenía que tragarse con la mayor dignidad posible. _

_._

Porque ella estaba con Theodore, con el muchacho que ahora la apretaba contra sí y que tenía sus brazos cruzando su estómago para hacerlo. Sí. Con él estaba y estaba bien. A pesar de que últimamente su comportamiento fuera de lo más extraño.

.

_Cariñoso y fogoso algunos días..._

… _indiferente y frío en otros. _

Hermione no quería presionarlo para que hablara con ella, pero últimamente, él estaba demasiado callado y extraño. En ocasiones, la atrapaba para robarle un beso que le quitaba todo el aliento, para luego, no volver a dirigirle la mirada en toda la tarde; mientras que en otras ocasiones, la abrazaba en silencio, con tanta fuerza que Hermione pensaba que podía romperle una costilla. Como si quisiera decirle algo, pero se arrepentía a último minuto.

_Siempre se arrepentía... _

Era como si aquella doble personalidad a lo "Doctor Jekyll y Mr Hyde" que tenía adentro, nuevamente hubiera aparecido...

Cerró los ojos tratando de espantar esos pensamientos. De seguro, Theodore solo estaba afectado al igual que ella por el asesinato, pero no era capaz de exteriorizarlo de otra forma. Y si ellos estaban con ese ánimo, _¡cómo estaría Parkinson! _

-No puedo ni imaginarme como se siente en estos momentos... - comentó al aire al recordarla.

Theodore entendió de inmediato a quién se refería y estiró la espalda, dejando libre el hombro de la muchacha.

-¿Y tú, como te sientes? - preguntó interesado - Después de todo, estuviste al lado del cadáver.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

Aunque objetivamente fuera un cadáver, le parecía algo desubicado de parte de Theodore que se refiriera a Alexander así. Sin embargo, se calló el comentario y se limitó a responder.

-Aún no puedo creérmelo, pero cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo esa horrenda imagen y me siento miserable. Es demasiado injusto...

-¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa? - le replicó él de inmediato – La vida es todo menos eso.

Theodore descruzó los brazos de su estómago liberándola del abrazo, mientras ella cerraba definitivamente el libro que tenía abierto hace minutos y del cual no había podido avanzar ni siquiera una página. Se giró para mirarlo de frente.

-¿Eras muy cercana a él? - le preguntó el Sly de pronto.

Si bien su voz no sonaba recriminatoria ni mucho menos, sus ojos parecían excesivamente interesados en la respuesta.

-Para nada – contestó extrañada - Es decir, sólo habíamos hablado un par de veces, pero era una muy buena persona, de eso estoy segura. No se merecía ese final. Tampoco Parkinson.

El muchacho parecía insatisfecho con su respuesta, aunque su rostro se mantuviera imperturbable.

-Si sólo habían hablado un par de veces, ¿por qué fuiste al baile con él?

A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula, quedándose con las palabras en la garganta. Primero, porque le daba la impresión que Theodore la estaba celando retroactivamente y más encima con alguien que había tenido un fatal descenlace; y segundo, _¿cómo se había enterado de ello? _O lo que era peor, _¿acaso siempre lo supo?. _Permaneció un rato callada, sin saber si decirle que aquel tema no era uno apropiado para discutir considerando las circunstancias y a escasas dos semanas del suceso, o preguntarle porqué demonios lo sabía.

Él pareció leer la segunda pregunta en sus ojos.

-No soy estúpido – explicó encogiéndose de hombros - Draco podrá ser un buen mentiroso, pero a mi no me engaña. Además, la cara que pusiste cuando él dijo que habían ido juntos fue toda una poesía. No te va la mentira, Hermione, así que te recomiendo que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Detesto que me mientan, sobretodo cuando es alguien que me interesa. No quiero tener que empezar a desconfiar de tí también.

Ella parpadeó desconcertada, sobretodo por lo _"de tí también". _

-Si lo supiste todo el tiempo, ¿por qué insististe que bailara con Malfoy? - indagó confundida a más no poder.

Theodore rió, borrando ese semblante serio que había adquirido durante la conversación.

-¿Castigo? - soltó irónico - Sé que ambos se llevan como el perro y el gato, por lo que decidí que era una excelente forma de torturarlos. Aunque parece que eso de hacerlos interactuar a la fuerza no fue tan buena idea después de todo...

Él dejó la frase en el aire y ella se erizó precisamente como "un gato".

Algo en la actitud de Theodore le daba a entender que sospechaba que algo pasaba entre ambos, lo que le provocó un escalofrío atroz. Hermione se sintió avergonzada. _¿Tan obvia había sido? _Ella, que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de erradicar ese molestoso y rebelde sentimiento por Malfoy, que estaba tratando de enfocarse en Theo y solo en Theo, ahora se sentía expuesta, como si todos sus esfuerzos hubieran valido menos que un _galeón. _

_Y todo por una maldita pieza de baile... _

-Theodore, ¿Te molestó que haya ido con... otra persona? - preguntó para desviar la atención.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

-No. ¿Por qué?

Hermione se mojó los labios nerviosa. Sin embargo, cuando estaba entrando en pánico al pensarse atrapada, Theodore le sonrió. Le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan particular a lo _James Dean, _que podía derretir a quien se la ofreciera, dejandola más extrañada de ser posible.

_Y para su sorpresa, era posible dejarla aun más extrañada..._

En un movimiento rápido, él se hizo de la corbata escarlata de la castaña y la enrrolló en su puño, tirando de ella lentamente para obligarla a acercarse, en un movimiento demasiado calculado, demasiado sensual, demasiado posesivo, hasta lograr que ella quedara prácticamente encima de él, botando el libro de estudios que quedó abierto al lado derecho de ambos.

_._

_Hermione contuvo el aliento._

_Él amplió su sonrisa._

_._

-No me molesta porque de todos, yo soy el que verdaderamente está contigo – susurró contra su boca – Mientras sea yo el que mantenga la prerrogativa sobre tus labios, no me importa con quien te juntes o con quien salgas, tan solo no me vuelvas a mentir, ¿de acuerdo?...

Ella sabía que desde afuera, aquella imagen podía parecer hasta violenta. Pero también sabia que no era la intención de Theodore ser agresivo, sino más bien, seducirla a su forma... _¡y vaya que lo estaba logrando! _Hermione podía sentir sus mejillas acaloradas, y como su corazón daba brincos casi espasmódicos.

-...Y si alguna vez te das cuenta que ya no quieres estar conmigo, dímelo - agregó, y no le permitió responder.

Solo acercó su rostro para pegar sus propios labios a los de ella, soltando poco a poco la corbata para pasar la mano por detrás de su nuca y acercarla más. Hermione suspiró y se dejó hacer. Porque Theodore era capaz de hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa con sus caricias, con sus palabras, con sus besos. Era como si la absorbiera a voluntad. Y eso, debía confesar, le ocasionaba reservas,_ por no decir algo de miedo._

No supo por cuanto tiempo la besó. Si fueron segundos, minutos u horas. Pero sin presupuestarlo - ni percatarse de ello - pronto se vio recostada sobre el pasto con él encima, que la acariciaba esquivando hábilmente aquellas partes que podían ofenderla. Incluso, de un tiempo a esta parte, Theodore había aumentado el contacto entre los dos progresivamente, hasta el punto de que Hermione permitia que jugueteara en su cuello, siempre advirtiéndole que no lo dejara marcado, claro está.

.

_Pero nunca iban más allá._

_Ella no estaba preparada para nada más que eso._

_Y él lo sabía muy bien_.

.

-¿Nos vamos? - dijo de pronto, rompiendo el contacto súbitamente, levantándose y levantándola a ella con tal rapidez que quedó mareada.

.

_Como si quisiera detenerse antes de sobrepasarse..._

_...Como si supiera el límite exacto antes de dejarse llevar y perder el control._

_._

La tomó del brazo y caminó hacia el traslador, tocandolo sin previo aviso.

Pronto se vieron de regreso en los jardines del colegio, sin que ella pudiera recuperar el habla aún. Entre que todo le daba vueltas y lo azoraba que se encontraba, podía asegurar que estaba todo lo que se pudiera decir_ "aturdida"._ Aunque aún así, su cerebro pareció reaccionar, pues no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que él se consiguiera dichos artefactos en Hogwarts. De seguro no estaban permitidos por Dumbledore. Tendría que informárselo la próxima vez que lo viera. Aunque probablemente lo olvidaría, como siempre.

-Tengo un par de asuntos que atender. Nos vemos más tarde. - explicó él, depositando un beso en su frente como siempre lo hacía antes de partir.

El Sly comenzó a alejarse de ella antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar con propiedad. Y ella necesitaba hablarle. De verdad que sí.

-¡Theodore! - le gritó para detenerlo.

Y lo logró. Él paró su marcha de inmediato y volteó la cabeza para mirarla, esperando que continuara.

Hermione tragó espeso antes de hacerlo. Había algo que le empezó a dar vueltas antes del beso y que quería verificar para que la pregunta no la torturara por el resto de la tarde.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿Cierto? ¿Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea? - inquirió, esperando un sí rotundo como respuesta.

Sin embargo, él no respondió.

Sencillamente volvió a sonreirle antes de reiniciar su marcha y desaparecer de su vista.

.

_Dejándola completamente descolocada. _

_Sin siquiera imaginar lo que el futuro le depararía._

_Como todo cambiaría._

_Ni que su resolución, sus sentimientos, sus principios,_

_Se irian a la mísmisima mierda por un deliz de su parte... _

_... que derivó indirectamente de un arrebato de él._

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&**_

_**.**_

_Uff... sé que este capítulo no viene con nada de dramione (para las fanáticas de la pareja) y espero que no les haya resultado tan fome. Pero el que viene, les aseguro que las hará hiperventilar. Ya está un 70% completo asi que a penas pueda, ya saben, lo subo =)._

_Un abrazo gigantoso y gracias por todo el apoyo! (y por seguir leyendo a pesar de los retrasos sistemáticos)_

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria. _

_Ps: ¿Merezco algún review por un cap tan cortito o me van a castigar? =(..._


	16. Chapter 15

_Ejem... ¡Hola! Ya volví. Espero no haber demorado mucho, ya que como muchos de ustedes ya saben, tiendo a perder la noción del tiempo a menudo. Coff, coff. Además, he estado algo mal de salud y de animo. Me agarró un estreptococo y ya llevo semana y media con antibioticos. ¿Alguien me habrá hecho mal de ojo? porque pucha que me han pasado cosas malas los últimos días... tengo el ego pateado en el suelo..._

_¡En fin! Les cuento que me he embarcado en una nueva aventura. ¡Escribir un guión para una serie! Se abrieron unas postulaciones y mágicamente me inspiré. Así que si desaparezco es por eso. Tan solo recuérdenme si pasa mucho tiempo porque, repito, tiendo a perderme en el espacio sin malas intenciones, solo de olvidadiza (como Dory en buscando a Nemo)_

_Agradecimientos totales por sus reviews a: **Nhessa, Frann, , Megumi1909, Beautifly92, Karla, Zareth Malfoy, Liebre Shindo, Thea Serpens, Arania, Dusquinha, Simblack, Jos Black, Cintia Black, Betzacosta, Holly90, Tuacantante89, Javiera-6, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Orqui Black, ShaDark, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Yumey, Parvaty32, Maria0222, Sobeyda S Granger, Lili Witch, Lucy Westenra, Hatshe W, Luna Black, Malaka, Camila92, Cleoru Misumi, Aiskel, Shokoshika, Vlakat, EmilyGoncalvesFelton, Gaelle Dark, Kunii-24, , Kemmy S, zsweet vampire, Luna Maga, Edna Black, Karii Malfoy, Ninkie Potter, Paola, Karla, Clamp-girl.**_

_Este capítulo sí trae banda sonora:_

_Cuando aparezca el símbolo **1.& **_se sugiere la canción** Eleanor** (versión acústica del album sleeping buildings) del grupo **The Gathering** (http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=vFWP4D66hMc) (por favor, omitan los aplausos del final, es que no encontré una versión distinta, sorry)

_Cuando aparezca el símbolo **2.& **_se sugiere la canción **Genius Next Door **de la fantabulosa voz de **Regina Spektor **(http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=4ITvucG6hjM )

_Cuando aparezca el símbolo** 3.& **_se sugiere la canción **Hero **también de **Regina Spektor **(http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=ZgkiUCWbLYg )

_Sin más que agregar, y esperando que lo pasen excelente leyendo, se despide con un cariñoso abrazo._

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria estreptococada (que necesita una inyección de energías y un amuleto para la mala suerte)_

_ps: Nos leemos en twitter y en formspringme!_

_._

* * *

.

_**El Diario de una Máscara**_

**.**

**15.-**

.

La confusión mental que Hermione Granger había desarrollado a los tres días de aquella conversación, ya era más enorme que el Monte Everest, y aún más enredada de descifrar que un cuadro de Kandinsky.

La pobre Gryffindor había notado con impotencia como poco a poco Theodore la estaba apartando de su vida sin mayor explicación. Y si bien, al principio pensó que estaba realmente enojado por la mentira que había dicho en el baile, o quizás, porque él sospechaba de sus involuntarios sentimientos por Malfoy, luego se percató que el muchacho había apartado a _todos_ de su vida, convirtiéndose prácticamente en un ermitaño mudo e invisible. Así, las pocas veces que el Sly se animaba a hablarle y aparecerse por su campo visual, era para preguntarle como estaba, para robarle uno que otro beso, o para abrazarla en silencio.

_Nada más._

Fue entonces que la castaña comenzó a sospechar que algo raro estaba ocurriendo con él, y que para más remate, probablemente ese_ "algo"_ tenía que ver con las pruebas de Voldemort. _**"Las malditas pruebas..." **_reflexionó al reparar en el punto, llegando más allá de Theodore y recordando al rubio de sus pesadillas y tormentos.

Theodore había vuelto hacía semanas y probablemente estaba preparándose para la quinta prueba, y por su parte, Malfoy aún no desaparecía para la cuarta. _"¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Milagrosamente había logrado salir de ellas?" _lo dudaba mucho. Malfoy estaba hasta el cuello con Voldemort, y el Señor Tenebroso no se caracterizaba por tener actos de bondad con sus subordinados, por el contrario, la demora sólo podía augurar lo peor.

Angustiada, Hermione Granger volvió a tomar el diario de él para buscar alguna referencia, a pesar de que se había jurado a sí misma que no volvería a leerlo, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, su cabeza terminaba tornándose un nudo ciego. Pero poco le importó entonces. Sencillamente avanzó las páginas hacia adelante y hacia atrás de manera aleatoria, buscando alguna nueva anotación en las hojas que estaban antes en blanco, y la verdad sea dicha, no le fue muy difícil encontrar algo que se saliera de la estructura mental que ya tenía grabada en el cerebro, pues había aprendido las palabras de aquel diario casi de memoria.

_Antes de leer, tomó un gran respiro para nutrir sus pulmones de aire..._

_._

_"Cuando la gente común y corriente suele hablar de la muerte, lo hace con un tono de voz particularmente distante, como si fuera algo ajeno, impropio y lejano. Como si le tuviese miedo. Como si fuese el mal peor. Algo desconocido, y por lo tanto, terrible._

_No obstante ello, hay otros que sueñan con una muerte gloriosa, cargada de significancia y mito. Esto explica ciertos hitos históricos y artísticos, la obsesión de ciertos personajes por martirizarse, algunos rituales religiosos, e incluso, la consagración del honor como valor último en el código bushido. _

_Sin embargo, para mí no es lo uno ni lo otro._

_Es sólo el fin. El cierre de un ciclo. La culminación de una vida. La mera cesación de los signos vitales. Un hecho irreversible._

_¿Qué pasa después de la muerte? Nada. Sencillamente dejas de existir. La gente llora y eventualmente se olvida de tí._

_La conciencia para de molestar, cualquier dolor desaparece, y tu cuerpo se descompone bajo tierra, siendo devorado por gusanos, si es que no tuviste la fortuna de ser cremado. _

_¿Que otra cosa podría pasar? ¿Irte al paraiso? ¿Al infierno? ¿Reencarnarte?_

_Patrañas._

_Simplemente desapareces. _

_Y a veces, creo tener la impresión de que todo sería mejor si lo hiciera. _

_(Si desapareciera) _

_Y a veces, creo que la época para que eso ocurra no es tan lejana._

_(Desapareceré pronto)_

_Y lo más curioso de todo ello, es que no me importa en lo absoluto._

_(Ni en lo más mínimo)_

_Sobretodo en ciertas noches, en que cierro los ojos con la secreta esperanza de no volver a abrirlos más..._

_(Ya estoy cansado)__"_

_._

Hermione cerró la tapa del diario exhalando hondamente.

Nada.

Ninguna alusión concreta a la cuarta prueba. Sólo un conjunto de pensamientos existenciales con un descenlace sombrio. _"¿De verdad estaba tan rendido? ¿Tan dañado?"_ se limpió una solitaria lágrima que emergió de su ojo izquierdo, y decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo antes de que llegara el toque de queda. Si era honesta, no tenía ninguna intención de dormir todavía, a pesar de que la mayoría de sus compañeras de habitación ya estuvieran acostadas - y menos aún después de haber quedado tan perturbada con su lectura -.

Al salir de su sala común, Hermione agradeció mentalmente y de todo corazón que ya no quedara prácticamente nadie deambulando por los pasillos. Sus ánimos se habían ido al piso al igual que su mirada, y arrastraba los pies con aire desmoralizado.

_Theodore no confiaba en ella. Malfoy estaba completamente entregado a morir pronto. Y ella... ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. _

No podía ayudar a ninguno de los dos y se sentía una verdadera inutil. Con Ron y Harry siempre tenía algún plan b) o c) para solucionar sus problemas. Pero con el par de serpientes, nada venía a su cabeza.

_No tenía nada. _

_No era nadie. _

_No servía para nada. _

_Y por primera vez, sus conocimientos sobre cualquier cosa eran fútiles._

De pronto, el sonido de unos fuertes pasos la hicieron reaccionar, e instintivamente, se corrió para protegerse detrás de un pequeño sacado de pared, donde a penas cabia su cuerpo. Vio entonces como la silueta de Theodore la pasaba rápidamente, casi trotando, como si su alma se la llevara el diablo. Hermione estuvo tentada de llamarlo y preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero volviéndo a su ya acostumbrada faceta de casi espia - y sabiéndo a la perfección que él no le diría la verdad - optó por seguirlo sigilosamente y a una distancia prudente. Algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

_(...Y no estaba equivocada...) _

Luego de un par de minutos, el muchacho se detuvo y ella lo hizo también, quedando justo a la vuelta de una esquina, lo que no solo le daba una vista privilegiada de su _"supuesta pareja que jamás le había ofrecido noviazgo oficialmente"_, sino que también, le permitía oír a la perfección lo que mascullaba.

_**"Diablos. Diablos. Diablos".**_

Hermione frunció el ceño sin entender en lo absoluto qué estaba ocurriendo. Estaban justo en la puerta de entrada del colegio, y él se paseaba frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha, exhalando ansiedad. Sin embargo, fue cuando vio que un delgado cuerpo aparecía del otro lado, entrando al castillo en plena noche - y al parecer, sin autorización - que su mente se iluminó.

_Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson._

_**1.&**_

Al principio, le costó mucho reconocerla. Vestía completamente de negro y llevaba el pelo tomado en una cola, cosa particular, ya que solía llevarlo siempre suelto. Sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores, portaba un extraño maletin oscuro cruzado en el hombro y su mejilla derecha estaba algo amoratada, al igual que su labio inferior, como si se hubiera dado a la pelea con alguien.

A ella, que reflejaba en su rostro siempre perfección, ahora no parecía importarle mostrar ese extraño y descuidado aspecto. Ni siquiera parecía molestarle la suciedad que a simple vista se veía en su vestimenta. Una mezcla de polvo y un líquido oscuro, tal vez, _¿Sangre?_

Pero por sobretodas las cosas, su aura estaba distinta_. Completamente distinta. _Distinta a como era antes de la muerte de Alex y mucho más distinta a como estuvo después de su fenecimiento. Parecía de piedra. Ya no un alma en pena, sino la personificación de una mujer sin sentimientos...

_Hermione tuvo un escalofrío, acompañado de un horrible mal presentimiento._

-Dónde estabas.- lo escuchó espetar.

Theodore Nott se había plantado al frente de la pelinegra con un aire algo violento, empuñando ambas manos como si quisiera contenerse de cometer algún arrebato del cual pudiera arrepentirse después.

-Ya sabes dónde estaba – contestó ella indiferente, sin prestarle mucha atención – No es necesario que te responda.

Parkinson trató de rodearlo para avanzar y dejarlo atrás, sin embargo, antes de lograrlo, el Sly la atrapó por la muñeca izquierda y de un tirón la volteó para evitarlo.

-Dime que no lo hiciste.- soltó él entre dientes - Dime que vienes de la casa de tus padres y que no es verdad lo que estoy pensando.

Ella frunció el ceño y de un movimiento violento se liberó de su agarre. Sus ojos azules parecían dos trozos de hielo corto punzantes.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe – gruñó en voz baja - Es problema mío. ¿Te queda claro?

Los dos se enfrascaron en un duelo de miradas y Hermione tenía el alma en vilo. No sabía qué diablos estaba presenciando, pero su instinto le decía que era algo grave. Sobretodo al notar cómo el semblante de Theodore se iba ensombreciendo, cómo el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, y cómo Parkinson lo observaba desafiante, con el mentón bien en alto, dispuesta a no dejarse amedrentar por su compañero y amigo. _"¿A qué se refería Theodore? ¿Qué había hecho ella que lo tenía tan consternado?"_

En un dos por tres, sorprendiendo tanto a Hermione como a la Slytherin, el muchacho se abalanzó hasta su interlocutora y la tomó de ambos brazos, enterrando sus dedos con agresividad en ellos, agitándola un poco como si quisiera hacerla reaccionar.

_...Una mueca de dolor se había formado en el rostro de Theodore, y su voz era una mezcla de exhorbitante pena y rabia..._

-¡¿Por qué? - aulló - ¡¿Por que fuiste tan estúpida? ¡No necesitabas esto!

El desconcierto de Pansy Parkinson duró tan solo unos segundos, y con un agilidad desconocida, se escabulló del agarre, retrocediendo tres pasos como un gato erizado dispuesto a descargar toda su ira en contra de él.

-¡Cállate! - le gritó de regreso, con las mejillas rojas de indignación - ¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que necesito o no? ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué?

La joven se balanceaba nerviosamente en todas direcciones, con la cara deformada de padecimiento, y Hermione la observaba expectante, al igual que Theodore, que parecía que se lo hubiera tragado el mismo infierno por como las llamas parecían salir de sus ojos.

-Cuando murió Alexander sólo me quedaron dos opciones – comenzó en voz baja, pero sin desviarle la miraba al muchacho - Volverme loca, prácticamente un alma en pena como lo era estos últimos días, o encontrar algo que me mantuviera cuerda, un motivo para seguir adelante. Y lo he encontrado, Theodore, lo he encontrado. Buscaré al responsable de la muerte de Alexander y me vengaré del bastardo o moriré en el intento... y eso sólo lo lograré desde adentro. Es el precio que debo y estoy dispuesta a pagar.

Hermione dejó de respirar.

_"¿Había entendido mal o realmente Parkinson se había metido voluntariamente a las pruebas de Voldemort? ¿Habia sido tal su premura por encontrar al responsable que había puesto conscientemente su vida en peligro?" _no podía, más bien, no quería creer que la pelinegra pudiera llegar a ese extremo, pero no le quedó de otra cuando ella, en un ataque de furia, se giró para mostrarle la espalda a Theodore y se levantó la ropa para dejar a la vista el comienzo de ella.

Ahi, en su piel blanca, un tatuaje oscuro, aún algo inflamado por lo reciente, se dejaba ver como la evidencia de un terrible error que su dueña jamás admitiría. El mismo _"Espiral de la vida" _que Hermione Granger, de pura casualidad, había visto tatuado en el pecho de Malfoy, ahora lo tenía Pansy Parkinson en la parte baja de la espalda.

_Aquél símbolo Celta que representaba la creencia de que la vida se componía de ciclos eternos, el "perpetuo aprendizaje", ahora indicaba que_ _Parkinson también estaba dentro del juego... _

-¡Morirás en esas pruebas, mierda! - vociferó Theodore, tenía tanta fuerza acumulada que la castaña podía ver como una pequeña vena se inflamaba en su cuello - ¡No tienes ninguna oportunidad!

Ella gruñó antes de entrecerrar los ojos y responder con un tono cargado de desprecio.

-No soy tan débil. ¡No me subestimes! Que ya no soy la misma de antes, ya no. Ya no me importa absolutamente nada. Sólo la venganza. ¡Y me importa una mierda morir mientras la consigo!

Parkinson guardó un instante de silencio, transformando su agresividad nuevamente a un estado frío y distante.

-No necesito de tu protección, Theodore, nunca la necesité – arguyó significativamente, retrocediendo lento para alejarse de él - Así que tienes dos alternativas; o me apoyas con esto y seguimos como siempre, o te metes en mi camino y te conviertes en mi enemigo. Tú decides.

La joven se giró en ciento ochenta grados y se retiró a pasos largos y apresurados, dejando atrás a un impávido Nott y a una sorprendida Hermione que aún sabía cómo reaccionar con la la noticia, ni cómo tomar la actitud de Theodore frente a ella. Pero tampoco pudo darle muchas vueltas al asunto ni pensarlo demasiado. Él pronto retomó la marcha, por lo que ella también lo hizo, siguiéndolo de lejos y adivinando, por su trayectoria, que no iba a otro lugar mas que al jardín del castillo _¿Estaría buscando un lugar para tranquilizarse y respirar aire fresco luego del shock? ¿Sería prudente aparecerse ahora frente a él para tratar de ayudarlo? _eran tantas las dudas que la atacaban que al final optó por seguirlo en silencio y ver qué ocurria a continuación.

_Mas nunca esperó que la dirección de Theodore tuviera un objetivo específico._

_Un objetivo de cabellos rubios, que estaba sentado bajo el alero de un árbol._

_Reposando con los ojos cerrados bajo las estrellas._

_Como le era habitual._

-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tu maldita culpa! - gritó Theodore, antes de sacar la varita y atacarlo con un hechizo no verbal.

Hermione perdió el aliento al ver esto, y se tapó la boca con ambas manos de la pura impresión.

Afortunadamente, el grito del muchacho había alertado a su víctima, que había alcanzado a quitarse del lugar que ahora no sólo era un árbol... sino un árbol con un hoyo del porte de una _blugder _que lo atravezaba de lado a lado. Malfoy, al parecer, estaba más atento de su entorno de lo que aparentaba, y con sus últimos entrenamientos había adquirido unos reflejos impresionantes, levantándose, a juicio de Hermione, con una agilidad sorprendente y digna de un ninja.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Theodore? - le espetó, mirando alternativamente la madera astillada y a su compañero de casa - Hoy no estoy de humor para tus arrebatos, así que mejor te explicas rápido.

Theodore apretó la varita más entre sus dedos. Ahora no sólo su cuello tenía una pequeña vena que demostraba su rabia, sino también, su sien derecha, dándole una apariencia algo maligna. De hecho, Hermione pudo ver desde dónde se encontraba como el borde de la silueta del muchacho comenzaba a desprender pequeñas y extrañas descargas de electricidad color violeta._ ¿Estaria soñando?_ no conocía a nadie que pudiera hacer aquello, pero al parecer, a Malfoy no le sorprendia en lo más mínimo. De hecho, lo miraba impérrito mientras su _¿amigo?_ lo apuntaba con su varita con decisión, como si no tuviera el menor empacho en atacarlo.

-¡Pansy! - contestó en un gruñido - Pansy se ha metido en la estúpida selección. Es una iniciada más. La tonta dice que busca venganza, pero yo sé que lo único que busca es que la maten. ¡Se suponía que la estabas vigilando! ¡Que la estabas cuidando, mierda!

Hermione notó como Malfoy palidecía y retrocedía instintivamente con la noticia.

-Pero... cómo... - esbozó él, confundido y ceñudo - Ella me dijo que visitaría a sus padres, jamás me imaginé que esas fueran sus intenciones.

-¡Claro! ¡Tú jamás te imaginas nada! - replicó el otro, moviendo sus brazos con violencia - Jamás ves más allá de tus narices, ¿no? Pues te hizo tonto de la manera más fácil que pudo hacerlo, ¡y ahora tiene un puto tatuaje en su espalda que la maldice!

La electricidad que rodeaba el cuerpo de Theodore se expandía, generando pequeños sonidos de cortocircuito, provocándole escalofríos a la castaña. _¿Ese mismo sujeto tenebroso que ahora amenazaba a Malfoy con la varita era Theodore? ¿Acaso la decisión de Parkinson había ocasionado que Mr Hyde hubiera tomado posesión de Dr. Jekyll? _Desde un inicio, Hermione había percibido dos versiones de Theodore Nott. Dos versiones completamente opuestas, antagónicas.

_Control/Descontrol._

_Razón/Pasión._

Pero nunca había sido testigo de un episodio como aquel. Jamás pensó que desataría su furia contra Draco Malfoy. Que sería capaz de atacarlo.

-Mi sacrificio... - lo escuchó mascullar - Mi sacrificio no sirvio de nada, ¡de nada! No pude protegerla y ahora todos estamos condenados por tu culpa... ¡tu maldita culpa! Si no hubieras rechazado la órden del Señor Oscuro. ¡Si no hubieras sido tan estúpido y egoista!

Malfoy lo miró fijamente, sin intenciones de defenderse. Probablemente, él también pensaba lo mismo. Pero _¿Qué iba a saber él que con su rechazo ocasionaría que Voldemort se tornara contra sus seres queridos?_ no podía preveerlo, es más, lo más posible es que creyera que se iba a desquitar con él, o inlcuso, que iba a terminar muerto con su negativa.

_No que se desencadenarían un sin fin de consecuencias..._

Hermione sintió que Theodore estaba siendo tremendamente injusto con él.

-Ya me cansé de tí - continuó Theodore, con voz grave y gutural - Me cansé de ver como a pesar de tus errores, sigas saliendo libre de todas. Me cansé de tu presencia, de que todos te prefieran, de que todos te perdonen... pero yo ya me cansé de perdonarte. Si no te hubieras negado al Señor Oscuro, nada de esto hubiera pasado. No se hubiera metido con nosotros. Pansy no estaría dentro de las pruebas ni yo tampoco. Incluso, hasta tu madre podría haber salido ilesa de todo esto. ¿Ves? solo causas problemas, siempre tuviste todo tan fácil que te volviste un despropósito. No sirves.

Sus palabras eran hirientes, secas, brutales, pero Malfoy no las rebatió, y ella no sabía si era porque aún estaba descolocado con la situación de Parkinson o porque con su silencio le estaba dando la razón.

Hermione sentía la necesidad de intervenir, de evitar que Theodore siguiera diciendo aquellas barbaridades, sin embargo, no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido...

_No alcanzó a evitar que él dijera las palabras que transformaron, oficialmente, una amistad en rivalidad._

-**_Deberías morirte de una buena vez_**.

La muchacha notó como el rubio reaccionaba frente aquella frase, alzando el mentón bien en alto a la vez que alzaba su varita. De su cuerpo, comenzaron a desprenderse pequeñas descargas eléctricas también, y fue entonces que Hermione entendió que aquella cualidad probablemente la podía ejecutar cualquier_ "iniciado"_ en las pruebas.

_Sin embargo, fue entonces que también entendió que si no hacía nada por detener el transcurso de los hechos, ambos se iban a enfrascar en un duelo._

_Y alguno de ellos terminaría gravemente herido, _

_Sino muerto._

Hermione salió de su escondite con premura y comenzó a correr hacia los dos, sin importarle absolutamente nada.

-¡Theodore! - gritó con todos sus pulmones para llamar su atención, al ver como él, con un extraño movimiento de muñeca, había desplazado toda la electricidad que lo rodeaba a su varita, en clara señal de inminente ataque.

Así que, sin preocuparse de su propio bienestar, Hermione avanzó justo en el área de peligro y se colocó entre ambos magos de brazos abiertos, dándole la cara al que se suponía que podía controlar al menos en algo.

-Theodore... ¿Qué haces? baja esa varita - pidió dulcemente.

Hermione estaba de escudo para evitar que ambos se atacaran, y lo miraba con los ojos suplicantes, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Él pareció reaccionar con su presencia porque lentamente fue bajando su varita, dejando escapar la electricidad ahí acumulada que se fue desvaneciendo gradualmente. La muchacha también sintió a sus espaldas como Malfoy hacía lo mismo.

_Respiró hondo. El peligro había pasado._

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Theodore giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella, como si quisiera perderse de ahí e irse al extremo más alejado del jardín.

-¡Espera! - exclamó ella, adelantándose en un trote para tomarlo del codo - ¡Theodore! ¡Hablemos!

Sin embargo, él se soltó fácilmente, de un solo movimiento, sin intenciones de girarse a enfrentarla.

-Ahora no, Hermione - esbozó con voz sepulcral y dolida - Necesito estar solo. No quiero que me veas así. No quiero perder el control en tu presencia. No quiero dañarte. Por favor, déjame solo. ¿Quieres?

Ella se mordió el labio y con un murmullo respetó su solicitud.

Lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad con el pecho apretado, impotente, con varias preguntas y cosas que decirle. Sin embargo, no podía. Tendría que aguantarse, quizás por cuántos días, y lo peor de todo iba a ser informarle a Dumbledore de lo que había pasado... Ya sabía que le esperaban largas horas de preguntas insistentes, de miradas interrogantes por sobre las gafas, y de una y mil divagaciones que la terminarían haciendo sentir más miserable que antes.

_Suspiró pesadamente. La situación estaba a días de salirse de control. Y ni siquiera Dumbledore encontraba la forma de ayudarlos aún._

Se volteó inconscientemente para ver el estado en que se encontraba Malfoy, pero a penas pudo vislumbrar como su silueta iba desapareciendo también, ingresando al invernadero con rapidez, como si quisiera esconderse de ella.

_¿Qué fue lo que la llevó a seguirlo? Ni aún años después se lo explica._

**2.&**

Hermione estaba convencida que las palabras de Theodore habían hecho mella en Malfoy, sobretodo después de lo que había leído en su diario, por lo que tomó un gran respiro y avanzó hasta el invernadero para comprobar como estaba, ingresando lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Ahí lo encontró, sentado en un mesón, apoyando los codos en sus piernas y la frente sobre las manos, dejando que sus cabellos le taparan rostro.

Ella se acercó sigilosamente hasta que estuvo a dos metros de él, y lo observó, sintiéndo que su corazón se arrugaba con la imagen.

-No lo decía en serio – soltó, no tan segura como hubiera querido.

Malfoy levantó su mirada gris y la dirigió hacia ella, no sin un dejo de sorpresa, aunque ésta no duró mucho reflejada en su pálido rostro.

-¿Espiando otra vez, Granger? - espetó, mas cansado que enojado -¿Cuándo entenderás que puedes salir trasquilada metiéndote en mis asuntos? ¿Especialmente dónde yo no te he llamado, ah?

Ella se mordió el labio incómoda y decidió guardar silencio. Lentamente y con cautela, avanzó hasta el mesón que estaba al lado de él y se sentó ahí, manteniendose callada, sin tener la más mínima idea de qué estaba haciendo. Lo más racional era marcharse y dejarlo solo, pero su corazón no quería hacerle caso a la razón. Estaba empecinado con él. Con tratar de confortarlo, ahora, cuando ella más creía que lo necesitaba.

-De verdad, él no lo decía en serio – insistió, tratando de impregnarle confianza a sus palabras.

Sin embargo, Malfoy suspiró y negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa amarga.

-Granger, conozco a Theodore desde que tengo memoria. Sé perfectamente cuando habla en serio y cuando no... no me trates de dar lecciones de cómo interpretar lo que dice sólo porque sales con él.

Hermione sintió como su estómago se estrujaba. Era cierto. Salía con él pero no lo conocía en lo absoluto. Él no confiaba en ella. Él solamente le había propuesto estar juntos y la había seducido con habilidad y bellas palabras. Pero en el fondo, jamás le abrió su corazón por completo, y el de ella estaba confundido desde el principio, pues sabía que ni siquiera lo quería en exclusivo. Su alma estaba fracturada en dos. En el calor que despertaba Theodore con un roce, y en la ansiedad que provocaba Malfoy con su mera presencia. Aunque ella se negara a darle espacio al segundo sentimiento por temor a las consecuencias.

-Son amigos – afirmó positivamente, desviando el curso de sus pensamientos – Ya verás que se le pasará. Solo es temporal.

"_¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? ¿Consolarlo?" _si eso era lo que se proponía su subconsciente, era un intento bastante patético. Parecía una tarjeta de ánimo con dos patas, y de aquellas que ni siquiera contienen frases originales. Quiso azotar su cabeza contra la madera de puro idiota. Claramente hablaba por hablar. Nada de eso pasaría. Menos ahora que Parkinson también estaba dentro del juego. Con toda su imaginación, ella era incapaz de pensar una forma en que las cosas se pudieran solucionar.

_Mentía a sabiendas._ _Mentía innecesariamente. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que sus palabras tuvieran algún porcentaje de verdad. _

Él ni siquiera la miró. Había juntado sus manos entre sí pensativamente, mientras sus ojos se habían perdido en sus propias cavilaciones.

-No, Granger. Esto es definitivo. Desde ahora en adelante Nott y yo no somos nada. Yo también me cansé de él. He soportado por años sus arranques y éste es el último que le dejo pasar. Además, es mejor que así sea, porque cada uno velará tranquilamente por su propio pellejo... - esbozó de pronto, serio y tieso como una estatua – Será mejor que te vayas – agregó, mirándola por primera vez – No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vete.

Hermione abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar de inmediato. Sabía que tenía que irse de ahí, pero sus piernas no respondían las órdenes provenientes de su cerebro. Su cuerpo parecía petrificado, incapaz de moverse aunque fuera un centímetro.

_Y ella sabía que era por la sencilla razón que no quería dejarlo solo. Quería estar ahí para él. Aunque solo significara algo para ella. _

-Ándate.- insistió Malfoy con voz seca – No te quiero aquí.

-Lo sé – respondió ella de inmediato – Pero tú no me dices que puedo o no puedo hacer – continuó, armándose de valor. - Soy libre de decidir dónde me quedo y de dónde me voy. Y ahora elijo quedarme aquí, te guste o no.

El joven pareció desconcertado con su reacción, como si no supiera si enojarse con ella o largarse de ahí y dejarla hablando sola. Sin embargo, al final de cuentas, no se fue por ninguno de los dos caminos. Luego de observarla fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera amedrentarla, bajó los hombros en señal de cansancio.

-Como quieras – resopló rendido, deslizando su mirada al frente - Desapareceré en unos instantes de todos modos...

Una fuerte opresión en el pecho la atacó, dificultándole la respiración. Hermione tenía miedo de pronunciar lo que pensaba en voz alta, pero aún así, lo hizo.

-¿Tu cuarta prueba?

Él no le contestó, y tampoco había necesidad de hacerlo. Su simple silencio había obrado como toda respuesta, agudizando su sensación de cargar con una piedra en el tórax.

-¿Realmente tienes que ir? ¿No puedes evitarlo?

Su voz tenía una tonalidad algo desesperada, pero poco le importó. Solo imaginar que en cualquier minuto Draco Malfoy desaparecería de su vista, quizás por cuantos días e incluso semanas, la llenó de una angustia brutal que le provocaba gritar una simple pregunta, _"¿Por qué?"._

-Negarse a esa fuerza que me trasporta es difícil – contestó sin observarla - Además, no tiene sentido. Si no me lleva hoy, lo hará mañana.

_Resignación._ Su estado animico, todo en él era pura resignación, como si estuviera cansado de ser él, de portar una máscara, de aparentar indiferencia frente a su futuro. A su lado, Hermione estaba viendo cómo la pared que había construído Draco Malfoy se caía un poco, dejando ver aunque sea unos centímetros del otro lado, dónde solo había _desesperación. Asfixia. Padecimiento. _

-Ni siquiera sé porque te contesto – siguió, girando la cabeza para enfrentarla - ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? ¿Por qué me seguiste?

Ella desvió los ojos nerviosa. La forma en como la estaba mirando la hacía sentir casi desnuda. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, pero sus ojos grises parecían acero penetrante, casi como si estuviera practicando_ legeremancia_ sobre ella sin varita.

_Quizás por eso no supo qué inventar para responderle._

_Quizás por eso no puedo mentir._

_Quizás por eso no quiso mentir. _

-Quería saber como estabas. - confesó, percibiendo como sus mejillas tomaban un leve color carmín – Solo eso. Me preocupé.

Malfoy levantó las cejas un instante, casi en una reacción de no presupuestada sorpresa, pero luego desvaneció esa expresión de su cara, dejándo escapar un sonoro bufido.

-¿Y por qué? - replicó siseante - De Theodore es de quien debes preocuparte. No de mi. Yo no soy nada tuyo a diferencia de él.

Hermione encajó aquél golpe de dos formas distintas. Por un lado, le dolió lo cierto que eran aquellas palabras. Malfoy no era nada de ella, ni siquiera su amigo, menos aún algo más que eso, pero a pesar de ello, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en él, de preocuparse por él, de desear que algún día él confiara en ella, que se quitara completa y absolutamente la máscara frente a ella.

_...Que fuera el Draco del diario. Aquel que la había hipnotizado. Aquel que solo ella conocía y quería en secreto..._

Pero por otro lado, se sintió feliz, porque notó que el tono de su voz al decirle aquella cruda verdad estaba teñido de un especial color. _"¿Rencor? ¿Celos?" _no lo sabía, quizás, Hermione solo estaba alucinando porque su alma deseaba ser significante para él. Ser alguien para él. Existir para él...

_O quizás, la idea de que él pudiera sentir aunque sea un poco de celos por su relación con Theodore le reconfortaba el espítiru inexplicablemente._

-Es hora... - lo escuchó murmurar.

De pronto, una luz comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del rubio, haciendose cada vez más oscura. Hermione sintió que el piso se abria abajo de ella cuando entendió lo que sucedía. Era la misma energia de magia negra que los había atrapado a ambos hace un tiempo atrás, cuando ella había tomado la apariencia de Parkinson para espiarlo. _Y cuando ella casi se derrite en sus brazos al ser torturada de esa manera tan particular para que revelara su identidad._

Esa misma energía ahora pretendía llevárselo lejos de ella para enfrentar su cuarta prueba, sin garantía de retorno.

Y ella no podía permitirlo...

_No queria permitirlo._..

Sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, Hermione Granger se bajó de un salto del mesón y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, abrazándolo inesperadamente por el cuello justo una milésima de segundo antes que la energía oscura se volviera infranqueable.

-¡Pero...! - exclamó Malfoy desconcertado, sintiendo los cabellos enmarañados de la castaña en su mejilla - ¡Pero qué haces! ¡Suéltame o te arrastrará también! ¡Granger!

Sin embargo, como respuesta, ella simplemente se limitó a apretarlo más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que te vayas solo otra vez! - gritó asustada, percibiendo como la energía comenzaba a cercarlos para llevárselos de ahí - No dejaré que desaparezcas otra vez sin que pueda hacer nada por ayudarte. ¿Me escuchaste? No podría soportar verte desaparecer frente a mis ojos con los brazos cruzados.

Lo sintió dar un respingo.

-¡Su... su... suéltame, por todos los demonios! - repitió, tratándo de quitarse los brazos de la muchacha del cuello – ¡Obedece maldición! ¡Yo no te he pedido esto! ¡Yo no te necesito!

-¡Que no! - repuso ella, a pesar de que temblaba de terror de solo pensar que vería esos tenebrosos sujetos de _Chaos y Chronos_ otra vez - ¡Me voy contigo, y esa es una decisión solo mia! ¡Mía!

Las manos de Malfoy aleteaban desesperadas, tirando de su cintura, de sus antebrazos, de todo lo que pudiera tocar de su cuerpo para quitársela de encima, pero parecía que nada ni nadie era capaz de moverla.

-¡Aléjate de mí, Granger! ¡Te odio, te detesto! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?- volvió a insistir duramente.

Pero ella, aún así, no se soltó. Rodó la cabeza hasta enterrar la nariz en su frío cuello y cerró los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para lo peor. Sabía que no estaba comportándose de una manera cuerda, pero sus instintos, sus deseos la sobrepasaron, anulando su razón.

-No me importa que me odies, Malfoy – musitó - Solo me importa verte a salvo...

Su frase lo dejó estático, ya sin luchar contra su agarre. Hermione sintió como los músculos del cuerpo del rubio se relajaban por unos breves instantes, justo cuando la energía que iba a transportarlos a ese extraño lugar había generado una intensa corriente de viento que hacía bailar los cabellos de ambos.

_Fue entonces que lo más imprevesible para Hermione Granger, sucedió..._

Los brazos de él se cerraron detrás de su espalda en una especie de abrazo, y el mentón del muchacho se enterró en su hombro izquierdo, sorprendiéndola de tal modo que ella volvió a abrir los ojos al percibirlo. De pronto, notó como otra luz ajena a aquella energía comenzaba a brillar con intensidad, así que despegó un poco la cara de donde la tenía y bajó la mirada para dirigirla a dónde provenía ese resplandor.

_Resplandor que emergía del pecho de Malfoy..._

Los tres tatuajes de las pruebas que el joven llevaba en el pecho comenzaron a brillar, y esa luz que emanaban, cada vez crecía más y más, obligándola a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Hermione sintió como esa luz se esparcía por todo el lugar, como si Malfoy estuviera generando un campo de protección entorno a ellos dos. Un campo cálido, tranquilizador, prístino, que comenzó a empujar las energías oscuras que los cercaban hasta anularlas por completo, haciéndolas desaparecer.

Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos, parpadeándo rápidamente para acostumbrarse a la luz que aún no desaparecía por completo, pero que progresivamente iba de regreso a su fuente de origen; al pecho del rubio. Ella trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden, pero falló estrepitosamente. Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar bien todo lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, solo una cosa tenía clara: _Malfoy los había salvado a los dos._

Y ahora él estaba ahí, respirando hondamente con los párpados cerrados, aún con sus tatuajes emitiendo luz incandescente.

-Rechazaste las fuerzas... - soltó sorprendida, separándose lentamente de él - Lo logra...

Sin embargo, la muchacha no alcanzó a terminar la sílaba que tenía en mente, pues la apariencia tranquila de Malfoy desapareció en un suspiro, siendo reemplazada por una mueca furibunda y violenta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Malfoy la había capturado por los hombros y estrellado contra la única pared sólida que había en el invernadero, cortándole el paso con su propio cuerpo y los brazos.

_Ella perdió el aliento con ese movimiento, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder reaccionar..._

Malfoy enterraba los dedos en su piel, haciéndole daño, pero eso casi ni lo sintió. Lo que la tenía completamente asustada y expectante era su mirada llena de reproche, sus hombros que subían y bajaban con su pesada respiración, y como la tenía afirmada para que no pudiera escapar, como si hubiera perdido casi por completo el control de sus actos.

-¿Que mierda estás pensando, estúpida? - masculló entre dientes, arrugando el ceño a más no poder - ¿Que pretendes tratando de irte conmigo? ¿Ah? ¿Que te maten? ¿Que te violen? ¿Qué? - indagó , zamarreándola con rudeza un par de veces – Explicame, Granger ,que no puedo entenderte. Por qué insistes en preocuparte de lo que me pase. Siempre que se me ha presentado la oportunidad te he maltratado, acabo de gritar que te odio, que te detesto y aún así, sigues actuado como si yo te importara aunque no deberías siquiera tenerme en consideración. ¿Acaso eres masoquista? ¿Qué parte de "alejate" no entendiste? Te colocas innecesariamente en peligro y no logro entenderte ¿Quieres terminar como Bleu? Podrías olvidarte de todo esto y seguir tu vida felizmente con Potter y la Comadreja, pero no lo haces.... ¿Por que, Granger, por que?

Hermione boqueaba en silencio. Sentía la voz tomada y no era capaz de responder, por más que lo intentara. La mirada gris y punzante del muchacho la tenía muda.

-Yo... - murmuró, bajando la mirada, total y absolutamente avergonzada – Yo...

Pero nada más salía de su garganta. Estaba seca, le costaba tragar, y sentía que todo su cuerpo sudaba. Sus rodillas temblaban imperceptiblemente y el mentón le tiritaba de puro nerviosismo. Cerró los ojos frustrada, lo que sólo terminó por ofuscar más aún al rubio, que ya prácticamente había reducido toda distancia entre ambos.

-¡Responde, maldita sea! - aulló impaciente, soltando una de sus manos del agarre del hombro de Hermione para golpear con los nudillos la pared- ¡Responde te he dicho!

-¡Porque creo que te quiero, maldición! - gritó ella apresurada por aquel estímulo, sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas de terror y vergüenza se escaparan de sus ojos – Por eso...

-¿Qué? - espetó de inmediato incrédulo, aflojando el agarre - ¿Qué dijiste? - volvió a inquirir como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

El rostro de la muchacha parecía incendidado. Desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas estaba totalmente rojo, mientras el de él era la muestra más sincera de estupefacción, como si jamás se hubiera imaginado una respuesta como aquella. Ni siquiera en sus más locas alucinaciones.

_Y Hermione no supo de dónde sacó la valentía para continuar y responderle..._

-Lo sé – musitó, apretando tanto las manos que sus uñas se enterraron en las palmas - Sé que no es racional, y que esto amerita que te burles de mí de por vida, pero es así y no puedo evitarlo. ¿Creés que busqué sentir lo que siento? He tratado de sacarte de mi cabeza, pero no puedo. Siempre estás ahí, de un modo u otro y yo ya...

-Repítelo – la interrumpió ceñudo, apretándola con firmeza otra vez – Repítelo.

Ella levantó la mirada algo confundida, sin embargo, su valentía aún permanecía ahí, por lo que obedeció sin chistar.

-Dije que sé que no es racional y que...

-No eso – la cortó molesto – Lo otro. Repite lo otro.

Ella ladeó la cabeza sin comprender en un principio a qué se refería. Había soltado una cantidad de disparates por minuto que no tenía idea qué es lo que el rubio buscaba confirmar en sus palabras.

_Fue en ese momento que se fijó como sus ojos grises brillaban expectantes..._

_Que notó que él estaba tan cerca de su rostro que con un simple movimiento podía besarlo..._

_Y que su instinto le dijo al oído que era lo que él necesitaba oir..._

-Creo que te quiero – repitió.

Él parpadeó lentamente y alejó su rostro, soltando dedo por dedo sus hombros hasta liberarla por completo. Hermione no respiraba para ese entonces, lo miraba casi con pánico, aún contra la pared a pesar de que él ya no estuviera enterrándola a la fuerza ahí, esperando que en cualquier momento el muchacho se largara a reir a su costa. Que la mirara con desprecio. Que le dijera que estaba loca si esperaba que algún día él se fuera a fijar en una _sangre sucia_ como ella.

Pero nada de eso pasó.

Él simplemente retrocedió de espaldas sin dejar de mirarla ceñudo, hasta detenerse, y cuando estuvo a unos tres metros de ella, soltó irónico.

-Muy graciosa, Granger. Casi te creo.

La mandíbula de la Gryffindor casi se desencajó._ ¿Él pensaba que ella estaba... bromeando? ¿Que le estaba tratando de tomar el pelo con algo tan vergonzoso?_ Aquella frase le dolió hasta el tuétano. Malfoy no había creído ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, estaba ignorando los sentimientos que ella, después de tanto tiempo de guardarlos en silencio, había sido capaz de traducir en palabras.

-¿Qué? - esbozó sin poder entender la reacción del rubio.

-Que casi te creo, Granger – repitió, dándole la espalda - ¿Cómo podrías quererme? podrías haber dicho cualquier otra razón y te hubiera creído. Pero déjame decirte que eres una pésima actriz.

Hermione percibió como una llama de ira se prendía en su interior.

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte en esto? - inquirió molesta.

Con aires renovados, la muchacha se despegó de la pared y atravezó la distancia que Malfoy había creado entre los dos, rodeándolo para quedar al frente de él otra vez.

-¿Ah? Dime, ¿Por qué mentiria en algo que claramente me perjudica? - volvió a preguntar demandante, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas - Puede ser irracional, ilógico, inexplicable, masoquista y hasta estúpido. En eso te doy la razón. Pero créeme que no te estoy mintiendo.... Y estoy segura de que me arrepentiré por el resto de mis días de decirte esto para que me creas. Pero nunca había hablado tan en serio, Malfoy. Es lo que hay y aunque traté de revertirlo, no me resultó.

Poco a poco, la rabia que había hervido dentro del menudo cuerpo de Hermione fue decayendo, hasta hundirla en una sumatoria de emociones contradictorias. Había expulsado todos sus sentimientos y estos no había llegado de la manera correcta a su destinatario. "_¿Por qué Malfoy era incapaz de creer aquello? ¿Tan ridículo era quererlo?" _O quizás, ella no se había expresado con la seguridad necesaria. Quizás, no había sido lo suficientemente sincera.

_Frustración. Ahora solo sentía frustración._

_**3.&**_

Se obligó a si misma a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y al hacerlo, sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en plena boca del estómago, o sino, no había explicación alguna porqué sus pulmones se habían quedado completamente sin aire. Algo en el rostro del responsable de sus tormentos, no sabía si era el color especial que habían tomado sus orbes, sus facciones, o su expresión, lo hacía ver, en ese mismo instante, como un solitario que en el fondo de su ser quería creer lo que estaba oyendo.

_Y ella quería que le creyera._

_Quería hacerle saber la verdad._

-Aunque sí, quizás, en cierta forma creo que te estoy mintiendo. Yo no creo quererte...

Él levantó una ceja esperando la continuación de una manera soberbia, como si supiera que desde el inicio tuvo la razón y que ella estaba montando todo un teatro en torno a una mentira.

_Sin embargo, nuevamente fue sorprendido, pues jamás esperó que aquella frase culminaria con tres palabras cargadas de tanta sinceridad que le fue imposible no creer en ellas. _

-... Sencillamente te quiero, Malfoy.

Hermione notó como su confesión por fin era tomada por lo que era. La más pura e ilógica verdad. Lo que la arrastró en una vorágine de sentimientos que nublaron su razón, al punto que ya no controlaba sus movimientos, sus palabras, ni sus deseos.

-Te quiero Malfoy – repitió para convencerlo - Y no deseo que toda esta situación te sobrepase. No quiero que te rindas.

Redujo el espacio que había entre los dos hasta estar a medio palmo de distancia, y levantó el rostro para encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos que le daban vuelta el piso. Sin ser dueña de sus acciones, alzó su mano derecha y la posó suavemente en la mejilla del muchacho, tomándose atribuciones que no tenía y que incluso, él mismo le había prohibido que ejecutara.

_**"No me gusta que me toquen sin permiso" **_le había dicho en cierta ocasión. Pero ella estaba ignorando aquel mandato olimpicamente.

-No te dejes vencer, por favor - retomó la palabra Hermione - Sigue luchando.

Él se quedó estático, sin evitar el contacto de la muchacha, casi sin parpadear. Hermione ya no solo tenía la mano en su mejilla, sino que ahora la estaba acariciando suavemente con el pulgar.

-Hablas en serio... - atinó esbozar estupefacto, quebrando inesperadamente su máscara de frialdad.

Hermione sonrió con dulzura.

-Sí. No como tú al decir que me odiabas... - respondió, su lengua picaba en un arranque de honestidad que en su sano juicio jamás habría tenido - Porque de ser así, no te hubiera importado que me fuera contigo a esa prueba. No te hubieras resistido. No me hubieras salvado de mi testarudez. Sé que no te soy indiferente. Pero también sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo. Sin embargo, eso no me importa. Solo me importa que estés bien. A salvo.

Él la miraba ceñudo, como si no pudiese comprender sus sentimientos, mientras ella levantaba la mano que tenía libre y la posaba en su otra mejilla, totalmente encandilada con el roce, extasiada con su cercanía, asombrada porque él no le había pedido que lo dejara en paz. Por el contrario, la miraba fijamente a los ojos y acercaba su rostro pausadamente al de ella, hasta que la nariz y frente de ambos chocaron suavemente.

_Ella cerró los ojos. Él también. _

Malfoy comenzó a mover despacio su rostro, mientras levantaba ambos brazos para apretarla contra sí. Puso una mano detrás de su cintura y la otra detrás de su nuca, mientras con los labios rozaba a penas el borde de su boca, como si estuviese buscando una respuesta, alguna señal para seguir su rumbo.

_Pero Hermione, increiblemente, tomó la iniciativa. _

Entreabrió los labios y estiró su cuello para fundir su boca a la de él, pillándolo de sorpresa en un principio. Pero aquel desconcierto solo duró una fracción de segundo, ya que Draco Malfoy pronto asumió las riendas de la situación, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, presionando los dedos en su espalda de una manera seductora. Robándole el alma a través de un beso que Hermione, en lo más profundo de su corazón, siempre había anhelado, y que ahora que lo estaba recibiendo, la hacía caminar por las nubes, en el cénit de la felicidad y la delicia del placer. Estaba enfocada en sentir. En sentirlo. En tenerlo.

_No pensó en nada más._

_No pensó en sus principios._

_No pensó en su "relación" con Theodore._

_Ni mucho menos en qué opinarian sus amigos._

Porque no. No le importaba nada más. Sólo quería seguir esa danza, ser agasajada por los labios de Malfoy. Dejarse llevar. Aprovechar y vivir el instante. Recordar el momento. Atesorar esa explosión que había estallado en su pecho.

_A pesar de que sentía que se asfixiaba. A pesar de que sentía que se quemaba por dentro._

_¿Por qué él la besaba? _se preguntó entonces. No lo tenía claro, y no pretendía ponerse a pensar en una respuesta coherente en ese minuto. Sólo sabía, es más, estaba segura que él no poseía los mismos sentimientos que ella, y podía apostar todos sus libros en ello. Sin embargo, también estaba segura que no le era indiferente, y que ese beso demostraba que algo sentía por ella. Aunque fuera minúsculo. Una pequeña atracción quizás.

De pronto, sin que ella pudiera preveerlo por estar hipnotizada con el roce y con sus propias emociones, Hermione fue empujada por los hombros con violencia, perdiendo el equilibro por completo, retrocediendo un par de pasos antes de caer sentada en el suelo. Estaba aturdida. En un minuto se encontraba en la gloria, besando al que se había convertido en su platónico, y ahora estaba en el suelo, con el coxis adolorido, mirando extrañada hacia el responsable de su caida.

_A Draco Malfoy..._

_...Que ahora le esbozaba una sonrisa ladeada._

_¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Todo había sido un juego? _Hermione solo se alcanzó a sentir dolida y humillada por un par de segundos, pues pronto todo cobró sentido de una forma oscura. Literalmente oscura.

La energía que hace minutos los había tratado de atrapar para llevárselos había vuelto de un instante a otro, rodeándo el cuerpo del rubio con una velocidad impresionante. ¿Cómo supo él que esa energía oscura volvería al ataque tan pronto? no tenía la menor idea. Lo único que sabía era que Draco Malfoy la había empujado para no llevársela consigo. Para protegerla. Pero ella no quería ser protegida.

_Quería estar con él._

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y trató de volver a su lado, pero lamentablemente, la energía ya se había vuelto infranqueable, generando un muro entre los dos. Ya casi no lo veía del otro lado.

-No, no, no, no - repitió, mientras trataba de atravesar esa barrera con los puños -¡Malfoy, no! ¡No te vayas! ¡Resíste otra vez!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La energía oscura cercó por completo el cuerpo de Malfoy y se lo llevó de ahí. Teletransportándolo al lugar dónde enfrentaría su cuarta etapa, dejando atrás a una muchacha desesperada, que miraba absorta el lugar que antes ocupaba el cuerpo del rubio.

Hermione sintió como sus rodillas fallaban de padecimiento y se dejó caer al suelo sobre ellas entre hipidos, llorando en voz baja, tapando su rostro con ambas manos. Rogando por todos los hechiceros que volviera sano y salvo. Y en lo posible, pronto.

.

_Sin pensar que más adelante se cuestionaría absolutamente todo..._

_Sin calcular que todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, tendría funestas consecuencias..._

_Y sin saber que por su lado, Theodore también la había tracionado esa misma noche..._

_... ni que eso le dolería más de lo que nunca imaginó. _

.

_**Continuará.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_Ufff... me costó pero salió. Es largo así que no se aceptan quejas._

_Ahora las preguntas de rigor. ¿Qué hará Draco con aquella confesión? ¿Volverá vivo? ¿Hermione se arrepentirá de habersela hecho? ¡Y el beso! ¿Qué diablos significó?¿Se enterará Theodore de ello? ¿Pansy tiene alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir a las pruebas? ¿Encontrará al culpable de la muerte de Alex?_

_Bueno! eso sería todo por hoy. Si le gustó, apriete el botoncito, o en subsidio, mande energías para que pueda superar mi mala racha y así poder inspirarme. _

_Saludos cósmicos._

_Mad._


	17. Chapter 16

¡Hola!

¿Se dan cuenta que siempre empiezo disculpándome por los retrasos o quejándome por algo? Pues bien, esta vez será la excepción y me haré la loca. Hagamos que no ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿bueno?

Agradecimientos por sus reviews a: _**Liebre-shindo, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Cleoru Misumi, Tuacantante89, Istharneko, Kemmy S, Jos Black, Parvaty32, Betzacosta, Lili Witch, Natasha Granger, Hatshe W, Eloisas, Vlakat, ZarethMalfoy, Malaka, Beautifly92, Maria0222, Yumey, , Haruka L, Gaelle Dark, Thea Serpens, Arania, Simblack, Luna Maga, Holly90, Anna Mas, ShaDark, Karii Malfoy, Cintia Black, Lucy Westenra, AngieShields, Megumi1909, The Faintest Irides, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Sobeyda S. Granger, IMQllen18, Luna Black, Shokoshika, Javiera-6, Daniiela Malfoy, Irethsue, Ross Malfoy, Londony, Esnowi, Ginegine, Florinda, Ange24, Aiskel, AlexiaRiddle, EdnaBlack, Kunii-24, Zinep, , Ana Joe, Nanita Malfoy, Jane Black, Poly, Manila**_ Espero haberlos respondido todos, pues a veces me confundo y creo haberlos respondido y no (y otros trato de responderlos dos veces xD).

También saludos a la lectora que odia la historia y que me "mandó" a dejar de escribir por dos años para enfocarme (chan), _**Andrea B. **_¿Sabes? Me demoro no porque no sepa cómo continuar, sino que sencillamente no tengo tiempo que me sobre y me hago un espacio para escribir entre audiencias. _¡Me encantaría dedicarme a escribir todo el día!_ Pero verás, las cuentas no se pagan solas y yo me sostengo por mis propios medios. Si no te gustan mis tramas o que me demore en continuarlas, pues es lo que hay y no leas. Y te lo digo en buena onda y sin ánimo de polemizar. Me hubiera gustado escribirte directamente y no utilizar este espacio, pero como no estabas registrada ni dejaste mail, no pude.

¡Ah! Y para que después no me reclame cierta lectora en twitter, ¡Saludos también a mis followers! =).

Eso sería todo por ahora, espero que les guste y deséenme suerte (que la necesito, ¡y no saben cuánto!, snif)

Saludos cósmicos!

**Mad**

_La abogada poco seria._

_ps: en la galería de fan arts que está en mi perfil hay nuevos trabajos del fic. Gracias Butterfly Comte!_

.

* * *

.

_**El Diario de una Máscara**_

.

**16.-**

.

Hermione nunca se había parado a pensar con anterioridad cómo se sentían los gusanos al arrastrarse por el barro... Sin embargo, ahora podía imaginarlo a la perfección. Su alma estaba tan caida y débil que se deslizaba dificultosamente por el piso, como la imagen de una niña pequeña que arrastra una gran bolsa de pan. Y es que experimentaba una mezcla de culpa y temor por las consecuencias de sus actos irreflexivos y precipitados. _Había engañado a Theodore. Había besado a Malfoy. _Y lo peor de todo es que no tenía la suficiente valentía para confesarse con el primero, menos aún a sabiendas de que la relación de ambas serpientes caminaba por el filo de un cuchillo, y cualquier acontecimiento agregado podía detonar un desastre de proporciones.

_¿Qué haría Theodore al saberlo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? _No quería ni jugar mentalmente con las posibilidades, pues sencillamente estaba aterrorizada con la idea de hacer emerger desde las profundidades de su subconsciente la doble personalidad de Theodore, que éste terminara odiándola (con total justificación) y que se precipitara a atacar a golpes, esta vez sin interrupciones, a Draco.

Sacudió la cabeza y la escondió en ambas manos, ahogando un grito de exasperación.

Llevaba al menos veinte minutos encerrada en el baño del cuarto piso, tratando de desahogar el nudo que tenía en la garganta sin mucho éxito; algo que intentaba pero no lograba desde que había probado los labios del mayor de sus tormentos, antes de que éste desapareciera como humo frente a sus ojos. Es más, para su mayor disfortunio, la actitud de Theodore hacia ella en los últimos tres días no la ayudaba ni reconfortaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario, la confundia y atormentaba como recordatorio de su crimen, haciéndola sentir miserable y una rata traicionera.

Theodore, luego de que Hermione presenciara como casi se enfrenta a Draco en un duelo de varitas - incitado por la frustración y las vísceras - cambió radicalmente su forma de comportarse con ella, volviéndo a ser aquel joven divertido, sarcástico e insinuante que la había hecho caer en sus redes hace tiempo atrás, como si se hubiera propuesto indemnizarle su hosca actitud de aquella noche. La buscaba, le hablaba, la besaba, abrazaba y le arrebataba el aliento a voluntad, dejandola aturdida y casi trepando las paredes. Le dedicaba frases en doble sentido que lograban sonrojarla y a menudo la raptaba camino a clases, sólo para preguntarle alguna tontería y robarle una caricia pícara.

Esos tres días para cualquier muchacha habrían sido de ensueño, pero para Hermione fueron sumamente incómodos. No podía negar que todas sus hormonas se alborotaban con la presencia del Slytherin, y que sus caricias y palabras eran como caramelo en el paladar. Y es por ello que por más que su racionalidad intentaba tomar distancia, al fin y al cabo terminaba cediendo vergonzosamente, con tan solo una mirada de él. La tenía en cierta forma hipnotizada, atada y al borde de la bipolaridad, pues luego de que él se iba, la culpabilidad inundaba cada poro de su piel, cada porción de su alma, y su conciencia obraba como un cruel verdugo, que la insultaba y basureaba haciéndola sentir la porquería cósmica más miserable del universo...

_...Sin contar la eterna preocupación que en su corazón albergaba por Draco Malfoy, que aún no volvía de su prueba y que en cierta forma, sus deslices con Theodore le hacían sentir infiel a él; quien precisamente no era su pareja ni mucho menos._

Su alma y mente estaban vueltos un caldo, eso era un hecho irrefutable. Y todavía no tenía ganas de salir de aquel baño para enfrentar la realidad, eso era un hecho aún más irrefutable de ser posible.

Ese día no quería ser agazajada por las atenciones de Theodore, ni quería preocuparse por el rubio que le había puesto el mundo patas arriba. Necesitaba un respiro, volver a ser libre con Harry y Ron, pero al parecer, su deseo no podía estar más lejos. Ambos estaban practicando _Quidditch _mientras ella se escondía en el lugar menos adecuado de la vida, y la verdad sea dicha, las relaciones con ellos estaban medio rotas, especialmente con Ron, que aún no le podía perdonar haberse enrrollado con "el enemigo". _**"Si tan solo supieran todo lo que pasa"**_ pensó, pero no podía decirles. Dumbledore le había pedido reserva y ella había empeñado su palabra. Aunque más de una vez estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda todo y confesarse con ellos, siendo salvada por la campana en varias oportunidades.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso a la vez, de pronto, voces llegaron hasta sus oídos, haciéndola bufar. _¡Era el colmo! ¡Estaba tan atontaba que ni siquiera había sido capaz de eligir un lugar menos concurrido que un baño de mujeres! _Ella quería soledad y lo único que tenía en ese lugar era una rotativa de compañeras que se tomaban su tiempo para cotillar mientras comprobaban su aspecto en el espejo. Pocas realmente iban al baño a otra cosa. Volvió a bufar y se escondió en uno de los privados, bajando la tapa para sentarse y esperar. No tenía intenciones de encontrarse con nadie ni que trataran de meterle conversación como el último grupo de niñas que había entrado (y que para colmo, le habían pedido que les prestara su apuntes de transformaciones)

-¿Y bien? - oyó que alguien decía - ¿Lograste hablar con él?

Otra persona emitió un suspiro cargado de frustración. La llave del agua se abrió entonces, entorpeciendo constantemente el sonido de su voz.

-Sí... él... esa... noche... pero se … ella... - se escuchó entrecortadamente -... ahora Theodore no... por lo que... herirme... y no me... olvidarlo.

Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento. _¿Había dicho Theodore? _Hogwarts era grande, pero ella sabia que sólo había un Theodore en todo el castillo. _¿De qué diablos hablaban? _Se levantó de la taza y entreabrió la puerta para mirar quiénes estaban ahí. Dos alumnas de espaldas. Una rubia y una colorina.

-Ese Nott es un cínico – gruñó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos – Sabe perfectamente lo que sientes por él y aún así hace semejante cosa. ¿Cree que puede darte alas y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? Aunque no sé quién es peor, si él o tú por tonta.

El corazón de Hermione se oprimió, mientras la rubia se giró levemente develando su identidad. Daphne Greengrass. _¿Por qué siempre era una Greengrass? _Astoria perseguía a Malfoy y gracias a ella se consiguió la poción multijugos para suplantar a Parkinson aquella vez, y ahora se enteraba que su hermana mayor, Daphne, tenía los ojos puestos en Theodore, su Theodore.

_...Un sentimiento posesivo se extendió por todo su cuerpo..._

-Es mi culpa, yo me dejé llevar- confesó la Sly con el rostro contraído – Creí que... bueno, ya no importa.

-¡Pero claro que te dejaste llevar! - replicó su compañera, visiblemente exasperada - ¡Es como darle un dulce a un niño que jamás ha probado el azúcar! Lo que no entiendo es el porqué él hizo lo que hizo.

Desde su posición, Hermione notó como la amargura se instalaba en las delicadas facciones de Daphne Greengrass; sintiendo como también aquél sentimiento se instalaba en su propio rostro.

-Él no se encontraba en sus trece... ya te expliqué lo que sucedió.

-Ya, ya, ya – desestimó la otra con un movimiento de manos - Si los hechos ya me los sé de memoria. Ibas al jardín antes de encontrartelo, lo viste echando maldiciones sulfurado por Merlín sabe qué cosa y pateando una armadura en plena noche. Te acercaste preocupada por su actitud y de un momento a otro terminaste en sus brazos como una boba. ¿Para qué? Para que el muy idiota luego te dejara murmurando algo sobre Granger y desapareciera sin dejar rastro ni explicaciones. ¿Ves lo tonto que suena todo? No trates de justificarlo, porque sin necesidad de darle dos vueltas al asunto ya sé que estaba molesto con algo y se desquitó contigo solo porque estabas ahí... ¡Y lo dejaste! Si es eso lo que me enoja. ¿O de verdad creíste que aquel arrebato significaría algo? ¿Para qué querías hablar con él de todos modos? Era obvio que Nott querría bajarle el perfil y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿O me dirás que no has notado lo acaramelado que está de Granger después de eso? Que hablaras con él fue una pérdida de tiempo, él no tiene interés en tí, Daphne, nunca lo tuvo. Sólo eres motivo de su culpabilidad, nada más.

Todo el discurso de la pelirroja desconocida había sido un duro puñal, no solamente para su interlocutora, que parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, sino también para la propia Hermione Granger, que estaba dentro de aquel privado sintiendo como si le acabasen de golpear la cabeza con una piedra, luego de propinarle sucesivas patadas en la boca del estómago. _¿Theodore... la había engañado? ¿Por eso actuaba tan idealmente? ¿Culpabilidad? _Estaba mareada, casi tenía arcadas y creía que en cualquier momento vomitaría bilis. Todo se le hacía muy surrealista. Y dolía, _¡Por todos los demonios, cómo dolía!_

-Supéralo – escuchó que sentenciaba la muchacha que tan crudamente había soltado la verdad – No puedes tenerlo todo.

.

* * *

_**.**_

Debían ser al menos las ocho de la tarde, ya estaba oscuro y una leve corriente de aire se paseaba por el lugar.

Hermione sentía su cuerpo agotado, y temblaba imperceptiblemente debido al frío; no era para menos, había pasado toda la tarde encerrada en el baño, decidida a no salir hasta estar segura que no se echaría a llorar frente al resto como una magdalena. Sin embargo, cada vez que creía estar preparada, sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, que recorrían sus mejillas sin control. Estaba herida, muy herida, y lo peor de todo era que sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así. Ella no era ninguna santa, sus papeles también estaban manchados.

Fue a esa hora, a las ocho apróximadamente, que pensaba que ya no tenía más lágrimas por derramar; sentía los ojos secos y lo único que quería era echarse en su cama, taparse hasta arriba de la cabeza, y tratar de dormir. No despertar en una semana más, y darse cuenta que todo, todo era una maldita pesadilla. _¿Por qué era tan intenso el dolor? ¿Era su orgullo? ¿Era la simple sorpresa de recibir una estocada de quien menos se lo esperó? _No lo tenía muy claro. En el fondo, sabía que en su pecho existían sentimientos por el Slytherin más allá de la arrebatadora química que los envolvía cuando estaban juntos. Y a pesar de que estaba consciente que esos sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para olvidar a Draco Malfoy, tenía la certeza de que si fuera moralmente posible, ella intentaría estar Theodore sin dejar de tratar de alcanzar a Draco. Pero las palabras de esa pelirroja habían hecho mella. _**"No puedes tenerlo todo". **_Y Hermione tenía la desagradable sensación que al final de cuentas, se iba a quedar sin nada.

Salió del baño apresurada, tratando de no mirar a su alrededor para que nadie intentase hablarle. Llevaba las manos empuñadas de ansiedad y se mordía la lengua a fin de evitar que la angustia se hiciera de su cuerpo. Tenía un largo recorrido por delante para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, y una fuerte punzada en el tórax le anunciaba que dicho recorrido no estaría exento de problemas. Pronto averiguó que no estaba equivocada. A los pocos pasos un grupo de alumnos se le atravesó. Un grupo de Slytherins. Y entre ellos, estaba aquel a quien no se sentía capaz de mirar a los ojos. Theodore Nott.

Él, que prontamente notó su presencia, se despidió rápidamente de sus compañeros y con expresión gratamente sorprendida se acercó hasta ella a pasos largos, atrapándola inesperadamente entre sus brazos y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo para girarla dos veces en el aire; como quien se reencuentra con un ser querido después de un largo viaje. Hermione estaba tiesa ante su efusividad.

-¡Dónde estabas! - exclamó alegre de verla, depositándola nuevamente en el suelo – Te estuve buscando todo el día. Pensé que te había tragado la tierra.

Hermione no respondió. Los ojos de Theodore estaban posados en los de ella, y ella no tuvo más opción que desviar su mirada hasta el piso. Aún estaba tiesa y terriblemente incómoda. No sabía si salir corriendo de ahí, golpearlo de pura impotencia, o dejar escapar las lágrimas que ya se estaban acumulando otra vez en sus orbes castaños. Quería decirle que la dejara sola, pero sentía como si de pronto le hubiesen robado la voz.

-¿Sucedió algo? - indagó a continuación el muchacho notando su perturbación, levantando una de sus manos para llevarla hasta su mejilla.- ¿Necesitas algo?

Sin embargo, Hermione retrocedió instintivamente rechazando su caricia. Theodore la observó desconcertado. Su ceño se frunció levemente, por preocupación y molestia. Y si algo odiaba él, era el rechazo.

-Háblame.- pidió suave y autoritario a la vez – Si no me hablas, no puedo entenderte.

Hermione abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, efectuando aquella operación al menos tres veces sin éxito. Aún no volvía su voz. Frustrada, levantó el mentón y fijó sus ojos en él. Parecía mentira que fuese capaz de engañarla. Aquel muchacho que ahora esperaba impacientemente una respuesta de su parte realmente parecía quererla. Si no, no se explicaba como la había cortejado de aquella manera incluso ignorando olímpicamente las opiniones de sus compañeros de casa. Si no, no se explicaba como él era capaz de fingir tan bien interés y besarla con tanta intensidad. Si no, no se explicaba como él la había llevado al jardín de su fallecida madre, un lugar sagrado para él.

"_Yo no miento" _le había asegurado Theodore cuando lo conoció, y Hermione quiso probar sus dichos. Abrió la boca nuevamente, esta vez, decidida a hacer la pregunta que la atormentaba y que la tenía peor que un estropajo; pero al hacerlo, se sintió tan débil que la voz emergió de sus labios como un suave murmurllo.

-Es cierto... ¿Es cierto, que tuviste algo con Daphne Greengrass?

Hermione se obligó a mirarlo mientras formulaba aquella pregunta, y notó como el semblante del muchacho se ensombrecía como un día que de soleado, pasa a oscurecerse por negras nubes. Hermione sintió que algo dentro de ella se quebraba en mil pedazos. Theodore estaba observándola en silencio, como si estuviera preguntándose cómo aquella información había llegado hasta sus oídos, y como decir la verdad sin que sus efectos terminaran por ser devastadores.

-Es cierto – terminó por confesar, serio – Lo siento.

La muchacha dejó escapar un gemido y las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos fueron liberadas de sopetón. Su cuerpo volvió a temblar como cuando se encontraba en el baño, e instintivamente, cómo si quisiera protegerse, se abrazó a si misma y retrocedió frotándose ambos brazos.

-No es lo que piensas – se apresuró a aclarar con la misma seriedad - Fue tan solo un beso.

-No te creo – se oyó Hermione espetar – Déjame sola.

-Solo un beso – repitió seguro, avanzando la distancia que Hermione había generado entre ambos – No te voy a mentir, fue un beso largo, pero solo eso. Nada más. No pasó a mayores. No es nada importante.

-¡Pues a mí me importa! - gritó ella furiosa, retrocediendo otra vez – A mi me importa... - repitió en un susurro, horrorizándose por la verdad de sus palabras.

Theodore gruñó, y aquél gruñido cargado de exasperación retumbó contra las paredes de aquel vacío pasillo en el cual se encontraban. Volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos con pasos largos y seguros, tomándola por los brazos para evitar otro escape. Hermione volvió a musitar que la soltara, esta vez, casi como una súplica, pero el muchacho hizo oídos sordos a su petición. La escudriñaba con sus ojos brillantes mientras parecía buscar dentro de su cabeza las palabras adecuadas. Se notaba molesto, pero no con ella, sino consigo mismo. Hermione lo escuchó bufar antes de sentir como los brazos de él la rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo, impidiendole escapar, e incluso, respirar apropiadamente. Los fuertes brazos de Theodore la aprisionaban como nunca antes. Uno encajado en la parte baja de su espalda y el otro a la altura de sus homoplatos.

-Hermione; sé que cometí un error – soltó finalmente contra su oído izquierdo – Mi cabeza y pensamientos estaban patas arriba, me sentía devastado, estúpido y solo. Más solo que nunca y también frustrado, porque siempre he intentado que veas lo mejor de mí, pero esa noche, tú sabes perfectamente cual, presenciaste lo despreciable que puedo llegar a ser y tuve miedo de hacerte daño por primera vez. Te estabas interponiendo, y en cierta forma, protegiendo al idiota de Malfoy... eso me enrabió a niveles insospechados.

Hermione cerró los ojos sin poder dejar de temblar, mientras sentía como el tibio aliento de Theodore chocaba contra su oreja. Era cierto, e irónicamente él no sabía cuánto. Ella se había interpuesto para detenerlos ante la idea de que Theodore pudiera herir a Draco. Y lo peor de todo era que Theodore no se imaginaba que lo había protegido porque lo quería. Y es que _¡Quien podría imaginarlo! _Sus extraños sentimientos hacia Draco no parecían tener cabida en esta realidad ni en cualquiera. Y el que afirmara que aquello era posible, probablemente sería tildado de lunático.

-Estaba fuera de mí, - continuó el muchacho - y cuando logré calmarme me di cuenta que al verme en esas condiciones, al darte cuenta de que no mentía cuando te dije que estaba podrido, que era una mala persona, decidirías dejarme. No pude soportarlo. Daphne estaba ahí. Cómo se dio el beso no es algo en lo que vaya a entrar en detalles, pero sí te puedo jurar que no pasó de ello. Mientras me confundía en sus brazos recordé lo que significas para mí y decidí no dejar que aquel incidente con Malfoy te alejara. Detuve el beso bruscamente y me fui sintiendome una mierda por haber sucumbido a un impulso irracional.

Ella gimió. Escuchar todo, escuchar la verdad, le había provocado una jaqueca insoportable, sobretodo al imaginarlo en un arrebato pasional con otra. Las explicaciones no quería escucharlas, solo quería llegar a su habitación, hundirse en su cama y no salir de ahi hasta estar segura que sus piernas no cederían ante el peso que sentía encima de los hombros. La misma noche que ella había engañado a Theodore, él la había engañado de regreso, no como venganza, sino como una broma cruel del destino. _¿Era Karma acaso? ¿Ese dolor que sentía era solo el castigo por haber pecado de infiel? ¿Si ella no se hubiera rendido a la tentación de la boca de Malfoy, el destino no hubiera atravesado a Greengrass en la debilidad de Theodore? _Eran demasiadas las variables, demasiadas las emociones. Demasiado.

-Aléjate – rogó, sintiéndose incapaz de quitarlo a la fuerza – Por favor, necesito estar sola.

Pero él no la soltó, limitándose a apretarla aún más contra su cuerpo.

-Sé que no te he dado ninguna garantía de nada – agregó él, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella - Ni que hemos hablado de lo que tenemos tal como te lo prometí hace semanas atrás. Pero aún así, Hermione, quiero seguir contigo, me resisto a perderte por una estupidez. Lo otro no significó nada, no llegó a ser nada, no estaba pensando, me dejé llevar y no sabes cuanto lamento haberte hecho llorar de esta forma. Prefiero recibir un crucio a hacerte sufrir otra vez. Déjame compensártelo, Hermione. Déjame hacerlo. No me alejes de tí. Te necesito. Eres lo único puro que tengo. Lo único que me lleva a ser mejor persona. Lo único que quiero y deseo. Quédate a mi lado. Por favor.

Ella no sabía qué responderle, de hecho, a penas sabía su propia identidad. Se sentía mareada y a la vez protegida por aquellos brazos que la rodeaban, por aquel tibio aliento que ahora rozaba su cuello, por aquel muchacho que sin timidez, reconocía su error y le pedía una segunda oportunidad. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados estaban cansados, todo su cuerpo había sucumbido a la voragine emocional que la tenía en tierra de nadie.

_Y fue en ese momento que lo sintió._

Sintió como Theodore sacaba el rostro de su cuello y buscaba sus labios lentamente, rozándolos en una disculpa, acariciándolos de forma lenta, casi por encima, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno. Quiso decirle que se detuviera, pero el cansancio no se lo permitía. Él la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo y faltaba muy poco para que le arrebatara por completo la respiración. Hermione abrió la boca en búsqueda de aire y lo que obtuvo a cambio fue su perdición. Theodore aprovechó el momento para besarla en serio, para inundar su boca, para atrapar su lengua, para dejarla caer en sus instintos primarios, como si quisiera arrebatarle el perdón de esa forma.

Y ella... ella no pudo resistirse. El beso estaba borrando todas las complicaciones de su cabeza, dejándo solamente las imágenes de su tiempo juntos. De la juguetona forma de ser del muchacho, de su sonrisa a lo _James Dean_, de sus extrañas atenciones. Estaba trasmitiéndole tranquilidad y a la vez pasión. Estaba demostrándole cuánto la quería, chantajeándola con su experta boca. Pero en el fondo, Hermione sentía que estaba sanando su alma rota, convenciéndola que lo de Greengrass realmente no valía la pena.

_Él siempre tenía la habilidad de llevarse todo su dolor..._

_...incluso aquél que él mismo había provocado._

-Perdóname, Hermione – musitó contra su boca luego de unos instantes.

Hermione aprovechó el momento para respirar, y pareció que con aquello todo volvió de pronto y sin piedad.

_La traición de Theodore. _

_Su propia traición. _

_Sus irrefrenables sentimientos por Draco._

Y pensó.

Pensó qué pasaría cuando el rubio volviera. Qué pasaría si nuevamente Theodore tuviera otro "descontrol" con otra mujer. Y más aún, qué pasaría si ella otra vez no pudiera controlar sus acciones y terminara arrojándose a los brazos de Draco por segunda vez, como toda una estúpida, provocándo la ira de Theodore y una batalla entre los dos.

_No. Ya no podía seguir jugando con fuego._

Ya no se sentía capaz de seguir arriesgando su frágil corazón de esa forma.

Ni quería seguir engañando a Theodore de pensamiento.

Ya no daba más. Todo debía terminar. Todo, aunque eso significara quedarse sin nada.

-No– respondió aún con los cerrados, saboreando con tristeza el beso recibido, pues sería el último.

Theodore parpadeó extrañado.

-¿No? - repitió como si no hubiera oido bien.

Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y lo alejó por los hombros. Sabía que si permitía que Theodore siguiera tratando de conseguir su perdón a punta de seducción, era probable que cayera pronto, y luego se arrepentiría. En el fondo, estaba demasiado dolida, lo cual era ilógico pues ella misma lo había traicionado con Draco a sus espaldas _¿por qué ella tenía el derecho a meter la pata y él no? _Estaba siendo injusta y además hipócrita, pero en ese momento poco le importó. Ya no quería seguir engañándose a si misma, y curiosamente, que Theodore la engañara le había proporcionado la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo correcto y alejarse.

-No, Theodore, no puedo perdonarte.- respondió lo más segura que pudo, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos con las palmas de las manos – Lo siento, pero no. Esto se acabó.

El rostro de Theodore se volvió indescifrable, a la vez que retrocedía un par de pasos devolviéndole su espacio vital. Hermione hacía sus mejores esfuerzos por sostenerle la mirada, aunque esta fuera extrañamente fría, rencorosa y acusatoria. No supo porqué, pero la muchacha se sintió casi desnuda ante sus orbes. Dolida por su expresión.

-¿No puedes o no quieres? - preguntó de pronto, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Y es que Hermione en el fondo de su corazón no se sentía capaz de seguir con él en esas condiciones, sobretodo cuando sus pensamientos se dirigian a otro; otro que había besado y que en cualquier momento volvería.

No, no era lo correcto seguir en esas ciscunstancias. No con tantas traiciones cruzadas de por medio.

-¿Hay alguien más, cierto? - volvió a preguntar él, tomándola por sorpresa.

Y fue la expresión alarmada de Hermione la que terminó por desenmascararla. Al oír esa pregunta, sin esperársela, sin placebos, su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de horror que no pudo evitar dibujar. Sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente, su boca se había vuelto una línea y sus manos habían empezado a temblar un poco, denotando su evidente nerviosismo.

-¿Quién es? - indagó Theodore, manteniendo el semblante áspero que había adquirido al escucharle decir "no" - ¿Acaso no deseas darme otra oportunidad para irte con él?

Hermione quería decirle que no, mentirle, que no había un tercero, que ella terminaba lo suyo por decisión propia, que nada externo la había condicionado a darse por vencida, pero no pudo. Primero, porque ya no quería seguir mintiendo, y fue por eso mismo que decidió ponerle punto final a la relación; y segundo, porque si lo hacía, Theodore se reiría en su cara. No le creería en lo absoluto. _¿Pero como ser tan honesta como él lo fue cuando ella le preguntó por Greengrass?_

-No es eso...

-¡Entonces qué demonios es, Hermione, qué! - la interrumpio, furibundo, avanzando hasta ella para tomarla por los brazos violentamente - ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Lo quieres más? ¿Te corresponde? ¿Por eso no quieres perdonarme? ¿Acaso ya tuviste algo con él? ¡Vamos, responde!

El Slytherin había perdido la compostura debido a los celos. Su cara estaba descompuesta de ira, sus hombros subían y bajaban, y su voz parecía una tropa de soldados a punto de fusilarla. _Mr Hyde _por primera vez aparecía debido a ella. La personalidad de Theodore se desdobló ante sus ojos como en tantas otras ocasiones había visto que sucedía con terceros. Nunca con ella. Tuvo miedo.

-No quiero hablar de esto, Theodore, por favor no insistas – rogó con ojos suplicantes, sin evitar que Theodore siguiera sosteniendola por los brazos – Por favor.

No supo como lo logró, pero lo hizo. La presión que ejercía Theodore sobre sus brazos comenzó a menguar progresivamente, hasta convertirse en nada, solo mantenia sus manos apoyadas en el lugar. _Dr Jekyll _había vuelto. El Theodore que ella conocía había regresado, y la miraba con ojos cargados de decepción.

-Lo siento – murmuró - No debi comportarme de ese modo. Después de todo, nunca te ofrecí nada concreto y yo fui quien metió las patas hasta el fondo con esa mujer. Te he dado la excusa perfecta para abandonarme y siendo honesto, salvo por estos días, durante las últimas semanas no he estado completamente para tí. Pero aún así, no quiero que esto termine, Hermione. No quiero perderte. No quiero dejar que otro te tenga, y no me había dado cuenta de la verdad de ese deseo hasta ahora. Menos sin saber contra quién estoy compitiendo...

Theodore tomó un respiro y apoyó suavemente su propia frente contra la de ella, cerrando los ojos al contacto. Hermione también los cerró, sin evitar su aproximación.

-¿Qué deseas de mi? - soltó el muchacho - Pidelo y lo tendrás. Lo que quieras. Tan solo dame la oportunidad de reclamar de vuelta tu corazón, que es mío y solo mio. No quiero compartirlo con nadie más. Si aún sientes algo por mí, hazlo. Perdóname y déjame reconquistarte. Déjame reparar el daño.

Hermione tembló, y aunque no quisiera confesarlo, dudó. _¿Que esperaba ella de todo esto? _Ya no sabía nada. Draco Malfoy nunca dejaría de lado su máscara con ella, y probablemente, una vez que volviera haría como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos. Como si ese beso fuera producto de su imaginación enfermiza. _¿Y si lo era? _Ya no tenía nada claro. Absolutamente nada. Por otro lado, ahí estaba Theodore, un hombre que a pesar de haberla engañado, se había confesado y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que valía la pena darle una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Me quieres aunque sea un poco? - escuchó que él le preguntaba entonces.

La muchacha sintió como su estómago se retorcía.

-Sí, lo hago – confesó avergonzada.

-¿Entonces? - replicó él, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran entre sí - ¿Cuál es tu decisión, Hermione?

_**Decisión. **_Decisión es una palabra demasiado fuerte para espíritus tan confundidos y atormentados como el de Hermione Granger. Decisión era una palabra cuyo significado había obviado durante las últimas semanas, y que dejaba siempre para después.

Pero por fin ella había tomado una decisión, y le dolía una brutalidad, porque implicaba hacer lo correcto. Por primera vez durante mucho tiempo. Y además, significaba arriesgarse a perderlo todo.

-Yo... no puedo – contestó en un susurro - Lo siento, Theodore, porque dejando de lado lo que haya pasado con esa mujer, no sería justo para tí que me quedara a tu lado a sabiendas de que mi corazón y mis pensamientos también están en otro. Te quiero, pero aún así no puedo dejar que esto siga, porque terminará mal, lo sé.

Lo sintió suspirar contra su rostro y luego vino el frío. Theodore se alejó de ella, retrocediendo de espaldas, llevándose su tibieza consigo mientras la taladabra con su mirada acusatoria cargada de dolor.

-Antes de saber lo de Daphne, ya habías tomado una decisión, ¿no? - aseguró con tono punzante - En tu subconsciente, ya sabías que romperíamos lo que sea que tengamos por él, ¿no?. Pero solo una duda me queda, ¿Hace cuánto que vivo una mentira? ¿Hace cuánto que existe este otro bastardo?

Hermione lo observó suplicante, pidiéndole en silencio que no preguntara más al respecto, porque a ella también le dolía. Y mucho.

-Olvídalo – concedió a regañadientes - Es tú decisión y no tiene sentido rebatirla. Solo espero que ese hijo de puta valga la pena, Granger, porque me has hecho mierda con todo esto. Pero déjame decirte algo...

Volvió a acercarse, esta vez, sin agresividad pero con firmeza, tomando el rostro de la muchacha con ambas manos para obligarla a mirarlo, acercándose tanto que sus respiraciones de entremezclaban. Hermione creyó que nuevamente la besaría, pero estaba muy equivocada. Theodore se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y luego los rodeó, dirigiéndose a su oreja de una forma provocativa y perturbante.

-Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano volverás a mi lado – le susurró significativamente - Pero cuando lo hagas, no tendrás la versión bonita de mí, y tendrás que atenerte a mis reglas, que no son cómodas en lo absoluto. Recuerda mis palabras. La química que nosotros tenemos volverá a aparecer en cualquier momento, y cuando lo haga, me encargaré de cobrarte este error que has cometido. Porque si bien, yo cometi una estupidez, esa estupidez no significa nada para mí... en cambio tú te enamoraste de otro estando conmigo y lo elegiste por sobre mi. Eso no tiene perdón.

Hermione tragó espeso. El susurro de Theodore era tan seductor y a la vez amenazante que sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. El aire se le hacía escaso. Sus pulmones sufrían.

-¿Sabes? - continuó en un siseo - Juré que jamás volvería a ser vulnerable frente a otra mujer. Pero me equivoqué estrepitosamente. Gracias de todos modos. Me enseñaste que no debo confiar en las apariencias y que no debo volver a abrirle el corazón a nadie, porque es entonces cuando permites que te lo desangren... Sé que no era tu intención herirme, pero lo hiciste de todas formas, y diablos que hondo clavaste la daga. Así que solo te diré hasta pronto, Granger. Porque esto no termina aquí. Eventualmente volverás, caerás y te devolveré la mano.

Theodore se separó de ella tan lentamente como se había acercado, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, depositó un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja después de hablar, y otro en su mejilla izquierda, girándose en silencio para alejarse, esta vez, sin mirar atrás.

-¡Theodore, de verdad lo siento! - gimió Hermione, pero él pareció no escucharla – Lo siento...

Lo observó desaparecer en la oscuridad mientras percibía como las lágrimas volvían a atacar sus mejillas. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho mientras trataba de reprimir sus hipidos. Dejar ir a Theodore había sido tan abrupto y doloroso que no podía soportarlo. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que por más que padeciera, había hecho lo correcto.

_Pero las palabras finales del muchacho le habían quedado dando vueltas en su subconsciente, como una advertencia de un futuro distinto y oscuro._

_Un futuro que no estaba tan lejos, y que le haría recordar cuán verdaderas habían sido, casi como una premonición. _

Hermione reanudó su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor en ese penoso estado, arrastrándo los pies y zigzagueando. Su rostro debía estar rojo, mojado e hinchado, pero eso no le podía importar menos. Aunque quisiera, no podía ocultarlo. Además, a esa hora dudaba que algún alumno estuviera dando vueltas, debían estar todos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Su privacidad estaba a salvo. Nadie la vería.

_Pero se equivocó._

Unos pasos firmes llamaron su atención y levantó la mirada del piso sorprendida, quedandose de piedra al ver quién estaba al frente. Al ver cómo el karma nuevamente aparecía en gloria y majestad.

_Draco. Draco Malfoy estaba a unos metros de ella._

_Y justo se había girado a mirarla de vuelta._

Hermione sintió que su corazón daba un brinco de felicidad al verlo sano y salvo, pero pronto volvió a su estado agonizante. Él la miraba expresando desconcierto, probablemente por su demacrado aspecto, y a la vez perturbación, como si no esperase encontrársela tan pronto.

Ella aún hipaba, aún sentía las lágrimas recorrer su rostro, aún sentía sus extremidades acalambradas, pero estaba quieta, casi sin respirar, como si no quisiera moverse del examen visual de él. Del examen de aquellos ojos grises que la perseguían hasta en los sueños.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño, como si estuviera preguntándose el porqué de su pena

Lo vió dar un paso hacia a ella, como si quisiera hablarle, confortarla.

Pero luego lo vió retroceder ese mismo paso, darle la espalda y alejarse sin decirle absolutamente nada.

Dejándola sola y con sus propios demonios.

.

* * *

_**.**_

Una semana transcurrió desde su rompimiento con Theodore - la misma semana desde el regreso de Draco - y Hermione ya estaba un poco más dentro de sus cabales. Si bien, al principio le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su ser que ambas serpientes la ignoraran abiertamente, y que ni siquiera le dedicaran una mirada, ahora, luego de pensar y pensar noche tras noche sobre todo, después de haber llorado todo lo que un humano lloraba en toda su vida, había decidido echarle tierra a sus sentimientos y comenzar otra vez. De cero. Olvidar. Seguir adelante. No mirar atrás.

Y por cuatro días su estrategia funcionó. Se enfocó en los libros, en los estudios y en las clases. Logró retomar su alicaída amistad con Harry; mientras que la de Ron era cuestión de tiempo. Los rumores del porqué ella y Theodore se habían separado – y que le hicieron pasar más de un mal rato – terminaron por desaparecer. Y por último, evitaba a toda cosa mirarlo a él y a Draco, de manera de no tener una recaída en su círculo vicioso de insomnio, confusión y desesperación (por lo que también ocultó debajo de múltiples libros, el diario de aquella máscara, que lo había ocasionado todo)

Sí. Durante esos cuatro días, había vuelto a ser ella.

Sin embargo, fue luego de esos cuatro días que una conversación ajena la llevó a seguir un hilo de pensamientos sin retorno, que le provocaron volver sobre el punto una vez más, como una maldita masoquista a quien le gusta sufrir por hobbie. Esa noche, Lavender volvió a la habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas. Sorbeteaba la nariz escandalosamente mientras Parvati la consolaba echandole aire con un cuaderno que tenía a mano. Hermione, que ya estaba acostada, se limitó a abrigarse aún más entre sus frazadas y cerró las cortinas de su cama, aislandose de su drama. En el fondo, no estaba para penas ajenas; ella tenía las propias y hacia lo posible por arrancar de ellas. Pero la voz chillona de Lavander no conocía limites y traspasó con facilidad la tela que supuestamente la protegía, profiriendo una frase que le quedó dando vueltas _"Sé que terminó antes de comenzar, pero creo que me debe un conversación sobre aquel beso". _

El corazón de la Gryffindor se apretujó, pues en cierta forma, se identificaba con ella. Su subconsciente sentía que si bien, había cerrado su episodio con Theodore, el de Draco había quedado pendiente, abierto, faltaba un cierre para estar realmente en paz. Aún no sabía qué diablos significó para él aquel beso antes de que partiera a su estúpida prueba, y ella tampoco le había preguntado. Como Draco la evitaba como si tuviera lepra, ella había optado por evitarlo también, aunque su cerebro insistiera en buscar explicaciones que no podía encontrar por si solo, y que sabía que solo podía obtener de él.

_Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida, _

_Y fue ese mismo pensamiento que le provocó pesadillas,_

Esa noche, Hermione soñó que Draco moría. Moría en una de aquellas pruebas y ni siquiera había un cuerpo al cual llorarle, no había nada, solo oscuridad. La muchacha despertó sudando como si hubiera corrido la maratón y con el pecho desbocado. Y no pudo volver a pegar el ojo en toda la noche, en parte porque la pesadilla había sido tan real que le había provocado escalofríos; y en parte porque objetivamente, habían muchas posibilidades de que algo tan terrible como aquello realmente ocurriera. Malfoy podía morir en cualquier minuto. Y no solo sufriría, sino que se quedaría con la duda eternamente. Esa conversación pendiente estaría en ese estado por siempre.

_Solo pensar aquello, el miedo que la idea le provocó, la hizo reaccionar._

Al día siguiente, Hermione Granger se vistió antes que nadie, después de todo, ya se encontraba despierta hacia horas. Se peinó a consciencia, se lavó los dientes por largos minutos, y se vistió con tranquilidad, colocándose cada prenda con un orden tan pulcro que su apariencia final era la de una alumna modelo. Impecable. Bajó de la torre cuando el resto aún se estaba levantando, y salió echa un rayo al gran comedor.

_Pues sabía que Draco Malfoy, desde su regreso, había adquirido la rara costumbre de desayunar antes que nadie para estar solo..._

Miró su reloj. Estaba justo en la hora. Apuró sus cortos pasos y acomodó su bolso en el hombro, percibiendo como sus palpitaciones aumentaban a cada paso. No de cansancio, sino de nerviosismo. Pues durante su insomnio, lo había decidido. Le preguntaría. Atajaría a Draco Malfoy y le preguntaría qué diablos había significado para él aquel beso. Lo enfrentaría, lo miraría a los ojos, y le exigiría una explicación sin titubear. Después de todo, _¿Qué podía salir mal? _Ella ya tenía previsto lo peor que podía pasarle y estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Y ese riesgo era saber que no significaba nada, pero al menos, ya no habrían conversaciones pendientes. Podría seguir adelante de verdad. Y con esa determinación, se paró frente a la puerta del gran comedor y esperó.

Un par de minutos después, él llegó. Venía caminando con su elegancia habitual, ondeando su túnica aristocráticamente y con el mentón tan en alto que le daba un aire soberbio y arrogante. Sin embargo, a través de sus ojos podía descifrar que su mente estaba en otro mundo, pues no la vio hasta que ella misma se atravesó en su camino, cortándole el paso. Fue entonces que él pareció salir de su ensoñación dejando entrever un segundo su sorpresa, para luego transformarla en indignación.

-¿Qué quieres? - espetó ceñudo.

Hermione apretó las manos hasta enterrarse las uñas para mantenerse firme a través del dolor en sus palmas. Necesitaba toda la valentía posible para tener la desfachatez de hacer lo que pensaba, para decir lo que sentía, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Su pesadilla de verdad la había afectado, como si estuviera con un reloj en contra.

_Necesitaba decirle. _

_Necesitaba oírlo._

_No quería que él llegase a desaparecer sin saberlo. _

-Hablar – contestó ella – Quiero hablar contigo.

-No tengo tiempo.

Draco Malfoy trató de rodearla para dejarla atrás y entrar al gran comedor, sin embargo, Hermione reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para moverse también y quedar otra vez justo en su camino, tapándo su vía de escape. Lo escuchó bufar molesto.

-¿No tienes tiempo o no tienes las agallas? - acusó la muchacha con las manos en jarra.

Él frunció el ceño aún más. Y ella se sorprendió de su propia reacción. No era la primera vez que le ocurría. En más de una ocasión la presencia de Malfoy hacía surgir en ella otra Hermione, una más deslenguada, más atrevida, más directa. Una que a penas conocía el concepto vergüenza y que era capaz de hablar con una sinceridad aplastante. Una que era capaz de responder sus ataques viperinos con la misma irónia, pero que también era capaz de derretirse frente a su mirada gris.

La reacción del muchacho no se hizo esperar. La tomó del antebrazo con su mano derecha y comenzó a tirar de ella llevándosela de ahí. De seguro había notado que pronto llegarían el resto de los alumnos a desayunar y no quería que nadie lo viera conversando con ella. Hermione ni se molestó, tampoco quería que la pillaran con él. Así que se dejó arratrar en silencio hasta que el rubio los introdujo a ambos en una sala de encantamientos vacía, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Te escucho – le soltó una vez solos y cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione tomó un gran respiro y fijó su mirada en él. Era ahora o nunca. Era el todo o nada. Había pensado toda la noche cómo preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber, y a decir verdad, había elaborado una frase bastante aceptable, sin embargo, en ese momento, olvidó la preparación y solo dejó su lengua en libertad.

-Quiero saber qué opinas y qué sientes sobre lo de la otra noche – soltó casi en tono de orden, seria como en un examen oral.

Draco se notó visiblemente descolocado. Era como si se esperara esa pregunta tarde o temprano (aunque había tratado de dilatarla lo más posible ignorandola abiertamente), pero jamás esperó que ella apuraría el encuentro en esos términos tan directos y con esa soltura. Sus orbes grises lucían confundidos, como si Hermione le hubiera hecho una consulta sobre física cuántica.

-¿Para qué? - espetó, sonando, muy a su pesar, a la defensiva.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros.

Había contestado su pregunta con otra pregunta, la estaba evadiendo. Y si la estaba evadiendo, era porque la respuesta era algo que no quería confesar. Si no hubiese significado nada, Malfoy sencillamente se habría largado a reir en su propia cara tratandola de sangre sucia ilusa, pero no. No había hecho eso. Y por todos los hechiceros _¡como eso la aliviaba!_ Pero no podía cantar victoria aún. Debía permanecer impasible.

-Necesito respuestas – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros - Tú ya sabes cual es mi posición frente a tí, pero para mí, tus sentimientos son un misterio. Te besé, me besaste y necesito saber qué significó para tí.

Otra vez lo había descolocado, se notaba a simple vista. El rostro de Draco Malfoy era pura poesía, estaba al tope, en colapso mental. Parecía querer enojarse por su desfachatez, pero a la vez, parecía carecer de la suficiente energía como para comenzar desde tan temprano a actuar como el Draco Malfoy cabrón hijo de puta que todos conocían. Con su sinceridad, Hermione había quitado a Malfoy de su campo de juego y ahora ella tenía el control de la conversación.

Y lo mejor de todo era que mediante aquella conversación, con pocas palabras, estaba entendiendo muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, porqué Malfoy había pasado de ella desde su regreso. Porqué le había dado la espalda cuando la vio destrozada, porqué la ignoraba en el castillo, porqué practicamente ni la miraba. Estaba tratando de alejarla. Alejarla para protegerla. Y si quería protegerla, era precisamente porque no le era indiferente. _¡Cómo había sido tan ciega! _La revelación, sin quererlo, volvió a abrir las puertas de la esperanza en su corazón, sacando toda la tierra que había echado encima de sus sentimientos.

-No entiendo porque necesitas encontrarle una explicación a todo, Granger – respondió finalmente, adquiriendo una actitud fría y algo burlona – Pero ya que eres tan masoquista y quieres saber, ahi te va. Digamos que me conmoviste con tu confesión porque me pillaste con las defensas bajas. Por eso lo hice, no hubo otra razón más que me diste pena ajena ¿satisfecha?

Ella pareció no escucharlo, pues dejó escapar un bufido y negó con la cabeza.

-No. No lo estoy porque no estás siendo sincero. Ya no mientes tan bien como antes.

Draco rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-A ver, explícame tú, Granger. Ya te respondí. Si no me crees y quieres engañarte con cosas que no son, es tu maldito problema. Además, ¿qué sentido tiene esta conversación? - espetó hosco.

Ella parpadeó ante la pregunta. El sentido original que ella tenía era solo saber si había significado algo ese beso para él, y al parecer, con sus evasivas así lo había confirmado. Sin embargo, ahí seguía ella, plantada frente a él esperando algo más. _¿Qué era lo que su subconsciente realmente buscaba? _Poco a poco, la respuesta fue apareciendo frente a sus ojos. _Quería algo más._

En circunstancias normales, Hermione habría guardado respetuoso luto de su fenecida relación con Theodore por semanas, incluso meses. Sin embargo, aquella pesadilla que le había robado el descanso, había instalado en su pecho un temor tan grande que Draco muriera en cualquier momento que no tenía tiempo por perder. Si no se lanzaba de cabeza ahora, no lo haría nunca, y quizás, después sería demasiado tarde.

-No necesito explicartelo, en el fondo, ya lo sabes - respondió firme y segura, - Sabes que si me das esperanzas, soy lo suficientemente valiente y obstinada como para intentar estar contigo.

Él la miró sorprendido, pero luego dejó escapar un bufido de incredulidad.

-¿Y por que querrias estarlo?

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y lo miró de regreso con suspicacia.

-Ya te respondi la pregunta esa noche.. ¿o quieres que te "conmueva" otra vez para que tengas una excusa de besarme?

_Touché. _Nuevamente lo había dejado sin palabras. Draco Malfoy la miraba con extrañeza, y abría la boca para decir algo pero al instante se arrepentía. Lucía algo cansado, como si no tuviera ganas de seguir discutiendo con ella, ni pensando absolutamente en nada. Desde su regreso, Draco Malfoy había estado casi viviendo en el anonimato. A penas se dejaba ver, a penas hablaba. Andaba siempre solo, pero demostrando a la vez que no necesitaba de nadie más. Ni Parkinson ahora lo rodeaba. Ella iba por su cuenta.

Ahora, Hermione lo estaba obligando a salir de su personaje con una astucia inesperada. Lo estaba obligando a pensar en lo que sentía, a enfrentar una situación que claramente le incomodaba, y él parecía exhausto. No tenía espacio para reflexionar sobre otra cosa que no fuera sobrevivir o salvar a su madre. Pero Granger se estaba colando hacia tiempo en su cerebro, de una forma molestosa y a la vez potente. Ineludible.

-Estás con Nott- soltó de pronto, como si eso fuera suficiente para dar por finalizada la conversación.

-Estaba con Theodore. Pero eso ya no es así. Lo sabes. Todos lo saben.

-Pero lo quieres – replicó él de inmediato - O al menos, eso me diste a entender la noche del baile, Granger. La gente no cambia tan rápido de opinión.

Hermione tragó espeso antes de responder.

-Sí, aún lo quiero – confesó, nada sacaba con negarlo - Pero como te dije esa noche, hace tiempo que también te quiero a tí. Te elijo a tí.

Draco dejó escapar una risa amarga y revolvió sus cabellos con impaciencia. Hermione se percató que nunca lo había visto así. Tan claramente. Sin su personaje. Muy cercano al Draco del diario. Aquél que dejaba fluír su alma a través de las páginas. El mismo que, sin saberlo, la había hipnotizado.

-No me elijas para nada, Granger, no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada, Malfoy.

-¡Pero si no me conoces! - exclamó el rubio con exasperación - ¡En todos estos años no hemos sido más que rivales!

La muchacha asintió, pero aún así replicó.

-Te conozco más de lo que crees y menos de lo que me gustaría. Quiero conocerte, Draco.

Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre en su presencia, pero ahí estaba, frente a él, diciéndolo en voz alta, insistiendo tozudamente en tener algo con él, de una manera testaruda pero no por eso humillante. En lo absoluto. Ella no le estaba lloriqueando. No le estaba rogando. Ella estaba hablando con la verdad, con la más pura y desconcertante verdad. Y él... él solo la estaba evadiendo. No le estaba diciendo que no explicitamente, pues de hacerlo, ella habría dejado la palabrería y se habría marchado con la frente en alto.

En cierta forma, Hermione estaba orgullosa de si misma en esos instantes. Su voz no se había quebrado, su tono no había dudado, sus ojos no se habían desviado avergonzados. Estaba tan convencida de que había tomado la decisión correcta que de haber recibido un "no" como respuesta, se habría retirado en paz, realmente dispuesta a cerrar ese episodio. _Pues había quemado todas las instancias, y habían cosas que simplemente no dependían de ella. _La honestidad era la única arma que poseía, y resultó ser la más poderosa de todas. Atrás había quedado esa semana de indiferencia de Malfoy. Ahora demostraba que la indiferencia no era real.

-Granger – continuó, casi como si estuviera tratando de hacerla reaccionar - En el hipotético caso que algo llegara a pasar entre nosotros, no podría dejar que me vieran contigo.

-No me importa.

-Y más temprano que tarde tendrás que olvidarte que existo. Es inevitable. Eventualmente me iré y no miraré atrás.

-Lo sé.

-Granger... basta. No insistas – soltó con cansancio.

Ella negó y acortó las distancias. Él retrocedió un paso, pero aún así, ambos estaban más cerca que antes. Hermione decidió tomar la palabra y con decisión, volvió a darle libertad a sus pensamientos.

-No insistiría si no supiera que detrás de esa máscara prefabricada, deseas que quiebre tu voluntad para ser libre por primera vez. Para que dejes ese círculo abúlico en el cual te has obligado a vivir. Para arriesgarte a sentir algo alguna vez. Lo veo en tus ojos, Draco. Quieres aprender a corresponderme, pero no te dejas.

Y era cierto. Hermione había visto durante aquellos minutos cómo esos ojos grises que le quitaban el aliento mutaban en diversas tonalidades, que si bien se mostraron defensivos en un inicio, y luego atormentados, ahora dejaban ver una ansiedad reprimida

-Estás confundida, Granger – afirmó el rubio - No soy lo que esperas. No soy lo que crees.

-¡Sorpréndeme entonces!

-Te decepcionaré.

-Lo dudo.

-Te heriré.

-Puedo soportarlo.

-Aléjate de mí ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Ya lo es para mí. Tomé una decisión.

Draco Malfoy soltó un gruñido cargado de frustración, y enojado, dió dos zancadas hasta tomarla por los hombros en un arrebato. Hermione perdió el aliento. Estaba muy cerca, bordeando la indignación, como si las dudas que ella le había provocado lo molestaran gravemente. Sus ojos chispeaban, su cabello desordenado le caía por la frente de manera salvaje, y sus dedos se le inscrustraban en la piel, casi atravesando su ropa.

-¡Basta, Granger! - le gritó rojo, sacudiéndola una vez- ¡¿Que no entiendes que siempre destruyo todo lo que toco?

Sus hombros se movian, su pecho se expandía y retraía, su ceño se fruncia. Draco había dejado de fingir; había dejado escapar su lado atormentado y mostraba lo que ella siempre supo. Su constante temor de herir al resto.

-Corro el riesgo porque sé que puedo ser tu excepción, Draco... - le susurró, elevando ambas manos para colocarlas en sus níveas mejillas con dulzura - ... déjame ser tu excepción.

Por un minuto, Hermione creyó que él cedería, al notar como cerraba por breves instantes los ojos frente a su contacto. Pero luego eso cambió. El muchacho retrocedió bruscamente y comenzó a caminar sin destino determinado, pasando reiteradamente las manos por su cabeza como si no pudiera comprenderla.

-No, Granger. No estás pensando – dijo entre dientes - Alucinas, no me conoces en lo absoluto. No tengo idea que mierda te ha dado conmigo, pero no soy lo que crees ni lo que esperas que sea. Yo no siento nada por tí más que confusión en estos momentos. Confieso que me aturdes con tus arranques de honestidad sin sentido, pero de ahí a que pase algo entre nosotros... Olvídalo. No significas nada para mí y es mejor que te acostumbres a la idea. De hecho, jamás debiste olvidar quien soy; lo que te he dicho y hecho todo este tiempo. Se inteligente y aléjate, pierdes el tiempo tratando de conseguir algo imposible. Es la última vez que te lo digo. No tenemos nada más que hablar.

Ella suspiró. A pesar de lo oído, sabía que había estado a punto de meterse en su corazón. Pero él había logrado enfundarse en su personaje a último minuto; había logrado colocarse la máscara para no sucumbir frente a su presión. Hermione iba a aceptarlo. Ahora dejaría que Draco ganara la batalla, pero aún quedaba la guerra. Y para su salud mental, decidió que ésta debía librarse lo más pronto posible.

-Esta bien.- concedió, alzando bandera blanca - No insistiré más ahora, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a esperar que te decidas a dejar las trancas de lado por la eternidad. No es sano para mí, y tampoco quiero ser una fuente de problemas para tí. Tienes que tener la mente fría para lo que se avecina, por lo que te voy a proponer un trato... Mira, sé que no me quieres, eso lo tengo claro, pero también sé que no te soy indiferente. Que algo pasa entre los dos. Pero que jamás darás un paso para lograr sentir algo más porque ya te acostumbraste a alejar a todos los que te rodean. Porque evitas encariñarte con el resto. Porque creas una barrera entre lo que eres tú y el mundo. Con ese panorama, no me queda más que hacer tripas corazón y ponerle plazo a las cosas para solucionarlas...

Él la miró extrañado, sin entender lo que ella se proponía, mientras Hermione se daba las últimas fuerzas para completar la oración.

-Tienes el resto del día para pensar qué diablos quieres y si estás dispuesto a arriesgarte. Sé que es un plazo corto, pero también sé que si ahora no tomas una decisión, no lo harás después y terminarás evitandome e hiriendome con ello. Así que... si estás dispuesto a tomar el riesgo conmigo, a dejarme entrar en tu vida, a dejarme quererte y conquistarte para que me quieras de igual forma, te estaré esperando a la medianoche en la Sala de los Menesteres. Piensa en mí y la puerta se abrirá de inmediato. Si crees que el precio es demasiado alto y no estás dispuesto a arriesgarte, no vayas. Lo entenderé y no volveré a tocar el tema. Aniquilaré este sentimiento y no tendrás que preocuparte por mí jamás. Te haré caso y volverás a ser insignificante para mí, pues si alguna vez me preguntan si sentí algo por tí, lo negaré rotundamente ¿Está claro?

Él dejó entrever su sorpresa un segundo antes de cubrir sus facciones de falsa frialdad.

-No iré- sentenció secamente.

Hermione sintió su determinación como una patada en el estómago.

-De todas formas – repuso altiva - Estaré esperando por si te arrepientes.

La muchacha acopió energías y se retiró de ahí; dejando todas sus esperanzas en esa propuesta, en esa última jugada, a sabiendas que ese día que le tocaría enfrentar, sería el más largo de su vida.

_Y que terminaría marcando un inesperado antes y después. _

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_


	18. Chapter 17

Lo siento.

Casi no tengo cara para volver a aparecer por estos lados después de tanta ausencia (creo que nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar) pero igual haré el intento de que me perdonen. Sé que las excusas agravan la falta, pero quería contarles a grandes rasgos que mi vida de un tiempo a esta parte, se ha transformado en una trama de fic. Todo dio un giro en 180º grados, y el cambio realmente me tiene algo desorientada, sobretodo espacio – temporalmente...

¡Pero en fin! No les daré la lata con mis asuntos, vamos a lo importante. La verdad, del último capítulo quedé muy impresionada con la cantidad (y extensión) de los reviews. Eso ni con mastercard se compra, así que mil gracias por darse el tiempo, no sólo de leer, sino también de comentar el capítulo pasado.

Sé que no alcancé a contestar todos los reviews, y por eso merezco tomatazos. Sin embargo quería enviarle especiales saludos a quienes se tomaron la molestia de escribirme: _**DaniieLa maLfOy, Aleec, Betzacosta, Ginegine, Megumi1909, Leoncita Potter, andeli Malfoy Cullen, Beautifly92, Natasha Granger, Sofia, Parvaty32, Jos Black, Arrayan, Gabrielle Felton, Arania, Simblack, Luna Maga, Elwing Nyar, Lili Witch, Luna Black, Sobeyda S Granger, Ana belen martínez amaro, Diana, Holly90, Anonimaa de latinoamerica, Diable Dreams, Atenea92, Lucy Westenra, Zareth Malfoy, , Edna Black, Karii Malfoy, Thea Serpens, lUnA – sEl, Vlakat, Alemena, Barbiiie, Vampirita Sexy Cullen, Tuacantante89,Eloisas, Javiera – 6, Butterfly Comte, Pao Malfoy Uchiha, Clamp – Girl, , Javiera 8, PaolaLissete, Malaka, Kunii24, The Faintest Irides, Vadeti, Jane Black, Haruka L, Annie Volkjetn, Hatshe W, AlexiaRiddle, Cleoru Misumi, Poly, Maria0222, Lana, Ange24, ShaDark, Ana Joe, Evibaldwin, Allisoncameron, Shokoshika, Ninkie Potter, DanGrint, Gpe Mccartney, Amtorop, Karla, Weloveblackboys, Zedka , Marian Malfoy, , ILDM, Gatopersa, Zoe, Karina, Fefi29, Le Chevalier de la Rose y Akally .**_

También saludos a los lectores de las sombras (¡hace tiempo que no los nombro! Me acabo de dar cuenta de eso)

Antes de irnos derecho al grano, quería avisarles que el capítulo fue cortado en dos partes (por favor Jos, no me pegues), porque consideré que, teniendo en cuenta que este capítulo marca un antes y un después - y teniendo presente el desfase entre el capítulo antecede y este - era mucho mejor partir la información, o sino me iban a pegar (aunque creo que me van a pegar de todas formas, pero ya entenderán porqué hice esta separación)

¡Ahora sí! sin mas dilaciones, lo debido; el nuevo capítulo.

Un abrazo gigante y gracias por la paciencia.

_**Mad**_

* * *

_Él la miró extrañado, sin entender lo que ella se proponía, mientras Hermione se daba las últimas fuerzas para completar la oración._

_-Tienes el resto del día para pensar qué diablos quieres y si estás dispuesto a arriesgarte. Sé que es un plazo corto, pero también sé que si ahora no tomas una decisión, no lo harás después y terminarás evitándome e hiriéndome con ello. Así que... si estás dispuesto a tomar el riesgo conmigo, a dejarme entrar en tu vida, a dejarme quererte y conquistarte para que me quieras de igual forma, te estaré esperando a la medianoche en la Sala de los Menesteres. Piensa en mí y la puerta se abrirá de inmediato. Si crees que el precio es demasiado alto y no estás dispuesto a arriesgarte, no vayas. Lo entenderé y no volveré a tocar el tema. Aniquilaré este sentimiento y no tendrás que preocuparte por mí jamás. Te haré caso y volverás a ser insignificante para mí, pues si alguna vez me preguntan si sentí algo por ti, lo negaré rotundamente ¿Está claro?_

_Él dejó entrever su sorpresa un segundo antes de cubrir sus facciones de falsa frialdad._

_-No iré- sentenció secamente._

_Hermione sintió su determinación como una patada en el estómago._

_-De todas formas – repuso altiva - Estaré esperando por si te arrepientes._

_La muchacha acopió energías y se retiró de ahí; dejando todas sus esperanzas en esa propuesta, en esa última jugada, a sabiendas que ese día que le tocaría enfrentar, sería el más largo de su vida._

_Y que terminaría marcando un inesperado antes y después. _

* * *

**_El Diario de una Máscara_**

**17.-**

Un corazón oprimido.

Dos manos sudorosas.

Un pie balanceándose en movimientos frenéticos.

Dos pulmones trabajando a duras penas.

Y una muchacha de cabellos castaños sentada al borde de un sofá, hundiendo los dedos en su cabeza sistemáticamente, presa del miedo y la ansiedad. De hecho, la sensación que ahora la embargaba se asimilaba mucho a la que experimentaba cuando era niña y estaba en vísperas de navidad, ya que en ella, la angustia corroía su paciencia ante la inminencia de la noche buena; pues si bien mantenía el sueño vivo, tenía muy claro que siempre habían serias posibilidades de que no llegara el regalo pedido al pasar la medianoche... al igual que ahora.

Gruñó.

Tenía pánico y esperanza a la vez; ambas en las mismas dosis. Y lo que es peor, había tenido que lidiar con esa ambivalencia durante todo el día, anhelando secretamente que pronto cayera la noche y llegara la hora de definirlo todo. Ya no habría vuelta atrás, y de eso estaba convencida; convencimiento que fue inamovible cuando llegó el momento de escabullirse al lugar indicado, donde ahora mismo se encontraba con las entrañas revueltas.

Hermione había llegado con media hora de anticipación a la Sala de los Menesteres, y se había dejado caer en aquel sofá como un saco de papas. _**"Vendrá, claro que vendrá" **_trataba de autoconvencerse, sin embargo, entre más lo repetía, menos lograba creérselo. Y es que Malfoy le había advertido que no se aparecería por ahí, y lo hizo con tanta seguridad que su espíritu comenzó a flaquear.

_**"No iré, no iré, no iré, no iré". **_Su voz indiferente se repetía en su cabeza como disco rayado, torturándola.

_¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí? _Era completamente humillante, se quedaría sola y probablemente él ahora estaría burlándose de su inocencia muy cómodo en su propia habitación, pero _¿Cómo irse? ¿Y si se arrepentía y luego él aparecía? _Eso le daba más miedo aún. Haber generado una oportunidad para perderla desastrozamente.

No. No podía marcharse de ahí. Tenía que mantener la fe. Era el último esfuerzo. El último aliento. El último intento de alcanzar un corazón que poco a poco, sin esperarlo, comenzó a desear.

Suspiró hondamente tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios y extrajo de su bolso un pequeño peine para intentar controlar sus cabellos. De seguro con tanto pasarse la mano había quedado aleonada otra vez, y de llegar él, no quería recibirlo en tal patética facha. Se cepilló con poca delicadeza, casi como una cavernícola, y una vez que creyó estar bien, volvió el peine a su lugar, encontrándose por mera casualidad con algo insperado; _**El diario de Malfoy. **_

Lo observó desde arriba sin atreverse a sacarlo. _¿Por qué estaría ahí en primer lugar? _No tenía idea. Quizás, era su amuleto, o el símbolo de cómo había comenzado su extraña historia con el rubio...

.

… _Y que esa misma noche podía acabar._

_O ser el comienzo de algo maravilloso..._

_._

Sacudió la cabeza azorada y miró su reloj de pulsera nuevamente. Cinco minutos para la medianoche. Faltaba poco.

Mordió un cuerito de su índice izquierdo, notando como cada vez era más incapaz de coger aire. Se iba a morir antes de la hora de un paro cardíaco_ ¡O peor!_ Le iba a explotar una vena del cerebro. Nadie podía aguantar tanto padecimiento y salir sin rasguños. Nadie. Ni siquiera ella.

_._

_"De pronto, su memoria le presentó una imagen inesperada, llenándola de la culpabilidad que aún existía en el fondo de su alma y la atormentaba, machacando su subconsciente como una termita, lenta pero letal. _

_La imagen de Nott. Theodore Nott. _

_Su rostro contraído cuando terminaron. _

_Su intento de seducirla. _

_Su beso apasionado. _

_Su hiriente amenaza. _

_Todo mezclado con los hermosos recuerdos de sus instantes juntos."_

_._

Hermione sintió como su estómago se estrujaba con violencia. Sus principios aullaban que ella no podía pretender salir de una relación - por muy innominada que ésta fuera- y meterse en otra al cabo de una semana. Era casi inmoral. Incluso, probablemente la palabra "casi" estaba de más. Sin embargo, el miedo de perder a Draco en las pruebas, tal como su pesadilla se lo presentó, la había llevado a obrar así, pasándose todas las normas sociales por donde no brilla el sol.

No podía negarlo, hasta ella misma se sorprendía con su manera de actuar y de pensar. Es más, hablando de "pensamientos", aún no podía superar bien el desconcierto que experimentó al entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres...

Ella había pensado en un lugar para conversar con Draco, y la Sala así se había acondicionado. Un Sofá más dos sillones rodeando una mesa de centro, con una chimenea al fondo para sortear el frío mientras algunas velas ayudaban a iluminar el espacio. Pero eso no era todo... a un costado, una amplia – y desvergonzada - cama adornada con múltiples cojines había hecho aparición también.

_¡Qué diablos hace una cama ahí! _Gritó horrorizada para sus adentros a penas la vio. Ella no la había pedido, _¡ni siquiera la había pensado! _Y no obstante ello, ahí estaba, muy campante, casi como un mal chiste, haciéndola sonrojar cada vez que la miraba de soslayo. _¿Qué pensaría Draco cuando la viera? ¿Pensaría que era una especie de insinuación? ¿Una invitación a algo más que a conversar? _De sólo imaginarlo, sus mejillas se acaloraban como agua dentro de una olla de presión. Y aunque intentó desesperadamente desaparecerla, nada funcionó, llevándola a resignarse a su permanencia y a los malos entendidos que podía generar.

Bufó y miró su reloj.

_._

_Un minuto para las doce. _

_Quería gritar._

_. _

Hermione se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el lugar, temerosa, impaciente. Casi podía imaginar como él iba avanzando hacia ella a pasos largos, ceñudo por ser incapaz de cumplir su palabra de no ir.

_Sonrió. _

Casi podía visualizar como él se plantaba frente al lugar indicado y pensaba en ella, en encontrarla. Casi podía sentir como la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres aparecía frente a sus orbes grises progresivamente, hasta formar una manilla, que él tomaría con su pálida mano para entrar. Casi podía percibir la fragancia fresca que inundaba su nariz cuando él estaba cerca. Casi.

_Su sonrisa se amplió._

La imagen en su mente era demasiado vívida. Demasiado real. Cerró los ojos y esperó oír su voz llamándola.

_**"Granger" **_diría con ese tono embriagador.

"_**Granger" **_esperó oír su voz unos segundos más.

"_**Granger" **_siguió esperando, pero nada pasó.

_._

_"El silencio continuó reinando cada centímetro, salvo por el crepitar de las llamas que mantenían cálido el lugar, pero ya no su corazón"_

_._

La medianoche había arribado con todas sus implicancias y nadie más que ella se encontraba ahí.

Un frío intenso recorrió su espalda y algo se quebró dentro de su pecho. _"No desesperes, quizás se atrasó" _trató de creer, pero era en vano. Malfoy, a pesar de ser Slytherin, no era una persona impuntual, y si no estaba ahí, era sencillamente porque no había querido. Punto final. No había más vueltas que darle. Se acabo.

Hermione no supo cuándo se formaron las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero las sintió deslizarse por sus mejillas con sigilo, como si no quisieran ser descubiertas por su dueña, como si hubieran salido sin permiso y por ello esperasen una reprimienda. Pero ella no tenía tiempo para eso, pues ni sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba. No sabía de qué eran esas lágrimas, si de dolor o decepción. Probablemente de ambas, ya que aquellos sentimientos amenazaban con ahogarla con igual intensidad.

Empuñó ambas manos hasta que las venas emergieron más de lo común, notándose sobre la piel.

**_"No llores. No llores. No llores" _**repitió mentalmente en una orden, tratando de reprimir el temblor de su mentón, los movimientos irregulares de su pecho provocados por los hipidos, callando con dificultad el grito que tenía atravesado en la garganta.

_._

_"Un grito de un corazón roto, pero cuyo orgullo exigía que pronto fuese arreglado, aunque este arreglo sólo fuera con cinta adhesiva."_

_._

Parpadeó rápidamente para despejar sus orbes del agua acumulada y luego pasó su brazo derecho sin delicadeza por ellos y por el rostro, limpiando cualquier rastro de sal.

No. No lloraría. No valía la pena seguir llorando. Era una estupidez. Ya estaba todo dicho y ahora sólo había que seguir adelante. Es más, ni siquiera intentaría pasar la página de esa historia, _¿para qué?_ Solo la arrancaría de una vez y la echaría al fuego.

_._

_No más Draco Malfoy. No más._

_. _

Miró la puerta de la Sala, evaluando si se arrancaba de ahí a su torre en ese mismo instante o se quedaba un rato más, aprovechando su soledad. Sin embargo, una tercera opción se abrió paso en su cabeza, y decidió que era lo mejor considerando su estado anímico: Tenía una cama a su entera disposición y ahí pasaría la noche. Así evitaba tener que dar explicaciones e inventar mentiras del porqué su cara tan apagada. Además, considerando la hora, todos estarían dormidos y no tenía intenciones de despertarlos. Después vería como se las arreglaba para no ser descubierta por la mañana. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

Tomó su bolso y se lo echó al hombro, aún sintiendo como sus ojos ardían intentando no llorar. Se acercó hasta la cama y lo tiró encima sin cuidado, procediendo a sentarse a un lado para quitarse los zapatos y acostarse a dormir. Sin embargo, no fue sino segundos después que notó que, al hacerlo, al tirar su bolso, salieron tres objetos disparados. Su cepillo, una pluma y el diario. _**Aquel maldito diario**. _

Recogió las tres cosas con intenciones de volverlas a su sitio, pero cuando se disponía hacerlo, cuando había tomado entre sus dedos aquel diario de Malfoy, cubierto por una falsa tapa de un libro de filosofía, se quedó con el impulso en el aire. Dejó caer el bolso al piso, casi con rabia por no poder ignorarlo, y se tendió sobre el colchón con el entre las manos, observándolo ceñuda.

_Quería destruirlo. _

Arrancar las páginas, romperlas, hacerlas añicos y luego lanzarlas a la chimenea para ver como se consumían entre llamas. Pero no pudo. El pensamiento en potencia y el acto concreto estaban separados por años luz de movimiento. Incluso, terminó haciendo lo contrario... para variar.

Abrió el diario y, con el pulgar, hizo danzar las páginas frente a sus ojos, provocando una leve brisa que hizo bailar suavemente los cabellos que reposaban sobre su frente. No obstante pronto se detuvo. Había algo nuevo, un extracto que nunca antes había visto, y sin poder refrenarse, lo leyó.

.

"_No sé qué detesto más. _

_Si el ser (por constituirse en realidad) o el deber ser (por quedarse en la potencia de una realidad inacabada e idealista)._

_Porque soy. _

_Soy alguien que no ha vivido ni un cuarto de su vida. Alguien que debería tener un mundo lleno de posibilidades por delante. Alguien que debería ser libre de desear y pensar._

_Pero en realidad, soy alguien que no tiene más que oscuridad como futuro. Alguien atado por las circunstancias y su sangre. Alguien que se ahoga. Que se siente preso. Que tiene todo y nada a la vez. _

_¿Acaso me queda algún sueño? Creo que la vida misma se ha encargado de erradicarlos de mis anhelos. Tal vez nunca tuve uno siquiera. No uno en realidad. _

_Probablemente, si tuviese la capacidad de ser sin restricciones, no sabría cómo comportarme. Quizás, nací para esto. Quizás no tengo otro propósito. Quizás nada debe tener sentido, y pierdo el tiempo buscándolo._

_Y ya me había resignado a esto, pero entonces, ¿por qué viene ella de la nada y me hace creer lo contrario otra vez? _

_¿Que existe otra realidad para mí?_

_¿La hay? _

_¿Ella tiene la respuesta?"_

_._

Hermione tuvo una punzada. **"¿**_**Ella? ¿A quién se refería con ella?" **_su mente se debatía entre la ilusión de constituirse en la mujer de la cual Draco hablaba en su Diario, y por otro lado, en la probable decepción que eso le aparejaría. Porque era imposible. Porque ella estaba equivocada. Porque jamás significó algo para él. Porque él no apareció, dando su veredicto final e irrevocable. Y ella, por su parte, tenía que cumplir su palabra y desaparecer de su vida. Para siempre. Ya era tiempo de dejar de soñar despierta.

Respiró hondamente tratando de mantener la calma y cerró el diario, dejándolo encima del velador, acompañando el gesto de un suspiro.

Invocó un reloj despertador para levantarse temprano y con su varita apagó las luces, dejando sólo encendida la chimenea para brindarse algo de calor. Se colocó bajo las sábanas, acurrucándose de espaldas a la puerta, y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a tratar de dormir.

_Dormir..._

Sintió como sus músculos se apretaban unos minutos antes de relajarse por completo, y también sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a aflojarse hasta perder la consciencia de sus extremidades. No. No estaba dormida aún, pero tampoco estaba despierta. Sentía el sonido del fuego de la chimenea a lo lejos, y como el ruido de su propia respiración iba perdiendo el volumen. Pero todo era tan confuso en su sopor, que no estaba segura qué era parte de la realidad y qué no.

… _Hasta que lo sintió._

De pronto, Hermione sintió como el colchón de la cama se hundía a sus espaldas, como si alguien se hubiera acostado a su lado, encima de las frazadas, pues de un momento a otro, estas le tiraban hacia atrás. Abrió los ojos rápidamente pero no se volteó. _¿Habría sido producto de su imaginación? ¿Estaría dormida? _No lo creía, pues de pronto, el aire se le había hecho más denso, como si estuviera compartiéndolo con alguien más.

_Su corazón dejó de latir._

_Sus pulmones dejaron de recibir aire._

_Y su cabeza le repetía que sólo una persona podía estar ahí._

_La única persona que sabía que ella estaría en la Sala de los Menesteres._

_La única persona a la que quería ver a pesar de todo._

_**Malfoy. **_

_**Draco Malfoy. **_

Su mentón tiritó suavemente de emoción contenida mientras sus ojos volaron hacia el despertador que había dejado encima del velador. Las tres de la madrugada. _¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan tarde? _Hermione creía que sólo habían pasado algunos minutos desde que se dispuso a tratar de dormir, pero en realidad, ya habían transcurrido tres horas. _¿Sería efectivamente él?_

-Tardaste – se arriesgó a soltar, dándo a entender que sabía quién era el intruso.

No quería voltearse, tenía miedo, pero a la vez, dudaba mucho que fuera otra persona.

_Era él._

_Tenía que ser él. _

_Tenía que ser Malfoy. _

-Lo sé – escuchó su voz lánguida responder – Lo pensé mucho antes de venir.

Hermione sonrió a más no poder. No todo estaba perdido, estaba ahì, _"lo había pensado"_, y su corazón palpitaba tan desbocado de alegría, que ni siquiera reparó en la situación que se encontraban: ambos tendidos sobre una misma cama, separados por pocos centímetros... si no fuera porque ella se encontraba bajo las sábanas y él no, cualquiera que hubiera entrado a la Sala de los Menesteres en ese instante, habría pensado que se disponían a quebrar más de una regla en el castillo.

-Y de lo que pensaste... ¿llegaste a alguna conclusión? - se atrevió a preguntar en un murmullo, aún sin voltearse, no sin quitarse primero la estúpida sonrisa que se había dibujado en la cara.

Percibió como él se removía incómodo a sus espaldas, dejando escapar un gruñido involuntario.

-No. Ninguna. No llegué a nada.

Hermione borró la sonrisa que llevaba de un plumazo y tragó espeso. No obstante ello, su espíritu luchador, aquel que la llevaba a hacer y decir cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado, había regresado en gloria y majestad con la llegada del rubio. Su testarudez había renacido como un fénix.

-Pero aún así, viniste – replicó de inmediato, girándose para observalo, imprimiendo seguridad a su voz mientras trataba de enfocarlo con sus ojos – Estás aquí.

_Y así era..._

Draco estaba a su lado acostado sobre su espalda, con un brazo detrás de la nuca y el otro sobre el estómago, mirando el techo casi sin parpadear, tan sumido en sus pensamientos como si ella no estuviese ahí.

Llevaba aún uniforme, la corbata desarreglada - casi desatada- y el cabello inusualmente revuelto, cayendo por su frente con irreverencia y gracia. Y si bien, la Sala estaba bastante oscura salvo por la luz de la chimenea, sus ojos grises brillaban por cuenta propia, como los de un gato que está acostumbrado a mirar a través de la noche.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. El cuadro era perfecto.

-Así es – contestó él sin rastro de emoción - Pero no estoy seguro por qué o a qué.

Hermione se mordió el labio y cogió algo de aire pues ya se estaba mareando de no respirar.

Sentía que lo tenía muy cerca y muy lejos a la vez. Su perfil pálido estaba tan próximo que si estiraba los dedos, podía delinear sus facciones sin problemas. Pero también sentía que el alma de él, su corazón, estaba tan lejos que por mucho que tratase de alargar sus brazos, estos jamás serían lo suficientemente largos como para atraparlo para sí. Una muralla invisible se alzaba entre ambos y, aunque no pudiera verla, la sentía tan gruesa como el cemento mismo.

_Su determinación flaqueó unos instantes ante este panorama..._

_... pero pronto volvió al ataque_.

Nadie le dijo que sería fácil, y quizás, por eso mismo estaba tan obsesionada con ello; con lograr quebrar esa máscara y ganarse sus sentimientos a pulso. Esos sentimientos que volcaba en papel y que ella había descubierto por mera casualidad. Esos sentimientos que la habían desarmado desde la primera vez que los leyó, removiendo cada pieza de su cerebro y corazón. Esos sentimientos que la habían llevado a ver a Draco Malfoy, la venenosa serpiente llamada Draco Malfoy, con otros ojos, unos muy distintos.

-No me importa que no lo sepas – dijo finalmente, con resolución - Por el momento, con que hayas venido me basta.

Por primera vez desde que se acostó en aquella cama, Draco Malfoy desvió los ojos del techo y los posó sobre la castaña, robandole el aliento otra vez sin siquiera notarlo.

La observó en silencio por largos segundos, y ella esperó en silencio por largos segundos, percibiendo como sus orbes grises destellaban suspicacia y advertencia, demostrándole que cualquier paso en falso podía significar un rápido arrepentimiento de su parte por haber aparecido ahí y, por tanto, su consiguiente desaparición.

-Ten claro que esto no significa nada en especial.- aclaró serio, casi de forma violenta - No te hagas falsas ilusiones, Granger. No tengo la más puta idea que hago aquí - agregó con algo de rabia.

Ella asintió lentamente, mas por darle en el gusto que por creer en sus palabras. La verdad sea dicha, que él estuviera esa noche, ahí, a su lado, rompiendo su propio juramento de no aparecer, significaba algo. Y ese algo era tremendamente especial para ella. Todo un nuevo cargamento de esperanzas y fuerzas para seguir adelante y tratar de llegar a él.

_._

_"Fue entonces que el rostro de Theodore Nott cruzó fugazmente su memoria otra vez, ocasionándole un suave dolor en el pecho, como si su cerebro le estuviera anunciando que algo iría muy mal"_

_._

Hermione cerró los ojos unos instantes para ignorar la culpabilidad y la súbita tristeza que la embargó por una fracción de segundos.

-Es lógico que no lo sepas – aseveró, abriendo los ojos y volviendo a centrar sus pensamientos en aquellas facciones angulosas que la taladraban con la mirada - Te has entrenado a ti mismo para no formar lazos con la gente, por lo que cualquier intento de hacerlo será difícil y, en un comienzo, desconcertante. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero ¿sabes? Soy paciente. Puedo esperar un poco más. Que hayas venido es el primer paso, y con eso soy feliz por ahora.

Él alzó su ceja izquierda y ella supo que, para variar, había hablado de más. Sin embargo, para su extrañeza, en vez de reaccionar de mala manera ante su afirmación, Draco Malfoy soltó una espontánea carcajada, como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad tan incoherente que ni valía la pena enojarse.

-¿Y de dónde sacas todas esas teorías? - dijo al recuperar el aliento - ¿Por qué me sueltas todo eso con tanta seguridad como si me conocieras tan bien? ¿Acaso eres mi terapeuta?

Hermione parpadeó lento, regocijándose con aquella sonrisa que ella misma había provocado. No iba a negarlo. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento se escapaba de su pecho. Y además, estaba nerviosa, pero eso no la iba a paralizar. Por el contrario, la estaba llevando a comportarse según sus propias emociones... y estas estaban completamente desbordadas al tenerlo tan cerca. Con su pose desgarbada, su corbata desatada, su mirada gris clavada en ella, y aquella esplendida y natural sonrisa que había aflorado en sus labios.

-Mera observación – respondió - Y horas de pensar en ti para tratar de entenderte aunque sea un poco.

Draco pareció descolocado con aquella respuesta, ya que al escucharla, carraspeó y desvió la mirada de nuevo al techo. Hermione agradeció el gesto, pues al dejar escapar esa frase, su rostro completo se había tornado rojo incandescente. Debía controlarse. Su lengua tenía vida propia y la podía llevar a decir alguna estupidez de la cual después tendría que arrepentirse...

_._

_"Lo mismo se aplicaba respecto de sus manos, pues sus dedos rebeldes ahora se estiraban inconscientemente para tocar la mejilla más cercana del muchacho, ya que al notarlo tan pálido, por un momento quiso asegurarse que no fuera una escultura hecha de nieve..._

_...Asegurarse que era real"_

_._

Al sentir el contacto, Draco retrocedió como si le hubiera aplicado electricidad. Y Hermione maldijo de inmediato para sus adentros, pues pudo notar que su imprudencia lo había tensado en demasía. _¿Que tenía que hacer para reprimir su impulsividad?_

-Estás helado. Deberías taparte - dijo entonces, tratando de desviar el tema.

Pero él no respondió. Se limitó a seguir mirándola con sorpresa y recelo, ahora, unos centímetros más alejado de ella.

-¿Por qué tan incómodo? - soltó casi violenta, gracias al nerviosismo que le había provocado su propia indiscreción. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Draco Malfoy no contestó con la misma violencia. Sólo bufó sonoramente como si estuviera muy molesto consigo mismo por quién sabe qué cosas. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y la posó sobre sus ojos con cansancio. Se tomó su tiempo para hablar.

-Esto es nuevo para mí. - confesó en tono grave, casi mascullando.

Su actitud, casi de niño enfurruñado, le causó gracia a Hermione. Tanta, que tuvo que reprimir una carcajada... aunque no pudo decir lo mismo de la broma en doble sentido que dejó escapar de sus labios con naturalidad impropia de ella.

-¿Estar con una chica en la cama es nuevo para ti? - preguntó socarronamente - Vaya... ¡que sorpresa!

Pero lo que Hermione Granger no esperaba era que, dicho comentario, aquella broma, lograra punzar al rubio de sus tormentos, llevándolo a reaccionar de una forma diametralmente opuesta para demostrarle la sandez que había dicho.

Draco sacó la mano que tenía sobre el rostro y la encerró en la muñeca de Hermione que reposaba encima de la frazada, tirando de ella para salvar aquel espacio que había entre los dos, rompiendo esa barrera invisible que unilateralmente él había impuesto, dejándola a un palmo de distancia, enfrentándose entre sí, tan cerca que la muchacha a penas podía abarcar con la mirada la totalidad de su rostro.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. Asustada y extasiada. Expectante y anhelante. Extrañamente sedienta.

El aliento del muchacho chocaba contra su frente, y sus orbes grises la observaban con tal superioridad, que ella no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña. Pequeña y atrapada. Sumisa ante su control. Como una muñeca de papel, pues algo dentro de ella sencillamente ya no era suyo. No tenía voluntad.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa ladeada al notarlo mientras ella agradecía mentalmente que, al menos, ella se encontraba a salvo bajo las sábanas, evitando un contacto más invasivo que podía llevarla a perder el horizonte y el sentido común.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Granger, no me torees – le susurró bajo, en un tono sedoso y sensual que le erizó los vellos del cuerpo - No quieres saber qué hago usualmente cuando hay una chica en mi cama. Ni tampoco cómo lo hago. Aunque quizás, eso es precisamente lo que buscas, ¿Eso quieres? ¿Averiguarlo?, confiésalo, porque de ser así, podemos solucionarlo en este mismo instante...

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&**_

_**.**_


	19. Disculpas

Queridas Lectoras (y Lectores también),

Sé que esto no se hace (me refiero a publicar explicaciones en vez de capítulos) pero creo que merecen saber los motivos de mi abrupta desaparición de fanfiction y que sepan que esto no es permanente (sobretodo considerando los múltiples mensajes privados que me solicitaban dar señales de vida, respecto de los cuales, agradezco mucho la preocupación y espero contestarlos a la brevedad).

Verán, me he visto absorbida por la vida en estos últimos 7 meses. Me fui a vivir sola, cambié de trabajo a uno mucho más demandante y de gran responsabilidad, y todo ello sin contar el giro en 180° que dio mi vida personal, mandando mi inspiración al carajo por mucho tiempo... ¿cómo escribir si sientes que tienes el alma rota a pesar del éxito profesional?. Pero eso ya es parte del pasado. Ahora me encuentro bien en ambas esferas y mi inspiración ha vuelto en gloria y majestad. Lamentablemente (o afortunadamente, depende de cómo se mire), la misma ha sido utilizada para la realización de un corto animado, un episodio piloto, que podría terminar siendo una serie con todas las de la ley (¿Genial, no? mandé el guión a un conocido de una productora de televisión y le gustó, por lo que me pidieron un capítulo autoconclusivo que me parte la cabeza... ya saben, no puedo evitar dejar en suspenso).

Así las cosas, quiero que sepan que a penas acabe de escribir dicho episodio piloto, volveré a volcar mi inspiración en mis historias para terminar las que tengo pendientes, pues es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por el apoyo, la preocupación y el cariño que he recibido en este tiempo de ausencia (y en todo el tiempo que llevo en fan fiction)

Un gran, pero gran abrazo,

Muchos saludos cósmicos,

Y un sincero hasta luego.

_**Mad**_


	20. Chapter 18

_Mad traga espeso mientras los dedos le tiritan al pulsar "actualizar",_

Volví. Aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo y estoy mentalizada para ser acribillada a insultos, no sólo por el monumental y escandaloso retraso, sino por el capítulo en sí. Pero en fin, es un riesgo que voy a tomar.

Quiero agradecerles profundamente por su paciencia, sus reviews, mensajes directos, etc. Todos fueron un aliciente para no dejarme estar aún más. Se agradece mucho la buena vibra y los ánimos para continuar. Son un sol.

Además, quisiera pedirles disculpas por mi prologado silencio y decirles que por mi parte todo ha ido de ensueño. Soy feliz de tantas maneras que los días, las semanas, los meses e incluso estos dos años se han pasado volando, a pesar del estrés propio de la vida por las múltiples responsabilidades. Así que espero que todos los que siguieron esta historia y los que actualmente la siguen, se encuentren igual de bien, y que el 2013 sea un año repleto de cosas buenas y metas cumplidas.

Pues bien, luego del discurso sentimentaloide, vamos a los negocios. Este capítulo trae banda sonora, así que:

Cuando aparezca el símbolo **1.& **deben poner play a la canción _**"Flying" **_ de _**Anathema **_( www . youtube watch?v=gFUWVUTSxH4 )

Cuando aparezca el símbolo **2.& **deben poner play a la canción _**"Glory Box"** _de _**Portishead **_(www . youtube watch?v=yF-GvT8Clnk)

Cuando aparezca el símbolo **3.& **deben poner play a la canción _**"All Fall Down" **_de _**One Republic **_( www . youtube watch?v=OLVLpT5w4Yc )

Cuando aparezca el símbolo **4****.& ** deben poner play a la canción _**"Please, please, please, let me get what i**_** want"**, esta vez, en la versión de _**Deftones**_(www . youtube watch?v=YM1e16nqHLo)

Eso sería. Sin más dilaciones, les presento el capítulo 18.

Un abrazo.

**Mad.**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

_-Esto es nuevo para mí- confesó en tono grave, casi mascullando._

_Su actitud, casi de niño enfurruñado, le causó gracia a Hermione. Tanta, que tuvo que reprimir una carcajada... aunque no pudo decir lo mismo de la broma en doble sentido que dejó escapar de sus labios con naturalidad impropia de ella._

_-¿Estar con una chica en la cama es nuevo para ti?- preguntó socarronamente -Vaya... ¡que sorpresa!_

_Pero lo que Hermione Granger no esperaba era que, dicho comentario, aquella broma, lograra punzar al rubio de sus tormentos, llevándolo a reaccionar de una forma diametralmente opuesta para demostrarle la sandez que había dicho._

_Draco sacó la mano que tenía sobre el rostro y la encerró en la muñeca de Hermione que reposaba encima de la frazada, tirando de ella para salvar aquel espacio que había entre los dos, rompiendo esa barrera invisible que unilateralmente él había impuesto, dejándola a un palmo de distancia, enfrentándose entre sí, tan cerca que la muchacha apenas podía abarcar con la mirada la totalidad de su rostro._

_Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. Asustada y extasiada. Expectante y anhelante. Extrañamente sedienta._

_El aliento del muchacho chocaba contra su frente, y sus orbes grises la observaban con tal superioridad, que ella no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña. Pequeña y atrapada. Sumisa ante su control. Como una muñeca de papel, pues algo dentro de ella sencillamente ya no era suyo. No tenía voluntad. _

_Draco dibujó una sonrisa ladeada al notarlo mientras ella agradecía mentalmente que, al menos, ella se encontraba a salvo bajo las sábanas, evitando un contacto más invasivo que podía llevarla a perder el horizonte, y el sentido común._

_-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Granger, no me torees– le susurró bajo, en un tono sedoso y sensual que le erizó los vellos del cuerpo -No quieres saber qué hago usualmente cuando hay una chica en mi cama. Ni tampoco cómo lo hago. Aunque quizás, eso es precisamente lo que buscas, ¿Eso quieres? ¿Averiguarlo?, confiésalo, porque de ser así, podemos solucionarlo en este mismo instante..._

* * *

_**El Diario de una Máscara**_

**18.- El error.**

.

Si bien en un comienzo la muchacha quedó sin habla, extasiada con la extraña aura que trasmitía el rubio, logró reaccionar a tiempo, tragando espeso para lubricar su garganta seca. Lejos de dejarse atrapar por el néctar de sus palabras, se molestó, y se lo hizo saber frunciendo el ceño a más no poder, liberándose del hipnotismo que él había logrado sobre ella a través de sus ojos de acero. Y es que no era para menos. Su frase le había recordado que Draco Malfoy no era un santo, especialmente en "ello", en esa materia en la que Hermione Granger era una absoluta y completa ignorante.

Recordó aquellas ocasiones en que lo divisó a lo lejos, en algún pasillo y a altas horas de la noche, manoseándose con distintas alumnas, las que, prácticamente, se derretían como un helado a pleno sol. Recordó las mejillas coloradas de sus victimas, sus cabellos desordenados, la ropa desencajada y los gemidos infructuosamente reprimidos, antes de que el rubio arrastrase a la "buscona" de turno para desaparecer en la oscuridad...

...Pero no se quedó en eso. Su mente masoquista fue más allá, imaginando lo que probablemente siguió a aquellos encuentros furtivos, lo que terminó por revolverle el estomago, llenando sus vísceras de un ácido conocido vulgarmente como "celos".

Desvió la mirada, incómoda, pero por sobretodo molesta, pues no sólo sentía celos en esos momentos, sino también una extraña excitación. Un calor en el pecho.

Frunció más el ceño. Ahora estaba molesta consigo misma.

-¿Qué?- indagó Draco al verla, ahora fastidiado con su actitud -¿Por qué pones esa cara de perro, Granger?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. No sacaba absolutamente nada con andar recordando el pasado amoroso, las aventuras del rubio, sobretodo porque, objetivamente, ella no tenía nada que ver al respecto, nada que reclamarle. Ella solo era una extraña, una casi enemiga que, aunque quisiera, no podía levantar la voz para objetarle su promiscua, desinteresada y casi desalmada actitud respecto a "ese" tema tan íntimo, desconocido y sagrado para ella. El número de cuántas arrastradas pasaron por su cama no era algo por lo que debía interesarse y/o preocuparse, aunque le fuera difícil ignorarlo.

Ahora bien, respecto de su pulso acelerado, del calor que experimentaba, no podía hacer mucho, salvo tratar de disimularlo.

"_Enfocate Hermione" _se ordenó _"relájate"_.

-Nada. Sólo que...

Se mordió la lengua, aún le costaba procesar sus emociones, así que se limitó a devolver la mirada a su interlocutor y, lentamente, se obligó a descomprimir sus cejas hasta volver a su postura inicial, tranquila en apariencia, pero con las entrañas revueltas de ansiedad.

-¿Qué?- insistió el rubio, impaciente por una explicación.

-Nada importante- desestimó la muchacha, encogiendo un poco los hombros -De verdad, olvídalo, nada importante. Déjalo ser. Cosas mías.

Draco liberó su muñeca y rodó para quedar sobre su espalda nuevamente, creando una pequeña –pero significativa- distancia entre los dos. Parecía enojado, o al menos, eso demostraba su mandíbula tiesa y la pequeña arruga que se había formado en su nariz. Al parecer, Hermione Granger tenía una verdadera habilidad para sacarlo de sus casillas, aunque fuera involuntariamente.

Lo escuchó suspirar.

-Y bien, ya vine. ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó, con un tono sarcástico pero a la vez cansado -¿Hablamos del clima? ¿De clases? ¿Saldrás con algún comentario fuera de lugar? ¿Tratarás de psicoanalizarme? ¿Qué diablos quieres, Granger? ¿Para qué querías que viniera? ¿Qué diablos esperas de mí? ¿Lo sabes siquiera? Dime, Granger, ¿Ahora qué?

Hermione parpadeó y se tomó unos segundos antes de responder algo que él –ni ella– jamás se habría imaginado.

-Ahora podrías besarme.

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho y sin siquiera colorearse. _¿Por qué?_ No tenía la menor idea. Solo había surgido, así, de la nada, aflorando desde su subconsciente y llegando hasta su garganta, traspasando el aire que ambos respiraban para llegar a los oídos de él. Quizás, el imaginárselo con otras le instauró la necesidad de borrarse esas imágenes con un beso, o quizás, desde un principio, desde que lo sintió llegar, anhelaba cerrar ese furtivo encuentro con una caricia voluntaria de su parte. Con un roce de sus labios. Aquellos que ya había probado y que anhelaba volver a sentir sobre los propios.

Tragó espeso mientras se preparaba mentalmente para ser objeto de burla, pues, aunque no se avergonzaba de su sinceridad _¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido pedir semejante cosa? _Estaba demente. Ahora tenía la certeza de que lo estaba. Hermione Granger oficialmente había perdido la razón y ahora sufriría las consecuencias de ello. ¡Y qué diablos! ¡No lo culparía!, realmente se encontraba fuera de lugar. De un tiempo hasta ahora, sencillamente se había convertido en otra persona. Se desconocía por completo.

Sin embargo, pasaron varios segundos y aún no sentía su risa despectiva, sólo sus respectivas respiraciones. _¿La escuchó siquiera o su comentario había sido tan desubicado que Draco ni se molestó en considerarlo?. _De reojo, Hermione miró su rostro. Estaba serio, mortalmente serio, y miraba el techo casi sin parpadear, como si existiera algo trascendental en aquel lugar.

-¿Podría o quieres que lo haga?- preguntó finalmente, deslizando sus ojos hasta los de ella.

**1.&**

Tal replica fue totalmente inesperada. La muchacha abrió y cerró los ojos velozmente, procesando con la mayor rapidez posible sus palabras. Parecía estar hablando en serio. Muy en serio. Algo había pasado que, entre un minuto y otro, la conversación había mutado, y el resto del mundo, de la realidad, había desaparecido. Solo estaban los dos, ahora mirándose fijamente, tratando de leerse la mente entre sí, percibiendo el más mínimo movimiento del otro. Hermione sentía que era el momento decisivo. El momento de arriesgarse.

Y lo era porque, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, Draco estaba cediendo. Estaba dándole una diminuta ventana para poder colarse entre la máscara de hierro y su níveo rostro. Estaba dándole una oportunidad. Estaba dándose una oportunidad. Quizás, las palabras que le había lanzado aquella mañana habían hecho mella en él durante el día. Quizás, una parte de Malfoy, aunque mínima, también la quería.

_._

_Y en ese instante, algo hizo "click". _

_Y estuvo segura. _

_Ella era. _

_Ella era la que nombraba su diario. _

_Ella era la que lo hacía creer que no todo estaba perdido. _

_Ella, inconscientemente, se había convertido en la última esperanza entre su personaje y él._

_Y todo dependía de __esta noche._

.

De pronto, Hermione sintió los labios inexplicablemente secos y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta la boca de aquél que la desquiciaba. Delinear su contorno con los ojos, y regresar la vista hasta ese mercurio derretido que no dejaba pasar desapercibido ningún detalle de su comportamiento.

-Quiero que me beses, Malfoy- confesó, fuerte y claro.

Draco volvió a girarse hacia ella, y con un par de movimientos suaves, otra vez se encontraba a un palmo de distancia. Hermione por primera vez sintió que la sábana, las frazadas que hasta ahora habían sido sus protectoras de perder el control, le fastidiaban como nunca. Y como si el rubio lo hubiera adivinado, llevó su mano libre hasta el cuello de la muchacha, bajándola lentamente por sus hombros, y en una caricia sutil, continuó por el contorno de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cintura, llevándose consigo todas las cubiertas existentes hasta esa altura. Hermione tuvo un escalofrío.

-¿Y qué obtengo yo de eso?- preguntó en un susurro, de una forma fría, y a la vez, seductora, sin quitar la mano de su cintura, la que ahora sostenía casi con posesión, enterrando sus dedos en ella -Que gano yo, Granger.

Hermione sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría toda su espina dorsal, mientras percibía como la mano de Draco en su cintura la quemaba. Sus dedos ardían en su piel, pero era un calor agradable, increíblemente agradable, que la dejaba con gusto a poco. Quería que dicho calor se extendiera desde el principio de su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies.

_¡Pues maldita sea! No mentiría. Quería quemarse entera_.

Tragó espeso.

_"Piensa, tonta, piensa_", se dijo

-Más bien, ¿qué pierdes?- repuso, sacando, sin querer, su tono arrogante de clases -Quizás, haciéndolo puedas averiguar por qué estás acá.

Él acercó otro milímetro su rostro al de ella, y ella sintió que su valentía hacía grandes esfuerzos para no flaquear. Su corazón estaba a punto de atravesar su pecho e incrustarse en la pared del frente.

-Buen punto, Granger. No me extraña tu capacidad para generar respuestas convincentes– concedió Draco, subiendo la mano nuevamente hasta el cuello de ella y desviarla hasta su cabello, para jugar sutilmente con un mechón castaño -Aunque si no me falla la memoria, besarte no sería algo nuevo para estos efectos, ¿o sí?

Hermione enrojeció notoriamente.

Si bien la oscuridad era su mejor amiga en esos momentos, dudaba que ésta pudiera ocultar lo mucho que ahora brillaban sus mejillas. Aunque, de sólo recordar el episodio, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, felicidad de aquél primer beso, pero por el otro, culpabilidad, porque en esa época aún estaba con Theodore. Además, rememoró la angustia que vivió cuando vio al rubio desaparecer frente a sus ojos, sin tener la certeza de que lo volvería a ver, circunstancia que precisamente la llevó a tomar la decisión de arriesgarse por él y dejar a Nott en el camino.

-Lo sé– admitió -Pero en aquella ocasión, no pareció molestarte en absoluto... Además, esta vez no hay prisas de energías oscuras que pretenden llevarte a otra dimensión. Esta vez, estamos tú y yo. Solos. Lo que es más apropiado para estos efectos, porque ahora puedes enfocarte en mí y no en la adrenalina que provoca el saber que puedes morir en los siguientes segundos. ¿Me sigues? Si bien, ya nos hemos besado, esto no es lo mismo. No será igual.

El la miró unos instantes antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa incrédula.

-Esa adrenalina nunca ha existido, tonta. Voy a morir eventualmente. Es un hecho. Lo tengo asumido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hermione se tensó por completo. Le irritaba su pesimismo. Era casi como si quisiera terminar muerto... Y ella no quería ni siquiera imaginar tal resultado.

-No si puedo evitarlo- gruñó, con una seguridad aplastante -No dejaré que mueras.

Los ojos del rubio destellaron brevemente y su sonrisa se expandió.

-Ante el Señor Oscuro, no eres más que un insecto. Te crees mucho, Granger.

Hermione bufó con suficiencia. Misteriosamente, sus ganas de besarlo estaban mutando a ganas de golpearlo... _¿Besarlo y luego golpearlo o golpearlo y luego besarlo? ¡Valor! ¡Si que estaba perdiendo la cabeza!_

-Ser sabelotodo tiene sus ventajas- respondió, tratando de ahuyentar sus pensamientos -Si tienes a uno de tu parte, créeme que hay posibilidades de que salgas con vida. Sino me crees, pregúntale a Harry.

Draco rodó los ojos asqueado y retiró la mano de sus cabellos para apoyarla detrás de su propia nuca.

-Nada más mata pasiones que hablarme del cicatrizado, Granger- suspiró -Esto no hace más que demostrarme que en estos temas, tan solo eres una novata.

_¿En estos temas?_ pensó la muchacha, sintiendo como la sangre nuevamente se le iba a la cabeza. Sí, lo aceptaba. Era una ignorante en "esos temas", pero ella no tenía idea que mientras hablaban sobre el futuro de Draco -o su no futuro- él la estaba evaluando o algo por el estilo. No sabía que había "una pasión" que matar...

_¡Espera!_ se dijo mentalmente, percibiendo como respirar se le hacía dificultoso y su garganta se tornaba seca otra vez. Se sentía frágil, expectante, acalorada y ansiosa. Podían decirle loca, pero a ella no le importaba. A través de pequeños gestos, a través de pequeñas palabras, creía que él realmente estaba interesado en ella. Sentía algo por ella.

-Entonces muéstrame, Malfoy- musitó a penas audible -Enséñame.

**2.&**

Sus palabras, la forma en que las emitió, y su cara avergonzada, parecieron apretar un botón en el rubio, como si se tratase de un extraño y potente afrodisíaco, pues sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad como los de un felino y, en menos de dos segundos, había rodado y quedado prácticamente encima de la castaña, apoyado en sus manos y rodillas. Cerca pero sin tocarla. Atrapándola sin salida. Dejándola sorprendida y anhelante.

Hermione lo miraba desde su posición con los labios semi abiertos, hipnotizada por la mirada que le regalaban sus ojos grises, que se escondían parcialmente detrás de mechones de su cabello que caían ante la fuerza de gravedad. Tragó espeso. No tenía salvación. Y si era honesta consigo misma, tampoco quería ser salvada...

Lentamente, con una tortuosa lentitud, Draco flexionó las articulaciones de sus brazos para acercarse a la muchacha. Treinta centímetros. Veinticinco centímetros. Veinte. Quince. Diez... Sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí y se confundían. Bastaba que Hermione estirase un poco el cuello para atrapar su boca en un beso, pero ella, aunque quisiera, no se creía capaz de moverse. Estaba de piedra, en parte aterrada, en parte drogada por la cercanía del rubio de sus pesadillas, que la tenía intoxicada con sus bien cronometrados movimientos.

-¿No vas a cerrar los ojos?- le susurró el Slytherin, en tono de orden.

-¿No.. no los vas a cerrar tú?- logró responder la leona, que en esa situación, no era más que un gatito indefenso.

-No me gusta- confesó -Acostumbro tener control sobre lo que hago. Cerrarlos es dejarse ir.

Ella tragó espeso.

-Si no los cierras, yo tampoco.

Draco reprimió una risa.

-Infantil.

Fue lo último que escuchó Hermione antes de sentir como los labios de Draco se abalanzaban sobre los suyos, invadiéndola como si le perteneciera, mordiéndola con la suficiente firmeza para hacerla gemir en voz baja, pero sin llegar a dañarla...

No la estaba tocando con ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, sólo con su boca, y por defecto, también con su nariz. Hermione trató de llevar torpemente sus manos hasta su nuca para acercarlo más, pero con un gruñido del rubio, entendió que no estaba autorizada para hacerlo. Acató la orden y bajó los brazos hasta su posición inicial.

_._

_Porque él mandaba..._

_...y ella aprendía._

.

Cerró los ojos.

Al diablo con dejarse ir.

Al diablo con perder el control.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose. Había perdido la noción del espacio. Se sentía con el corazón en la mano. Se sentía envuelta en llamas. Era como si un millón de hormigas recorrieran su cuerpo, y la imposibilidad de moverse, la volvía loca. Completa y absolutamente loca.

Sin pretenderlo, sin siquiera quererlo, Hermione comenzó a retorcerse. Su cuerpo había tomado las riendas y, dejando de lado la razón, empezó a contorsionarse bajo Malfoy con una inesperada sensualidad. Sus caderas se movían, su espalda se arqueaba y sus hombros se balanceaban, como si su cuerpo, no su cabeza, estuviera extendiéndole una invitación por más.

_"No"_ sintió que le decía, pero aunque quería, no podía detenerse. Hermione ya no era dueña de sí, su cuerpo había tomado el control.

_"No"_ escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez, la voz de Draco no se oía tan dura. Más bien, era una súplica susurrada contra su boca.

_"No..."_ escuchó por tercera vez _ "Quédate quieta, Granger, o no respondo" _volvió a susurrar con voz jadeante, pero Hermione sintió tal advertencia a lo lejos, como si no le estuvieran hablando a ella.

.

_Pues no podía evitar moverse ante sus labios expertos. _

_No podía evitar responder a tal caricia. _

.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó de pronto el muchacho, incorporándose repentinamente y tomándola por los hombros para inmovilizarla contra el colchón -Suficiente- repitió más calmado, como si tratase de auto convencerse.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba algo asustada por la reacción y a la vez extrañada, pues el rubio no sólo tenía los párpados cerrados, sino que respiraba tan fuertemente que sus hombros subían y bajaban. Se quedó quieta, en silencio, observándolo, sintiendo como los segundos parecían horas. _"Habla, dime algo" _rogó en su cabeza, tratando de averiguar en qué se había equivocado, qué había hecho mal.

Poco a poco, Draco levantó la mirada, dejando a la vista sus ojos grises. Ella notó que estaban vidriosos. _¿Sería algo usual?_ no tenía la menor idea. No sabía cuál era el protocolo en situaciones como la del momento. Estaba desconcertada.

-Es... es hora que me vaya- declaró el rubio, levantándose con agilidad mientras arreglaba la posición de su camisa -Es tarde.

Hermione se sentó tan rápido que se mareó. Aunque no tuviera un espejo al frente, sabía que su rostro estaba más colorado que un tomate y que su cabello parecía en esos momentos un nido de pájaros. Pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Lo que le importaba en esos instantes era estar con él. No quería que se marchara. No después de aquello. De ninguna manera. No hasta estar segura que ese encuentro no sería el último, sino el primero de muchos.

-¿Y porqué no te quedas?- sugirió en un acto de desesperación -No puedes vagar a estas horas por el castillo.

Él la miró extrañado.

-¿Dormir contigo?- soltó, aparentemente descolocado -¿Estás loca?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- replicó -Es sólo dormir. Además, no te voy a comer - agregó a modo de broma, tratando de distender el ambiente.

Draco se pasó una mano por el rostro, como si estuviera en extremo agotado, mientras evaluaba las ventajas y desventajas de quedarse.

-Con esa nueva actitud que te traes, no estaría tan seguro de ello...- murmuró, haciéndola sonrojar -Pero en fin. Está bien, Granger, me quedaré. Pero no creas que el hecho de que me quede a dormir contigo significa algo.

-Lo sé- respondió ella, pero en el fondo, sí significaba algo para ella... y mucho.

Draco volvió a acostarse a su lado, nuevamente, por encima de la frazada, y le dio la espalda, cerrando la puerta a cualquier conversación que ella quisiera comenzar. Hermione supo que el mensaje era _"tuve suficiente por hoy"_ y decidió respetar su deseo. Eso sí, mañana le preguntaría en que lugar se encontraban.

Se giró al otro lado de la cama y también le dio la espalda, aún con las hormonas a mil por hora por el contacto previo. La verdad, dudaba mucho que pudiera conciliar el sueño después de tal experiencia, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

-Buenas noches, Draco- susurró.

Él no le respondió, pero a ella no le importó. Cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa involuntaria en los labios, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, que la recibió más rápido de lo que esperaba y con bellos sueños acerca de cierto rubio...

...sin saber que tales sueños terminarían por convertirse en horrendas pesadillas a la mañana siguiente.

.

* * *

.

Ella despertó primero y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando lo hizo. Draco la tenía abrazada por la espalda y su blanco mentón reposaba sobre el espacio que dejaba su clavícula, como si estuviera precisamente hecha para recibirlo. Hermione creyó en ese instante que jamás había sentido algo así. Una mezcla de emoción y ternura colmaba su pecho, mientras su imaginación le ofrecía escenas maravillosas de los dos juntos. _¿A eso le llamaban amor? _Si era así, ahora entendía mejor las novelas, los poemas, las canciones. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Cerró los ojos para grabar el recuerdo, y aspiró a fondo para sentir el aroma del muchacho inundar su nariz. Se aturdió. Quizás, estaba exagerando, pero tenía que controlarse y no demostrar lo hiperventilada que estaba. Debía calmarse antes de que Draco despertara, y _¡Qué diablos! _ tenía despertarlo pronto para que ambos enfilaran hacia sus respectivas casas, desapercibidos, antes que el resto del alumnado amaneciera también.

Decidió ir al baño antes de despertarlo, no solo porque le daba pena perturbar su sueño, sino porque quería verse al espejo antes de hacerlo. No solía lucir bien por las mañanas, y su recién descubierta vanidad no quería espantarlo con su apariencia. Así que con cuidado, lentamente y con movimientos suaves, comenzó a salir del agarre del rubio, liberándose luego de varios intentos fallidos, en que el muchacho la apretaba contra sí inconscientemente cada vez que percibía que había un espacio entre ambos.

_¿Baño?_ pensó, y frente a ella, se materializó una puerta. "_Gracias"_, dijo en voz baja, feliz de que la Sala de los Menesteres no solo los acogiera, sino que la ayudara en las contingencias.

Entró con el sigilo de un ninja y se lavó la cara con abundante agua. _"Horror" _pensó para sí al verse en el espejo, sacando de su muñeca una coleta para tomarse el pelo. En esos instantes, no podía hacer milagros. Se apoyó unos instantes en el lavamanos y se miró fijamente, sonrojándose al recordar lo ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas. Un cosquilleo en el estómago la invadió y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Estaba radiante, y él era la razón. Parecía una estúpida. Una tonta feliz. _"Dignidad", _se dijo, _"Que no te vea así"._

Respiró hondamente hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron de aire. Exhaló todo lo que había en ellos para volver a inhalar. Repitió la operación tres veces antes de decidirse a salir de ahí, tratando de pensar qué le diría cuando abriera los ojos, pero en esos momentos, no se le ocurría nada. Tendría que improvisar. No podía quedarse encerrada en el baño hasta que se le ocurriera algo.

Salió con el mismo sigilo con el que entró y sus ojos identificaron la espalda de Draco. Estaba despierto, sentado a su orilla de la cama, inmóvil.

-¡Vaya! Finalmente despiertas– bromeó ella, inevitablemente radiante -¿Dormiste bien?

Pero el no contestó, pasaron varios segundos y él no contestó.

**3.&**

-¿Draco?

Pero nada pasó. Él no reaccionó, y Hermione tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió con tono angustiado -Responde, por favor. Me preocupas.

Él no respondió. Él ni siquiera la miró. Pero si se movió...

Sin girarse a enfrentarla, levantó su mano izquierda para dejar a la vista algo que afirmaban sus dedos, un libro, un libro que ella conocía bien. Demasiado bien. Hermione palideció. Draco sostenía la copia que ella había hecho de su diario. La copia que había leído la noche anterior, antes de que él arribara. La copia que había dejado sobre el velador, en un acto de torpeza suprema...

-Puedo explicarlo...- musitó sin convicción.

Él rió fuerte, tan fuerte que retumbó en las paredes del lugar. Los vellos de la castaña se erizaron.

-No. No puedes- respondió, seco, frío, hiriente -¿Cómo te atreviste, sangre sucia? ¿En que mierda pensabas?

Su tono era peligroso, muy peligroso. Hermione trató de inventar una excusa, pero nada venía a su cabeza. Ninguna puta idea.

Draco se levantó y rodeó la cama para observarla. Sus ojos parecían dagas, anhelantes de sangre y con ganas de destriparla. Hermione inconscientemente se pegó contra la puerta del baño, pues necesitaba donde afirmarse. Sus piernas flaqueaban. Su cuerpo pesaba. Su lengua estaba acalambrada. Porque por primera vez, tenía miedo de él. Tenía miedo de perderlo.

-Ya veo de donde sacabas todas tus conclusiones, tus discursos baratos, tu repentino interés por mí... todo era pura mierda- siseó con el suficiente volumen para que lo escuchara, mientras lanzaba el libro al piso con desdén -Escoria. Basura. Mierda, mierda, y más mierda. Mentiras, mentiras, y más mentiras.

Hermione negó firmemente con la cabeza.

-¡Te equivocas!- repuso con los ojos aguados -Todo lo que te he dicho, ¡Todo! es verdad. Mis sentimientos son reales, no podría fingirlos.

Él rodó los ojos asqueado, y ella sentía que todo dentro de su pecho se caía a pedazos.

-Créeme, por favor- rogó -Lo de ayer, lo de antes. Todo lo que te dije y lo que te he dicho es cierto. Te quiero, Malfoy, ¡Te quiero, maldita sea!

Iracundo, el rubio dio cuatro zancadas hasta quedar al frente de la muchacha y por los hombros, la apretó contra la puerta que la afirmaba, con tal fuerza que parecía querer incrustarla en ella. Hermione cerró los ojos y por sus mejillas comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas.

-¿Tú crees que me importan los sentimientos de una mentirosa como tú?- inquirió sin dejar de apretarla -¡Mírame cuando te hablo, sangre sucia, te lo ordeno!

Por inercia, ella hizo caso, aunque le costara mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Su rostro estaba tan tenso que parecía de mentira, su cuello estaba marcado por la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella, y sus ojos grises eran una mezcla de cólera, violencia y... decepción. El peor sentimiento de todos.

-Granger- le susurró al oído, pronunciando cada sílaba con cuidado para que pudiera escucharlo bien -Eres la persona más falsa que he conocido en mi vida, y créeme que la lista de candidatos es larga. Además, resultaste ser una ladrona sin rastros de consciencia. Sabía que habías osado leer mi diario, y te habías salvado de las consecuencias, pero ¿Esto? ¿Quién te dio el derecho a copiarlo también? ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida de esa forma? ¿Ah, quién? ¡Responde, Granger! ¿Quién diablos te crees? ¿Que puta cosa buscabas con todo esto? ¿Venganza por todos estos años? ¿Reírte con cara rajada y la comadreja a mis espaldas? ¡Contesta, maldita sea!

-¡Tienes razón!- gritó desesperada -Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, que soy una horrenda persona, una delincuente, que no tengo perdón...

Reprimió un hipido, le costaba un mundo hablar.

-Pero...- agregó -Pero lo que siento por ti es verdadero. Es real. Gracias a ese crimen, fui capaz de conocerte de verdad. Y al conocer al verdadero Draco, me enamoré de él... me enamoré de ti...

-¡Más mierda!- la interrumpió con un grito enfurecido - ¡Te enamoraste de eso!- agregó, apuntando el diario -¡Eso! Que no son más que palabras sin sentido. Desvarios. Estupideces. Locuras. ¿Tan aburrida es tu miserable vida que necesitas aferrarte a tu peor enemigo escolar para darle algo de emoción? ¿O generas alguna clase de satisfacción mediante el masoquismo y los insultos? ¿Querías enfadarme de verdad, Granger? ¿O buscabas destruirme? ¿Tal vez, ayudarme a enloquecer aún más? Dime, ¿Qué peligroso juego estás armando, impura?

-¡No juego a nada! Yo de verdad te qui...

-¡Cállate! ¡No hables! ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso!- gruñó, soltando el agarre para dar vueltas por la habitación exasperado -Me cansé de oírte, Granger. Si crees que porque afirmas "quererme" voy a tragarme tus "lo siento" estás muy equivocada. Violaste mi privacidad y luego osaste crear una imagen de mi en tu cabeza con lo que leías. Solo por eso te acercaste, ¿no? Solo por eso. De no haber tomado ese puto diario jamás estarías diciéndome esto. Jamás me habrías mirado con otros ojos. Jamás.

Se giró para mirarla con desprecio, y al verla, su ceño se encogió aún más.

-¡No llores, Granger! -le ordenó -¡Te he dicho que no llores!

Nuevamente, Draco se acercó veloz hasta la castaña, y la volvió a tomar por los hombros, esta vez, para zamarrearla. Verla llorar, verla hipar, lo sacaba de quicio, pues sentía que no tenía derecho a derramar lágrima alguna. Ella no había quedado como estúpida. Ella no había quedado al descubierto. Había sido él. Sólo él.

-Te creí, Granger -le espetó -¡Oh, diablos, te creí! Caí redondo frente a tus discursos preparados. Por un instante, antes de dormir, creí que...

La miró en silencio, y por primera vez, Hermione divisó en sus ojos grises otro sentimiento: dolor.

-Da igual. Ahora todo da igual- sentenció el rubio.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Tienes toda la razón. Toda. Violé tu privacidad. Quebré la escasa confianza que me tenías. Abusé de la información que tenía para llamar tu atención. Y sí, lo acepto, fui una escoria de persona, pero no voy a desdecirme con respecto a que te quiero, porque es la pura verdad. No te conocí como hubiera conocido a cualquier persona en circunstancias ordinarias... pero tú no eres cualquier persona, y las circunstancias que nos rodean tampoco son ordinarias. Draco, por favor escúchame.

Pero él no quería escucharla más.

En un impulso, completamente animal, completamente irracional, se aferró a ella, y tomó sus labios por la fuerza, con violencia, con rabia, con desolación también. La mordió, pero esta vez no fue con la sensualidad de la noche anterior, sino con claras intenciones de herirla.

Hermione sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, y también el sabor de sus propias lágrimas, que no dejaban de adornar su rostro, navegando hasta su boca para colarse en aquel salvaje beso, que más que un beso, parecía una despedida, una venganza.

**4.&**

Draco se separó con la misma fuerza con la que se aferró, y la miró fijamente, como si tratase que a través de sus ojos, la castaña pudiera percibir cuánto daño le había causado.

-No ensucies mi nombre, Granger, que no te he autorizado a llamarme así. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi. Ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarme ni a respirar cerca mío. No hay nada que puedas hacer para remediar tu ofensa, y si eres lo suficientemente inteligente, Granger, mantendrás tu distancia con religiosidad, que no respondo de otro modo ¿entendiste? No te quiero cerca otra vez, te odio, me repugnas... y no precisamente por tu sangre impura, sino porque eres despreciable.

La muchacha cerró los ojos de dolor, sintiendo como él la soltaba y tomaba distancia. Con el antebrazo, se secó las lágrimas antes de musitar _"Perdóname, Draco"_, pero cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, él ya no se encontraba allí, se había marchado, dejándola sola y cayéndose a pedazos.

Solo atinó a ingresar otra vez al baño, lavarse la cara y salir de la Sala de los Menesteres camino a la torre, rogando que nadie se le cruzara en el camino, pues aguantaba el llanto. Aguantaba las ganas de echarse al suelo. Aguantaba, como podía, los sentimientos que inundaban su pecho, y que amenazaban con destrozarla. No podía creer cómo todo se había ido a la mierda por una torpeza, y a la vez, no podía creer que había cometido el error de copiar el diario de Draco, violando su privacidad como una chismosa de la peor calaña. Recién ahora, en esos momentos, había sopesado realmente lo que significaron sus actos, y no podía evitar sentirse sucia, despreciable.

-¿Hermione?- escuchó una voz conocida -¿Qué haces rondando por acá a estas horas?

Ella no quería darse vuelta, su cara era demasiado evidente, pero Ron Weasley no era conocido precisamente por su tacto. Avanzó hasta ella, y como si presintiera que algo no iba bien, la rodeó para enfrentarla, levantando su rostro por el mentón para observarla ceñudo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado.

Pero Hermione no respondió. Abrió la boca para decir alguna mentira, inventar algo al vuelo, pero no pudo. Creía que si trataba de hablar, de explicarle, de confesarse, rompería en llanto y no pararía hasta que sus ojos quedaran secos.

Sólo atinó a negar y a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, buscando un abrazo como una niña pequeña. Ron, desconcertado en un principio, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, la estrechó con tanta firmeza que comprimió las costillas de la muchacha.

-Tranquila, ya va a pasar- le susurró, luego de unos minutos en silencio, acariciando su cabello para consolarla -Sea lo que sea, estaré aquí hasta que pase.

Hermione agradeció la comprensión y se quedó entre sus brazos, tratando de darse fuerzas para no flaquear, mentalizandose para cuando se volviera a encontrar con Draco, ya fuera en clases, en el pasillo, o en el Gran Comedor.

Sin embargo, poco sabía ella que luego de esa noche, no lo volvería a ver... ni a él, ni a Theodore, ni a Parkinson.

Poco sabía ella que tendría que esperar cinco largos años para volver a contemplar sus ojos grises otra vez...

.

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará. **_


End file.
